Five Nights At Nick's
by FluffyKathy
Summary: 7. Learn the history (Nick's version) of the mysterious Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Join him and the fellow night guards as they survive the night and do stuff. Will they help the animatronics get their happy ending or will the night guards fail? This contains all the animatronics from the FNAF series. "I'll be waiting here with popcorn." Nick said as he ate a mouthful of popcorn.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). I do own my OC(s) such as Nick Green. I will tell you the readers when an OC of mine (and possibly others) makes an appearance in this story. Also if I get any information wrong, please forgive me for this is my first story. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's Note** : The FNAN (Flan. XD) story takes place in a fictional town in Archaic, Virginia. There will be similarities in FNAN and the real world. Nick lives in the world of anime which would explain certain hair styles and colors in the story.

* * *

It is January 15, 1980. Two "twin" locations are built in Archaic, Virginia. One is called Fredbear's Family Diner, which is on the west side of the city, and the other is called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is on the east side of the city. They were constructed by two brothers, John and George Fazbear. He is also the owner of the diner. The diner is smaller compared to the pizzeria. The diner is made out of oak wood. A person had to climb up oak wooded stairs with oak rails to get to the entrance. The face of the building had one window, two glass doors, and a sign that reads "Fredbear's Family Diner".

Inside, there were at least 16 rectangle-shaped tables with white table cloths and 4 red plastic chairs at each table, which was called the Party Area. The entire diner floor had a checkered tile design. Near the Party Area was a stage. It had a red carpet and two animatronics. One was called Golden Fredbear/Freddy or Goldie for short. He is a gold bear. Goldie had a navy blue top hat, a navy blue bow tie, blue eyes, and a microphone on his right paw. The other was called Springtrap. Springtrap is gold with a greenish tint bunny. He had a green bow tie, soft green eyes, and a green guitar. There was another area that had 10 different games. It was the Arcade Area. Near the area was the Prize Corner. It had various prizes for the kids and was run by the Puppet. He has a white face with black, hollow eyes with white pupils. Puppet also had rosy red cheeks, purple stripes that stretch from the bottom of its eyes to the top of its mouth. He had red lipstick to make him look like an exaggerated pucker. His body is round, oblong shape, thin waist, three white buttons, round hands with 3 spindly fingers, a thin pipe for a neck, pointy feet, and white stripes on the wrists and ankles. There is also the kitchen. There are three ovens, two fridges, five cupboards, and a marble table. Next to the kitchen are the bathrooms. The diner had two emergency exits near the kitchen and Stage Area in case of a fire.

The pizzeria is owned by George. The pizzeria is significantly bigger than the diner. The entrance of the pizzeria had two windows, glass doors, and a sign that had a picture of a brown bear, a purple bunny, a yellow chicken, and a red pirate fox that reads "Freddy Fazbear Pizza". Inside the pizzeria, the first area that one first sees is the Party Rooms. Party Room 1 is a small, enclosed room, where birthday parties appear to be held. The room has a black and white, shiny, checkered floor and smooth walls with green and blue checkered stripes, as well as a confetti pattern on the walls' top half. The walls also have some sort of dark substance smeared on them in various places close to the floor. It appears to be ventilated by an air vent. The room has two large tables topped with a white tablecloth with a multi-colored confetti pattern, and two neat rows of striped, multi-colored party hats. There is a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner, like in the other Party Room. Party Room 2 contains two tables with striped white and red tablecloths, decorated with multi-colored, striped party hats lined up in two neat rows on each. The floor is black and white checkered tile, and there is a green and blue checkered stripe on the wall near the floor. There is a wet floor sign with a spill of some unknown fluid surrounding it. From the ceiling hangs a long, multi-colored banner that reads "LET'S PARTY!" There are also some multi- colored stars hanging from the ceiling on the right side of the banner. There is also a Show appears to be very wide in construction, with multiple small, star-shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling. Behind the animatronics is a large, colorful banner that hangs from the ceiling. The banner reads: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in large red letters with white outlines. The floor of the Show Stage is checkered tile as the rest of the pizzeria. The Game Area features a carousel and more games than the diner. The animals visible on the carousel are based on the animatronics. A large banner reading "Happy Birthday" spans the room, hanging from the ceiling. On the right side of the room are some large gift boxes with confetti-styled wrapping paper and balloons in multiple colors. The floor is tiled black and white in a checkered pattern. There are many multicolored stars hanging by strings from the ceiling. There are also two tables draped with white tablecloths in the back of the room, each lined with two rows of party hats, similar to the tables in the two party rooms. There is also a Prize Corner. The counter on the left of the space contains plush versions of the animatronics. The posters there reads "ROCK!", "EAT!", "PARTY!", and "PLAY!" There are festive pizza decorations on the walls and several colored balloons can be seen. A random employer runs the Prize Corner. The kitchen is only slightly bigger (but similar to the diner), has more restrooms, and 3 different exits.

There are 3 main animations that can be found on the Show Stage. The singer of the band is Freddy Fazbear. Freddy is a brown bear, has light blue eyes, wears a black top hat and a bowtie while wielding a microphone in his right paw. His ears are articulated and are thus able to move back and forth. The guitarist of the band is Bonnie. He is a lavender-colored rabbit animatronic with magenta eyes. He sports articulated ears that are capable of bending forward, and wears a red bow tie. Onstage, he carries an orange guitar. Unlike the other characters, he has round teeth and does not have eyebrows. The back-up singer is Chica. She is a bright yellow animatronic chicken with a spherical shaped head, orange beak, magenta eyes, and black eyebrows. She wears a white bib that reads "LET'S EAT!" in yellow bubble letters, outlined in purple. The bib is flecked with tricolored triangles in patterns of three, and what appear to be tiny stylized pizza slices. Onstage, she carries a pink cupcake with no wrapper and two large eyes. The last animatronic can be found in Pirate Cove. It's near Party Room 2. It has a large, cylindrical, purple-colored curtain, decorated with stars and sparkles. There stands a sign, also decorated with stars, in front of the curtain that reads, "Pirate Time!" Its lights can be seen on the back wall, one on either side of the curtain. There are also star decorations hanging from the ceiling, and the floor is tiled black and white. The animatronic that can be found there is Foxy. Foxy is a large, animatronic fox with reddish-brown and tattered fur. He has a hook for his right hand. He also bears an eye patch that is folded over his right eye. He is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it. Foxy wears brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs. Like all of the other Fazbear characters, Foxy has a set of teeth. Foxy's teeth, however, appear to be the sharpest of the animatronics. It's also notable that he has several golden teeth. His upper jaw muzzle has four short black whiskers on each side. The pizzeria has a Goldie and Springtrap suit that can be worn by employers The two brothers were happy and making a lot of money. Making money is all that they cared about.

Everyday felt the same. There was a birthday party at 1 and 5 and kids singing with the bands (even though Freddy's band played the same song everyday). There was also the most boring job of being the security guard whose hours were from 12 p.m. to 6 a.m. The employees noticed some paranormal activities in the diner. For example, the pots and pans could be seen flying in the kitchen at around 6. Not to mention Springtrap mysteriously stopped working and was placed in storage. Goldie was forced to sing and attend all the guests (despite the fact the diner had people working there). At the pizzeria, Freddy's band also was mysteriously not working from time to time. Also the Goldie suite occasionally went missing and was always found in the pizzeria's dumpster. The robots started to slow down and wither over time.

Finally in August 8, 1982, a child and his mother were waiting for the dad to arrive. The mother received a call from the father. He was telling her that he was going to be late. The child, James Crossfire, was looking though the window of the diner. He had spiky red hair and soft red eyes. James was wearing a gray shirt with a flame symbol at the center, a gray and black checkered over-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. As James gazed into the only window of the diner, he could see the Prize Corner and Goldie running around the diner giving cake to various kids and tables. There was a rumor that every night Goldie was locked in a closet and was forced to listen to the songs on the radio. James shook his head when this thought came to him. A light blue Corona Mark II car slowly rolled up to the diner. The windows were tinted black and its plates seemed illegible. The left window was rolled down and a hand came out. The person was wearing black gloves and his hand was holding a .45 caliber gun. Three shots were fired from the gun and James was no more. The car quickly left the scene as the mother turned around and saw her child dying. She heard the shots, but was too late to realize the danger. The mother ran to James and hugged him. "Don't go. Your daddy is coming soon. Baby, please don't go." she said as hot tears rolled down her cheek. James felt his tears coming down his cheeks. The mother yelled for help. By the time the ambulance came, James was dead. Little did James know that he was about to become a part of something bigger.

It is the year 1983. Police could not find the person who killed James. The investigation was off for there were no leads. The diner closed down and was forced to relocate. It came to its "twin" location. A room was built for the "no longer needed robots" as John once said. It was a safe room. It had a concrete floor, gray walls, poor lighting and one door that read "Managers Only. Do Not Enter!" In the room, Springtrap was placed there in a corner. Goldie and Puppet were given a second chance. Goldie had lost his left eye, left ear and in their place where cables. His fur became a darker color too. Puppet stayed the same though or so everyone thought. Puppet began acting strange. Staring at adults and scanning his new home every time he got the chance to. Freddy's band was different too. Freddy fur became darker and had lost his right eye. Bonnie lost his face, which revealed his lower jaw and two red eyes, got darker fur, and his entire left arm, which left some cables dangling from the side. Chica also got darker fur, her beak seemed to be broken, she looked sleep deprived due to her eyes being more in her costume, and her two hands were lost, which reviled cables dangling from the arms. Foxy left ear was exposed, which reveled his endoskeleton, got darker fur, his body had certain spots where one could see his endoskeleton, and had lost his whiskers. Not only that, but their voice boxes were busted, which caused the band to repeat certain words. The company made more animatronics so kids wouldn't be scared of Freddy's band.

The first was Toy Freddy or Fred for short. Fred is a brown animatronic bear with lighter brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes, a black nose, and rosy red blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. Fred's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round-shaped than the original Freddy's facial design, with his mouth and teeth being much more buck-like. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics. His ears are also much smaller and more oval. Fred bears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small and black top hat with a red stripe, and a silver and black microphone in his right hand. The next one to be made was Toy Bonnie or Bonbon for short. He is colored a bright shiny blue, with his belly, and the insides of his ears colored a pale, powder blue. He has green eyes, magenta eyelids, long eyelashes, rosy red blushed cheeks, a white circular tail, and eyebrows. Bonbon also sports a red bow tie, whisker spots, and buck teeth. His eyes also appear articulated, as if he can move them freely. Like the original Bonnie, Bonbon plays a guitar, which is red and white with a black neck. Toy Chica or Candice for short was next in line. She takes the appearance of a stereotypical feminine character. Candice is a yellow chicken with an orange beak, blue eyes, purple eyelids, long eyelashes, rosy pink blushed cheeks, and orange feet. She has a few stray "feathers" that stick out from the top of her head. Candice's body is noticeably curvy, rather than simply round and ovular, as is the original Chica's. Just like the original Chica, Candice has a bib which reads "LET'S PARTY!" The bib also has tiny colorized flecks (being green, blue, yellow and pink) like the original Chica, which appear like confetti. She wears a pink garment on her lower body and almost always carries a pink cupcake with large eyes, similar to the one her counterpart once held. Next was Toy Foxy that was later renamed Mangle by the company. At first, she had rosy red cheeks, lipstick haphazardly dotted on her elongated snout, pink eyelids (had an eye patch on her right eye), long eyelashes, pink bow tie, short teeth, pointy ears with the insides of the ears being pink, and a small nose. Her fur was white with a pink tuff in the middle and a hook on her right hand. Mangle bears a resemblance to a ventriloquist dummy. She had a parrot on her right shoulder named Polly. Polly was green, yellow eyelids, yellow eye with a black pupil, a short yellow beak, and yellow feet. Mangle has pink nail polish on her feet and paws. Eventually, Mangle got in a disfigured and mutilated state; it seems, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. Mangle also does not seem to have a suit at all, it being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for its head, both of its hands, and one of its feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Mangle's head is white and has pale red accents on its inner ear, snout, and around her eyes. Her right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike its left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. Mangle's costume head also appears to be dislocated from the endoskeleton's head, which can be seen attached to a neck-like limb near her. Mangle appears to have no endoskeleton torso, and she appears to be almost entirely made out of endoskeleton limbs. Wires hang from multiple parts of its body. The cause for Mangle's severely mutilated state is due to the exposure to toddlers, who would constantly rip it apart, piece by piece, forcing the staff to reassemble her after every shift. Eventually, the staff decided that Toy Foxy would become a 'take apart and put together attraction for the younger kids to mess around with. The result of this has since caused Toy Foxy to be dubbed by the staff as "The Mangle". The toy band members are an inch smaller than their counterparts. The last to be made was Balloon Boy or BB for short. He is a human-like animatronic with a round body, peach-colored skin, large, blue eyes, a brown triangular nose, red-brown hair, a toothy grin, and rosy red blushed cheeks. BB is notably the smallest animatronic in the band. He wears a red and blue vertically-striped shirt with two black buttons down the middle. The propeller cap he wears also bears the same pattern. He wears blue pants and simple, brown shoes. In his right hand, he holds a red and yellow striped balloon, and in his left hand, he holds a sign that reads "Balloons!"

The pizzeria gained more rooms. There was the office for the night guards. It has a large, dark entrance on the front wall, with vents on both the left and right walls. There is a desk with a fan. There are two warning symbols on the wall above the entrance. On the left wall there is a poster that reads "CELEBRATE" and features the toy animatronics, excluding Mangle. The right wall features children's drawings of the animatronics. Two drawings depict satisfied or happy children disassembling Mangle. The top-right drawing features Freddy Fazbear with a red nose, singing to a child that is dancing happily to the music. The one beneath it seems to depict Goldie lacking a nose and emitting curved lines, which could possibly signify odor. The other three children in the drawing seem to be looking at something emitting music. Another drawing depicts a child floating away or possibly jumping with balloons, BB being at the right of the drawing, looking over at the child. Another picture depicts The Puppet giving a child a gift. Another drawing appears to show a child with a cartoon heart over its head reaching its hand out to what appears to be Chica, whose eyes are actually visible, unlike the rest of the depicted animatronic. Another drawing features what can be assumed to be the old animatronics: Bonnie, Freddy and Chica. However, the Chica in the drawing's beak resembles Toy Chica's beak. A ninth drawing is showing a child with confetti raining down upon them. The ninth picture can be seen fully in Kid's Cove and the Prize Corner. It depicts The Puppet springing out of its box and throwing confetti on amused children. There appears to be colored stars hanging from the ceiling and black and white tiles used for flooring. The blue and green-tiled strip of wallpaper is also a common feature throughout the pizzeria. There are papers stuck to the walls, but their contents are unknown. Monitors are positioned against the far wall with thick wires connected to them, seeming to lead from cameras throughout the building; there are also wires leading to nowhere on either side of the room. The walls appear to be made of either gray concrete or fading wallpaper with confetti as decoration. The two air vents (a Left Air Vent and a Right Air Vent) on either side of the room. A button is positioned above each of the vents which, when pressed, will activate a light in the corresponding vent. The monitors are to the sides of the office. There was also the Parts/Service room. It is a dirty, dusty room, with wires and pipes along the walls. The floor is smooth, with a black and white checkered pattern, and appears to have oil spilled on the floor. The room is extremely dark. There is a grey wall decorated with a green-and-blue checkered stripe that comes from the left side of the dark room. In the middle of the room, a narrow wall divides the space in half. This wall also appears to have oil on it. There was also the Main Hall. It features a floor with a shiny black and white checkered tile pattern. Along with these, are the men's and women's restrooms, the Parts/Service room, and the hallway that leads to the office. The room is lit by a single light fixture on the ceiling amongst hanging star decorations. There are four cheerful posters visible near the camera, each displaying one of the toy animatronics, except for Mangle. One of the posters reads "Let's Rock!" with a picture of Bonbon. Another says "Let's Party!" accompanied by a picture of Candice. The third says "Party Time! U Ready?" with Fred displayed. Another poster with Fred waving can be seen on the opposite wall, reading "The New Face of Fun!" The Main Hall also appears to have a pathway to the four party rooms and the hallway into the office. In the Game Area to the left, stands Balloon Boy, who sells balloons, with a sign reading "Balloons!" Pirate Cove was replaced with Kid's Cove. It is more similar in design to the four party rooms, being an actual room itself rather than a stage. There is an obscured poster to the far right that seems to say "The New Face of Playtime" featuring Mangle's face. Using the posters here and in the Prize Corner, a person could see what Mangle's face looked before it was heavily damaged. Hand-drawn pictures on the wall depict kids kicking Mangle and holding its torn-off head. Papers adorn the back and left walls, featuring children's drawings of kids playing with the animatronics and the words "My Day at the NEW Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Pizza decorations much like the ones in the Main Hall and the Prize Corner can also be seen. To the left are presents wrapped in ribbons of differing colors, as well as a table with two rows of party hats placed neatly in the center. Balloons can be found next to the table in multiple colors.

More Party Rooms were added. Party Room 3 had black-and-white checkered, shiny tile while the walls were gray with a colorful confetti pattern at the top. There is a stripe of a green and blue checker pattern with a black border more than halfway down the wall, close to the floor. The room contains two tables covered by white tablecloths with multi-colored confetti patterns and shiny, multi-colored, striped party hats lined up in two neat rows on each table. Bunches of colorful balloons are attached to the tables as well. A purple poster featuring Fred, Bonbon, and Candice that reads "CELEBRATE!" can be seen on the back wall. Party Room 4 contains one table with a decorative tablecloth, holding a set of presents with balloons attached at the end of the table. On the wall, there are paper plate designs of what appears to be BB, Bonnie, and Freddy respectively from left to right on the wall. The floor is tiled black and white with a green- and-blue checkered stripe as well as a confetti pattern on the wall. Wires can be seen extruding from the ceiling. On the leftmost wall behind the presents are drawings, presumably drawn by kids. The same drawings can be seen in many other rooms, including the office and Kid's Cove. At the end of each night the Party Rooms can be seen with some strange, dark substance, and the same substance appears to be smeared on the walls in various places, and thick, shiny, black wires hang from the ceiling and across the camera(s).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF) or its sequels. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The withered robots were sent to the Parts/Service room. Goldie on the other hand was placed in the Supply Closet. It is a small room with a shelf on the wall opposite the doorway. On the shelf are labeled bottles. On the far wall, a broom can be seen with a balled-up piece of paper sitting next to it. The far wall and the floor have the same colored tiling, except the floor's tiling is larger. Next to the broom is a mop sitting in a bucket. Near a camera, there seems to be some sort of board with a wheel attached to it. On the ceiling hangs a light, which illuminates the floor below. The floor and lower parts of the wall are both made from gray and black checkered tiles. A metal door is used to lock Goldie in there. Puppet could only watch as the days went and came. What could he do? He didn't want to free Goldie because the last time he did that the company made Goldie a waitress for the entire month. Puppet sighed and went back to his box.

The next day, the pizzeria was booming with excitement. News traveled far and wide of the grand re-opening of the pizzeria. "Hey there k-kids!" Freddy chirped with happiness. "I'm Freddy F-Fazbear. And today we-we are gonna have lot-lots of fun to-today." Freddy laughs. "Hey don't for-forget about me. Hey everyone I'm Chi-Chica. I hear there's some good-good pizza here." Chica said. "What about me? Your-your best bud-buddy Bonnie" Bonnie said happily. "Hold on ev-everyone. We are miss-missing someone. Can-can you guess who?" Freddy asked the audience. "FOXY!" the kids yelled with joy. "That- that's right!" Chica said. "Let's call Foxy out. Fo-Foxy! Foxy!" Freddy yelled. The kids yelled with Freddy. In the Kid's Cove "Now then that done." a man said to Foxy. "Just dist- I mean give the kids a good time Foxy." the man said and gave a small smile. This man was fixing Foxy's lower jaw. "Arg! Mates, welcome aboard the Pirate Cove-Cove. If any of ye mess with th-the band, ye be walking the plank-plank" Foxy said as he came out of the Kid's Cove. The man smiled as his plan went to Phase 2. He went to the Safe Room and placed Springtrap in a black bag. He then left the bag near the pizzeria's dumpster. Luckily no one saw him because the kids were busy "sailing the seven seas" with Fo- er I mean Captain Foxy. He then moved to the Parts/Service room where Goldie could be found in the day. He removed the endoskeleton and tossed it to the side. This caused Goldie's eye to become black with a white pupil. The man used a crank to fit into the suit. Before he went outside, he left a sharp knife on the table. He then went outside to get his prize. _'Time for Phase 3.'_ the man thought as he went up to a group of kids. He made sure that Puppet or any employees didn't see him.

"Hey there kiddies. Ha ha. Are you enjoying the party?" the man in the suit asked. "Yes we are." replied the only female of the group. She had yellow "feathers" (but it's her hair sticking up), golden curls, blue eyes, a yellowish dress with a black belt, grey leggings, and orange shoes. Her name is Susan Walton. "Hey Susan!" a boy called her "Want to play tag? The arcade here stinks." He had light brown eyes, dark brown hair (part of it covered his right eye), brown shirt with a gray fist-bump, dark blue pants, and black shoes. His name is Richard Halt. His other friends came. One had purple (though he says it lavender) hair, soft purple eyes, a blue button shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes. His name is Andrew Penn. The other had long red hair, soft red eyes, a brown shirt with red buttons, gray-black pants, and gray shoes. His name is Frank Rush. The last one was the birthday boy. He had the blue party hat that had white words on it that read "Birthday Boy" on his head. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, a white sweater with yellow at the edges of it and in the middle, a slate colored t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. His name is Jordan Chase. "The place doesn't stink in fact I was ordered to take the birthday boy and four of his friends to the arcade in the back." the man in the suit said happily. "There's an arcade in the back? That weird." Rick commented. "It's only for the special guest and you are all invited." the man said getting slightly impatient. "What do you say Jordan? It is your birthday after all." Frank said nudging Jordan. "I don't know. Oh well it could be fun." Jordan said in a British accent (this is because his mom is British and his dad is American). The five kids followed Goldie to the Parts/Service room.

( **Warning!** The following scene contains blood and death. - Nick) "Is it in here?" Susan asked. "Arcade, here comes Andrew!" Andrew said happily as he ran in. "Andrew!" his friends yelled as they ran in the room as well. ' _Time for the final phase_ ' the man thought happily as he entered the room. The man locked the door behind him and grabbed the knife that he placed earlier. "There's no arcade here." Frank said in a disappointed tone. "Oops. I guess we will just have to play a game instead." the man said as he gave a diagonal cut on Frank's right arm. He then quickly stabbed Frank in the heart. "FRANK!" Andrew yelled as he saw his friend be killed by Goldie. "AAH!" Susan yelled when she saw blood oozing out of Frank's chest and arm. "Someone help!" Rick yelled at the top of his lungs. Jordan and his friends ran away from the killer bear to the locked door. "HELP!" Jordan and his friends yelled and banged at the door. The man quickly ran his knife at Susan's face. He then went to Andrew and stabbed him in the chest. The man went to Rick and slit his throat. He finally went to Jordan, who was crying and shaking, and cut his arms and legs before stabbing him in the chest. They didn't have a chance to defend themselves or each other and were killed in a blink of an eye. The last thing each kid saw was the color purple. The man pleased at his job, bleached the entire scene. He didn't want to get caught for he had to go to his next mission. After he cleaned up, he left the clean yellow bear suit and fled the scene. The man went to the dumpster area and picked up the bag where he placed Springtrap. He then took the bag home. People finally left the pizzeria except for certain parents. They asked the employees to look for their kids, but alas the employees couldn't find the kids and dubbed them runaways.

Later on at night, Puppet left his box at 12 p.m. to look for the kids. He felt that the employees didn't do a good job of looking for the 5 kids. Puppet went to the Parts/Service room for it was the one place that the employees did not look in. Upon opening the door, Puppet saw the unspeakable. Five dead children. He felt sick to his stomach and almost threw up. Puppet then had an idea. An idea so crazy it might work. He went to the Prize Corner and got 4 gifts. Puppet went back to the room and gave the gifts to Andrew, Susan, Frank, and Richard. Silence. Puppet panicked and went to get Freddy's band. He dragged each robot to the room. He then proceeded to put each child in the suit. Carefully, one by one, Puppet placed the kids. ' _But, what about the last one?'_ Puppet thought when he saw the yellow bear. Puppet didn't hesitate. He placed the last one in the suit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF) or its sequels. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's Note:** FNAF 2

* * *

The company and the police eventually found the killer. However, the police didn't have enough proof to say that it was him. The killer was let loose afterwards. The pizzeria night guards began mysteriously disappearing. The employees found out that the Parts/Service room would have a Freddy Fazbear suit and in it was the night guard. The killer continued working in the pizzeria. He got news that the robots were possibly killing the night guards. He thought that the company had finally gone insane. One of John's sons then went to find the current night guard. His name is Max Ewing. He had blond hair with a single spike, blue eyes, and glasses. Max was wearing the night guard uniforms. The uniform had a blue shirt with a name tag, a blue hat with black letters that read "Security", navy blue jeans, and black shoes. "Hey, you!" a man yelled at Max. Max turned around and saw the man walking up to him. "Wait…Aren't you a Fazbear?" Max asked. "Yes. I'm Vincent Fazbear. I have a few questions for you." Vincent said. Vincent had black bowler-shaped hair with a few purple highlights, soft purple eyes, was wearing a grey and white striped t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Max looked nervously (he thought that he was in trouble) at Vincent before responding, "What is it sir?" "How long have you worked in the night?" Vincent asked. "Umm… for a while now to know the robots patterns. Why?" Max responded and relaxed a bit. "Well…Can you do some recordings? You know for that summer job that everyone keeps talking about?" Vincent asked. "Summer job? Oh that thing! Sure, I'll do it. What do you want me to talk about?" Max asked feeling that he's gonna get a raise. "Let's talk in …my office" Vincent smiled wickedly as he led Max to the office.

Sunday, November 8th, 1987, a new night guard comes in to the Office. His name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. He wears the night guard outfits, has green-blue eyes, and short brunette hair. As he entered the office, he noticed a note and a Toy Freddy mask. The note read "You will need this". Jeremy sat in his chair ready for the most boring job to begin.

 **Night 1** \- The phone rang as soon as the clock stuck 12. A message was played, "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? **-** clears throat - But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you. Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper 'night mode'. So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. **-** clears throat - Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

After the call ended, Jeremy felt sick to his stomach. He was gonna quit in the morning. He did not sign up for this! It was finally 2 a.m., the first thing Jeremy did was look on Cam 11. There on the monitor, there is a button labeled "Wind Up Music Box" directly below it was a text which reads "Click & Hold." Jeremy did just that when he saw the Music Box started winding down. After a while, there was a banging in the Left Air Vent. Jeremy looked on Cam 05. That's when he saw Bonbon crawling through it. Without a second thought, Jeremy put on the Freddy mask. Bonbon entered the room. The lights went out and Jeremy held his breath. Bonbon slid into his view and disappeared. As soon as Bonbon was gone, the lights came on and Jeremy breathed again. Its 4 a.m. and none of the toy "monsters" as Jeremy called them, came to his room. 5a.m. - Jeremy wind the Music Box once more and sees Fred peering into office. Jeremy immediately placed the Freddy mask and was able to ward off Fred. Finally the 6 a.m. bell was heard, and Jeremy quickly walked away from the "evil" office. He saw Vincent. "How was night 1?" Vincent asked with a smile. "I quit." Jeremy said as he turned in his hat. "You can't quit! You have to do at least 5 nights here. It was in the contract you signed." Vincent said in a "did you forget" tone. Jeremy looked dumbfounded. How could he forget that he signed that contract?! He looked defeated. "How about this? I'll ask the boss if he'll change you to the day shift. But until then, keep being the night guard." Vincent said as he pat Jeremy on the back. Jeremy gave a weak smile before leaving. Vincent then saw the robots move to their spots and looked content.

 **Night 2** \- Jeremy returned to the pizzeria and got ready for night 2. What horrors wait for him at the office? Jeremy felt that he should just call in sick. But before he could the phone rang. The message went like this, "Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural! Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever. Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too. One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest; I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box. Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow." Just great! More killer robots. Maybe one would want to be his friend? Jeremy shook his head. But if he did… they won't kill him. Jeremy finally decided to leave the office with his flashlight, the monitor, and Freddy mask. Going to where Fred, Bonbon, and Candice could be found, Jeremy gave a weak "Hello?"

The toys turned their heads and saw a Freddy. "Are you my cousin?" Fred asked rather surprised. "Er... Yes, I'm Jeremy. I came by to ask you something." Jeremy said nervously. Fred came down from the stage. "What is it, Jeremy?" Fred asked. Jeremy had never been so close to a killer robot before. He went pale before stuttering, "Why-why do we h-hurt the n-night guards?" Fred blinked a bit and gave a hearty laugh. "HA HA HA! That's a good one. Hurt the night guards. HA HA!" Fred stated to roll on the floor. "What's a night guard?" Candice asked. "Well…they are the ones who work here at night." Jeremy said a bit offended. "The only one who works here at night is Purple." Bonbon said in a disgusted tone. "Purple?" Jeremy seemed puzzled. "Yeah…he's the one who is evil and we have been given an important mission. That's to stop him before he takes over the world" Candice said in an angry tone. ' _Okay? They do not want to kill me because I'm an endoskeleton, but because they think I'm Purple. Who is this Purple? There has got to be a way to help them, but how?_ ' Jeremy thought when an idea came to him. "Hey Fred, have you guys ever tied to get him in the day?" Jeremy asked. "Pfft, no. He only comes here at night. Why do you ask Jeremy?" Fred responded after getting up from the ground. A loud alarm was heard throughout the building. "Looks like Purple forgot to wind up the Music Box" Bonbon said happily. Jeremy panicked. Puppet was going to see that there is no one in the office. "Oh no." Jeremy said as he slowly left the band. Jeremy bumped into something big and furry. He slowly turned around and saw Freddy himself. "Hey-hey there buddy. Would you-you look a-at that another band m-member." Freddy said as he gave a small smile. "Hey, t-there!" Chica chirped with happiness. "(Now there's another bear? Maybe his Freddy's cousin)" Bonnie said though Jeremy couldn't understand him. "Ye mateys be-be as blind as a b-bat. H-He be Purple." Foxy said as he got close to Jeremy. "(FOXY! That's Freddy's cousin!)" Bonnie yelled at Foxy as he got in between the two. "If h-he be Freddy's co-cousin, then why-why don't ye ask-ask him?" Foxy snapped at Bonnie. Bonnie turned around and stared at Jeremy. "Er… I am Freddy's cousin and I can prove it!" Jeremy said as he borrowed Fred's microphone and went the stage. The bands fell quiet.

Ladies and Gentlemen… Jeremy the Bear singing "I Can't Stand Up For Falling Down" by Elvis Costello.

"I'm the living result

I'm a man who's been hurt a little too much

And I've tasted the bitterness of my own tears

Sadness is all my lonely heart can feel

(off-key)I can't stand up for falling down

I can't stand up for falling down

Simple though love is

Still it confused me

Why I'm not loved the way I should be

Now I've lived with heartaches

And I've roomed with fear

I've dealt with despair

And I've wrestled with tears

I can't stand up for falling down

I can't stand up for falling down

The vow that we made

You broke it in two

But that don't stop me from loving you

I can't stand up for falling down

I can't stand up for falling down"

The song ended and the bands clapped for Jeremy. "He w-went off-key though!" Foxy said angrily. "Fo-Foxy, e-even I go off-key.", Freddy lied. "That was v-very moving." Goldie said with a sniffle. Jeremy saw the yellow bear and became pale again. "Th-thanks. It's been a while since I sang that song." Jeremy said sheepishly as he got off the stage. "S-So what's your n-name?" Freddy asked his "cousin". "It's Jeremy." Jeremy said as he received a hug from Chica. "Can you sing a-again?" Chica asked staring into Jeremy's eyes. "Umm"-the 6 a.m. bell rings-"How about tomorrow?" Jeremy asked wanting to leave. "Ok, but you co-come back here." Chica commanded. Jeremy nodded as he quickly left the pizzeria. Little did he know that Puppet was watching him. "BB." Puppet said getting BB's attention. "Puppet, what's wrong?" BB said in a worried tone. "Tomorrow I want you to tell Mangle to go to that office." Puppet said in a strict tone. BB nodded and the two saw the doors of the pizzeria close.

 **Night 3** \- The phone rang and the message went like this. "Hello hello! See? I told you wouldn't have any problems! Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just 'The Mangle.' Uh... Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening till close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow." Jeremy sighed as he took the same items that he got last time. Before he left he heard a static. Using his flashlight, the light caught Mangle off guard. Jeremy seeing his opportunity quickly left the office. Once the blinding light was gone, Mangle was able to see again. "Nah. Purple is gone! Oh no. Puppet is gonna be mad." Mangle told Polly (the other head). "Squawk! Puppet be mad! Puppet be mad! Warn the other! Squawk!" Polly said. Mangle nodded as she quickly ran (while on the ceiling) back to the stage area.

Jeremy was doing a better job in keeping Puppet in the Music Box. "So J-Jeremy where did you go-go yesterday." Goldie asked his "cousin". "Er… I'm a super-spy. My boss asked me to see if Purple was in the area." Jeremy said nervously. Goldie stared at his "cousin". First, he came out of nowhere and now he's some sort of super-spy. He seems jumpy and looks like a **human**. "Well… I got to go I have a…thing to do." Goldie said. Jeremy didn't say anything and went to go see Chica. Goldie went to the Prize Corner. Moments later, Mangle came to the stage yelling "Purple is on the loose! I repeat! Purple is on the loose! This is not a drill people!" Both bands went to the upside down Mangle. "Mangle what do you mean?" Candice asked as Mangle got on the ground. With Foxy's help Mangle was able to stand and said in a desperate tone, "Listen up! I went to the office today and didn't see Purple. I think he's gonna try and destroy us." "It's true! Squawk! I saw it with my own eyes! Purple's on the loose!" Polly commented. Foxy looked at Jeremy and walked up to him "Well? Are ye all-all gonna believe me n-now? He be-be Purple!" Foxy said getting ready to attack Jeremy. "(Hang on there Foxy. Jeremy can't be Purple.)" Bonnie said and pulled Foxy away from Jeremy. "Is Purple really on the loose?" Fred asked Mangle. Mangle sadly nodded. "Let me go to the office." Jeremy said rather heroically. "But Purple is on the loose." Candice said with fear. "I'm going to the office. If you guys don't see me after 6 a.m., then this is my last good-bye." Jeremy said in a sad tone. "Oh f-for the love-love of pizza. He be-" Foxy was interrupted by Bonnie putting his hand over Foxy's mouth "(Go Jeremy. Be careful)" Bonnie said to Jeremy. Jeremy went to the office while trying to figure out what that stare could have meant. The rest of the night, the bands tried to get Purple but failed. The bell rang at 6 a.m. The band waited patiently for Jeremy "I'm tel-telling ye Jeremy be-" Foxy is yet again interrupted by Chica's "LOOK!" The band saw Jeremy come out of the office. "Ok guys. I made sure Purple never leaves the office. I'm gonna talk to my boss and tell him the good news." Jeremy said happily. The bands said good bye to Jeremy and went back to their spots.

 **Night 4** \- The phone rang yet again. "Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it! Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare. Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!" Jeremy looked at the office ceiling and thought ' _How much longer can I keep this up. Sooner or later someone besides Foxy will find out who I really am. What am I gonna do '_ Jeremy's train of thought was interrupted by a "HI!" from BB. "Huh? Oh…hello there." Jeremy said noticing BB. BB looked down the hall. Jeremy getting a bad feeling turned on his flashlight. ' _What? It's not turning on! Come on you dummy! Work!_ ' Jeremy thought in anger as he stated hitting the flashlight against the desk. Running could be heard from the hall. Jeremy looked up and Foxy let out a loud screech and tackled Jeremy. Jeremy, being the manly man that he is, let out a high-pitch girly scream. Foxy then dragged "Purple" to the Parts/Service room. "Ye scally-wag. Ye make-make me sick. Trying ta take-take over the world and m-making it yours. Not t-today." Foxy spat. Jeremy unable to move felt defeated. ' _At least it was fun while it lasted.'_ Jeremy thought. Foxy finally made it to the room and got a spare Freddy Fazbear suit for Jeremy. "Don't come back-back tomorrow. Stay d-dead." Foxy said as he placed the head on Jeremy.

The last thing Jeremy remembers was Foxy putting on the Freddy head on him. Where was Foxy? Was he dead? Jeremy looked around and saw Foxy on the floor. Jeremy finally able to move slowly took off the Freddy head. "So this is-is what you l-look like 'cousin'." came a familiar golden voice. "Goldie? But how did you know where to look? Also why did you save me?" Jeremy asked thanking a god (if there was one out there) for sparing his life. "We kill Purple here-here ev-every time we get him. I sa-saved you cause I k-know who you are J-Jeremy Fitzgerald." Goldie said with a smirk. Jeremy gawked at the yellow bear. "Now, now, I k-know you have a lot of-of questions for me but an-answer me this. Are you really a-a super-spy?" Goldie asked rather eagerly. Jeremy, still at a loss for words, merely shook his head. Goldie frowned and then pulled Foxy out of the room. He then sat across from Jeremy. "How do you know my name? Are you gonna kill me?" Jeremy asked softly. "I overheard i-it once. You were talking to V-Vincent that day. He w-wanted to know your contact in-information if anything went w-wrong. And no I-I'm not gonna k-kill you." Goldie responded in a calm tone. Jeremy seemed iffy and heard the clatter that was going on outside. "I want to tell the others the truth." Jeremy said no longer afraid of the bear. "Good l-luck with that. The l-last night person t-to do that e-ended up d-dead." Goldie stated. Jeremy went quite again. He got up and was about to leave. "You're going to-to have to c-come back t-tomorrow." Goldie quietly said. Jeremy only nodded and left the bear alone. Jeremy could only wonder Goldie's true motives.

 **Night 5** \- The phone rang for the last time. "Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lock-down, uh, no one is allowed in or out, you know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think the name of the place was...'Fredbear's Family Diner' or something like that. It's been closed for years though; I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!" Jeremy's mind was buzzing with questions. ' _How does Goldie know about the night guards? What's the real reason he let me live? Is he self-aware or something? Why does everyone call him Goldie? Wasn't he the original Freddy? Is he Fredbear?_ ' His thoughts came to a stop when he saw Puppet standing inches away from the desk. Jeremy looked at him before saying "I'm not Purple." Tension was in the air. "I know. Goldie told me who you are." Puppet paused a bit before continuing, "Listen Jeremy as Phone Guy said, there's a day job for you in the morning. Why don't you sleep while I keep an eye on this place?" "Are you serious?" came a surprised Jeremy. "Yes. Now sleep before I change my mind." Puppet commanded as Jeremy gave him a quick hug. "I'll see you in the morning!" chimed a very happy yet sleepy Jeremy. Jeremy with the help from Puppet was able to get 4 large blankets. Jeremy fell fast asleep on the ground. Puppet only shook his head and muttered, "I hope I made the right choice." He soon grabbed the monitor and kept an eye one the pizzeria. By the end of the night, Jeremy received a pay check of $100.50 from Vincent. "You are gonna be here in the afternoon right?" Vincent asked his well-rested security guard. "Yep! What time is the party?" Jeremy asked happily. "I think it's at 12, but you should come in earlier." Vincent replied.

The birthday party was today on November 14th, 1987. Jeremy came in an hour early to help out the employees. He had never seen so few people in the day time. But then again, he only came here at night. The party was for a little boy name David Fazbear. He is one of Vincent's sons. His father is helping out in the kitchen while the mother is in Party Room 2. It was the closest to the stage. Goldie and Springtrap, as Jeremy was told, would perform for the party. After today, Goldie was going to become a wearable suit while Springtrap would go back in the safe room. Jeremy saw Goldie with his one good blue eye and a withering Springtrap. A part of his right ear was missing, his eyes looked more gray than green, his bow tie was missing, his fur was a darker color, and parts of his upper torso revealed the endoskeleton. _'At least he had his guitar '_ Jeremy thought as he swept the area.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy.**

 **Author's Note:** FNAF 4

* * *

 **Five days** before the party - David, also called Dave, was locked up in his room. He banged on his door wanting his brother to let him free. Dave looked at his mirror and saw himself. Dave has spiky dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, a gray shirt with a black outline of a hat, black shorts, and gray shoes. His bedroom is a relatively large room. The walls had a blue design. there are two doors can be seen on either side of his room. The closet had multiple shirts hanging from the hangers above. The walls of the room are much decorated, consisting of several stars and paintings. An air vent can also be seen on the left wall. Next to the left door, a light switch can be seen. A toy caterpillar, a blue phone, and a purple robot can be seen on the floor of the room. There are two dressers in his room. A few shirts were hanging out of one of them. A purple fan, a lava lamp, and an alarm clock can also be seen on top of the dresser. The second dresser consists of 3 drawers, and a lamp can be seen sitting on top of it. His bed was a twin sized bed. The blankets contain triangles of various colored patterns. There are two pillows. The headboard is composed of several wooden pillars. Directly above the bed, two pictures can be seen. To the right of the bed, a green and blue lamp can be seen. The floor is a cerulean carpet. A yellow Freddy plush is sitting in the middle of the bed. Next to the bed, were 4 more plushys. They plushys were Bonnie, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. _'These are my friends'_ Dave thought and then saw his closet. It has a fairly simple design. It had the same blue carpet as the room. The doors are white and have the appearance of window shutters. The wallpaper consists of wallpaper as the rest of the bedroom. The closet has several different colored shirts inside of it.

Dave had an older mean brother. His brother, Elliot, has locked Dave in this room. None of the doors were working. Dave went to the Freddy plushy. Its eyes seemed to be always looking at him. Dave claimed to have a sixth sense. He believed that he could see and hear spirits. He just stared at the yellow Freddy plushy. "What did he do this time? He locked out in your room again. Don't be scared. I am here with you." the yellow plushy calmly said to Dave. He went to the door and banged on it for a long time. He finally gave up and rolled up in a ball and cried. "Tomorrow is another day" Dave heard the yellow plushy say.

 **Four days** until the party - Dave finally got out of the bed room and went to the left hall. It is a fairly long room. The walls have a red checkered pattern. The ceiling is the same popcorn ceiling as the bedroom. Two lights are also visible. The walls are decorated with various pictures. Near the end of the hall, a grandfather clock is there and on top the yellow plushy. The hall also contains a table on the far left of the room. This table appears to have a lamp and another photo sitting on top of it. Dave saw Goldie-plush and quickly left the down the hall. He was in his parent's room. There was a pink bed (a similar design to his room), a poster that had a pink flower, a drawer, blue carpet and a pink lamp. There was also his mother's plushy of a dismembered Mangle on the floor. Dave saw Goldie-plush and quickly left the room. He went to the living room. The living room had gray walls, blue carpet, a TV on top of a wooden cabinet. Next to the TV was a blue couch with Goldie-plush on the left corner.

"You know he is hiding again. He won't stop until you find him. Over here." Dave heard Goldie-plush say to him. Dave got close to the TV. That's when Elliot jumped from his hiding spot and let out a loud roar while wearing a Foxy mask. Dave fell to the ground and sobbed as he heard Goldie-plush say, "Tomorrow is another day."

 **Three days** until the party - Dave was brought to the pizzeria by Elliot. He cried under a table "He know that you hate it here. You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it." Goldie-plush said calmly. Dave continued to cry. He didn't want to be in this dark infested place. ""Hurry, run toward the exit!" Goldie-plush yells. Dave finally got up and was about to go right when, "NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave" Goldie-plush said. Dave turned around and went left. That when he saw an employee wearing a Goldie suit. Dave became too terrified to move "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Goldie-plush yelled. Dave quickly turned around and went to Party Room 3. He saw two shadows in Party Room 2. There was Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy just standing there. Shadow Bonnie (Austin) looks like a shadowy, silhouetted version of Bonbon with white eyes and teeth. Dave found it odd that Austin matches Bonbon's overall shape and structure, but appears to be shorter. Not to mention his body is composed of two segments. Austin also bears some physical similarities to Springtrap. Then there was Shadow Freddy (Danny). Danny closely looks like Golden Freddy except for the fact his fur is purple and it hat and bow tie being black. The two seem to be just standing there as if waiting for something to happen.

"You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." Goldie-plush said in a panic. Dave then began to wonder when this place will be purified so he doesn't have to keep coming back. Dave then remembered about his dad. He turned around to warn him. That's when he saw his father helping a man put on the Springtrap suit. Dave was about to yell at his dad when the doors closed. Dave saw the Goldie suit coming strait for him. Dave then walked away from the scene. The Goldie suit finally caught up to him. "Hey kid! You are not allowed to be near the Parts/Service room." the man hissed at Dave. Dave fell to the ground and sobbed as he heard Goldie say, "Tomorrow is another day."

 **Two days** until the party - Dave was at the pizzeria sobbing under a table. There's too much darkness lurking in this place. He could feel the spirits and their blindness. Dave senses that the robots don't know the truth. "You have to get up." Goldie-plush told Dave. Dave looked at his hands and saw that he was carrying the plushy. "YOU can get out this time, but you have to hurry." Goldie-plush finished and Dave stops crying. He is about to go into Party Room 1 when, "NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave." Goldie-plush yelled at Dave. He then goes out of the pizzeria. Dave starts remembering what he saw. He saw his dad "fixing" Spring Bonnie. He went outside as saw his "friend". His friend was wearing a green shirt with a red heart on it, brown hair, blue eyes, and white shoes. "Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie. My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my fingers He is a finger trap he says" says his friend. Dave walks down and sees Goldie-plush in the yellow flowers. "You'd better watch out!" Dave saw his other "friend". She had orange hair in a pig tail style, green eyes, an orange shirt, dark orange skirt, and orange shoes. "I hear they come to life at night. And if you die they hide your body and never tell anyone. Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" she teased as Dave walked past her. Dave saw a random kid he didn't know on the curb laughing. He had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, green shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. The kid saw him and smirked, "Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries? Ha ha ha! No one this scared! Why are you? Stop being such a baby!" he says as he continued laughing. Dave sees Goldie-plush in a man hole. He quickly leaves and passes a wooden picket fence.

There is a blue car at the end of the fence. Dave sees a kid whom he rarely sees. The kid is chubby, has blue eyes, short black hair, a sleeveless red shirt, blue jeans, and light brown hair. "Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party. Oh wait you have to go! It's YOUR birthday! Ha ha!" the boy said as he tugged his pink balloon. Dave walked away from him and saw Goldie-plush at end of street and then again in yellow flowers. Dave began to wonder if the spirits of the kids would ever leave him alone. He finally arrived in his house. "Be careful." Goldie-plush said. Dave didn't listen and want to his room. Once there, his brother came form under the bed and let out a loud roar while wearing a Foxy mask. Dave once again fell to the ground and sobbed as he heard Goldie-plush say, "Tomorrow is another day."

 **One day** until the party - Dave went back to that horrible pizzeria. He didn't like being surrounded by so much darkness. Eliot had locked up Dave in the Parts/Service room. Dave could see the yellow bear and Spring Bonnie dismantled and on a shelf. Dave banged on the door in hopes of someone hearing him. "Please let me out." Dave said as he cried "PLEASE! …please let me out…" He finally rolls up in a ball and cries. An employee found him later on. Dave was taken home. He looked at Goldie-plush wondering if he was going to say anything. But he didn't.

 **Zero days** until the party (November 14th, 1987) - It's finally 12p.m. Jeremy was lost in deep thought _'The l-last night person t-to do that e-ended up d-dead.. Dead?! No, I don't want to die. But still, Puppet now knows who I am. What if he tell the band who I am? Maybe he'll convince them to not kill me.'_ Party Room 2 was packed with little kids and adults. Many people came to celebrate Dave's birthday. Elliot and his friends found Dave crying under a table. Elliot pulled his brother out. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" said the 1st bully. "It's hilarious." Elliot said with a smirk "Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!" Dave eyes widen. "NO! Please!" Dave said fearfully. "Come on guys. Let's give the little man a lift. He want to get up close and personal!" Elliot said happily. His brother and his 3 friends pick up Dave. "No! I don't want to go!" Dave yelled as he struggled to break free. Austin and Danny were in background still not moving. "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" Elliot said happily. They finally got to the stage. They got closer to Goldie. "Hey guys. I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" Elliot told his friends. "On Three! One…Two…" Elliot didn't get a chance to finish.

( **Warning!** That's all you need - Nick). Once the bullies got Dave to get close to Goldie's lips, that is when it happened. Goldie has been observing. He knows that Dave is a Fazbear. He knows that a Fazbear killed them. Goldie's eye changed to red. Without hesitating and his mind clouded in rage, he bit Dave's head. A loud crunch was heard and then silence. The bullies stared at Goldie dumbfounded. Multiple screams caused the adults to see Dave. Dave body fell to the ground. His frontal lobe was missing and blood oozed from his head. Vincent completely taken aback and not thinking went to grab Dave. He then ran away with the fleeing crowd. Goldie let off a loud roar as people fled the bloody scene. Jeremy, who also saw the bite happen, ran up to Goldie, whose fur and mouth was covered in Dave's blood.

"Dude! Calm down! You just harmed a kid!" Jeremy yelled. Goldie then turned to look at Jeremy. His red eye still glowing. "Goldie? What are you doing?" Jeremy asked a bit frightened as the bloody Goldie softly growled at him. Goldie then attacked Jeremy. "Ahh! Help!" Jeremy said as the yellow evil bear tried to bite him. Puppet came to his rescue. He punched Goldie off of Jeremy. "Goldie! What's wrong with you? You almost hurt Jeremy." Puppet hissed. Goldie only smirked and gave a "I want to bite you" look. "Freddy! Fred!" Puppet yelled with a hint of fear. The two brown bears didn't wait for an order. They grabbed Goldie and struggled to put him in the Supply Closet. "What-what happened t-to Goldie?" Chica asked Puppet. "I don't know. Either way no one is allowed to open that door until either I figure out what exactly happened or we leave him there for a week." Puppet said in a concerned tone. "A week?! But the kids love Goldie." BB pouted. "Not to forget he is our brother." Fred said as Goldie teleported out of his and Freddy's grasp. Silence. "Did he just teleport?!" asked a frighten Jeremy. "Oh no…" Puppet said now scared, "He could be anywhere. Jeremy is there anyone else that's still here?" Jeremy thought a bit before responding "Yes." "WHAT?! How can someone still be here?" Bonbon asked in disbelief. "I also know were he is" Jeremy said and ran off to the office. In the office was a man. He had purple bowler-shape hair, purple eyes, blue jeans, brown shoes, and a white and black striped t-shirt. His name is Phil Fazbear (OC of mine). Phil was cleaning the office and failed to notice a bloody Goldie behind him. Or anything that occurred outside the office. Jeremy finally made it to the office and saw the yellow bloody bear about to pounce. Jeremy was about to yell when Phil accidentally bumped into the desk and various items fell to the floor. Phil panicked and started picking up the items. When Phil picked up the fallen items, he looked up and saw Goldie. Goldie's and Phil's eyes flashed with yellow. Goldie's eye reverted back to being blue. "Hey!" Jeremy said after seeing the scene unfold. "Uh?" Phil snapped out of his trance and saw Jeremy.

"Oh! Sorry about knocking your things off your desk!" Phil said with a hint of fear. "It's ok and it's not my desk. I'm the day security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald." Jeremy said as Phil got up from the ground. "I'm Phil Fazbear. I was told by my dad to clean this up for the night guard." Phil said. _''Why isn't Goldie attacking Phil?! Also, why did their eyes flash yellow?'_ Jeremy thought as Goldie stared at Phil. "What happened to Goldie?" Phil asked pointing at the blood. "He…split ketchup on himself" Jeremy lied. "Aren't you gonna clean him. Better yet fix him." Phil said not noticing the yellow bear staring at him. Jeremy blinked "Well… Mr. Fazbear hasn't told me to do that or anyone to fix him for that matter. And no I'm not gonna clean him." Jeremy answered rather angrily. Quickly seeing a disappointed look from his boss's son, Jeremy realized his mistake. "It's not your fault." Phil said almost as if he read Jeremy's mind, "It's my dad's fault. He thinks that the robots should be left to rot while he makes money. I've told him often to fix the band. But he just laughs." "Why do you even care about the band so much?" asked a curious Jeremy. "This sounds kind of silly, but I think they can hear us and they seem… alive." Phil said rather shyly. Jeremy stared at him rather wanting to tell him the truth. _'Well it could be because you know who KILLED them.'_ Jeremy thought. "I should go now. Bye Jeremy!" Phil said quickly and left after cleaning up his mess. Jeremy watched Phil leave and turned to Goldie. "Goldie…What happened back there?!" Jeremy hissed. "Uh? What a-are you taking a-about?" Goldie asked. "Don't you coy with me! I saw you harm that kid. You probably killed him." Jeremy said angrily. Goldie merely blinked before looking at his chest. "What? I k-killed a kid?! I d-don't remember." Goldie said in disbelief. "I saw you. The whole pizzeria saw you bit a kid's head. You even tried to bite me." Jeremy raged. Goldie started to shake violently and his breathing became uneven. "NO! You are l-lying! I w-would **never** hurt a kid-kid!" Goldie yelled as he hugged himself. Puppet came into the office. "Goldie, what Jeremy is saying is the truth. You harmed a kid. You almost bit Jeremy and you were going to bite the man that was here too." Puppet said softly. Goldie looked at the two and slowly went to the closet. "Is he going to be ok?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know. Goldie is a bit of a loose cannon. I don't know if he will be able to forgive himself for this." Puppet said sadly. Jeremy went home and later got $20.10 for overtime as well as a newsletter that says the restaurant is closing. The new security guard came to the office. His name is Fritz Smith. He has blue-green eyes, black hair that slightly covers both of his eyes, and has the security guard uniform.

 **Night 6** \- At 12p.m, the phone rang. "Hello? Hello...uh...what on earth are you doing there, uh didn't you get the memo, uh, the place is closed down, uh, at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one; someone used it...now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift it's safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift, wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make sure they don't hurt anyone okay, uh for now just make it through the night, uh when the place eventually opens again I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck." Fritz left the office after 2a.m. It was so boring to be in that office. He failed to notice a blue bunny following him. Fritz went to the kitchen. 'Maybe there's leftover food in this place' Fritz thought as he opened the refrigerator. Bonbon got closer and let out a loud scream. Fritz jumped and reacted to being startled. He grabbed a nearby frying pan and hit Bonbon on the face. Clonk! Bonbon fell to the floor no longer moving. "…It's Toy Bonnie. What is she doing here?" Fritz muttered. He then left the blue bunny and got his cheese pizza. He went to the Game Area. BB was in the area trying to get a plushy form the crane game. He saw Fritz enter the area and froze. "Hey there." Fritz said with a smile. BB quickly left the area to go find someone. Fritz frowned. _'Did I scare the thing? Listen to yourself, you are finally going crazy.'_ Fritz thought as he went to a game called Pac-Man. BB found Candice and said in fear "Candice! Purple is in the Game Area. Help me get him." Candice looked at him and followed him to the Game Area.

Fritz was on the 5th level when Candice let out a scream. Fritz got startled and saw the chicken. She was beakless and eyeless and was carrying her cupcake on her right hand (not to mention Fritz's heart skipped a beat from seeing something beautiful). Fritz just stared at Candice's body. Candice seeing that Purple was being a pervert quickly grabbed him and dragged him to the Parts/Service Room. Fritz tried to escape her strong grasp. _'Why are women always dragging me to places? Maybe they can't resist the Fritz-mister'_ Fritz happily thought. Candice threw Fritz in the room and started grabbing the Freddy suit when. "Hey. Listen, I know that we just met but I can't help but notice how cute you are." Fritz said testing his new move. Candice gawked at him and placed the Freddy suit on the table. "So the silent treatment. I see. Well I need no word from you, Cupcake, because your eyes says it all" Fritz said getting rather close to Candice. _'Did he just call me Cupcake?!'_ Candice thought and angrily grabbed Fritz by his shirt. "Wow there Cupcake! I think this is a bit sudden. I mean we just met and all. But it doesn't matter" Fritz said as he puckered up. Candice seeing this threw Fritz on the ground. "Cupcake!" Fritz pouted "Aren't I good enough for ya?" Candice blushed out of embarrassment and said angrily "Stay here." She went to go get back-up. Fritz stayed in the room thinking that Candice was going to go get her girl-friends. _'Even though they are robots my moves are working pretty good on them. Hey! Maybe one will be my girlfriend.'_ the Fritz-mister happily thought. Soon Fred, Bonbon, and Candice entered the room. "You hit me earlier Purple and now you shall pay." Bonbon hissed.

"Purple? Aw, you girls already gave me a pet name. Sweet." Fritz happily said. "See what I mean?" Candice, now with her beak, told Fred. Fred looked at "Purple". "Listen up you!" Fred was about to rage "I don't know what game you think you are playing Purple, but it's over. You lose." Fritz looked at Fred and frowned "Ladies, the Fritz-mister never loses." "Fritz-mister?" Bonbon looked at Fritz. "That's what the ladies call me. And you girls are no exception." Fritz said with a smug smile. "We are not girls!" Fred said angrily. "What?! You serious!? You all have eyelashes, red cheeks, and shiny s-xy bodies." Fritz said in disbelief. "That's it! I'm gonna kill him!" Candice snapped and started forcing Fritz inside the suit. "Whoa! Hey! Ow! Stop that! Stop trying to kill me!" Fritz yelled in fear. "End him!" Bonbon cheered for Candice. "Hopefully you don't come back." Fred commented as he helped Candice stuff Purple. "AII! Stop, seriously! This isn't funny anymore!" Fritz yelped as he struggled to get out. "If you didn't try to take over the word and do evil things, then we wouldn't be doing this." Bonbon said as he grabbed Fritz's legs. "Evil things?! Ow! Let me go ladies! I'll give you my phone number and I promise to not cheat on you three. Ow! I'll even tell you my real name!" Fritz said as he saw that he was losing the battle. The trio stopped. "Well… Tell us your name." Fred said rather intrigued. "It's Fritz S-Smith!" Fritz managed to say. "So we have to get rid of the entire Smith's in this place." Fred said to the toys. "Tell us where we can find your headquarters, Fritz Smith." Candice said as she glared at Fritz. "I just live by myself. I don't have a headquarters." Fritz answered. "Well, where do you live?" Bonbon asked wanting this to be over. "5014 Hidden Falls Street." Fritz said slightly scared. "We should tell Puppet about this." Fred told the toys before looking at Fritz. "Alright Mr. Smith, I'm willing to make a deal for you. You show us this place of yours and you live." Fritz quickly nodded. The toy band heard the 6a.m. bell ring. The three robots release Fritz. "You come back here and show us the place." Candice commanded. Fritz once again nodded and left the room.

He then saw Vincent enter the pizzeria. "Dude! You have to fire me! These chicks want to know where I live." Fritz over-dramatically said. Vincent looked at him before nodding. He gives Fritz a pink slip and tells him to get out. Fritz doesn't hesitate, leaves the place and doesn't question why Vincent agreed to his plea. Vincent does not want the robots to get out. Especially not after the Bite of '87, as many called it, happened. Vincent could only hope that Dave would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

* * *

A week passed since the Bite of '87. Dave was going to make a full recovery as the doctors told Vincent. Also, Golden Freddy was going to be a wearable suit. Vincent felt that the doctors and the company were lying. Dave was allowed to return home. However, he wasn't allowed to go back to school until his conditions improved. Dave began to beat up Elliot, brush his teeth at random times, and act rather rude towards his mom. Vincent seemed to be the only one in the family that Dave got along with the best. Perhaps it was because Vincent gave Dave a Springtrap plushy when Dave came home or the fact that Vincent played with Dave the most. Vincent stayed home more often because his wife couldn't stand being with her "headless" son. Elliot became quiet. He also stopped teasing and bulling Dave. In fact, he would avoid Dave. Phil would do his best to support Vincent. Vincent felt that Phil was the only "true family" that he had left. Vincent was home one day when he finally had enough. He threw Plushtrap, as Dave called him, across Dave's room. Unlike most Springtrap plushies, Plushtrap seemed almost like a nightmare animatronic due to his extra row of sharp metal teeth. Plushtrap is a smaller and plush version of Springtrap. He is almost exactly the same in design except he has a few brownish spots on his belly, and on his ears. Plushtrap also has four fingers and three toes. His head appears to be much larger than his body. He also has many razor sharp teeth and beady eyes.

The only reason Vincent gave Plushtrap to Dave was because a man named Joe told him to. He didn't even know the guy and gave the plushy to Dave. Vincent sat on Dave's bed and stared at his sleeping son. Dave had the heart monitor, a shock pad, and a breathing machine to the right of his bed. He also had a desk that had various pills. "Why didn't you tell me that Elliot was bulling you? I could have stopped the bite." Vincent said close to crying. "I wish I could do something to make you normal again. That way your mother won't cry at night, Elliot would stop avoiding you, and you can go to school and make some friends." Vincent finally broke down and cried. "I can help." can a voice. Vincent looked down and saw Plushtrap by his feet. "I can make your son here be back to normal again." Plushtrap said. Vincent immediately kicked Plushtrap and yelped a bit. "H-How are you alive? Y-you can talk?!" asked a terrified Vincent. "That hurt." Plushtrap muttered and stared at Vincent. "First, you made me come alive. Second, yes I can talk." Plushtrap answered rather calmly. "What did you mean by you can help?" Vincent asked a bit shaken. "Well… with your permission, I can make him be normal." Plushtrap said rather eager. Vincent looked at Dave. "Look, do you want your son back or what?" Plushtrap asked impatiently. "Please. Help him." Vincent said in defeat. Plushtrap smiled wickedly before saying, "Leave the room. I need to perform my magic." Vincent nodded and left the room. He heard a loud yell from the room. Vincent almost knocked down the left door. "Dad?" Dave asked as he saw his father enter the room. Vincent looked at his son with pure joy and gave him a hug. "I don't know what that plushy thing did, but I'm glad your back, Dave." Vincent said with joy. "Dad! You're crushing me!" Dave yelped. "Oopps!" Vincent said as he lets go of his son. "His name is Plushtrap, dad. You should know better than anyone. Where are mom and Elliot?" Dave asked. "Elliot is at school and mom is working. Hey! Why don't we go to the park?" Vincent asked. "That sound great! Can I take Plushtrap with me?" Dave responded. Vincent nodded and the two went to a park.

Later that day, Vincent's wife and Elliot were skeptical about the news that Dave was remarkably better. However, they never asked Vincent how Dave got better. The family was back to normal. Elliot stopped his bulling, the mom was happy again, and Dave went to school again. Life was good for the Fazbear. Well, in the morning that is. At night, Elliot and the mother claimed to have heard Dave yell between the hours 12 p.m. - 6 a.m. They would go to his room to see him being "attacked" by his one of his plushies. Strangely, Vincent was the only one couldn't hear the yells. One night he stayed with Dave. (His wife told him that he should be the one to do so). The clock struck 12 p.m. and silence. Vincent left the room. As he was closing the right door, he noticed that Dave wasn't even in his bed. Vincent found it weird cause he tucked in Dave. He went out the right door. It led to the right hall. It is a fairly long room. The ceiling is the same popcorn ceiling as the rest of the location. A single light is also visible. The right hall's wall contains two windows and a picture. Near the end of the hall, a desk can be seen in the moonlight. This table appears to have a lamp sitting on top of it. The hall leads to Elliot's room. The Elliot's door wasn't at the end of the hall. Vincent panicked and was going to check if his bedroom door was still there, when he saw a strange room where Dave was in. It was a hallway. It was a long, straight corridor with four doorways, two on each side. The floor is dark blue, with a white "X" at the end of the hall. There is a giant window looking outside, and under the window is a tall, white chair where Plushtrap was sitting in. Vincent had never seen the room and saw Dave with a small blue flashlight. "Dave? What are you doing out of bed? You have school tomorrow." Vincent softly said with a hint of anger. Dave saw his father and frowned. "I'm playing Plushtrap's game. If I win, I won't have to do all 6 hours." Dave said returning his attention to Plushtrap. Plushtrap moved, but Dave was able to catch him and stopped him at the "X". "AWW! I was so close too. You win." Plushtrap muttered. Dave smiled and ran back to his room.

"Plushtrap, what is going on?!" Vincent hissed at Plushtrap. "I told you I would make him normal and I did. You should be more grateful…dad." Plushtrap said sounding like Dave as he got up for the ground. "You didn't answer my question. Why do you sound like my son?" Vincent asked. "I am playing with my friends. I want to survive all 5 nights. My job is to keep away the nightmares that lurk here at night. And I sound like your son because **I am** your son." Plushtrap calmly replied. "Nightmares?! There are none here. And you, Plushtrap, are not my son." Vincent said as he stormed away. "But daaad! Remember the time we went to the park." Plushtrap quickly followed Vincent. Vincent stopped and asked, "How do you know about that?" Plushtrap looked disappointed before replying "I know about that cause I was there that day. Dave was carrying me around. We went on the slide, the swings, and after we got ice cream. You got me chocolate that day and boy was it delicious." Vincent looked at Plushtrap. He did all those things with Dave, not this plushy. Vincent looked angry as he entered Dave's room. "Dad, are you gonna tuck me in?" Plushtrap asked rather eagerly. "I am going to tuck in Dave and sleep with him." Vincent said coldly. Plushtrap seemed content and got in between Dave and Vincent. "Good-night dad!" Plushtrap said as he snuggled with Dave. Vincent looked at the two almost dumbfounded. He shook his head and fell asleep on the bed. Morning came and Vincent stretched. He went to the living room and was speechless at the scene. There was a tall bear in the living room. Its color was completely black, covered in blood, and the bow-tie and hat were yellow. It looked almost translucent, as if his endoskeleton is cloaked in a shadow. Not only that, it seems to lack an endoskeleton "skull", instead sporting a mysterious structure that looks suspiciously like a human brain. The creature was named Nightmare or Dexter as Dave called him. Dexter was standing on top of Vincent's wife and older son. Both were dead. Vincent fainted at the scene.

Moments later… Vincent woke up and asked rather groggily "Where…where am I?" "Dad! You're awake." chimed a happy Dave and Plushtrap. "Dave? Plushtrap? Where mom and Elliot?" Vincent asked slowly getting up from the bed. "Oh…. they are dead." Dave smiled. _'DEAD?!'_ Vincent thought and shot a "WHAT?!" look at Dave. "Yep, Dexter got them and now we can be together, all 9 of us." Plushtrap said happily as he hugged Vincent. "Nine?" Vincent asked noticing he is in Dave's room. "Let me introduce you to the Nightmare animatronics." Dave said as he pulled Vincent's left hand. They arrived in the living room. "You already met Dexter. Let's start with Nightmare Freddy." Dave pointed to him. Nightmare (NM) Freddy is a tattered, withered, and generally broken-down exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear. He is a stereotypical brown color with a lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His arms are bulky and held out wide. His black top hat and bow tie are present, and like the rest of him, are very torn. NM Freddy has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flatter, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. In addition to his regular body, three smaller versions of him are seen hanging off of it. Large parts of the endoskeleton are able to be viewed through the rips in NM Freddy's body, especially through the upper torso and the lower legs. NM Freddy's tips of the fingers are completely lacking of any fabric whatsoever, showing even more of the endoskeleton frame beneath. Like most of the other NM animatronics in the room, his head appears to be separated into two parts by possible deterioration, thus revealing more of the head frame inside as well as a small second set of the same teeth seen in all of the other NM animatronics. Red wires pour from the top of his head. Half of his right ear is missing, and most of the material surrounding NM Freddy's eyes has been rotted away. The same applies for a part of the bottom half of his muzzle, giving him the appearance of a curled lip. His eyes are a metallic gray material surrounding the glowing iris within. "This is NM Fredbear." Plushtrap pointed to him. His design is similar to Dexter's, with a mouth with sharp teeth on their stomachs and their head and body shape. NM Fredbear is a mottled golden color with various splotches of brown, and has many tears and holes in his suit. He has a large head, and a mouth full of long, sharp teeth. His claws are razor-sharp and most of the fur on his ears is missing. He also has what appears to be a reddish tint at the roots of his teeth and on his right hand. "That's NM Bonnie" Dave pointed to the left of NM Fredbear. NM Bonnie is a purple and broken-down animatronic bunny with a tint of blue. Many of his features include his sharp teeth, big jaw, and claws. Parts of him have a lighter purple shade such as the muzzle, inner ears, and belly. A large tear extends from his upper torso to his hips, almost completely revealing the endoskeleton beneath. He sports a red bow tie. Like most of the other Nightmare animatronics, his overall body shape is much different from his original counterpart, being much more squared off and flat. He appears to be somewhat taller than his original counterpart as well. NM Bonnie's arms and legs have multiple smaller rips throughout. His right hand and left foot are completely stripped of its fabric, showing yet more of the endoskeleton frame. Both kneecaps are missing as well as the ankles. As with all the other Nightmares, NM Bonnie's head appears to be separated into two parts for unknown reasons, giving him a gaping jaw. He has two sets of razor-sharp teeth. Large parts of the material around his eyes are completely missing. His ears are bent at steep angles and have multiple tears in them. NM Bonnie's eyes are purple. "Let me guess NM Foxy and NM Chica." Vincent said in awe yet terrified of them. Plushtrap and Dave nodded. NM Foxy is a tall crimson and withered version of Foxy with a lighter coloring on his stomach. Out of all the NM animatronics, NM Foxy appears to be the most disrepaired. He has one major tear in his lower torso. His brown pants are completely stripped from the shin down, with his endoskeleton revealed on the legs. His right hand is replaced with a sharp metal hook. He has razor-sharp teeth and toes. He lacks an eye patch, unlike his original counterpart. Just like every other NM animatronic, NM Foxy's head seems to be separated into two parts. Half of his muzzle is completely missing, revealing a metal frame beneath. The material above his metallic, orange eyes has completely rotted away. Large portions of his ears are absent as well. NM Chica is a severely beaten version of Chica. Although none of her rips are major, her torso is completely separated from her hips. Her bib is completely torn at the bottom, practically being reduced to mere shreds. NM Chica's kneecaps appear to be completely missing as well. Unlike the other NM animatronics, her body shape is relatively similar to her original counterpart. The hands have exactly the same design as the other Nightmares. She has orange feet with multiple parts of the endoskeleton poking out. She still holds her cupcake, which is now reinforced with razor-sharp teeth. NM Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to wither Chica (as Vincent once called her), as both are seemingly split into two parts. Her beak is much larger than Chica's. The left side of her head is completely ripped, revealing much of the endoskeleton frame with wires poking out. She has gray metallic eyes, one lacking an orange pupil.

Vincent stayed silent for a few minutes. "Dad, isn't this great. With mom and Elliot gone, we can have fun with the Nightmare animatronics!" Dave and Plushtrap excitedly said at the same time. Vincent stares at all NM animatronics. "Plushtrap…do you remember when you told me to leave Dave's room so you can perform your magic. Exactly what is your 'magic'?" Vincent asked Plushtrap. "Oh? I was able to become one with Dave. I guess you can say I'm his frontal lobe. After I did that, I made all his plushies become alive. Dave and I made the nightmare animatronics look they way they do now." Plushtrap said in a dull tone. "So in other words you and Dave are one person." Vincent said slowly. "Yes" Plushtrap said happily that his dad finally got it. Dave on the other hand was frowning. "Dad? Are you ok?" Dave asked rather concerned. "Dave can I talk to you…alone?" Vincent asked his remaining son. "Sure." Dave said and left the living room. The two went to Dave's room. ( **Warning!** Do you need another one? - Nick). "Dave. I want you to know what I'm about to do is not ok. I also want to apologize for what is about to happen. I love you." Vincent said darkly. "Dad… you are scaring me. What do you mean?" Dave asked. Vincent went to Dave's heart monitor. He grabbed the shock pads that where there. Dave's eyes widen in fear. He didn't get a chance to yell for help. Vincent shocked his son and the heart monitor (which mysteriously turned on when Vincent got the shock pads) went flat line. Vincent then placed his son in the closet and made it look like he committed suicide. Vincent came out of the room very grim. "Dad? Where's Dave?" Plushtrap asked. "I could have stop him." Vincent said darkly. "Stop him? From-" Plushtrap stopped mid-sentence and fell to the ground. The NM animatronics looked at Vincent in confusion. _'Time to die.'_ Vincent thought as he ran to his room leaving the confused NM animatronics in the living room. In the drawer, there was a knife, gun, matches, money, and black gloves. Vincent got all items. He looked at the matches and lit one up. He threw it on the ground and escaped through the window. Vincent heard the NM animatronics screech in pain. He smiled as the nightmare was finally over.

\- Overworld gates -

"Can you hear me? I didn't know if you can hear me…I'm sorry." Dave said to Goldie-plush as he was waiting in line. Dave was going to enter Overworld. "You're broken." Goldie- plush says as Foxy-plush leaves. "We are still your friends." Goldie-plush continues as Chica-plush leaves "Do you still believe that?" Goldie-plush's voice starts to fade as Bonnie-plush leaves. "I'm still here." Goldie-plush is slowly leaving Dave as Freddy-plush leaves. "I will put you back together." was the last thing Goldie-plush said as Dave goes through the gates.

\- Vincent's burnt house -

Vincent went back in the house after the fire calmed down. He quickly went in the house. He saw 8 **un-burnt** plushies in the living room. Vincent frowned and grabbed each plushy. He went to see his families' burnt corpse one last time. He then went to buy a blue suitcase with brown-yellow straps. He placed each 8 plushies in the case. He wrote a note and attached it to the case. The note read "Some things are left to be forgotten." When Vincent came back to the pizzeria, he dismembered the toy band. His father told him to get rid of the toy band. Customers complained that the toy band would just stare at them. There were only Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, Goldie, and Puppet. Though Puppet and Goldie were placed in the backstage area, they would come out at night. The old band was fixed a bit, but not that much. The pizzeria drastically shrunk. No funeral was held for Vincent's family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read and comment. Please and thank you!**

* * *

 **Author's Note** : FNAF

The new pizzeria was now up and running. There was the office. It is a small, compact room. Against the wall stands a desk, on top of which sit a few electronic monitoring devices, such as a fan. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. On top of one of the monitors sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture features Bonnie popping out of a white and red box. The drawing diagonal to it shows a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces. The picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons. The picture diagonal to that shows Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings; the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake, with what may be Freddy and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large, colored text on top that appears to read: "MY FUN DAY!" In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. On either side of the office are large windows, which allow the security guards to see outside the office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant and contain some electrical items, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest to the security guards are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the doors and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the guards to see directly outside the office. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. The ceiling itself has a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. The Show Stage got a redesign. It seems to be in a corner of a room which has three animatronic characters and is the location where they play during the day. On the wall behind them are some sort of circular decorations that resemble clouds and stars. There is a black and white checkered strip of wallpaper outlined in red on the wall, as well. The floor is a wooden floor. Then there was the Backstage. It is a small room located to the left of the Show Stage, used to store spare animatronic parts. The room consists of a checkered, white-and-black tiled floor and a small table, on which sits an endoskeleton and an extra Bonnie head. To the back and left of the room sits a shelf, holding three spare Bonnie heads, two of Chica's, and three of Freddy Fazbear's. An open door can be seen on the right wall, with a sign that says "EMPLOYEES ONLY" above it. Wires hang loosely from the ceiling to the right of the camera. The Dining Area was next. It now appears to be a large room furnished with six tables lined in up in three rows, ready for parties. The tables themselves are covered in white tablecloths decorated with confetti patterns. In the middle of the tables, lined up in a row, are different colored party hats. Chairs line the tables on both sides. These chairs boast confetti patterns as well, and there is a large gold star on the backrest of each one. The floor itself is tiled with blue and red tiles. A light illuminates the center of the room.

Pirate Cove was eventually closed off. Employees noticed that Foxy was "too glitchy" and now there stands a sign in front of the curtain that reads, "Sorry! Out of Order!" The Cove only opens on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays. There are two halls. One is the East Hall. It is a hallway, barely illuminated by a single light. Star decorations and wires hang from the ceiling. On the wall are three cheerful posters of the animatronic characters. On the far left is Chica, which has the text "EATING TIME!" in large letters above her head. The center poster depicts Freddy, with the text "FUN TIME!" in large letters under his head. The third depicts a rather droopy-eyed Bonnie with the text "PARTY TIME!" in large letters above his head. Cobwebs can also be seen in the foreground. In the end corner, the floor is shown and is the same bluish and black tile as the corresponding room in the West Hall and in the Dining Area. On the floor, papers lay scattered about. On the walls, papers with writing on them, as well as a poster outlining the rules of the establishment, are hung. There is also a black and white checkered stripe with a red outline on the wall, and the rest of the wall is a grayish color. The other is the West Hall. It is the hallway leading from the Dining Area to The Office. At the far end of the hallway, the Dining Area can be seen, as well a light. There is a door on the left with a low light shining through. Star-shaped decorations hang from the ceiling. The walls are gray, the floor is red and blue-tiled, and the bottom of the walls is white and black-tiled and outlined in red. On the left wall, various pictures drawn by children are hung, similar to the ones inside the office. At the end of the hallway, is a corner littered with papers and trash. On the walls hang some papers with writing on them, as well as a poster of Freddy holding out his mic with the words "Let's Party" in caps on top. There appear to be monitors of some type on the ground near the door. Star-shaped decorations hang here as well. The floor is a bluish and black tile. A bunch of wires seem to hang from the ceiling over the monitors near the door. The restrooms were next. They consist of a short hallway with a pair of doorways leading to a women's and men's restroom, respectively. The doorways have signs indicating which restroom is which, like most public restrooms. The doorway leading to the restrooms appears to be right. The outer walls are decorated with festive pizza decorations; the top of the restroom walls are grayish while the bottom part is tiled in a black-and-white checkerboard fashion, as well as the floor. The area leads into the Dining Area. The kitchen was the only thing that stayed the same. The camera there is disabled, thus the guard can not see what it looks like.

Days came and went. Goldie finally had the courage to tell everyone **the truth**. It was that the band was dead. He even said that they are now living the lives of the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear Pizza. The band was skeptical at first, but soon gained their memories. Puppet told the others why he wouldn't let Goldie tell them. It was because of fear of the uncertainty. He gave them life because that's what her thought was right thing to do. It was the darkness that took away their memories and replaced them with the robots'. Puppet told them that he didn't know why the darkness told him to do those things or who it was. The robots never went to Fritz house and grew weary. They killed Purple every night and yet he always came back. Goldie had finally had enough. It was Mike Schmidt's first day on the job. He had orange spiky hair, blue eyes, and the night guard uniform. He walked into the office. The only reason he got this lame job was to buy a ring for his girlfriend, Doll Emerson. Mike went to the office and the phone rang.

 **Night 1** \- "Hello? Hello, hello! Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your fist night. Umm, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fac. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine. So…let's focus on getting you though your first week. Okay?" the message went. "This is gonna be a long night" Mike said as he span in his chair. "Uh…let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Eeh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: a magical place where kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life Fazbear entertainment is no responsible for damage, property or person . Upon the discovery of the damage or death of the third, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah, blah, blah" the messaged continued, **"** So just be aware: the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left with some kind of 'free-roaming mode' at night. Uhh…something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh….they used to wonder during the day too, but then there was the bite of eighty seven. Yeah….it's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"

"Wait?! A robot bit someone's head?!" Mike said as his skin went pale.

"Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about. Uhh, the animatronics characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember: these characters hold a special place in the heart of children. You need to show them a little respect. Right? Ok.", the message went, "Now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters...uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronics devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when the pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-yeah they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras; remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight. Check on Foxy a lot, he might attack you now."

Mike quickly looked at the time. It was 4 a.m. He looked at the monitor. Bonnie was gone. Mike slowly went to the left door and turned on the light. Bonnie was standing there. Mike immediately pressed the "Door" button and the door came down. Mike went back to his seat and waited for the bell to ring. Finally, the 6 a.m. bell rang and Bonnie went back to the stage. Mike went to his boss. Both George and John were bickering with one another as they entered the place. George has dark brown hair in a ponytail, and green-blue eyes. George is wearing a red and white stripped t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. John has dark brown bowler-shaped hair, and soft purple eyes. John is wearing a green button shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. "Just sell this place! It's not making as much money as before!" George yelled at John with a country accent. "I'd rather let the robots rot before I sell this place!" John yelled back. "Mr. Fazbear?" Mike asked rather softly. "WHAT?!" both brothers yelled angrily. Mike flinched. "Oh… sorry about that…Mike. We are just at in impasse." John said calming down. "Yeah…can I quit?" Mike said never wanting to come back here. "Have ya done all five nights?" George said in a dull tone. "Five nights?! I can't do that! They will kill me by then." Mike said in fear. Both brothers looked at one another before laughing. "Ha ha ha! You too? Come on Mike. We all know that these buckets of trash don't kill. They entertain and make money for us." John said and continued laughing. "But it's true! I saw Bonnie move and he was outside the left door!" Mike said angrily. "Sorry Mike." George said with a smile, "But ya **have** to do 5 nights or do ya want to go to jail?" Mike looked defeated and sighed, "I'll come back tomorrow." "That's the spirit! See you tomorrow, Mike!" John said as he and George left Mike. Mike couldn't believe this. He was gonna die.

 **Night 2** \- The phone rang. "Err, hello! Hello? Uhh... well, if you're hearing this, you made it to day two. Uhh, congrats! I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Umm...you might need to go ahead and peek at those cameras while I talk; just to make sure everyone is in their proper place, ya know? Uhh, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark, though, so hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights: uhh, there are blind-spots in your camera views and the blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door-lights. Uhh, you might have only a few seconds to react, but...not that you would be in any danger of course, I'm not implying that. Also: check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time; the character in there seems unique in that it becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh...talk to you soon!"

Mike threw a cupcake plushy across the room. He just wanted out of this Bill forsaken place. Mike tied his best not to swear in a "kid-friendly" place. He thought of something else to calm down his nerves. Mike had heard rumors that Bill and Jade were gonna have a kid. To Mike's knowledge, Jade is the queen of the Underworld. Jade (OC of mine) was sent down there by a creature called Nebula. The creature didn't want Bill to find his love, even though Bill eventually did. Jade has curly black hair, a gray sweater, green eyes, a hat that had a green gem in the middle, slate colored skin, no legs (instead they were replaced with a black ghost tail), purple bat wings. She seems to always be depicted with her arms crossed and her army of the undead behind her. People claimed her to be good, but had to work for the darkness. This was so there could be a balance in the world. Nebula is a black and purple star. He has one eye that was red with a black dragon pupil. He was darkness and everyone feared him. Nebula wants the world to himself and will do what ever it takes to do so.

( **Disclaimer** \- Nebula belongs to the Kirby franchise). If the rumors are true about Bill and Jade having kids, there is no doubt in Mike's mind that Nebula will try and steal the kids. Mike was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Chica at the right door and Bonnie at the left door. Both robots let out a screech. "AGH!" Mike yelled in fear. "Got you now, P-Purple." Bonnie said. (Their voice boxes are slightly fixed). The duo dragged "Purple" to the Backstage. "Wait! Stop and please spare me!" Mike pleaded. "Hopefully you don't come-come back here tomorrow." Chica hissed. "STOP!" yelled a voice. The duo stopped and Mike stopped struggling. Goldie emerged from the shadows. "He might not-not be the r-real Purple" Goldie said calmly. "He is Purple. Look h-he is wearing that-that ugly uniform!" Chica angrily said to Goldie. "Goldie…get out-out of our w-way." Bonnie said wanting to get rid of Mike. " **Andrew! Susan!** Will you two-two listen to me! Don't listen to-to the darkness!" Goldie commanded with a hint of fear. Both robots blinked before putting Mike down. "You're-you're not gonna kill me?" asked a surprised Mike. "You have to prove-prove that you are not Purple. If you don't, we will end-end you." Bonnie said darkly. Mike gulped as he had no clue on how to prove himself. "Well?" Chica asked getting impatient. Mike tried to think, but nothing came to his mind…well almost nothing. "I am a follower of the four gods." Mike proudly said. The duo gawked at him and Goldie felt relieved. Goldie has heard of gods, but didn't know that he would have a night guard that is a follower. "A follower?!" all three robots said in surprise.

"Yeah. Not only that, but the god of Life and Death might have a kid or two." Mike said now relieved. Bonnie was the first to speak up "Sorry about that. It's hard to know who-who we can trust." Bonnie said while sheepishly scratching his left ear. "It's fine. I'm Mike by the way." Mike said happy to know that he won't die. "Nice to meet ya M-Mike. I'm Chica. Do you-you like pizza?" Chica asked while shaking Mike's hand. "Yes. Can I get some?" Mike asked. "Yep, you c-can! Come on! Let me introduce you-you to the band!" Chica said excitedly. Bonnie went to Goldie. "Hey…um…about what happened earlier." Bonnie said shyly but was stopped by Goldie. "It's fine. Like you said we can't trust all the Purple's that appear here at n-night. But hopefully we can-can trust this one. Maybe he-he knows about the darkness." Goldie stated. Bonnie nodded and the two left the room. Mike was being introduced to Freddy and Foxy. "So we can t-trust this lad?" Foxy asked. "Yep!" Chica chimed and then asked "Can you boys keep an-an eye on Mike? I need to m-make some pizza for him." "All right. Just don't burn the pizza like you did in the morning today." Freddy teased Chica. Chica stuck out her tongue and went to the kitchen. "So your name is Mike then-then. Welcome aboard the ship l-lad." Foxy said happily. "You don't have a pirate accent!?" asked a surprised Mike. "I have b-been working on talking less like a-a pirate. I talk in a full-full pirate accent when in front of the l-little ones." Foxy said proudly. Mike couldn't help but notice how Foxy kept staring at him every time he talked. Maybe the phone person was right and Foxy likes attention. "Pizza's done!" Chica chimed as she brought the cheese pizza. "You should take it-it home, Mike. The bell is-is about to ring." Mike nodded and heard the bell. He left the pizzeria with his cheese pizza in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

* * *

 **Night 3** \- The phone rang. "Hello, hello! Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long! I mean, ya know, they usually move on to other things by now...I'm not implying that they died. That-that's not what I meant... Uhh, anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, uhh, things starting getting real tonight. Uh, h-hey listen, I had an idea. If you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead. Ya know: go limp. Then there's a chance, uhh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to...stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work...Yeah never mind; scratch that, it's best just to not get caught. Umm, well, ok. I-I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!" Mike only stared at the phone. Just who recorded these messages? More importantly who is Purple? Mike felt that his brain was buzzing with questions. Tonight he finds out. Mike left the office and went to the Show Stage. Freddy and Bonnie were playing "Fast and Furious" together. Chica, Foxy, and Goldie were making pizza. "Remind me again h-how I ended up doing pizza again-again… brother?" Goldie loudly asked so Freddy would hear him. "Sorry bro, but B-Bonnie beat me last time and I-I ain't gonna lose tonight." Freddy said loudly as he got 1st place. "NOO! I will get first p-place. Tis my title. I need to defend my-my title." Bonnie raged as he got 2nd place. "Ye two will never-never stop playing that game. Well I'm next after the-the loser" Foxy stated.

Bonnie lost. "NOOOOOOOOO! MY T-TITLE!" Bonnie yelled as he fell to the ground. "YES! I knew I c-could defeat you." Freddy smiled and played the "Toreador March". "What's that song?" Mike asked as Bonnie did a rage quit in the background. "That song is-is the Toreador March. Freddy plays it when he w-wins." Chica said as she place tomato sauce on the pizza dough. "If you a-ask me, you should see-see him dance to that song." Goldie said with a smirk as he made more pizza dough "That reminds me… What's wrong with your voices?" Mike asked as Foxy left his station. Bonnie took Foxy's spot and placed cheese on the pizza. "The company won't buy us new voice boxes." Puppet said coldly as he wrapped a pizza plastic. Austin then placed the pizza in the freezer Mike saw Puppet and felt his hair standing on its ends. "The name is Puppet and this is Austin. We mean you no harm Mike. The reason you didn't see us yesterday was because we were seeing some old friends." Puppet said calmly before continuing "The Fazbear brothers are cheep-stakes and only care about money and letting us suffer in the process." "I'm sorry." Mike said softly. "It's not your f-fault. It's the Fazbear's. Hey w-wait!" Bonnie exclaimed as a light bulb appeared on top of his head. "Why don't you-you convince the Fazbear family to fix us-us." Bonnie excitedly said as the light bulb glew brightly. "That could work. I'll try to convince them." Mike said determinedly. The 6 a.m. bell ran and Freddy beat Foxy. "We w-will see you tomorrow Mike. Have a safe trip!" Chica said as Mike left.

 **Night 4** \- The phone rang. "Hello, hello! Hey! Hey wow, day four...I knew you could do it. Hey, listen...I might not be around to send you a message tomorrow (Bang Bang). It's-It's been a bad night here. (Bang Bang) for me. Umm...I-I'm kind of glad that I recorded my messages for you... *clears throat* when I did. H-hey, do me a favor: (Bang Bang) maybe sometime, eh, you could check inside those suits, in-in the back room? (Bang Bang) I'll try to hold out...until someone...checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. (Bang Bang) I-I always wondered what was in those empty heads...back there- (Toreador March plays) You know... *moan* Oh no- (noises followed by an animatronics' screech and static)" Mike can't believe that he just heard a man being killed by the robots. That song was Freddy's and so was the screech. Mike slowly went to the Show Stage. He saw the Pirate Cove and notice that the sign read "IT'S ME". Mike turned around and accidentally bumped into Foxy.

"Oh! Sorry Foxy, didn't see you there." Mike quickly apologized not wanting Foxy to harm him. Foxy merely stared at him and went to the Cove. The curtains closed and the sign changed back to normal. Mike kept walking and saw a furious cupcake. I'm not joking; Chris the cupcake was jumping up and down. He was destroying (at least trying to) the stage where the band performs in. "You son of a cow! You could have freaking killed me!" Chris raged and sweared. "Chris! Please c-calm down!" yelled a desperate Chica. "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!" Chris yelled as he continued his rage. "What is going on here?" Mike asked Goldie who was reading a newspaper. "Chica made Chris angry a-again." Goldie said dully. Mike watched Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy trying to catch the cupcake. "Aren't you gonna help them?" Mike asked rather fascinated with the fact that 3 robots were being out-smarted by a cupcake. "Nope. Last time I did, Chica made me clean the kitchen." Goldie said bitterly.

"That reminds me… You called Bonnie and Chica Andrew and Susan. Care to elaborate?" Mike asked as he pulled up a chair. "Bonnie's spirit, as we call it, is n-named Andrew. Chica's spirit i-is named Susan. We all had n-names before we became robots." Goldie said sadly. Mike saw he hit a nerve point and stopped asking. "I went to ask the Fazbear family if you all can get fixed." Mike said changing the subject. "Really?" Goldie puts down the newspaper and looks at Mike. "What did they s-say?" he finally asked. "1 out of 4 wants to fix the band and actually cares about you all. His name is Phil." Mike said recalling how the other 3 either laughed at him or looked at him as if he was crazy. "Phil? Is he the one that doesn't work h-here because his family won't let h-him?" Goldie asked rather eagerly. "Yes, I do recall him saying how one day he will take over the family business." Mike commented. Mike then noticed Goldie staring at the air. He also noticed a slight blush. Mike thought that he was going crazy. "Please tell me this is not happening." Austin said sarcastically with a country accent as he appeared out of thin air. Mike jumped when he saw the teleportation animation happen behind him. "It's happening. Why don't you go over t-there and help them?" Goldie asked Austin. "ME?! You sir are one lazy bear." Austin commented and turned his attention to Mike. "Hello Austin was it?" Mike asked the shadow like Bonnie. "Yep, ya must be Mike. I didn't get a chance to say hello to ya yesterday. But do ya mind if ya do something for me?" Austin asked getting rather close to Mike. Mike panicked and nodded frantically. "SAVE THEM." Austin somehow whispered in his left ear. Mike was taken aback by this. _'Save who? The robots? Do the spirits want my help or something?'_ Mike thought as Austin walked to the 3 robots still trying to catch 1 cupcake. The 6 a.m. bell finally rang. The 4 robots were able to calm Chris down. Mike left the pizzeria and was filled with so many questions.

 **Time skip** \- Morning (2 p.m.) - Mike got up from his medium sized bed. He looked around his room. He saw his drawer, 2 dressers, red-brown carpet, blue walls, 1 window with white shutters, a full size mirror in the left corner, and the door. He went to his closet. It was a brown door that led to a small hall full of shoes (his and Doll's). Mike got his brown slippers and got some clothes. He got a green shirt with a yellow design (it's a Ford truck) and grey sweat pants. He opened the white door that led to the hall. It was small and simple. It had a hard wood floor, a desk with pictures of Mike and Doll, and to the left was a full size bathroom. He went right which led to a 2 combo room, the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen had a stove, microwave, a fridge, a sink, cabinets, small white table with matching chairs, a window, and hardwood floor. The living room had a small television on top of a table, 2 brown couches, red-brown carpet, and a brown ottoman. Doll was in the kitchen. She, brown hair (in a bun), brown eyes, white with rainbow poke-dot shirt, navy blue jeans, and pink shoes. Doll is making coffee. "Morning Mike!" Doll chimed noticing a concerned Mike. "Mike? What's the matter? The 'killer' robots tried to eat you last night." she teased. "No…I'm telling you the truth! The robots are killers. One of them asked me to save them." Mike desperately said. Doll didn't believe Mike, but was starting to come around.

"Save them? Did they say from what or who?" Doll asked seeing Mike's concern. "No… I want to ask Phil, but he only comes to the pizzeria twice a week. I haven't seen my boss or his brother since the day I met them. I haven't even met the last Fazbear. The only thing that I can go on is the death of 5 kids." Mike informed Doll. "Someone murdered 5 kids in a kid-friendly place. That makes no sense." Doll said dully. She looked at the time. "I got to go. Bye Mike." Doll said as she went to the front door. Mike watched his future wife leave. Mike then went to the library. Little did he know that the darkness was watching him. Mike discovered about the killing of 11 kids. The killings happened at different years. He also discovered about the Bite of '97. Mike's skin went pale when he saw the robot who did the bite. _'Goldie?! He is the one who bit that kid. But, he saved my life. What about the kids? Did the killer_ _curse them to become robots?'_ Mike thought. A voice came into Mike's right ear. "You Can't." the voice said darkly. Mike turned around and saw no one there. Mike felt sick to his stomach. He went back home and waited for the feeling to leave.

 **Night 5 -** Mike went to his office. His mind racing from the information he got earlier. The recording was odd. There was a lot of gargling sounds and the speech was unrecognizable. He didn't leave the office once the recording was over. Mike didn't feel safe. Those words echoed in his mind. Freddy came through the right door and saw Mike hugging himself. "Mike?" Freddy asked getting Mike's attention. "Uh? Hi Freddy." Mike said sadly. "You don't sound ok. Did something happen?" Freddy asked with concerned. "No, a voice told me today that I **can't** save you. I don't know why the voice came to me, but I'm starting to believe it." Mike said still hugging himself. Freddy went to comfort Mike by hugging him. "I think that voice belongs t-to Purple. Don't listen to him. He is more than likely l-lying, so we can't be freed from this place." Freddy said as he smothered Mike with love. "Air…" Mike managed to say. Freddy quickly saw he was squeezing the air out of Mike. "Sorry" Freddy sheepishly apologized. "It's fine…just don't do it again" Mike commented. Freddy nodded and then asked "Are you coming out?" "Yeah… It's too boring in here." Mike said with a smirk. Both went to the Stage area. Mike played Mario Kart with Bonnie and lost. He made pizza and various foods with Chica. He fought with Captain Foxy and "sailed the seven seas". Mike helped clean the pizzeria a bit with Freddy. He told Puppet about his findings at the library, which turned out to be "valuable" information. This was information that Puppet knew, but Puppet didn't want to crush Mike's spirit. He finally pulled a prank on Goldie. Austin and Mike place whipped cream on Goldie's left paw. Austin then dragged the end of a feather duster across Goldie's face. Goldie reacted to this and well… smothered his own face with cream. Goldie roared with anger and chased Austin and Mike though out the pizzeria. Mike had a grand time and the 6 a.m. bell rang. His boss, John came through the doors looking grim. He was about to give Mike his check, but Mike wanted to do one more night. His boss seemed unfazed. He looked like he had been through something horrible and looked rather scared. Mr. Fazbear allowed Mike to work for one more night.

 **Night 6** \- Mike's mind raced as he remembered to find more about Purple. Just who was he and why did he kill 11 kids? Austin came to Mike as he was sweeping Pirate Cove. "Hey Mike! Ya have a minute?" Austin asked. Mike looked up and replied happily "Sure." Mike left the Cove and followed Austin to the office. "What do you want to tell me Austin?" Mike asked rather tense. He was alone in the office with a robot that could kill him at any time. "My spirit's name is **George Fazbear** , Mike." Austin replied sadly. His ears went down and he closed his eyes. "WHAT?! N-No, that can't be possible. If you are dead, then how is this place still running?!" asked a bewildered Mike. "It happened 3 weeks before the Bite of '97. Me and John… we were selling this place. We were giving it to a man who wanted to make this place up and running again. We told the rest of our staff and John's family. I never married so I had no one ta tell. That same night… Purple Guy found us in the pizzeria. Me and John… we were making final preparations before we put this place behind us. There was a noise in the backstage. John thought it was a burglar and we went to investigate. Once we were backstage…he killed us. A while later, he spoke a language I have never heard of in my entire life. Then, I woke up. The first thing I saw was a purple version of Freddy. I thought John had made another robot, but it turns out I was a robot too. We freaked out at first. Purple controlled us and made us kill many night guards. He said if we didn't listen to him, he'd hurt the people we love. We were forced to obey. We could move any time Purple wanted us to. However, one day there was a kid. He could see the darkness. He could see us. We wanted him to help us, but all we could do was stand there. We could have stopped the bite from happening, but Purple **forgot** to let us. The band found out about us and decided to help us out. Unfortunately, they were only able to save me. My brother is under Purple's control. I know this here is a lot to take in, but Mike ya gotta try and **Save Him**." Austin informed Mike. Mike was silent for a few moments. "Let me get this straight." Mike began slowly "You and John were killed, and you 2 were cursed by Purple Guy. How is it possible that I saw you and him together arguing over this place?! Also how did you know my name when I met you?" "What ya saw was a bit of Puppet's and Goldie's magic. They were able to make me and John ta become humans once more. Except, when they did that, John didn't remember that he was Danny. He was re-living the scene before he was killed as was I. Something went wrong and Purple got Danny. The reason I knew your name was because of the name tag. Now, I don't know where if Danny is ok. All I know is that you got ta **help** us Mike. I don't know how ya'll do it, but I know you can." Austin replied. Silence.

"Austin.. even if I find a way to save you all, I don't think he will ever stop. I think he is planning something soon." Mike said rather bitterly. Austin looked at Mike. _'He's smart. Maybe…'_ Austin thought before saying "I have overheard what the workers here have been talking about. They gossiped that the killer is planning ta disassemble the band." Mike's eyes widen in fear. "Have you told anyone?" he asked. "Yep… that was 4 weeks ago." Austin replied sadly. "4 weeks ago?! Did you guys ever find out if this was real?" Mike asked in a panicked tone. "We didn't. In fact there was **no** evidence that Purple was gonna come back and destroy us." Austin replied softly. "I haven't gotten enough information about this place. I don't know where to start." Mike informed as he sat down on his chair. "We can tell ya everything we know." Austin said as the 6 a.m. bell rang. "That's odd…Why did the bell ring earlier than usual?" Austin asked out loud. "Let me go check it out." Mike replied. He got off his chair and headed for the Stage Area. ' _Fudge! I forgot to tell Austin I saw his supposed brother yesterday. Now that I think about it…Mr. Faz- I mean John sounded a lot like the voice I heard at the library._ ' Mike thought. He saw his boss there. "Mr. Fazbear? What's going on? Why did the bell ring early?" Mike asked as he approached his boss. "I'm sorry Mike… You are fired." John said dully. "Fired?! What?! Why?" Mike yelped in a surprised manner. John gave Mike his check, a pink slip, and a note. Mike received $120.50. Mike receives pink slip, which states him for customizing the animatronics' A.I. The note read that Mike had "earned some overtime!" Mike looked at his boss in disbelief. "Mr. Fazbear… you can't do this to me. What about Austin and the band? I am so close to finding out who is the killer." Mike pleaded. His boss looked surprised. "How is he?" John asked eagerly. "He is fine, sir. He wants me to help them and to save you." Mike replied calmly. John gave a small smile before laughing. "YOU CAN'T." was John's reply and then said, "Even if you did, you would end up like us." "It's a risk I am willing to take sir." Mike confidently said. John grabbed Mike's uniform shirt. "Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Mike yelled as his boss threw him out of the pizzeria. "I'm sorry Mike… but you have to understand. Purple doesn't want you coming here and helping them. Leave this pizzeria and go do something meaningful with your life." John said sadly. Mike saw his boss glitch. Now standing where John once stood was Danny. "Good-bye Mike" Danny said darkly as he closed the doors. Mike was baffled at the situation. He went home and told Doll. The duo managed to get the police to look into the pizzeria. The police didn't find anything related to the killer. By the end of the month, Mike proposed to Doll and the two got married the following month. Mike never went back to the pizzeria because he wasn't allowed to. The band grew weary. Killing night guard after night guard, doing the same old songs, having Goldie locked up in the Supply Closet for the entire day, and giving out the same old pizza. If only the band knew what Purple had planed for them.

\- Time skip: 4 days later -

Danny looked at the band. They had killed the new night guard on the 1st night. It is nearly the end of the year. The new owner was losing money. Customers have been complaining about the reanimated corpse's smell that came from the band. Danny sighed as he was going to lure the band to the Storage room. He sang a song as he went to the robots.

"Follow Me" - TryHardNinja

"He's been waiting, abandoned and patient, so long (long x 3)

A savage masked ghost story from the past he roams (roams x 2)"

Freddy follows Danny.

"He said follow me

Follow follow follow

Over 30 years ago, when he took them down below, and tonight he walks again so step inside enjoy the show"

Chica sees Freddy and follows him.

"Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow

Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow

Follow me, see a nightmare in action"

\- music - Bonnie and Foxy see Chica and follow her.

"Deeds so rotten came back to haunt him they know (know x3)

Forever changed, he wears his spring locked grave alone (alone x 2)

He said follow me

Follow follow follow

All the horrors have been sealed, boarded up they were concealed

But its time for the real monster's face to finally be revealed

Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow, but the truth is hard to swallow

Follow me

Then you'll see

Follow follow follow follow

Follow me, see a nightmare in action"

\- music -

The music ended and all 4 robots were near the Safe room. They were making static noises. Danny looked behind him to make sure that Puppet, Goldie, or his brother didn't follow him. Purple came out of the Safe room and destroyed each robot with a crank. He did it quickly and quietly too. He didn't want a band member to leave in the middle of his mojo. Danny saw Puppet and the remaining band members heading their way. "Sir, you got to hurry they are coming." Danny whispered to his boss. Purple glared at him and hissed "Don't just stand there, distract them!" Danny floated over to the trio. "Danny! Ya are alive!" Austin said with joy as he hugged his brother. "Yes, I'm alive…" Danny said stopping the trio from advancing. "Did you free yourself from Purple's control?" Puppet asked as he crossed his arms. He seemed to be tense. "Yes." Danny lied. "W-Well good for you. Now y-you can tell us who Purple r-really is." Goldie said. The three waited for a response. "Well… he never told me his real name. All I know is that his skin color is lavender, his hair is a purple bowler-shaped mess, a purple version of the night guard outfit, a yellow badge, his eyes are white with a black mascara outline (if Danny knew better, he would know that these kind of eyes are similar to Herobrine's), and he has a skull tattoo on the back of his neck." Danny informed the trio. "Danny…Where is the band?" Puppet asked seeing that the band was missing. "I'm sorry…" Danny apologized as he looked at the ground. "S-Sorry? What's going on, Danny?" Goldie asked. Danny slowly closed his eyes and then opened them. Once he did, he attacked Puppet. Danny began to strangle Puppet. "DANNY!" Austin yelled as he pried the two apart with the help of Goldie. "GET OFF!" Puppet spat out in venom. The due were able to get the two away from one another. "Danny…Why d-did you try to harm Puppet?" Goldie asked as he held Danny. Danny didn't hesitate and over-powered Goldie. Danny grabbed the bear's head and threw it at Austin, who was holding Puppet. The due didn't get a chance to doge the head and Danny got a strike. The two came crashing down and were knocked out unconscious. Danny went to pick up Goldie's head.

He took it and the duo to Purple. "You did a good job." Purple said sounding impressed. "Remind me again why you want Goldie to not be dismantled." Danny asked as he tied up Puppet and his brother together. "Goldie has a certain thing that I believe that **she** needs to remember." Purple replied. "And what exactly does she need to remember?" Danny asked as he made sure the two didn't wake up. He knows that Goldie is a guy not a girl, so why is Purple saying that Goldie is a girl? He also saw the 5 spirits of the band emerging behind his boss. "That is my business. Now let's put these buckets of bolts away." Purple told his helper. One of the spirits tapped on Purple's shoulder. Purple turned around and saw 5 white ghosts (he didn't see what they actually look like for some odd reason). "NO! That's impossible!" Purple said in fear. The spirit got closer. "Stay away from me! Danny help!" Purple yelled as he ran inside the Safe room. The spirits chased Purple inside the room. Danny just watched the scene unfold. "I'm sorry son… but I am your slave no more." Danny said darkly. Purple saw Springtrap. He could make it go into costume mode. ( **Warning!** \- Nick). Purple used the crank and quickly placed the suit on. "You ain't gonna hurt one of the band members now are you?!" Purple said triumphantly and gave and evil laugh. If only Purple remembered that the pizzeria was old now, therefore since it was raining outside, some of the water leaked into the room. A loud snap echoed throughout the entire building. Blood began oozing from Springtrap's body and head. Purple didn't get a chance to yell. The body/suit fell to the ground and a puddle of blood formed under the yellow bunny. The spirits and Danny stared at the dead Springtrap.

"What are we gonna do now?" Andrew asked his friends. "Can we leave?" Susan asked Danny. Danny scratched his head. He went to the tied-up Puppet and Austin. Danny untied them and gently woke them up. "I had the weirdest dream ever." Austin began as he stretched, "I dreamt that Goldie ate me and Puppet." Puppet groggily looked around the room and saw the scene before him. "Should I even ask what happened?" Puppet asked Danny angrily. "I did say I was sorry." Danny muttered. "Puppet." Rick said getting Puppet's attention. "Oh dear… I have to get you back to normal." Puppet commented. "Puppet, can't we leave?" Susan asked rather uncertain. " **No**. Purple is going to become Springtrap's spirit. We have to keep an eye on him. What if he takes over the world and continues hurting people in the process?" Puppet stated or at least that what the darkness told him to say. The spirits remained quiet. "We must find a way to cure him then." was Jordan's answer. The others nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy.  
**

 **Author's Note:** FNAF 3, year 2020

* * *

The pizzeria, after 30 years, became Freddy Fright: The Horror Attraction. Springtrap- I mean Hybrid, took over the place and killed anyone who was working for Puppet. He didn't want the robots to leave and wanted to find his special someone. Puppet and the remaining band members looked high and low to find someone who would help them.

 **Night 1** \- The phone rang. "Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."

Yang Tao, an Asian night guard and OC of mine, spins in his chair. He had black eyes, black short hair, and the night guard outfit. He is in the night guard's office. It is a long room with a large window set in front of the player and a single doorway to the left. In the doorway is an empty, half-assembled Freddy Fazbear suit, propped up on a stand with no legs. Between the doorway and the window lies an old-looking cardboard box filled with old animatronic parts and relics, consisting of the toy animatronics, as well as the BB paper-plate cutout and what appears to be Foxy's hook-hand. To the right are a desk, a table fan, and three figurines of the main animatronics, Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. To the left of the desk is a waste basket, filled with a few more balled-up papers. Attached to the walls (and the window) are several drawings of the various characters of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, half of which appear to be official posters, the other half seeming to be drawn by children. The entire room is fairly dark, and takes on an eerie greenish-yellow glow, due to the overall atmosphere of the attraction. Wires hang down from the ceiling in several places, both inside the room and in the hallway on the other side of the window. The tiled walls throughout this room (as well as most of the building) appear water or age-damaged, or both, lending an old, decrepit feel to the place. The floor is also made of tile though it looks cleaner. While there is a vent leading to the office, it is located on the right side of the room, which is cloaked in shadow. Another vent opening is in the hallway in front of the player, and one in the hallway to the left. Yang grabbed the Camera monitor.

CAM 01 - Not much can be seen of this room, as the camera is directed very close to the wall. All that can be made out is a neon sign that reads "EXIT" and a door, presumably the exit. Wires hang to the left of the room. The rest of the room shows generic details present in most of the other rooms. The floor and wall show the same black and white checkered pattern as the rest of the establishment, and black tubes are also visible. Yang went to the rest of the feeds.  
CAM 02 - It seems to be a hallway with an empty Bonnie suit at the end, along with posters of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The floor and sections of the walls are black-and-white and checkered, as is the rest of the building. Black tubes are visible in the top-right of the room. There appears to be four doorways, one leading to the hallway outside the office, another leading to CAM 03, the third leading to CAM 04, and lastly, one leading to CAM 05.  
CAM 03 - is an end corner of a hallway on the east side of the map. At the other end of the hallway is CAM 04. This end of the hallway is illuminated by red light. Various papers are lying on the floor. Papers/articles are seen hung on the walls, along with pictures of BB and Puppet. Wires can also be seen hanging from the ceiling. Yang yawned and continued looking through the feeds.  
CAM 04 - shows a corner of two hallways in the attraction. There are pathways to the left of and below the camera, which lead to CAM 02 and CAM 03, respectively. Perhaps the most notable decoration of the room is Foxy's head, behaving as a lamp on the wall. The light bulb is located in Foxy's left eye socket. A black-and-white checker pattern can be seen on both the floor and sections of the walls. The floor is relatively polished, as reflections of almost all of the details of the room can be seen. In the corner are black tubes, though their purpose is unknown. Two drawings of the animatronics are visible, Bonbon on the left, and Goldie on the right. A vent panel is also located near the floor in the room.  
CAM 05 - It is a long hallway and at the very end of the hall leads into CAM 06. On the left wall, several posters of Chica and Bonnie can be seen. Decorations resembling pizzas can be seen on the right wall, and the ceiling is adorned with star-shaped ornaments. A single ceiling light is present in the hallway. The floor and sections of the walls have the black-and-white checkered tile pattern found throughout the rest of the building. An arcade machine can be seen on the far end of the hallway, which constantly flickers on and off.  
CAM 06 - It appears to be an end of a hallway that leads to the other end, which is CAM 07. A doorway can also be seen on the right, which leads to the hallway for CAM 05. Two arcade machines with Bonnie on them can be seen on the left, while various wires hang from the ceiling at both sides. The arcade machine on the left flashes on and off. The floor and sections of the wall share the same black-and-white checker pattern as the rest of the building. Yang thought he saw something move behind the arcade machine, but resumed on the camera feeds.  
CAM 07 - It appears to be the corner of two hallways. The floor consists of the black and white checkered tiles found in the rest of the building, and two vent panels can be seen on the left and right. To the front of the room is a large arcade machine, on top of which an image of Freddy's face can be seen. Another arcade machine can also just barely be seen to the far left of the room with what appears to be a Foxy head on the screen.  
CAM 08- This hallway has a Chica head with flashing lights on the far left next to a small air vent, and on the far right, Puppet's head can be seen next to a doorway. Near the camera on the left side of the room, children's drawings of BB, Bonbon, Puppet, and what appears to be Freddy are visible. A large pile of presents can be seen, which bears a resemblance to the ones in the four party rooms from the pizzeria, having possibly been salvaged. The floor and sections of the wall are checker-tiled, much like the rest of the rooms in the building. Wires can be seen to the left of the camera. This time there was a robot there.

It was Phantom (PM) Balloon Boy. Yang placed the monitor down and there in front of him was the phantom. It preformed a jumpscare at Yang, causing him to fall backwards. The phantom went away and the red lights started to flash. Yang stumbled, but managed to get the Control panel. Yang rebooted the air. The lights stopped flashing and Yang, shakily, got to his chair. _'What in the world was that thing?!'_ Yang asked as his heart raced. The 6 a.m. bell rang. Yang went to the exit door. "Help…" came a voice. Yang turned around and saw no one.

 **Night 2** \- The phone rang, "Hey, man- okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes! Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were, like, training tapes for like, other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude, that makes this feel legit, man. But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A REAL one. Uh-oh-uh gotta go man- uh, well-well look, i-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found! Talk to you later, man!"

"A real what?" Yang muttered as he looked at the camera feeds.

"Uh, hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have two specially designed suits that double as both animatronics and suits. So please pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits as accidents/injuries/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur. First and most discussed is how to operate the mascots while in animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sounds they hear which is an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn firmly the hand crank provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please make sure the spring locks are fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain safe. We will cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." Yang resumed on the camera feeds.

CAM 09 - is a long, mostly bare, dark hallway. On the left wall, a lone poster of Bonnie can be seen, along with a vent and an exit door down the hall. A poster of Freddy Fazbear can just barely be seen on the far wall. The end of this hallway leads to CAM 10. The right wall is almost completely obstructed by shadows. Unknown fabric hangs from the right of the ceiling. The hallway sports the same black and white checkered-tile floor as the rest of the building.  
Cam 10 - On the far wall of the camera, a glowing sign with the word " **EXIT** " upon it can be seen above a door. On the wall to the right of that, a cartoonish poster of Freddy Fazbear can be seen next to a pizza. This room bears the same black-and-white checkered floor as the rest of the attraction. A few stray tubes can also be seen on the far right wall. A loud sound could be heard coming from the vents. Yang switched the feed to the vent. There Hybrid was climbing up. He seems to be a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic of a dirty yellow-green color. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. His entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. From his right hand, half of the middle finger is missing. Both of Hybrid's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be a pale gray.

Yang froze in his chair and played the sound on his feed. A child's laughter was head and Hybrid left. The bell rang quite early this time. Yang didn't care and left.

 **Night 3** \- The phone rings, "Uh, hello, hello. Uh, for today's lesson, we will be continuing our training on proper suit-handling techniques. When using an animatronic as a suit, please ensure that the animatronic parts are tightly compressed and fastened by the spring locks located around the inside of the suit. It may take a few moments to position your head and torso between these parts in a manner where you can move and speak. Try not to nudge or press against any of the spring locks inside the suit. Do not touch the spring locks at any time. Do not breathe on the spring locks, as moisture may loosen them, and cause them to break loose. In the case of the spring-locks come loose while you are wearing the suit, please try to maneuver away from populated areas before bleeding out, as to not ruin the customers' experience. As always, if there is ever an emergency, please go to the designated safe room. Every location is built with one extra room that is not included in the digital map layout programmed in the animatronics or the security cameras. This room is hidden to customers, invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Yang went through all the feed and looked for the bizarre rabbit thing. "Hello? Any one here?" a person with a British accent came. It was Jordan. He still has blond hair, blue eyes, a white sweater with yellow at the edges of it and in the middle. "Oh! Hello. I'm looking for someone can you help me?" Jordan asked Yang. Yang looked at this "movie star" and was tempted to ask for his autograph. "S-sure." Yang said mesmerized by Jordan. Jordan led Yang out of the office and into the attraction. "Oh how rude me! I'm Jordan." Jordan said leading Yang to a hide-out. "I'm Yang." Yang said. He is going to tell his buddies that he met a movie star! They were at the arcade area. "Why are we stopping?" Yang asked. "… The band will question you and may ask you to accomplish an odd task. We need to know if you are willing to help us." Jordan said as he moved on of the machines. Yang saw a hole and went through. In the hole where a few other people and a marionette (he couldn't see Austin and Danny). The room was dimly lit. The people and robot where sitting in a dull green couch and the room had a wooden floor. "Is this the new night guard?" Susan asked. Her hair is now yellow and wavy, still has blue eyes, a yellow dress with a black belt, grey leggings, and orange shoes. "Yep. Yang these are my friends; Susan, Rick, Andrew, Frank, Puppet, Austin, and Danny." Jordan said rather tiredly and pointed them out. Richard aka Rick still has brown hair (part of it covered his right eye), Richard aka Rick still has light brown eyes, dark brown hair (part of it covered his right eye), brown shirt with a gray fist-bump, dark blue pants, and black shoes. Andrew still has purple hair, soft purple eyes, a blue button shirt, blue jeans, and gray shoes. Frank still has long red hair, soft red eyes, a brown shirt with red buttons, gray-black pants, gained a mustache, and gray shoes.

Yang looked around and couldn't believe that there were living people here living in the kill zone. "Where are Austin and Danny?" Yang asked. "You can't see them… I guess that means that we tell him." Rick muttered. "Tell me what?" Yang demanded. "Mister Yang, the two are shadows. Now we should get straight to business. We have been here in this place that was our home for a long time now." Puppet began, "And although we haven't seen Fred and his band in ages, we need your help to rescue them." "Rescue? I thought I was here for the night guard position" Yang cringed a bit. "Well, that's half of the job." Susan whispered. "Look, Hybrid used to be my amazing cool older brother is now Hybrid." Andrew said sadly. He hesitated a bit before continuing, "Listen Yang, my younger brother and his friends are out there somewhere hidden. Can you help us find them?" Yang looked puzzled. He had no clue who these people were talking about or what they even look like. "I know this is a lot to ask… but if you do… I'll call in the studio and have the studio allow you to have a tour of the place where I work at." Jordan said rather eagerly. "Hmm… Can I star in you next movie Mr. Jordan?" Yang asked slyly. "It's a deal!" Jordan chimed and shock Yang's hand. The bell rang and Yang left the hideout thinking about how unbelievable it was going to be filming with an actual movie star. Back in the hideout Frank stared at Jordan. "Ye had to go there didn't you." he said rather bitterly. "Look Frank, I don't like pretending to be a movie star, but it had to be done. I just don't see why people think that or why they say I sound similar to that Harry Potter guy in that last movie." Jordan raged. He stormed off and left the group alone.

 **Night 4** \- The phone rang, "Uh, hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. Safety is our top priority at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which is why the classic suits are being retired to an appropriate location, while being looked at by our technician. Until replacements arrive, you'll be expected to wear the temporary costumes provided to you. Keep in mind that they were found on very short notice, so questions about appropriateness/relevance should be deflected. I repeat, the classic suits are not to be touched, activated or worn. That being said, we are free of liability, do as you wish. As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Yang left the office with the camera feed and a flashlight. He is looking for Fred and his band. Yang has no clue where to look or even if they were alive. His eyes caught something at the end of the long eerie hall. It was PM Mangle and her pal PM Foxy. The duo stared at Yang before performing a double jump scream. "AAII!" Yang yelled as the duo passed through him. Yang fell backwards and was someone caught him. It was PM Freddy and PM Puppet was standing to the left of him. Yang went pale and fainted.

Moments later… Yang woke up in what seemed like a prison. PM Chica seemed to be guarding the prison cells. Yang noticed the other prisoners. One had one blue and one green eye, green and blue striped shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and brown hair. His cell mate had orange hair, blue eyes, red shirt with a white horse that has a blue mane, blue pants, and brown shoes. Yang saw the cell next to them. There was a female with short pink hair, magenta eyes, pink shirt with a yellow heart in the middle, brown pants, and black shoes. Her cell mate is a blond with a pony tail, soft orange off the shoulder shirt, blue eyes, short blue jeans, a small neckless, and gray shoes. Yang saw that there was a bunk bed in his cell. On the bottom was a man. He has turquoise hair with two strands of hair sticking out, blue eyes, blue pants, headphones, white shoes, and a gray flannel shirt. Yang's cell mate walked up to him.

"You the new night guard?" the cell mate asked putting the headphones down. "Y-yes. I'm Yang." Yang said rather startled. He then remembered about what Jordan had told him. "Does the name Jordan or Andrew mean anything to you?" Yang asked giving him a strange look. "Andrew alive?!" a cell mate said and went to the bars. "Guys! They are alive! Bonnie and the band are alive!" the cell mate exclaimed. The other prisoners seemed to be shocked and one of the female prisoners (the one with pink hair) started crying tears of joy. "How's Freddy?" the orange haired male prisoner asked. "Err… I thought that he was disassembled. I'm talking about Andrew, Susan, Frank, Rick, Jordan, the two 'shadows', and Puppet." Yang said with a hint of confusion. "… All of them are alive and not in with Hybrid?!" The one with two colored eyes asked rather demanding. "I suppose… I have no clue what is going on. Will someone explain to me what is going on or at least tell me your names?" Yang said desperately. "I'm Bryan." the one with two colored eyes stated. "I'm Timmy, but you can call me Tim." the orange head male prisoner chimed. "I'm Vanessa and this is Phoebe." the pink-haired female prisoner said and pointed to the blond ponytail female prisoner. "I'm Arthur, Bon- I mean- Andrew's younger brother. Nice to meet you Yang." Arthur said happily. "Now as to what's going on… Hybrid kidnapped us a while ago and we have been trapped here for ages!" Bryan informed Yang. "We have been told by Hybrid that he has captured the others as well." Vanessa said recovering from her crying. "As you can see, we should thank you, Mr. Yang is it?" Phoebe stated and asked. "Yes, but you don't have to call me mister. I was told by Jordan yesterday to help you out. I have found you all now and I have to tell them, I suppose." Yang said. "There is a way out." Tim said softly, "You see PM Chica?" "Yes." Yang said thinking that she looks creepy. "Well every now and then, PM Chica will leave her post for a few minutes. She, for some odd reason leaves her the keys behind. We have attempted to reach for them, but we could never reach them. If we work together, we might be able to reach for the keys." Tim said sounding clever. "And here I thought you were nothing more than an annoying balloon vender." Arthur muttered. "I was programmed to be that way and you know it 'Mr-I-Can-Play-Any-Insrument'!" Tim yelled. "Oh yeah?" Arthur hissed. The duo rushed to the bars and attempted to get the cells closer so they could fight. "Whoa! Stop that! You are moving the cell!" Bryan yelled at Tim. "Oh dear… they are at it again." Phoebe muttered. "I think this is a bit better then the time Bonbon and BB wouldn't give the other their equipment to the other back." Vanessa commented. "Isn't that the reason why the two get into arguments?!" Phoebe asked. Before Vanessa could answer, a voice boomed from the darkness. "Calm d-down! A-All of you!" Hybrid yelled. Tim and Arthur stopped and rushed to each of their bunk beds. "That's better." Hybrid muttered and went towards Yang. "So this is the new night guard. What are you doing outside the office?" Hybrid asked rather darkly. Yang went pale and almost made a mess in his pants. "I-I got… claustrophobic" Yang said with fear. "Claustrophobic? Well then… I suppose I can let you go this once. Just don't do it again." Hybrid hissed as he unlocked the cell door. Yang looked puzzled, but shocked it off. He left the prison by going up some stairs and arriving at a poster of Freddy. When Yang looked at the poster of Freddy, it instead displayed a poster of Springtrap. The bell rang and Yang left with a lot of questions in his mind.

 **Night 5** \- The phone rang, "Hello? Hello? Um, this is just a reminder of company policy concerning the safe room. The safe room is reserved for equipment and/or other property not being currently used and is in fact a safety location for employees only. This is not a break room, and should not be considered a place for employees to hide and/or congregate - and under no circumstance should a customer **ever** be taken into this room and out of the main show area. Management has also been made aware that the spring Bonnie animatronic has been noticeably moved. We would like to remind employees that this costume is not safe to wear under any circumstances. Thank you and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Yang couldn't get over the fact that he was Fred and his band. He also couldn't believe that they are humans. Did something happen to them to make them become robots? Yang spun in his chair for a bit. Someone grabbed the back of the chair. It was Puppet. "Puppet?! Don't scare me like that?!" Yang said as he gave a voice crack. "Sorry about that Yang, but we got worried when you weren't here in the office." Puppet said with an apologetic tone. "Well, my curiosity got the best of me and I went looking for Fred and his band. They are human and alive… I think." Yang said rather unsure. Puppet was silent for a while before he spoke up, "Yang… Purple Guy destroyed us. We became robots and we were told by the someone to do everything we can to stop him. We managed to defeat Purple, but at a price. He possesses Springtrap and is now the Hybrid that roams this place." Puppet said sadly. Yang gave a puzzled look and asked, "Why do you listen to some random person?" "They are the only thing that has been there for us. They may not be trustworthy, but it is the closest thing we have to comfort." Puppet responded and decided to change the topic, "How did you escape from Hybrid?"

"I didn't. Hybrid let me got." Yang said truthfully. "That's odd… Why would Hybrid just release you?" Puppet asked as he scratched his chin. "I don't know nor do I care. I'm just glad to be alive." Yang commented. "Do you know where Hybrid is keeping the band captive?" Puppet asked as he rebooted the ventilation and feeds. "Yes." Yang said as he checked the camera feeds. "Well... The company normally doesn't do this, but they are allowing you to come back here tomorrow. Hopefully by then we will have a plan to free Fred and his band." Puppet said and then left. Yang continued looking at the feeds. He got jump scared by all the phantoms and had to constantly reboot the ventilation. Hybrid seemed to be peeking at his door way. Yang and Hybrid had a staring contest. "… You a-are wondering why I-I freed you. A-Aren't you?" Hybrid asked as he tilted his head. "… No, not at all." Yang lied as he rebooted everything. "The darkness h-has something pl-planned for you to-tomorrow" Hybrid muttered and left. Yang looked rather shocked and waited for the bell. Just what exactly was going to happen tomorrow?

 **Night 6** \- The phone rang for the last time (hopefully), "Uh, hello? Hello? Uh, this is just to inform all employees that due to budget restrictions, the previously mentioned safe rooms are being sealed at most locations, including this one. Work crews will be here most of the day today, constructing a false wall over the old door base. Nothing is being taken out beforehand, so if you've left anything inside, then it's your own fault. Management also requests that this room not be mentioned to family, friends or insurance representatives. Thanks again, and remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Yang went to the hideout that Jordan showed him. Yang pushed the machine with all his might and went in the hole. He noticed that the group was gone. Panicking, Yang went to the Freddy poster and torn it down. There was the stairs that led to the cells. Yang quickly went down the stairs and found the prisoners. PM Chica seemed to have fallen asleep on a rocking chair. The keys were to the right of her on the wall. Yang quietly snuck though the burnt chicken and grabbed the keys. The prisoners were also asleep. Yang carefully unlocked the doors and gently woke everyone up. Bryan and the group followed Yang to freedom. Yang then led the group to the office. "Where's Chica and the others?" Phoebe asked. "I'm not sure, but I don't know what else to do." Yang admitted. A loud screech could be heard. "That's Hybrid!" Vanessa cringed a bit. Tim and Arthur ran out of the office to source of the screech. "WAIT UP!" Bryan yelled and the group chased after them. Hybrid and the rest of the phantoms were fighting against Puppet and the shadows. Jordan and his group couldn't do anything and with horrified looks watched the battle go down.

"ANDREW!" Arthur yelled with joy. Andrew looked up and a wave of fear and joy swept him. "Stay back!' Frank yelled. The battle seemed to be getting closer to Jordan's group. The group was now cornered and saw no way out. Yang noticed some loose wires. Without thinking, Yang grabbed the wire and ran towards the fight. Yang ran to Hybrid and threw his right arm to his upper torso. Hybrid stopped fighting as a wave of electricity flowed through him. Hybrid yelled in pain. Some of the sparks fell to the ground and started a fire. The phantoms and shadows quickly left the scene. Hybrid fell to the ground, and purple smoke came out of him. The purple smoke fled to the nearest crack and went to find the other Fazbear. The fire was getting higher and smoke stared appearing. The large group grabbed Springtrap and fled the attraction.

The place burned down to the ground. "What happens now?" Yang asked. "I'm not sure… but we need to find Hyb- I mean- Springtrap here a spirit." Puppet informed. "Why don't you go to the company? Maybe they will give you a check for all the nights you were here." Jordan said rather sadly. "… I guess this means I won't star in a movie then." Yang muttered and left. The group thanked him for everything. They then turned into balloons and flew though the wind. The darkness had something planned for them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF) or the Avenger cameo appearance. Read, comment, and review please and thank you!**

 **Author's Note** : The FNAN (Flan. XD) story is now taking place in a fictional town called Sunny Town, New York.

* * *

 **Sunny Town** **, New York** \- Phil Fazbear wakes up at 7 a.m. sharp every morning. He leaves the comfort of his bed. His room is small. The bed has blue sheets and two pillows. To the side of the bed was a small drawer with a lamp and a clock on top. The room has a window with white shutters, a closet, a round full-size mirror, gray carpet, and a door that leads to a bathroom.

Phil adjusted his purple tie. He made sure to wear the gray suit today. He has been working for Stark Industries for the past few years. He was helping the pizzeria for a while before the new boss fired him. Phil never found out why though. What about the skull tattoo on the back of his neck? It seemed to appear a week ago out of nowhere. Phil went to his living room. There were the 2 brown couches, the flat screen TV, gray carpet, and the chimney with pictures of his family. He went to the kitchen to go get breakfast. It had a fridge, a microwave, a stove, and cupboards. There is a small table in the middle of the kitchen with 4 chairs and marble floor. Phil quickly ate his food and grabbed his suit case on the way out. He took his bike to work today. Normally he would walk; after all it is a 15 minute walk from his house to his job.

The building had at least 20 floors. It had a glass exterior and a big "Stark Industries" sign at the top. Chaining up his bike, Phil entered the building and took the stairs. He walked all the way up to the 4th floor. People from different backgrounds were in their own cubicles either on the phone or typing on the computer. Phil was one of the heads in keeping track of Mr. Stark's agenda and weaponry. Phil had worked his way up for the past few years and liked his position. Phil went to his office. It had a long curved desk with 3 chairs. The desk had a computer, a phone, a pencil cup with pencils, a printer, paper, a fern, a hidden safe, and a tag that had Phil's name on it. The office had windows behind it so one could look outside. Phil sat down in his chair and turned on the computer. He wanted to know what he and his team have to accomplish today. It read that Stark had 4 appointments; one with the heads of the company, two with overseas, and one with interviewing people.  
Phil remembered the first time he was interviewed. In fact, he found it odd that he was hired on the spot. He got the chance to question why he was chosen. There were at least 30 other people who where smarter than him and had a better background than him. Phil shrugged it off and went to his team. "Ok everyone!" Phil spoke out loud and got the attention of his team of 20. "Mr. Stark has 4 appointments today. Two deals with overseas. I want you all to see what products we have in store for them. Make sure the weapons are not too snazzy though because we all know that Mr. Stark doesn't want to go back to his old ways. I'll check on you all later. The heads are meeting with the boss is in 15 minutes." Once Phil finished, his team went back to work.

Phil went to the meeting room where the heads waited for the boss. The room was gray colored. It had a long table with at least 17 chairs, a projector, and two large windows to the right of the table. Tony Stark came into the room. He has brown puffy hair with gray highlights on the side, a mustache and a goatee, brown eyes, and was wearing a suit and tie. "Ok everyone, the reason I called you all up here is to talk about something that has nothing to do with this company." Tony stated as he turned on the projector. "As you can see in the pictures, an attraction was burnt down a week ago. It's not a normal place. Some of you may now this as Freddy Fazbear: The Horror Attraction." Phil was baffled. How is it possible the very pizzeria that his family owned burned down? Did they turn it into an attraction when his boss fired him? "You may also know that we have a living Fazbear with us." Tony chimed. Phil wished he could turn invisible. He knows that his last name causes people to compare him with the rest of his family. The lights in the meeting room flickered. Most of the heads jumped at this. "You may all go." Tony said with a smile.

Phil was about to leave with the crowd when, "Phil, where do your think you are going? Come back here." Tony said dully. Phil slowly went to his boss and the lights magically were normal again. "Phil, I know that you don't like talking about that place, but it's not a good reason to mess with the light bulbs." Tony stated. "Mr. Stark, it wasn't me." Phil said in disbelief. "Right." Tony said sarcastically before continuing, "I told everyone this because today because a **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza** appeared out of nowhere." "WHAT? How is that possible?" Phil asked rather perplexed. "Why don't you go check it out? You did say a while ago that you wanted to run that place." Tony said and patted Phil on the back. "Sir?" Phil asked rather dumbfounded. "You'll thank me later!" Tony yelled as he left. Phil blinked before leaving the meeting room. _'How in the world is it back? How can a place just appear? Vincent was right… something weird is going on in that place. First the missing kids, then the bites, and now the place just appeared?! I need to investigate.'_ Phil thought as he got his brief case. He went to check on his team. They were able to find about 75 different weapons to sell to the overseas companies. Phil made sure that the places that the weapons were being sold to weren't going to be misused. At the lunch hour, Phil left the building and went to the pizzeria.

He eventually found it. The building had an entrance of two windows, glass doors, and a sign that had a picture of Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy that reads "Freddy Fazbear Pizza". People had actually lined up to get into the place. The police was there to stop the people from breaking in. "Hey what's going on?" Phil asked an officer. He is African-American, has brown eyes, puffy black hair, and wears the navy blue uniform. He also has a name tag that reads "Well" (OC of mine). "These people have been waiting here for hours to get in this place… Are you the owner?" Officer Gus Well asked Phil. Phil hesitated and wanted to say yes, but instead was interrupt.

"PHIL!" an unfortunately familiar voice came. Phil turned around and saw **her** , Nancy Gardner. She was wearing a red button shirt, dark blue jeans, has light brown hair with green highlights, red high heels, and brown eyes. "Phil Fazbear?! Is that you?" Nancy said in a girly tone. "Wait…you're Fazbear?" Officer Gus asked Phil. "Well yes but…" Phil didn't get a chance to finish. "Don't be so modest, Phil." Nancy said turning her attention to Officer Gus. "You see Phil here was fired by the new owners of this place a long time ago. He doesn't talk about much though." "Nancy. What are you doing-" Phil was yet again interrupted. "Mr. Fazbear do you have the keys to this place?" Officer Gus asked rather dully. "NO! I didn't even know this pizzeria was here. I learned about it just 20 minutes ago from Stark Industries." Phil informed the officer. "Well then, I guess we can make an exception." Officer Gus said as he went to the double glass doors. He used his Swiss knife to open the door. "Ok men! Let 'um in!" Officer Gus told the others. As soon as the other officers stopped blocking the mob, the people swarmed into the pizzeria. "Nancy!" Phil yelped as Nancy pulled Phil in. Inside the pizzeria, the first area that Phil saw was the Party Rooms.

Party Room 1 is where birthday parties appear to be held. The room has a black and white, shiny, checkered floor and smooth walls with green and blue checkered stripes, as well as a confetti pattern on the walls' top half. The room has two large tables topped with a white tablecloth with a multi-colored confetti pattern, and two neat rows of striped, multi-colored party hats. There is a "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner, like in the other Party Room. Party Room 2 contains two tables with striped white and red tablecloths, decorated with multi-colored, striped party hats lined up in two neat rows on each. The floor is black and white checkered tile, and there is a green and blue checkered stripe on the wall near the floor. From the ceiling hangs a long, multi-colored banner that reads "LET'S PARTY!" There are also some multi-colored stars hanging from the ceiling on the right side of the banner. The next area he saw was the Show Stage. It was in front of both Party Areas. It appears to be very wide with multiple small, star-shaped decorations hanging from the ceiling. Behind the animatronics is a large, colorful banner that hangs from the ceiling and a red curtain. The banner reads: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" in large red letters with white outlines. The floor of the Show Stage is checkered tile as the rest of the pizzeria. On the stage were Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Behind the curtain is the Backstage. It had Fred, Bonbon, and Candice sitting down in chairs. The floor was similar to the Show Stage, and there was a door labeled "EXIT". Phil went to explore the other areas. The Game Area and the Prize Corner were next to one another. The Game area features a carousel, various games, and Balloon Boy, who was selling balloons, with a sign reading "Balloons!" The animals visible on the carousel are based on the animatronics. The Prize Corner contains plush versions of the animatronics and is run by Puppet. There are posters there that read "ROCK!", "EAT!", "PARTY!", and "PLAY!" There are festive pizza decorations on the walls and several colored balloons can be seen. There was the office for the night guards. It has a large entrance on the front wall, with vents on both the left and right walls. There is a desk with a fan. There are two warning symbols on the wall above the entrance. On the left wall there is a poster that reads "CELEBRATE" and features the toy animatronics, excluding Mangle. There appears to be colored stars hanging from the ceiling and black and white tiles used for flooring. The blue and green-tiled strip of wallpaper is also a common feature throughout the pizzeria. Monitors are positioned against the far wall with thin wires connected to them, seeming to lead from cameras throughout the building; there are also wires leading to nowhere on either side of the room. The walls appear to be made with confetti as decoration. The two air vents (a Left Air Vent and a Right Air Vent) on either side of the room. A button is positioned above each of the vents which, when pressed, will activate a light in the corresponding vent. The monitors are to the sides of the office. There was also the Parts/Service room. The floor is smooth, with a black and white checkered pattern. There is a grey wall decorated with a green-and-blue checkered stripe that comes from the left side of the room. In the middle of the room, a narrow wall divides the space in half. In the other half were Goldie and Springtrap sitting on the floor. There was a poster of the duo on the furthest wall that read "Welcome to Freddy's!" There was also the Main Hall. It features a floor with a shiny black and white checkered tile pattern. Along with these, are the men's and women's restrooms, the Parts/Service room, and the hallway that leads to the office. The room is lit by a single light fixture on the ceiling amongst hanging star decorations. There are posters on the hall. One of the posters reads "Let's Rock!" with a picture of Bonbon. Another says "Let's Party!" accompanied by a picture of Candice. The third says "Party Time! U Ready?" with Fred displayed. The Main Hall also appears to have a pathway to the two party rooms and the hallway into the office. Pirate Cove was bigger. It had a pirate ship made out of cardboard, a pirate flag on a pole at the left of the stage, purple curtains, a sign that read "Pirate time!" blue waves on the background, sandy floor, and a treasure chest. On the Cove were Foxy, a fixed Mangle and Polly. The kitchen had the same floor as the rest of the place. There are 4 ovens, 3 fridges, 10 cupboards, and 2 marble tables in it. The last place Phil checked was the Manager's office. It had a small desk (with a computer, printer, and a fern on it), 3 chairs, a long brown coach, a small tree, a filing cabinet, a trash can, window with dark brown curtains, and a poster of Freddy behind the desk that read "Party Time!" What Phil found strange was the fact that all the robots were somehow fixed.

On top of that, the office had **Phil's name** on the glass of the door (on the other side, there is a dark brown curtain above the glass). Nancy had followed Phil throughout the place. "Isn't this great!" she chimed startling Phil. "Nancy, what in the world is going on? Did you make this happen?" Phil asked in anger. "What? Oh heavens no! Honestly Phil, relax! This is a good thing for you. You can make money and…" Nancy was interrupted. "Nancy for the last time. I am not marring you." Phil said sternly. He remembered the first time he met her. It was when the pizzeria was making a lot of money and then **she** came into his life. She was a good friend at first, but soon became…greedy. Nancy wanted to marry Phil for his money. In fact, she tried so hard to get Phil to like her that she even told him that she was pregnant with his kid. Phil thought that she was pulling his leg, but had to wonder if it was true. "Nancy…please leave" Phil said softly and he tried to wrap his head with everything that was happening. "Ok..." Nancy said sadly as she left. The pizzeria soon closed down. He went to Mr. Stark to ask for his final paycheck and quit his job. Phil was going to follow his dream.

* * *

If only he knew that something utterly important, so life-changing that it would… - Nick began as he broke the 4th wall.  
Nick! Oh for crying out loud… You will be introduced to the readers in the next chapter. Happy? - Kathy said rather angrily.  
Very. - Nick said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). I do own my OC(s) such as Nick Green. Read and comment. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's Note** : May Arceus have mercy on you. (It's sometimes a bit of a pain working with someone who knows you before you know them.)

* * *

"A man with blue hair with the front part slightly covering his eyes mind you, blue eyes, white shirt with blue buttons, blue jeans, and white shoes. His name is none other that Nick Green." Nick said dramatically. "Are you done yet?" Kathy asked ready to leave him in your hands. "This is Kathy. She is the author of this story. She has dark brown hair, brown eyes, a grey head-band, gray pants, glasses, soft red shirt with two white strips on the side, and white shoes. "No." Nick said with a smile. "Really, Nick?" Kathy asked sarcastically. "Ok, I'm done being weird." Nick commented. "You know the mission. You know what to do right?" Kathy asked him. "Nope! I'm just going to… YOLO!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs as he entered the pizzeria. Kathy watched as her OPist (if that is even a word) character run into the pizzeria like a 5-year old. "Why do I even work with him?" Kathy asked as she walked away. Nick came into the buzzing pizzeria. Phil made calls the night before and hired some help. Nick walked to Phil with his job application form in his left hand.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Fazbear. I'm Nick. I came for the night guard shift." Nick told Phil. "Oh! This way Nick. This place is big, so I thought that there should be **two** night guards to protect the place." Phil replied as they made a quick left on the Main Hall. The due entered Phil's office. "Let's begin the inter-" Phil was about to start. "I majored in personal security. I have 10 years of experience. I enjoy being a security guard. I came here to protect the pizzeria and the robots from being stolen. I can speak 3 different languages (Liar! You know you know more than that. - Kathy). I do have one question though. Who's the other night guard?" Nick said in a calm tone. Phil seemed amazed. And his head began to hurt a bit. Next thing you know he is impressed by this man. This man could probably get any job he wanted. "Her name is Cloe… You're hired!" Phil smiled as he shook Nick's hand. "I'll come at 11:55 a.m." Nick said with a smile. Phil nodded and left the room with Nick.

 **Night 1** \- It is 11:55 a.m., and Nick isn't wearing the night guard uniform. He waits for Cloe to arrive. Nick has received information about her. She is NeonCarla's OC (go check her out on DeviantArt). She has light brown hair with bangs; the left bang is spiky, blue eyes, and will wear the "new" uniform. It is a turquoise long sleeve shirt, a blue shirt above it, blue jeans, blue hat with black letters that read "Security", and brown shoes. Nick looked at the place a bit. He felt cold. The darkness in this place was making him cold thought it's not as bad as when he fights Nebula. Cloe came through the doors. "Cloe! About time you showed up. I was about to call you." Nick teased Cloe. "You don't have my number mister." Cloe told Nick. "Then what's this?" Nick asked as he showed Cloe's phone number (?) to her before continuing, "The name's Nick by the way not mister." "How did you get that?" Cloe asked rather angrily as she snatched the paper from Nick. She realized that it wasn't her number but this creepy guy's. "Now we can start!" Nick said in a happy tone and grabbed Cloe's hand. "Hey! Let go of my hand!" Cloe yelled at Nick as he pulled her to the night guard's office. The phone rang. "Go on." Nick encouraged Cloe. The message played. "Hello? Welcome to Freddy's. The most magical place you can be in. I have to warn you though…these robots tend to wander a bit after dark. If they see you, they will see you as a naked endoskeleton. Now it is against the policy that an endoskeleton is without its suit. They will force you into a Freddy Fazbear suit and result in an uncomfortable death. Now don't worry...You are not in any danger. The toy robots are the first to be active on this night, so only worry about them. There is a robot in the Prize Corner whose box needs to be wound every now and then. We also gave you a Freddy mask and a flashlight. Use them **wisely**. Alright see you tomorrow!"

"…Nick did you hear that?" Cloe asked her buddy. Nick is on his navy blue 3DS playing Smash and had his headphones on. "Yes." he answered dully and didn't bother looking up. "Where's your uniform?" Cloe asked him "I burned it." Nick said calmly. "You burned it?! Mr. Fazbear is gong to fire you!" Cloe yelled at him. "No because I, Ms. Cloe, am under contract. We have to do Five Nights At Freddy's." Nick said proudly. Cloe gawked at him before focusing her attention to the monitor. "Bonbon is gone and so is that duc-" "Chicken." Nick corrected Cloe. "They are all gone." Cloe finished. "NOO! I don't like you Link! Why you kill meh!? Nah! I'm so gonna get you!" Nick raged at his 3DS. _'How in the world did he get hired? He isn't even helping me. I'm going to tell Mr. Fazbear about this tomorrow…It sounds weird calling him that.'_ Cloe thought as a weird noise started emitting itself from the Main Hall. Cloe turned on the hall light and there stood Mangle and Polly on her shoulder.

She was hook-less and eye patch-less. Her eyes were beady and stood ever so still. Cloe quickly placed the Freddy mask on and kept the light on. Mangle eventually left. Cloe took off the mask and wound up the Music Box. A laughter filled the office. Cloe looked up and saw BB standing near the Left Air vent. She stared at him wondering if he was going to kill her. He just said "Hello." "Er…hi there." Cloe replied. BB's laughter filled the office. It was so annoying! Cloe grabbed Nick's 3DS and threw it at the annoying robot. SMACK! BB fell to the floor. "Hey! I was playing on that thing… Also you owe me $150." Nick pouted. "That robot was being annoying!" Cloe hissed at Nick. "You do know that is one of his roles here, right?" Nick asked Cloe as he went to check on his 3DS. "One? What are the others?" Cloe asked as she checked the monitor. "Oh now you want to be nice…Well, I'm not telling you!" Nick said angrily as he helped BB up. BB stared at him and left. "Aren't you scared of the possibility of death?" Cloe asked him. "If I say yes, will you believe me?" Nick asked as he returned to his chair. "Well…yeah. There are killer robots on the loose!" Cloe said stating the obvious. "Then no, I am not scared of the killer robots." Nick said calmly as he checked the damaged done to his 3DS. The 6 a.m. bell rang. "Finally, I can leave this nightmare." Cloe said happily as she left the office. "And people tell me that I don't listen." Nick muttered to himself. Cloe saw Phil walk through the doors.

"Mr. Fazbear! I need you to move me to the day shift." Cloe said not wanting to the night guard. "Sorry Cloe, but you have to do 5 nights and plus I already have a day guard." Phil said with a hint of sorrow. "Mr. Fazbear… Last night went well." Nick said in a calm manner, "No one came into the place and no one got hurt or stolen." Cloe looked at the guy. How could he be cool as a cucumber when faced with the threat of death? Also, why is he acting differently with Mr. Fazbear? "That's good! You two keep up the good work." Phil chimed as he went to his office.

 **Night 2** \- The phone rang. "Hello? Hello? Ah! You are alive and made it to the second night. Now things are going to keep getting harder from here. But don't worry; you are not in complete danger. There is rumor that the company is making more robots. It's just a rumor though… Freddy and his band should be active today. Keep an eye on Pirate Cove from time to time. One of the robots there likes to be watched. If the power for some odd reason goes out in an area…just don't worry and reboot the system. Ok, see you tomorrow."

"Nick, why did you act completely mature in front of Mr. Fazbear?" Cloe asked as she checked the monitor. "If by Mr. Fazbear you mean **your biological father** then no I do not know what you are talking about" Nick answered as he played on his phone. "How d-do you know that?!" Cloe asked being caught off guard. "Come on! A bat, the object not the animal mind you, could tell that you are his daughter." Nick said as he paused his game. "I-I **never** told that anyone that. And it's not true!" Cloe became flustered and looked at the monitor. "Oooo! Someone has a secrete!" Nick sang and smiled at his buddy. "Ok. I'll tell you, but you have to promise me that you won't tell him." Cloe finally gave up. "Yeah, I can…but I don't know if the readers can too. What if they tell Phil? If they do, can I go to their homes and pie them?" Nick asked eagerly. "Sure…" Cloe said sounding uncertain. She had no idea who Nick was referring to. "It happened on a few weeks before Phil was fired…" Cloe said. "Story time!" Nick chimed as he got his chair closer to Cloe to hear the story.

"My mom got Phil drunk one night. I mean so drunk he didn't know left from right. One thing led to another and here 20 years later I'm here. My mother told me about this only recently. She thought it was for the best. She wants us to be a family. However, I get the feeling she just wants to be rich. I got this job so I could tell him the truth." Cloe finished. She noticed that Nick had the monitor. "Before you ask, yes I am listening to you. Second, I just finished winding the box and am now checking the Cove. You should probably check the vents and hall." Nick said dully and didn't bother looking up. Cloe blinked before listening to Nick. The night went the same as last time.

Cloe couldn't stop thinking about Nick. Sure he is weird… actually on Cloe's scale of 1 to 5, Nick is a 9. Cloe shook her head as she heard the 6 a.m. bell ring. The duo left the office together and saw Phil coming in. "Nick, I just ordered in a night guard uniform for you. It's going to come tomorrow. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long." Phil said in a sincere tone to Nick. "Wait… I thought you burned the uniform." Cloe seemed perplexed as she looked at Nick. "And you believed me?" Nick seemed amazed and turned his attention to Mr. Fazbear, "It's fine, Mr. Fazbear. I'll see you tomorrow Cloe!"

 **Night 3** \- 11:55 p.m. Nick is waiting for Cloe to come out of the kitchen. _'What kind of person gets hungry before they do a death-defying job? Humans are weird.'_ Nick thought as he waited in Party Room 2. He felt something behind him, breathing down his neck. Nick reacted and yanked the creature behind him. The creature landed on its back on one of the tables. Nick was about to punch the creature when he recognized the purple fur… it was Danny. "What is your problem?!" Danny hissed at the blue-haired man. "I thought you were dead?!" Nick said rather shocked and placed his fist away. "You can see me?" Danny asked. "Ok, Nick. I'm full now. Let's begin our shift." Cloe chimed and saw Nick by himself. He looked like he had seen a ghost. "Are you ok?" Cloe asked her buddy. "What? Oh, yeah… Let's go to the office before the robots get us." Nick said with a hint of nervousness and ignored Danny's question. Cloe stared at him before nodding. The duo quickly went to the office, leaving Danny with a look of fascination. The phone rang.

"Hello? Hello? Ah, you've made it to Night 3! As you may have notice that there are two robots in the Service room that may move as well. Luckily for you, you don't have to worry about them so much. The 'Exit' door is sometimes being tampered with. Sometimes a message plays on the monitor saying that **someone** is trying to get in. It's your job to make sure that the doors are locked. There are two 'Exit' doors to worry about. The one backstage and the one in the game area are the only ones you need to worry about. Now you don't have to do it manually… you can press the 'Close Door' button on the monitor. The monitor may not work sometimes for this… it could be just a glitch, but if it doesn't than you have to leave the office and check the doors yourself. Ok, that it. Try to stay alive!"

"Nick, can I ask you something?" Cloe asked as she checked the monitor. "Yes, you may." Nick replied as he turned the lights for the vents and hall. "Who are you? I mean really. You did lie to me." Cloe asked. "Well… I already gave you my name and phone number. You haven't called me by the way. I told your father that I was in the security business before I came here. I did lie to you because… I don't trust you." Nick said rather bluntly. Cloe gave him a weird look before saying, "What do you mean you don't trust me? We have spent the last 2 nights in this place. Also how can you not trust someone with death knocking on your door?" Cloe informed him with a hint of anger. "Easy… I don't because I've only known you for 2 days. Also, I greet Death with pancakes and red roses." Nick said calmly. Cloe stared at him as if he was crazy. "I'm not crazy." Nick replied as if he read Cloe's mind and put on his Freddy mask.

"Why are you so -" Cloe didn't get a chance to finish. She heard heavy breathing. She looked across from her. Bonnie was standing right in front of her. The two saw each other and their eyes flashed in yellow. Bonnie eventually went away in a sheepish manner. "Is it me or is Bonnie…cute?" Cloe asked almost in a "He's dreamy" tone. "It's both." Nick said knowing what just occurred means… a possible shipping. "Cloe, have you checked on the box?" Nick asked snapping Cloe from her trance. "Huh? Oh fudge! I forgot!" Cloe said in a panicked manner. As she wound the box, she couldn't stop thinking about that bunny. The monitor displayed a message. It read "Warning: Door opening!" Cloe went through the camera feed and found the Backstage "Exit" door opening. She pressed the "Close" button and the door closed. Cloe thought she saw someone outside the door, trying to get in. Whoever it was had… **purple** skin. She thought that she was going crazy and might end up like Nick. The bell rang. "We made it!" Nick chimed as the duo left the office. This time Phil didn't greet them. In fact, he didn't walk through the doors. "Nick, do you think Mr. Fazbear is running late?" Cloe asked. "Umm... Me thinks he is getting new clothing. Either that or he is trying to find Bigfoot." Nick replied like a 10-year old. Cloe scoffed as she left. "It could be a possibility!" Nick yelled as he followed her. "Save them…" Nick turned around. Did he hear Austin's voice? How are they even alive? Nick went through the doors puzzled and went home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

* * *

 **Night 4 -** 11:55 p.m. Cloe was yet again in the kitchen. _'It is a full moon tonight. Maybe Cloe is going to turn into a werewolf. Maybe she's different…Will this affect the robots?'_ Nick thought. He had gotten his uniform yesterday. And thanks to Cloe's constant bickering, he wore it tonight. Pans clanging with one another could be heard coming from the kitchen. Nick felt that something was wrong. And it wasn't the fact that Cloe hasn't paid for his broken 3DS. No… **something** was happening to Cloe. "Cloe?" Nick asked as he got closer to the kitchen.

A soft growl emitted from the place. Nick immediately ducked as what seemed like a cheetah animatronic lunged at him. If Nick knew any better, he would know that she is NeonCarla's OC. The cheetah animatronic had dark brown hair in a ponytail, has a short-sleeved black shirt, beady eyes, a light brown snout, a black skirt with a brown cloth with a bit falling to the left, and a light brown tuff. The robot eyed Nick and quickly rushed to Nick. Nick didn't scream, he just simply moved to the left. The robot crashed into a table. Nick went to the kitchen to look for his buddy. Cloe was on the ground and unconscious. Nick grabbed her bridal-style and ran to the office. He placed Cloe in her chair, and looked at the monitor. The cheetah robot wasn't in Party Room 2 anymore. The phone rang.

"Hello? -'Pop goes the Weasel' plays- Um… I always wondered what was out there. -song gets louder- I always thought that the 'EXIT' doors would work during the night… **something** is out there and **won't** let me out right now. It's almost as if it wants me gone. The robots know what's out there…. maybe that's why they roam at night. You should develop… an escape route too. I'm glad I recorded this for you when I did. I- Oh no…-animatronic screech-"

Nick listened as he looked through the feeds. He placed Cloe her mask and placed a flashlight in her lap. Nick checked the vents, the hall, the Cove, wound the box, checked the doors, checked the Cove again, and repeats the process. Cloe finally stirred and woke up. "What? Where-where am I?" was the first thing she said. "You're in the pizzeria, Cloe. I need you to tell me what that cheetah animatronic was doing in the kitchen." Nick commanded her. Cloe rubbed her head as she answered, "That's Cheta. She's kinda my… guardian angle." "Ok…Is she going to kill us?" Nick asked not questioning why a robot is her "guardian angle". "Kill us?! NO! Cheta would **never** hurt me." Cloe defended her friend. "That's what they all say before she turns on you and makes you her spirit." Nick harshly commented. Cloe noticed that he was being serious rather than being crazy. "What do you mean?" Cloe asked letting Nick do all the work.

"Cloe, do you know what happened here… in this place?" Nick asked her. "Do you mean the missing 10 kids and the Bite of '97?" Cloe asked. "Yes… the kids were turned into spirits for the robots. I think they roam at night trying to find the person who killed them. And hopefully, once they do, they will move on." Nick informed his buddy. "Wow…" Cloe seemed amazed. "What?" Nick asked as he looked at her. "You actually made sense." Cloe told him. "Don't I always?" Nick asked teasing Cloe a bit, "Now… how did Cheta become you 'guardian angle'?" "Well it happened like this…" Cloe started.

-Flash back-

A young Cloe is walking home from practice. She walks alone at 8 p.m. with her sports bag and backpack. Lights illuminate the street she is on. Cloe looks behind her and sees a garbage truck coming for her. She didn't get a chance to react. The last thing she saw was something round with angle wings and 2 red horns. Her vision came back to her a while later. She was alive?! But how?! Cloe looked around and noticed she was in an abandoned house. She saw a drawer with a mirror on top. Cloe saw herself in the mirror. What she saw was unexplainable. She had gained a cheetah's ear on her spiky bang, a tail, a left robot arm, and a right robot leg. Cloe began hyper-ventilating. "Ah you're awake…" a voice came from the shadows. Cheta emerged from a dark corner of the room. Cloe was startled, but soon became angry, "Okay Miss Cat robot, what the h-ll happened to me, and why do I look like I was given new parts?!" "You don't remember that car accident that you were in, Miss?" Cheta asked dully. "I don't care about that now! What the h-ll did you DO to me?!" Cloe raged. "Look, some parts of you happened to be removed. For your own good." Cheta replied. "…I really need to get used to your voice." Cloe muttered. "My name is Cheta, miss. I will be your guardian angle from now on. The darkness commands me to." Cheta told Cloe. "I don't need a guardian angle! And stop calling me miss. My name's Cloe. Can't you take me to a hospital or something?" Cloe asked Cheta. "I believe so… There is one nearby." Cheta replied as she picked up Cloe. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Cloe asked angrily. "Relax, Cloe. I will take you there." Cheta replied as she went to the nearest "hospital".

-Present-

"Ever since that day…Cheta has been by my side. The reason I've been going to the kitchen is to calm her down. She knows that this place is filled with darkness. Cheta must have sensed something and is going to destroy the source." Cloe finished. "How did Cheta fix you?" Nick asked as he kept working. "An angle named Lucy (OC of mine) sent Cheta to protect me. She's the one that made me back to normal." Cloe said remembering the day she met Lucy. Nick paused and looked at her. "Ok…Did Cheta tell you where she was going?" Nick asked rather slowly. Cloe shook her head. Why is Nick acting like meeting an angle a normal thing? Just what is he hiding from her? She noticed that Nick had a blue watch on his left wrist. It's always been there, but it seems to be glowing. "Nick your watch is glowing." Cloe stated. "Uh? Oh! It's a…glow in the dark watch." Nick lied to her.

Soon they heard a loud screech. "Cheta!" Cloe yelled and left the room in a panic and forgot her flashlight. Nick quickly followed Cloe. Cheta was being held by her neck. Goldie was the one chocking her and raised her even higher. "Who in the world do you think you are trying to hurt my friends?!" Goldie asked in anger. His beady eyes had a red pupil. Cheta's eyes reverted back to yellow. She was struggling to free herself from his strong grip. "Put her down!" Cloe yelled at Goldie and charged at him. Foxy reacted and caught up to her. He then picked her up and "hugged" her. "Let me go!" Cloe yelled as she swung her legs viciously. Nick had finally caught up. He saw the scene before him.

 _'How you going to get yourself out of this one Nick?'_ a voice asked in Nick's head.

 _'Now you decide to show up during a critical moment…Titan.'_ Nick thought dully.

 _'I thought I told you to stop calling me that.'_ Titan hissed.

 _'Would you rather be called Nameless, Marshmallow, or Monster #104?'_ Nick asked as if he was 7.

' _…Fine, but still. You are going to have to use your_ _powers_ _.'_ Titan stated

 _'I know that we are enemies, but I'll do it for you… Marshmallow.'_ Nick thought with a smirk

Nick analyzed his situation and came up with an idea. Titan eventually left his head. "Fredbear put the cat down!" Nick said sternly. Goldie and the bands turned their attention to Nick. Nick was unfazed, yet outnumbered. "How do you know that name?" Goldie asked bitterly. "I know that because I used Google. Now put the cat and you, Foxy, put Cloe down and no one gets hurt." Nick said slowly advancing. "Pfft! You harm us?! Don't make me laugh." Goldie angrily said. "Alright then…don't say I didn't warn you though!" Nick said stopping where Foxy was holding Cloe.

The last thing Cloe remembered was Nick extending his left arm and a bright heavenly light. Cloe woke up on the stage. Phil was there sitting in front of her. "Cloe! Thank goodness you are ok? Did the robber harm you?" Phil asked a groggy Cloe. "What-what robber?" Cloe asked as she rubbed her head. "Don't you remember?" Phil asked giving Cloe a glass of water. "Thanks. No I don't remember." Cloe softly said and sipped her water. "Nick told me that a robber came here last night. He said that the robber hit you in the head with a frying pan. Nick then tackled the robber and called the police. He left with them to make his statement." Phil informed her. Nick came in through the doors. "Hey Mr. Fazbear! Cloe you're awake! How's your head?" Nick asked as he approached the duo. "Fine…I think." Cloe said honestly. "Cloe, you don't have to come here tomorrow." Phil said softly. "Uh? N-no! I'm going to be fine. I'll come here tomorrow." Cloe stated. She couldn't shake the feeling that Nick was lying. Is he hiding something?

 **Night 5** \- The phone rang for the last time. There was a static and odd sound coming from the phone. Cloe stared at her buddy before getting a wild idea. "Hey um, Nick. What is he saying?" Cloe asked her buddy who was playing on his phone. "It might be a rough translation…'Sir, it is lamentable that mass agricultural development is not speeded by fuller use of your marvelous mechanisms. Would it not be easily possible to employ some of them in quick laboratory experiments to indicate the influence of various types of fertilizers on plant growth? You are right. Countless uses of Bose instruments will be made by future generations. The scientist seldom knows contemporaneous reward; it is enough to possess the joy of creative service. I escaped before... important people...forces... until we vanquish the evil overlord we eat only flesh.' It's an excerpt of the book 'Autobiography of a Yogi'. I haven't read that in a while…" Nick stopped and placed his phone down. Was he busted? He slowly looked at Cloe. Her eyes widen and seemed impressed by Nick. "It's just a rough translation…It could mean 'We want pie' for all I know." Nick said nervously. Cloe got her chair closer to Nick. She leaned in to him.

She whispered into his ear, "LIAR." Nick went pale and saw two choices. One, run away like a chicken with its head cut off or two, act cool and brush it off. "Pfft. Ha ha ha!" Nick broke out in laughter, "T-that's a good one Cloe! Ha ha ha!" Nick decided to brush it off. Cloe backed her chair away and was taken aback. "I know that the robbery didn't happen Nick!" Cloe hissed at him, "I saw you put your hand in front of my face and I saw a light emitting from your hand!" Nick stopped laughing hoping to find the truth. "You are the one lying. The robbery did happen. I have **video evidence**." Nick said with a hint of pride. She can't know or the mission may be compromised. "Oh really? Show me then." Cloe said with a smug look. Nick felt challenged. _'Challenged Accepted'_ Nick thought as he pulled out the tape from last night. At least Cloe wasn't questioning why none of the robots were moving. Nick placed the CD disk in the monitor.

The video played. It showed a man in a ski mask hitting Cloe with a frying pan. The man was then tackled by Nick. Nick managed to knock the guy unconscious and called the police. Moments later, the police arrived and grabbed the robber. Nick left with them. Phil came and saw Cloe on the Stage. He stayed with her until Nick came. The video ended.

Cloe blinked a bit. Nick was telling the truth. Cloe couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else on the video. Cloe grabbed the video and re-watched it. She felt that she missed something. The video ended again and Nick snatched the monitor from Cloe. "Hey!" Cloe yelled at her "buddy". The bell rang. "We did it. We lived." Nick said as he and Cloe walked out. Phil came through the doors. "Well, Cloe. You will be moved over to the day shift if you like." Phil told Cloe. "Wait…What about Nick?" Cloe asked him. "Nick wants to continue being the night guard." Phil informed her. "Mr. Fazbear as much as I would love to be in the day shift…I can't leave my buddy alone." Cloe said as she grabbed Nick's arm. "Cloe what are you-" Nick got interrupted. "Alright then. Have fun tomorrow and keep the place safe." Phil chimed as he went to his office. "Cloe what are you doing?" Nick asked rather angrily. "You're hiding something and I am going to find out. I don't care if you don't trust me. I once solved a crime you know." Cloe hissed and dragged Nick out. "I'm not hiding anything. And besides, am I the one who hasn't told my dad that he's really my dad?" Nick asked allowing himself to be dragged by Cloe. Cloe blinked. She had forgotten about that.

 **Night 6** \- The next day, Cloe was able to catch her father before he left the building. She wanted him to know the truth. Cloe couldn't find any evidence that Nick was hiding something. She could ask the killer robots about what happened, but Cheta would risk her life and try to protect Cloe. Cheta didn't seem to remember what happened that day either. Cloe decided that she should trust him more. After all he did believe her story of how she met Cheta. Cloe took Cheta with her and went to Phil's office. The robots stared at the cheetah as she walked past them. Cloe knocked on the door. "Mr. Fazbear, may I come in?" Cloe asked. "Come in!" Phil yelled. Cloe opened the door. "Cloe what brings you here?…Is that a cheetah animatronic?" Phil asked shocked to see a new robot. Cheta closed the door behind her and closed the door's window.

"Yes **dad** , Cheta is a cheetah robot." Cloe said softly as she sat down. Phil blinked before forcing a laugh, "Heh heh. Very funny Cloe, but I don't have any kids." "Do you remember Nancy Gardner? She is my mother. She told me recently that you are my father. She got you very drunk a long time ago. It was the day that party took place." Cloe said rather slowly. Her father was silent. "Sir, I know that this is sudden, but Cloe is telling the truth." Cheta said dully. "Are you sure that I am you father?" Phil asked a bit baffled. Cloe nodded. Silence. "Cloe…I just… I can't believe this. When were you planning on telling me this? How do I know you aren't lying?" Phil asked rather angrily. "You are my dad! Once mom found out that she was pregnant, she panicked. She raised me the best she could here in New York. When news came that a Freddy's opened, she got an idea. She was going to tell you that you had a daughter. But, you didn't want to listen to her. Dad, please. All she wants is for us to be a family. She wants-" Cloe was interrupted. "Cloe, your 'mother' wanted me for my money. Cloe as much as you want us 3 to be a family, we can't." Phil said sternly. "Why not? I have waited for my whole life for the day we became family. My mother has changed her ways. She loves you and you love her. You just don't want to admit that!" Cloe raged. "I don't love her because…" Phil stopped himself. Could he tell his "daughter" the truth? "Well?" Cloe asked ready to defend her mother. "I'm different…"Phil said very softly. "Different? What do you mean by that?" Cloe asked as her rage stated to subside. "Cloe… I don't go crazy for girls like most men." Phil said a bit cautiously. "Wait…that means… YOU'RE GAY!" Cloe said almost shouting (I apologize in advance if this offends anyone- Kathy). "Keep your voice down! I don't, want anyone to know about my…problem." Phil scolded his daughter. "It's not a problem.. Besides, Nick is the only one here." Cloe said calming down. If only she knew that someone was listening. "So…does this mean we aren't family?" Cloe asked hearing the 12 p.m. bell. "We can be family, but it's going to be a bit awkward around the holidays. Heh heh. I'll tell Nancy about this tomorrow during lunch hour." Phil said calmly. He noticed Cloe was acting nervous. "Cloe…you ok?" Phil asked her with concern. "Uh? Oh!N-no! Its just midnight now. I gotta start my shift soon." Cloe said very nervously.

"NOOO!" the trio heard Nick yell. He sounded like he was in pain. They left Phil's office and turned left. They saw Nick on the ground twitching. "Nick, are you ok?" Cloe asked her buddy. "It's horrible I tell you! Horrible!" Nick cringed a bit. "Tell us what's going on." Phil said a bit impatiently. "He stole meh food!" Nick said and used Fake Tears (it's a Pokémon move). "Someone stole your food."Cloe said dully. She thought that Nick was in trouble or about to be killed by the robots. "It's not just any food. It was a Strawberry Short-Cake that my girlfriend took the time to make." Nick pouted a bit, "That Puppet thing stole my food!" The trio sweat-dropped as Nick raged. "I thought that the animatronics move in the morning." Phil said sounding surprised. "Oh no. They move at night and try to kill the night guards because they look like naked endoskeletons." Nick said calmly as if Phil already knew. Phil's eyes widen in fear. Cloe faceplamed herself and began to wonder who's Nick "girlfriend" is. "Nick is right. That's why Cloe wanted to be switched to the day shift" Cheta said trying to sound cautious. "What… I-I don't understand" Phil seemed baffled.

First the discovery of his lost daughter and now killer robots. Today is not his day. "It's quite simple actually and a bit fun trying to survive 5 nights here." Nick said happily as he got off the ground. "What is wrong with you?! You are acting as if this is a normal thing!" Cloe raged as "Pop! Goes the Weasel" plays. "What? It that Puppet?" Phil asked as the group of 4 turned their heads towards the Main Hall. Puppet stood their with Nick's cake (in a container) in his right hand. "Give meh back the cake!" Nick yelled as he lunged at him. Luckily, Cheta grabbed him by his uniform and held him in the air. "I don't know who you think you are, but you are a possible solution to us." Puppet said rather calmly. Phil went pale and almost lost his balance. He didn't think what Vincent told him was true. Cloe raised an eyebrow. _'Nick? A solution? He couldn't even tie his own shoe even if his life depended him to do so!'_ she thought. Nick stopped fighting and stared at him. "What do you want from me?" Nick hissed at Puppet. "We have been stuck here for ages, mister. We have waited for a way out for too long. Can you help us?"Puppet asked. There was tension in the air. Nick knew what Puppet was talking about. Puppet was the only one that didn't get affected by his power. It could be because he hid in that box of his when Nick released a holy light through out the pizzeria. "Nick, we should help them" Cloe whispered to Nick. "Help them? Help me! All I wanted was cake and now it's beginning to feel like a lie" Nick whined. "I'm in." Phil stated out loud. "What? But…you can't do that." Nick pouted. "And why can't he, he is the current owner of the pizzeria." Cheta said trying to be informative. "Fine! But I'm not going to promise you anything!" Nick said finally. Cheta placed him down.

"So shall we begin?" Puppet asked giving Nick his container. Nick glared at him and snatched the container and said with curiosity "I do have a couple of questions." "Ok. I will do my best to answer them." Puppet replied. "First, where do you keep the forks?" Nick asked as his stomach growled loudly. "You can find them in the kitchen." Puppet said with a sweatdrop. Nick nodded and went to the kitchen. Cloe and co. went to Party Room 2. All the killer robots were there. Cloe felt that this was a trick and went pale. Phil on the other hand was processing all that was happening. Nick came back from the kitchen and sat down next to Freddy.

"Now for the real questions. How is it possible that Austin and Danny are alive? What happened to the toy band's spirit at the attraction that eventually burned down? How is it possible that all of you are magically fixed and end up in the town that Phil here currently lives in? And before anyone ask here, I did Google all of this while I was the night guard." Nick ended leaving the bands speechless. "Well…" Puppet began before scratching his chin. He sat to the left of Goldie, who was eyeing someone. "The darkness…" Goldie answered and finally looked at Nick, "When we were at the attraction, the darkness placed the toy band to a deep sleep. Once the attraction burned down, it took us here when Puppet and I combined our powers. It took a full week to awaken my younger brother's band, to fix the shadows, to fix us, and to build this place here. We came here to look for Springtrap's spirit, and we are still looking." Goldie said hoping that those where the right answers. "Ok then...Why can't they see the shadows?" Nick asked pointing at Phil and Cloe who were sitting next to one another. "It's possible that people with extraordinary senses can see them. I'm not sure myself." Puppet answered truthfully. Nick nodded and continued eating his cake. "Nick here is a normal guy though." Cloe said getting the robots attention. She sunk back in her chair a bit before resuming, "Sure he's a bit…crazy, but he's not special."

"Cloe, Cloe, Cloe" Nick said while shaking his head, "I'm the **son** of Bill and Jade." The bomb was dropped. It took 10 full seconds for the robots and humans to understand that they were in the presence of someone very powerful. "Y-you're joking right" Cloe scoffed as the robots backed away from Nick, "You can't be their son! You're just a normal guy who I've only known for the past few days." Nick sighed and extended his arm towards Foxy. Foxy was then levitated off the ground. "Hey! Put me down lad!" Foxy yelled in a panic. A bright light surrounded Foxy. He was then separated from his spirit. Frank and Foxy stood side-by-side. "F-Foxy?" Mangle asked taken aback. "Squawk! Nick is telling the truth! Squawk!" Polly chirped from Mangle's left shoulder. "I-I'm free…I'm free." said a shocked Frank. He was poking himself to make sure it wasn't a prank or anything. Nick was holding a long stick-thing. It had a white grip, had a yellow base at the front, and two "arms" sticking out making an "L" shape at the base. Nick blew on the arms, even though he didn't need to, and said "This is the Re-Anime staff. It basically can make the undead alive again." Nick informed them. "It technically is permanent, but I don't think Foxy wants his spirit out and about doing cool stuff." Frank looked to his left. Foxy's eyes were beady and he was growling. "You shouldn't be out…spirit" Foxy said trying to sound dark. "The robots loose their ability to do certain tones and to feel. The spirit makes the robot **more human**. Without them, the robots are nothing, but robots." Nick said sounding like a professor. "So does that mean we can hurt ourselves?" Chica asked separating Foxy from Frank. "Well… it's a possibility. However, the robots will do **anything** it seems to make sure it doesn't loose a spirit. That is what Nebula has programmed each one of you to do. If the robot looses a spirit, it will either **look** for its previous spirit or go **find** a new one." Nick said and finally finished his cake. Nick grabbed the staff and pointed is at Foxy and Frank. Chica got out of the way in time. The duo became one again. "At least, ay got ta see myself." Foxy said sadly. Mangle patted Foxy on the back. "Either way, I need to find Nebula and give him a piece of my mind." Nick said rather proudly. "Do you even know where he is?" Phil asked. "I know where he lives." Nick said sounding like a stalker.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's Note:** The dream

* * *

\- Nebula's Castle: Outside-

It's big, old, gray, has moss vines, two wooden doors, multiple windows, 4 towers, and is at least 2 stories high. Nick and company took an hour and 46 minutes to find the place. "I can handle this on my own, thank you very much." Nick hissed at his company. He could have gotten here in 5 minutes, but no the band, excluding Springtrap, Danny, and Austin, had to tag along. "It looks creepy." BB said while holding Foxy's hand. "It's only the place of the guy who probably wants the human race to be his slaves. Typical for a villain." Nick commented. "Are we going in there?" Bonbon asked as he hid behind Candice. "Well Bonbon, since you are a brave soul…you can go in first." Nick said grabbing Bonbon and shoving him in through the doors. "Is it safe in there?" Candice asked in fear. "Nick…I thing there's something in here." Bonbon replied. "Don't worry. She's not going to hurt you…hopefully." Nick said sounding sure. "Should we go in and help him?" Fred asked Nick. "The door is open." Nick said stating the obvious. Fred and Freddy went in next. "Aren't you going in?' Goldie asked Nick who was setting up a hammock. "Nah! You guys will be ok. Nothing bad is going to happen." Nick said calmly. He applied sun lotion on his nose, place his sunglasses on, and grabbed a mirror. He began to tan. Goldie went into the place next followed by the rest of the band.

-Nebula's Castle: Inside-

"Holy Pizza's this place is huge!" Chica said hearing an echo of her voice. "This place is dimly lit. What do you think, Foxy?" Mangle asked. She had left Polly in Phil's hand. "I can barely see. Hey Freddy! Put on that tone of yours." Foxy said as he led BB into what seemed like complete darkness. Freddy began playing "Toreador March". His eyes softly illuminated the room that they were in. "Wow…This is working." Bonnie said sarcastically. "I have an idea. Goldie why don't you lend some of your powers to Freddy? Maybe that will illuminate the room more." Puppet suggested. Goldie went to his brother and touched him. Freddy felt a surge of energy and began moving in crazy motion."Goldie! I think you went overboard!" Puppet rushed to Freddy.

Soon, all the robots eyes began illuminating for some odd reason and the tone stopped. Freddy finally calmed down thanks to Puppet. "Well... at least we can see now." Fred muttered. "Goldie, next time you lend someone your power… try not to give them too much" Freddy said rather tiredly. "Sorry." Goldie said sheepishly. "Cool. I always wanted glowing eyes." Bonbon said as he and Bonnie began exploring a section of the castle. "Hey Chica! Look at this." Candice said getting Chica's attention. "Ooh! It looks like a ball." Chica said poking the "ball". The "ball" moved and slithered away. "Hey come back!" Chica yelled as she and Candice chased after the "ball". The duo noticed that the "ball" was yellowish and made a rattling sound as it moved away. The duo froze when they saw what they were chasing. It had 4 yellow and round rattles, soft red scales, a red anaconda-like hood with four gray circles (2 are semi-circles) on each side, a gray "hat", and yellow eyes. Her name is Cuddles and is Nick's OC. She glared at the duo. The two chickens stared at one another before running away. "AAII!" they both screamed as they ran away Cuddles slithered towards the duo. The two ducks ran in Bonnie's section. "What's going on? Why are you screaming?" Bonnie asked as he found a light switch. He switched it on and the robots eyes stopped illuminating. And the lights turned on.

They all saw the snake-monster. "Is that a snake?!" BB asked as he hid behind Foxy. "Sss. Nebula ssaid that you all were coming ssoon. He didn't expect you allss to leave that pizzeria todayss." Cuddles said as she got down to their level. "What are you?'!" Bonbon asked feeling that he was about to be eaten. "The correct wordss are 'who am I'. My namess is Monster #100, but youss all my call me Cuddles." she said calmly. "Are you going to eat us?' Fred asked as he got a voice crack. "Noss, monsters don't eat other monsters…unless Nebulass commands it." Cuddles said rather dully. "We want to see this Nebula person. We wish to be free." Puppet said as he gathered his courage. "Free? Once a monster alwayss a monster." Cuddles stated rather sadly. "Cuddles? You can join us. We can help one another." Chica chimed feeling sympathy for the snake. "For as longss as I can remember, I have worked for Nebula. I have destroyed citiess and livess. I don't wish to bess free, because if I was, I wouldn't **existss**." Cuddles informed them. "What do you mean you wouldn't exist?" Bonnie asked as Nick finally came in. "Hey um guys? Can you guys leave now? Nebula is about to come any second now." Nick told the band. "About time you showed up, lad." Foxy said bitterly. "Nebula is comingsss? I must go back to my station. It is my jobss to make sure intruders don't comess in." Cuddles told them and quickly went to a corner. The ceiling of the castle opened, and Nebula came flying down.

"I can't believe I was defeated again by **them**!" Nebula hissed at the air. He seemed to have been in a fight and must have flown away. He turned and saw the robots and Nick. "Nick…how in the world did you get here so fast? Also why did you bring those creatures with you." Nebula asked as he got closer to Nick. "I teleported here…Also you left the fight early. And these creatures are from Freddy's." Nick said calmly, "They want out of your…command." The robots gawked at Nick. "When did you have time to fight him?! You were outside tanning!" Goldie yelled in disbelief. "Well… 10 seconds after you went in, my cell phone rang. Kathy told me that Nebula was in the upper side of New York. I teleported there to help her. Turns out that Nebula here was holding hostages. Kathy fought him while I got everyone to safety. Once I was done, I helped her. But Nebula fled the battle and I came back here to warn you all that." Nick paused and stared at Nebula, "You sly dog…You knew that they were here didn't you?! I'm impressed." "Actually… I didn't want to be defeated by you two yet again." Nebula said causing Nick to give a look of disappointment. "You did all of that while we were being chased by that snake thing?!" Bonbon asked with a disbelief tone. "Yep." Nick chimed. "Well… I'm not going to free them Nick. They are my monsters and I can make them turn on you." Nebula said as he shot a dark lightning-bolt at the robots. The robots eyes became beady and they all had a red pupil. Nick stared dully at Nebula, "Listen man. You were humiliated once… Do you want to be humiliated again?"

"Meh… I'll take my chances." Nebula said with a "shrug'". Nick then did the most logical thing a human would do…run. Nick darted towards Cuddles. Upon reaching her, He quickly scaled her like a mountain. Cuddles tried to shake him off without hurting her fellow monsters. Nick got to her gray "hat" and said, "Whoa there horsy!" Puppet and the band reached Cuddles and stated scaling her too. Nick was able to calm Cuddles and saw the band making their way up. Mangle was the closest to Nick and was about to bite him. Nick used his legs and kicked her down. Thunk! Mangle fell downwards towards the band. _'Strike!'_ Nick thought happily. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that Puppet and Goldie were behind him or that Mangle's jaw was broken. Puppet grabbed Nick's arms while Goldie held his legs. "Hey! Let go of me!" Nick yelled and started to move in vicious movements. The duo was losing their grips, and Nick started softly glowing. _'Perfect.'_ Nebula thought and flew towards them. Cuddles finally had enough of creatures climbing on her and moved from her place. This caused the trio and the band to loose their footings. They all were about to crash on the floor. Nebula used his powers and suspended them in the air. Nick began glowing brighter and had his eyes closed. Nebula took his chances and shot a beam of darkness at Nick.

-Freddy's -

"What's taking them so long?" Cloe asked as she was walking up and down. "Cloe calm down. I'm sure they will be fine. Nick is with them." Phil said calmly as he stroked Polly. "Calm down?! Calm Down! I can't! Nick is irresponsible for a guy who claims to be the son of Bill and Jade." Cloe yelled at her father. Phil gazed at Cloe. Cloe saw her mistake and backed away. "I don't know how Nick has been treating you…However, I do know this. He will prevail. He has saved countless lives and has helped the Avengers too." Phil stated as Springtrap and co. came. "Any word from Puppet?" Springtrap said trying sound as if he was asking a question. He was translating for the two shadows. "No." Phil said sadly. Polly began to flap her wings and flew to Springtrap's head. "Squawk! Someone's here! Squawk! Someone's here!" Polly squawked fearfully. Cheta stood in front of Cloe. They all saw two yellow dragon eyes in the dark Main Hall. "Who are you? State your business." Cheta said trying to sound angry. "I am…your worst nightmare." the creature said darkly as he advanced his way to them, "My name is Kyle the dragon. I am here to give life… Because in the end, **You Can't Save Them.** " Kyle said as he lunged at Cloe and Phil. Cheta and the robots tried to save them, but they failed. They became cursed.

The pizzeria closed down. Kathy had to put a barrier on the place so no one could go in or out. The robots are waiting for their master and the day they can roam free. As for Nick, he ended up in the hospital. Nebula managed to get some more of Nick's blood that day and made a monster. Nebula created Kyle. Nick eventually recovered but he knew. The mission was over and was forced to be left alone.

May who ever find this note, please know: We couldn't save them. We failed. Nebula had won this battle.

* * *

Nick woke up in the office painting. Was the cake a lie? He looked around. Nope, it was right in front of him... at least the plate with crumbs on it. He looked as his list. It listed the possible shippings for this fanfic. Should he play cupid and get these people together? His head throbbed as he left the office. He saw Cloe talking to Bonnie who was surprisingly not playing a video-game. "Oh! Hey Nick!' Cloe chimed. "Cloe, not so loud." Nick scolded her. He rubbed his head and sat down a nearby table. "What happened to you?" Bonnie asked as Nick started to fall asleep. "Nick?" Cloe asked and poked him. Nick snored softly and didn't budge at Cloe's poke. "I got this." Bonnie said wanting to impress Cloe. Bonnie stood a few feet away from Nick and let out a loud screech. Cloe covered her ears and got scared. She thought that Bonnie was going to kill Nick. The screech ended and Nick was still asleep. Bonnie saw that his plan failed and went to go get Freddy, Chica, and Foxy. Cloe and the toy band watched from a distance as the 4 robots screeched at the same time. Nick stirred, but didn't wake up. "What going on?" Puppet asked as he popped up from his box. "Freddy and his band are trying to wake up Nick" Candice informed him. Puppet watched as Goldie came into the room. He seemed to be daydreaming. "Hey Goldie! What took you so long?" Bonbon asked catching Goldie off guard. "What? Er… I was doing something…personal business." Goldie said sounding rather nervous. "Goldie, can you wake Nick up?" Fred asked his older brother. Goldie blinked and saw his brother and his band come towards them.

Goldie went to where Nick was fast asleep. He poked him at first. Nick didn't budge. Goldie, standing rather close, released a loud screech. Nick woke up and jumped out of his seat saying, "24!" Nick looked around and saw some of the band members chuckling. "… I fell asleep didn't I?" Nick asked tiredly and saw Goldie standing to the right of him. "… I'm not even going to ask." Nick told Goldie. The duo came to where everyone was. "So, did you go to where Nebula is?" Puppet asked rather amazed. He never met anyone who slept through the screeches of the band. "Yes and no." Nick answered tiredly. "What is that suppose to mean?" Freddy asked rather impatiently. "Just today- I mean yesterday, Kathy and I want to look for Nebula. He wasn't home. We went to his other castle, which is located where my mom lives. He was there. You can't go there because if you do, your spirits would be released and go to the Overworld… I think. If that happens, the robots will obey Nebula and help him create chaos… Zzz." Nick began drifting to sleep while standing up. "Nick?" BB poked him with his balloon. "So Kathy and I yelled at him for a good 2 hours, and he wouldn't give you up." Nick resumed, "The two of us fought him and the MC zambies that where there. We fought long and hard too. After we finished knocking down the last zombie, Nebula was gone… Zzz." Nick fell asleep while standing up yet again. "I can't believe this." Bonnie said and felt like punching something. He could punch Nick. Bonnie smirked at his idea and got close to Nick. "Bonnie, what are ye doing?" Foxy asked raising his eyebrow. "Aw come on guys, it's not like he's going to help us anymore. I say we 'gently' wake him up." Bonnie said as he let his fist make contact with Nick's left shoulder. Nick woke up startled. He saw Bonnie's fist on his shoulder. Bonnie's entire right hand was scrunched up like a soda can. "Yeow!" Bonnie yelled and pulled back his dented arm. _'How is it possible that I felt that?! It felt like punching a wall!'_ Bonnie thought as Goldie inspected his arm. "It's dented…" Goldie said amazed. "How is it possible that you didn't feel that?" Chica asked. Cloe went to the Service room and got a spare Bonnie arm. She and Goldie replaced Bonnie's dented arm with the new one. "I did. I just thought that you threw a pillow at me or something." Nick said truthfully. Silence.

"Any who, I decided to play cupid…you guys don't mind do you?" "Well actually-" Bonbon was interrupted. "Good then! I'll start with my fist victims- I mean possible couples." Nick said sounding awake. He went to Freddy. "You sir have been chosen." Nick chimed. "M-me?" Freddy was baffled. "Yep, now be a good bear and go to the kitchen." Freddy stared at Nick for a bit wondering if he meant it or not. "Do you want to end up like Bonnie's arm?" Nick asked dully. Freddy quickly went to the kitchen. Nick then went to Chica. Chica's eyes widen and went to the kitchen without being told. "This ought to be fun." Nick muttered to himself. He went to Cloe who was comforting Bonnie. "Cloe, I want you to get Foxy and Mangle to Pirate Cove. Make sure to close the curtains and bring 3 chairs with you. It's cupid time!" Nick chimed leaving a shocked Cloe. Cloe went to get Foxy and Mangle. She led them to the Cove.

 **-Cloe's Case: Foxy and Mangle-**

Cloe herself has seen the Cove, but this was the first time getting up there with her… acquaintances. Cloe has yet to trust the killer robots. Getting 3 chairs and closing the curtains. _'Just what am I supposed to talk about? And who is this Kathy? Is she Nick's friend or something?'_ Cloe thought as Nick popped his head by the curtains. "Psst! Cloe." Nick whispered getting Cloe's attention. Cloe went to Nick. He handed her a clipboard, a pencil, and a paper with a list on it. He then left her with the two foxes. Cloe set up the chairs and looked at the paper. It read, "1. Make them comfortable for the love session, cupid, 2. Ask about how they view one another, 3. Ask if they are willing to help their partner in any way possible, 4. Ask if they have considered that they are in love with one another - Note: They may deny this, but if they blush or act nervous that means they like the person… I think, 5. Seal the deal - Note: You still owe me $150. 6. If they get into a fight for some odd reason, then you have to solve it before it gets ugly. Also it's ok if you miss a few steps." Cloe scoffed a bit. She had hoped that Nick had forgotten about his broken 3DS. They did receive $285 at the end of Night 5. Cloe shook her head and sat on her chair.

"Ok… let's begin this session." Cloe stated. Both Foxy and Mangle sat across from Cloe and from one another. Mangle began stroking Polly. "I know that Nick wants this for his own reason, but let's not focus on that. Let's focus on how the two of you view each other. Foxy, what do you think of Mangle?" Cloe asked him calmly. "Well… Mangle is a part of the pirate crew and so is Polly." Foxy answered and placed his hook near his muzzle, "She's the best swordsman I got too." This caused Mangle to blush. A text box appeared above Mangle's and Foxy's head. It was a love meter! Mangle's affection for Foxy was an amazing 8. Foxy on the other hand was on a 5. "Ok then… Mangle same question." Cloe said taking in some mental notes. "Uh? Oh! Well… Foxy is a good leader and he acts like a father towards BB. He also takes good care of Polly when I'm not around." Mangle said trying not to blush. "BB is only a friend, Mangle. I don't know what ye talking about." Foxy said a bit embarrassed. "It's true! Squawk!" Polly chirped. Foxy looked the other way in embarrassment. His love meter went up by 2. "All right then." Cloe couldn't help but wonder why Foxy even acts that way towards BB, "Foxy, if Mangle was in trouble, would you help her?" "Well of coarse I would, she's my fist mate. I-" Foxy had stopped himself in mid-sentence. Mangle's eyes widen. Polly began squawking with joy. Their meter was at 9.5. Cloe made a daring move. "Mangle and Foxy… do you two love each other?" Cloe asked a bit dramatically. Both foxes blushed badly and looked away from one another. "Mangle-Mangle's just a friend." Foxy stuttered. Did he love Mange? He couldn't… right? "Foxy is right, Cloe. We're just friends." Mangle said her face a deep blush. "LOOK AT YOU 2! You both clearly love each other. It's ok to be scared, but seal the deal already." Cloe said wanting the two adorable foxes to kiss. "Mange… Ay got something ta tell ye." Foxy began slowly. "I got something to tell you too." Mangle replied. The two saw each others eyes and flashed yellow. The love meter went to a 10. The duo stared at one another. Before long, Cloe and Polly witnessed them kiss for the first time. "My work here is done." Cloe said proudly. She left the two lovebirds alone. Polly came with her not wanting to ruin the moment. Cloe saw Nick outside looking rather deep in thought. She couldn't help but wonder if she was going to have a pair too.

 **-Nick's Case: Freddy and Chica-**

Nick went to the kitchen with a nervous Freddy and a shy Chica. Pulling 3 chairs he placed them across from one another. The trio sat down. Nick saw the love meter above their heads. Freddy had a 5 and Chica had a 7. Nick kept a mental note of this. "Ok, Freddy… What do you think of Chica?" Nick asked putting his left leg above his right. " Well… She's a good cook and a good singer too." Freddy answered. He started fidgeting a bit. "Aw! Freddy, you are too kind. You're a much better singer than I am" Chica chimed placing her right hand on Freddy's left shoulder. Freddy's meter went to a 6. Nick decided to push them a bit. "Chica, if Freddy had lost his ability to sing like Goldilocks out there, what would you do?" Nick asked and chuckled a bit. "Don't you dare make fun of my older brother! And his name is Goldie not Goldilocks!" Freddy yelled angrily. He got up from his chair and looked like he was going to attempt to kill Nick. Chica quickly got up and managed to hold him back. Nick stared at Freddy and said, "Ok fine… but seriously though Chica. What would you do?" "Well…" Chica saw Freddy sit down still furious. She too sat down and continued, "I would try to find out what is wrong with him. And once I did, I would help him in any way I can." Freddy gawked at Chica and he blushed a bit. Chica seemed to be willing to go over and possible beyond for him. His meter went to a 9. Nick saw this and dropped the love bomb. "Freddy and Chica… Do you love one another?" he asked rather slowly. Both robots blushed badly and looked away from one another. Nick didn't say anything and left the duo alone. He waited for Cloe to come out of Pirate Cove. Once they informed one another, the bell rang.

\- **Cloe's Case: Bonbon and Candice** -

Cloe was happy about the results from last time. Hopefully she can do better. She wondered what Nick's case is. All he told her is that it is classified. Bonbon was fixing the strings on his guitar and Candice was cleaning Chris. "Hey Cloe!" Bonbon chimed. "What are you doing backstage?" Candice asked as she finished cleaning the small cupcake. "You two are my next case." Cloe said firmly. "There is no case here, Cloe" Chris said dully. "Why not?" Cloe asked. "These two are already dat-" Candice placed her hands on Chris's "mouth". "Er… Cloe why don't you come back next time? I forgot to… wax Chris here." Candice said with a hint of nervousness. Cloe tilted her head. Her eyes widen once she realized what Chris was about to say. "YOU TWO ARE DATING!" Cloe yelled in excitement. Bonbon covered her mouth and shushed her. "We want this to be a secret. I don't know how my brother will react to this." Bonbon whispered to Cloe. Cloe nodded. Bonbon released her. "Is Springtrap your brother Bonbon?" Cloe asked. It was something that has been bugging her since the robots became her friends. "…Technically he is my older brother, but… he can't feel like the rest of us and he did try to harm us." Bonbon said a bit depressed. "I'm sorry." Cloe said with sympathy. Bonbon smiled, "It wasn't your fault that caused him to become evil. It was Purple's fault." Cloe nodded and left the duo.

She decided to check on Nick's case. Nick was nowhere to be seen. Cloe went to her father office. She knew that Nick had asked him to stay tonight. Did Nick want a raise? Cloe saw the window on the door was covered by the curtain. She leaned her head against the door. "I- This is crazy Nick. I can't love a human! If the other find out, they may try to harm him!" that sounded like Goldie. "You have had a crush on him since the Bite of '97! You and him are perfect for one another!'" Nick yelled back. "Nick… don't you think this is a bit weird. A robot and a human together… I know that you are planning on getting Cloe to be with Bonnie Nick. I don't think that is possible for two different species to be together." Phil said. He sounded concerned and confused. Cloe couldn't believe this. Nick was hooking her father to the yellow bear and he was going to hook her up with Bonnie?!

Sure Bonnie is cute, but does she love him?! _'OMG… I'm in love with a robot.'_ Cloe thought in shock. "It is possible… I think. Goldie can go to his spirit form if he has to. Love comes in all shapes and sizes. You should love who you want, not what society tells you to!" Nick said in anger. Silence. "Just think about." Nick finished. He went to the door and opened it. "Cloe? What are you doing here?!" Nick asked in a surprised tone. "I… I finished early. I heard what happened in there." Cloe answered softly. Nick gave her a look of "What?!" "Don't! I'm not mad at you… Nick, I love Bonnie." Cloe stated. Nick relaxed a bit and nodded. Goldie came out of the room looking depressed. "You know that he is mortal. He's going to die of old age like the rest of the humans." Nick said sadly. Goldie began to walk away from them and turned around. "I know. I might have to ask for a favor from Puppet" Goldie said and went to the Prize Corner. "Nick, why did you say that?" Cloe asked. Nick let out a heavy sigh. "Cloe, they might kill you. Robots live forever and humans don't. If a robot fell in love with a human, then wouldn't the robot do anything and everything in their power to stop the clock?" Nick asked Cloe rather softly. "What-What are you saying?" Cloe asked feeling confused. "There might be a possibility that you and possibly other humans may end up stuffed in a suit. That way you can live forever with the person that you love." Nick answered rather serious. Cloe stared at him. He hadn't acted serious before. It's kind of ... scary. _'If what Nick says is true, then am I in danger?'_ Cloe thought. She went to the night guard office. Nick went back to Phil's office in hope of getting through to him. The night dragged on until the bell rang.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Nick went to the pizzeria in the afternoon. He had discovered that Puppet had lied to him. Nick found the story's script. He found out that he asked the wrong questions that day. Nick went into the pizzeria and went to the Prize Corner. There, Puppet was giving gifts to the kids. Nick stormed his way to the Corner. "Puppet, you lied to me." Nick stated angrily. "What are you talking about?" Puppet asked. "Last time I asked you 'What happened to the toy band's spirit at the attraction that eventually burned down?' when I should have asked you why Hybrid had Fred and his band held captive." Nick stated rather dully. Puppet cringed a bit. "I have no clue what you are taking about." Puppet said quickly as he gave some kids a gift. "I want you to know that I will get to the bottom of this." Nick said darkly as he left. Puppet couldn't believe that Nick had found out. He could only hope that he doesn't learn the truth. Nick went to Fred who was in the backstage along with Bonbon and Candice. "Why did Hybrid kidnap you?" Nick asked Fred. Fred stared at Nick. Bonbon and Candice feeling rather iffy left Fred with Nick. "Well" Nick said raising an eyebrow. "-Sigh-… Hybrid wanted to use us to lure Jordan. I don't know why he kept calling Jordan his wife." Fred said sadly. Nick stared at the bear for a bit before turning around. "Well… now I know why Puppet lied to me. See you tonight!" Nick chimed and waved as he left. Nick saw Phil with Nancy as he was leaving. The two seemed to be having a conversation. Nick used his powers to overhear the conversation.

"Nancy, why didn't you tell me that Cloe is my daughter?" Phil asked angrily. "Phil, if I told you, you would have thought that I was crazy or something." Nancy remarked. Phil shook his head and stormed away from Nancy. "Hey! You have no idea what it was like raising my dau-" Nancy stated but was cut off. "Your daughter?! I'm not allowed to call her mine?!" Phil asked angrily. "Mr. Fazbear, you have a call on line 2." Nick said as he approached the two parents. Phil glared at Nick for a bit before calming down. "Nancy, I'm sorry it's just that… why didn't you tell me sooner?" Phil asked calmly. "I got scared." Nancy said softly. Silence. "I - We will come up with something, for Cloe." Nancy said and quickly waved good-bye. Phil waved good-bye at her and went to his office. Nick notices a skull tattoo on the back of Phil's neck. He began to walk away.

 _'Nick, what are you thinking?'_ Titan asked.

 _'I don't know, Marshmallow, but I think Nebula doesn't know about Phil being the new Purple. Phil seems to be unaware of this and is doing a lot of good. Maybe there is a way to get rid of the monster. Come tonight, and bring chips as well.'_ Nick stated.

' _No.'_ Titan pouted a bit.

 _'If you don't, then I will tell_ her _that you stole the cookie from the cookie jar.'_ Nick threatened.

' _… Fine. But I'm not bringing chips'_ Titan hissed and left Nick's head.

Nick left the pizzeria unaware of the darkness that was lurking within the place.

 **Time skip** \- Night (12 a.m.)

Bonnie and Cloe were bonding together when they saw Nick come in. Only everything about him was different. He had black hair with red highlights, red eyes, black shirt with red buttons, navy blue jeans, gray shoes, and a red watch. "Nick? Is that you?" Bonnie asked and tilted his head to the left. "Uh? Oh no. I'm Titan, Nick's twin." Titan said. [Record scratch] (WAIT... WHAT?! He's Nick's twin?! I thought that they were enemies! Or are they friends? Or are they both? Either way, I've been lied to! Nick, you owe me a huge explanation! - Kathy raged) "Easy there Titan." Nick said with a chuckle, "Don't listen to him, he just likes to say that. He's actually my friend." (Right.. - Kathy said sarcastically - I will investigate this.") "Oh.. but the two of you look alike" Bonnie muttered. "People say that we do, but we are not related in any way." Titan said with a chuckle. "Any who, I'm showing Titan around the place." Nick chimed and continued giving Titan a tour. Nick and Titan passed by Puppet.

Puppet felt... the darkness. He turn to see two Nicks heading towards the office. "Why are there 2 Nicks?" Puppet asked Bonnie as he approached him. "That's Nick's friend Titan." Bonnie said. "Is something wrong Puppet?" Cloe asked. "I can't explain it, but I think I felt Nebula's presence." Puppet said as he hugged himself. "Don't worry, Nick is here to protect us." Bonnie said as he gave a pat on Puppet's back. A loud siren could be heard throughout the pizzeria. All the robots covered their ears. "ACK! What is that dreadful sound." Mangle asked as Polly began squawking frantically. The robots went to the office and found Nick, alone, on the floor unconscious.

 **Time skip** \- Next day (10:32 a.m.)

Nick woke up in a room that wasn't his. He saw green blankets and a green theme throughout the room. Nick touched his forehead and found a wrap around it. "Ow." Nick **felt** the pain, which isn't a normal thing for Nick. _'What happened last night? Did Nebula attack us?! No... the person had purple skin. Was that Purple Guy? But how?'_ Nick thought as he got out of bed. He saw Cheta and the 3 Fazbears in Phil's kitchen. "Nick, your awake!" Cloe chimed and hugged her buddy. Nick than realized that he is in Phil's house. "Er... Thanks for letting me stay here, Phil." Nick said returning the hug to Cloe. The two separated and Cloe went to finish her breakfast. "I tried to call your family, but it seems that no one answered." Nancy said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She seemed to be here for the sake of going over Cloe and family stuff. "I have no brothers or sisters. I am an only child." Nick said dully, "My parents are always busy." He tried not to sound sad, and he didn't want to show it. Cloe saw his eyes and saw hidden pain. Was he lonely? "Either way, perhaps you can tell us what happened last night?" Phil said (Nick swore that he saw Phil gave a slight smirk) as he took a bit out of his muffin. Nick glared at Phil and attempted to read his mind. The pain in his head, unfortunately, was too much and Nick had to do it later. "I'm not sure. Perhaps its from the job... fatigue one might say." Nick said rather carefully. Phil nodded, but looked concerned. "Do you wish for me to take you home, Nick?" Cheta said dully trying to sound caring. "No thanks Cheta." Nick said, "I think I'll head home by myself." Nick carefully removed the wrap. He was about to leave, but turned around and said, "If I am not there at night, will you tell Kathy that Titan stole the cookie from the cookie jar." "Umm... sure?" Cloe said rather uncertain.

 **Time skip** \- Night (12:00 a.m.)

Nick hadn't arrived at the pizzeria. Cloe was getting scared. She had left Cheta at her father's place. "Don't worry Cloe, Nick will come." Chica said as she comforted Cloe. "Nick doesn't seem like a god. He's a normal person just like me. I mean... Oh Chica. I think that Nick is lonely. You guys should have seen him when he said that he has no siblings and his parents are busy." Cloe said as she buried her head. "Well, Nick's parents do work in two important places." Freddy reminded Cloe and continued to sweep. "Either way, Nick be a tough fella. He can friend people easily." Foxy added and helped Freddy clean up. "That's true. For all we know, he could be friends with the mayor of this town." Bonbon chimed as he and Bonnie were cleaning the tables." I know, I know. But he just seems so, so..." Cloe couldn't even finish her own sentence.

Phil, had come with Cloe, had no idea how to comfort his own child. "Well... if we are going to talk about family stuff, I think you should know that I never met my mother." Phil said as he sat next to Cloe. "How is that even possible?" Fred asked as he helped sweep. "My father would dodge the question of who our mother was." Phil stated. "Our? Did you have a sibling?" Candice asked as she approached Phil and Cloe. "Yep, Vincent and I were brothers. Though... I haven't seen him, my uncle, or my father in 30 years now. I think that they went somewhere exotic to get away from this place." Phil said sadly. He noticed that the robots were staring at him. "Did he by any chance was married to someone named Jordan?" BB asked. "Yep. She once wore this white dress with a rose design, red shoes on and her blond hair. Her blue eyes reminded Vincent of the ocean for some odd reason. Now thinking about it... I haven't seen Vincent's family either." Phil said with a hint of sadness. The robots (excluding Springtrap, Goldie, Austin, BB, and Danny) started to box in on Phil. "Phil... do you by any chance have a skull tattoo on the back of your neck?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah I do. Why?" Phil said tilting his head slightly.

"He's the new Purple! GET HIM!" Puppet yelled with anger. Chica lunged at Phil since she was the closest. Phil barely dodged her. Chica landed on the floor, face first. Candice and Fred grabbed Phil. Phil struggled to get away from the robots. "Guys! Hold on. My dad has not done any thing wrong!" Cloe yelled as she tried to help her father. Foxy and Mangle easily grabbed her and pulled her away. "LET GO OF ME!" Cloe raged. "I don't think so lass. Ye be next since ye are a Fazbear." Foxy said darkly. "Hold on. Do we have to harm them?" BB asked Freddy. "BB... I know that these are our friends, but we can't let them take over the world." Freddy said rather bluntly. Bonnie cringed when he saw Cloe being held down by his friends. Deep down, Bonnie's gut was telling him that Cloe is not evil. "M-maybe we are rushing into this." Bonnie said with a hint of fear. "Don't worry Bonnie, we just have to do this to save the world." Mangle said darkly. Puppet approached Phil, but Goldie got in the way. "Goldie... get out of my way." Puppet said darkly. "No." Goldie said bravely and didn't budge. Freddy and Bonbon approached Goldie. "Brother, get out of Puppet's way or are you a traitor?" Fred asked as he held Phil down. "I'm not a traitor... I am simply defying Puppet's wishes." Goldie muttered and attacked Puppet. Freddy and Bonbon were attacked by Austin and Danny. Springtrap and BB went over to Foxy and Mangle. "Foxy, let Cloe go!" BB said and attempted to pry their arms. "BB?! Just what do ye think you're doing?! This is Purple's daughter. She must be destroyed too." Foxy replied. Springtrap, with all his might, swung his arm at Mangle. Bonnie had stopped moping around and did the same to Foxy. Both went down along with Cloe. "Uff!" Cloe cried. Bonnie helped her get up and away from the foxes. Austin and Danny kept teleporting around. This made Freddy and Bonbon dizzy. "Where are they going?" Bonbon asks as his eyes swirled. "I think that way." Freddy said pointing in a random direction. Both robots began moving away from the fight. Cloe and Bonnie rushed to free her father. A recovered Chica pounced on Bonnie and tied to bit his face off. "ACK! Cloe go save Phil! Chica, I don't want to fight you!" Bonnie yelped and held Chica away from his "handsome face". Cloe attempted to pry Fred away from her father. Fred emitted a soft growl and swung his right arm at Cloe. Thunk! Cloe fell to the floor, bleeding from her forehead.

"Cloe!" Phil yelled. A wave of darkness pushed Candice and Fred away from him. Phil rushed to his injured daughter and somehow healed her using... light magic? (That is not a normal thing for someone having dark powers and should work for Nebula to do so. - Kathy commented -Yet another thing to look up.) Cloe's wound healed and her eyes slowly opened. "Dad?" was the fist thing that she said. Phil smiled and hugged her. "You will not hurt Toy-sama!" Goldie raged as his beady eyes with a red pupil said. He was about to snap Puppet's neck, when the police came. "Stop right there!" Officer Gus yelled loudly as his team went to arrest the robots (excluding Austin and Danny, but they just followed them). Nick arrived quickly and went to Cloe and Phil. "Phil, you know what to do." Nick stated. Phil looked puzzled and saw a small group of police officers about to fire on Goldie and Puppet. "WAIT!" Phil yelled and got their attention. Phil approached the angry yellow bear. "Goldie, the officers placed everyone away. Cloe and I are safe now." Phil said rather unsure what to say. Goldie glared at Phil before his eyes reverted back to being blue. He released Puppet and they were then hand-cuffed.

Officer Gus led Nick and co. outside. A moving truck was there along with various police cars. "Nick... How did you know that would work?" Cloe asked noticing Puppet and Goldie being loaded up in the moving truck. "To be honest... I thought that it wasn't going to work. I guessed that it would work seeing that Goldie is in love with your father." Nick said rather dully and went in the fount of Officer Gus's car. Cloe and Phil went in the back. "You guessed?! How did you get the police to come over here? And where are we going?" Cloe asked rather baffled. "We own Nick a favor. As to where we are going, all I can say is Kathy's hideout." Officer Gus said with a slight chuckle. The truck and Officer Gus's car went towards the city.

(... Wait. Did he say my hideout?! Nick, you are such in big trouble mister! Ack! I got to do some cleaning then. - Kathy said as she got out the cleaning supplies)

Sama - In Japan when talking about other people, one uses honorific titles. Sama is used for people considered to have some high ability or be particular attractive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

* * *

-Outside: Kathy's hideout -

Nick and the band entered Kathy's hideout. It was a yellowish 2-story house. It had two small trees and various flowers in the front yard. Officer Gus and his men moved the robots into the house.

-Inside: Kathy's hideout-

Upon entering, the robots were greeted with a wooden floor with a staircase leading up. To the right was a large living room. It had a flat screen television (above the chimney), 2 lamps, 4 long brown couches, 3 gray rocking chairs (which are near the window with a dark brown curtain), dull red carpet, gray colored walls, and 2 different video game consoles (along with a small cabinet containing various games). Across from the living room was the kitchen and dining area. The dining area had a long brown rectangle shaped table, a long red cloth on it, 14 brown chair with red cushions (on the bottom and side), gray colored walls, and a basket full of various fruits. The kitchen had a marble floor, 2 refrigerators, 2 stoves, 2 microwaves, 2 sinks, 2 trash cans, 2 recycle bins, a large window above the sinks with white blinds, gray colored walls, 2 pantries, and many cupboards. There was a white door leading to backyard and a brown door on the staircases.

"Whoa!" Bonbon said amazed at the house. The officers un-cuffed the robots and left. Nick, Phil, and Cloe entered the house. The robots began exploring the house. "Nick... Who lives here?" Cloe asked in awe. "This is more of a hideout or safe house. Kathy owns this place." Nick replied and saw the table near the entrance. Above it is a medium diamond-shaped mirror. The table had a red cloth, 3 pictures (the first is of Kathy and her love one, the other her 2 dogs, and the last of Kathy and her friends), and 2 house plants. Nick picked up the picture where Paul, Rosie, Kathy, Chihiro, Eric, Justin, Ahri, and he are at a beach as the sunsets behind them. Nick doesn't remember that day or what happened."Nick.. who are those people in the picture?" Phil asked startling Nick. "Uh? Oh! They are my friends." Nick answered as he placed the picture down. Kathy rushed down the stairs. "Kathy!" Nick chimed and went to hug Kathy. "Nick next time you are coming over here... Give me a heads up." Kathy pouted a bit as the duo separated. Nick chuckled and stared at Kathy. It seemed like a loving moment that everyone thought that they were going to kiss, but Kathy moved away from Nick. "May I have your attention please?" Kathy said as she went in front of the chimney, "My name is Kathy. You all will be staying here for a bit until a certain... task is done." The robots started complaining. "What about the kids?" Chica asked. Candice went to comfort her. "Why are we even here?" Puppet asked. "Who is going ta sail the seas with Captain Foxy and his crew?" Foxy asked. "QUIET!" Nick yelled at the top of his lungs. Silence. "Thank you Nick." Kathy resumed, "Listen, I have called Bill and asked him to make the place invisible to the human eye. No one will suspect a thing... hopefully. Either way, you are all wondering what you are doing here. Well I'm here to tell you that Nick and I have built something that will solve this problem. We have built a time-machine." "A time-machine? What are we going to do with that?" BB asked. "Well, Nick will take 2 and only 2 other people to go back in time and stop Vincent from destroying your lives. Before anyone asks... this is Nick's idea." Kathy said with a hint of sarcasm. "What about the space-time continuum thing?" Fred asked rather skeptical. "If the current time-line is changed, then Jade will help us in going back in time once more and stop that from happening." Kathy said rather serious. "So what are we waiting for then? Let's do this!" Bonnie said proudly getting the robots to nod in agreement. The robots and company followed Kathy down some stairs. It led to a secret basement.

It had gray walls, gray floor, 2 dryers, 2 washers, 2 tool cabinets, and the time-machine in the center. It had a car-like structure with 4 red seats, 2 different levers, a keyboard (with a driving wheel left of it), 4 wheels, and it was yellow with black strips. "Nick, you are going to take Cloe and Phil to the past." Kathy stated. "Wait... why them?" Candice asked. "One, Nick built this thing. Two, he's getting in the car with Cloe and Phil in the back. And three, we should stand back." Kathy replied rather dully. The band saw Nick with the Fazbears in the car. It started to flash in a blue light. And just like that, the car was gone. "I think Nick should have taken me instead of Purple." Puppet muttered. "Puppet, Phil is Phil. He isn't the same as Vincent and you know better." Kathy replied. She led the group back up and showed them around. She hoped to Bill and Jade that neither of them would mess up

-Year: August 8, 1982; Time: Day (11:05 a.m.)-

Nick had driven off without Kathy's permission. He had taken Cloe and Phil because it just felt right. The trio arrived at the Diner. "Ok team. Here is what we are going to do." Nick said sounding like a general, "Phil, do you remember where you use to live?" "Yes, I think I do. Its a 32 minute drive from here." Phil replied. Nick allowed Phil to drive them to Phil's old house. It had a dark green color and the garage door was open. Cloe got out of the car without Phil and Nick noticing... almost. "We are here. What are we suppose to do?" Phil asked Nick. Nick saw Cloe make her way to the garage. "I say we let Cloe do her thing." Nick said with wonder. Phil saw his daughter and freaked out. He was about to get out of the car, when Nick punched him in the head, thus knocking him unconscious.

"I'm sorry Phil." Nick said darkly. He touched his red watch and revealed that it was Titan! "Nebula asked me to take Nick's place while he is in a wild-goose hunt." Titan said. He reverted back to his old state. He place Phil in the back making him look like he was sleeping. Cloe saw Vincent and her father together fixing a light blue Corona Mark II car with the windows tinted black and its plates seemed illegible. "Vincent, you don't have to go to the Diner to help dad out. Can't you stay?" a young Phil asked. "Don't worry little bro! It's not like the robots are going to come alive and take over the world." Vincent said with a chuckle, "Why don't you go inside and get me some water?" Young Phil nodded and went in the house. Vincent placed black gloves and a .45 caliber gun. "What am I even doing?" Vincent muttered. The skull on the back of his neck started to burn a bit. Vincent looked like he was in a trance. Cloe saw her opportunity. Vincent was about to get in the car when Cloe tackled him. Vincent struggled to get Cloe off him. Cloe saw wooden bat and managed to grab it. She then used it to get Vincent in an unconscious state. Cloe then left rather proud of herself. She went back to the car. "Are you done?" Nick asked her. "Yep. He won't be hurting anyone soon." Cloe chimed. She failed to notice her 'sleeping' father. Nick place the future time. The car glew again and disappeared. Young Phil came out of the house. "I got your water Vincent." Young Phil chimed. He saw his brother. "Vincent what happened?" Young Phil asked in a terrified tone. "Complete the mission, Purple." Vincent managed to say. The skull tattoo transferred to Phil. His eyes flashed white. He went to the car and carried on with the mission.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy  
**

 **Author's Note:** The Time Travel ending (a possible bad ending)

* * *

Nick, Cloe and Phil arrived in the basement of Kathy's hideout. "I can't believe that **I** , Cloe Fazbear Gardner, stopped Purple from murder." Cloe said proudly as she got out of the car. Cloe failed to notice that the basement looked rather dull. "Cloe, let's go inside. Maybe everyone is waiting for us upstairs." Nick said trying to hide his nervousness. Phil finally stirred and woke up. "What? Are we back already?" Phil asked groggily. He didn't seem to remember about Nick being Titan. "Yes, we are. Everyone is probably waiting for us." Nick said. The trio went up the stairs to the hideout. The hideout seemed abandoned and there was no furniture. "Where is everyone?" Cloe asked as she looked around. "They could be back at the pizzeria." Nick suggested. The trio walked back to the pizzeria. They noticed the gloomy sky and frightened people. The were avoiding the trio as they walked.

-Freddy's-

"What is up with everyone?" Phil asked as they went though the doors. The trio arrived at the pizzeria and found the doors opened. "That's weird. Didn't Kathy do something to the pizzeria?" Cloe said not remembering what Kathy had said. "Why are there not any kids? This place seems abandoned like the hideout." Phil commented. Out of nowhere, Mangle attacked Cloe. "AII!" Cloe cried trying to stop Mangle from biting her. "Mangle! What are you doing. Stop hurting Cloe!" Phil cried as he went to help his daughter. Mangle saw who it was and backed off. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't recognize her." Mangle said rather fearfully as she got off Cloe. "Sir? Mangle what is wrong? What is going on here too?" Phil asked as Cloe got up. "What do you mean what's going on?" Mangle asked as she tilted her head. "Did we mess up the time-line or something?" Cloe asked Nick. "Maybe... It seems that we changed something. Mangle, where are the others?" Nick asked her. "They are in the pizzeria." Mangle said. Polly landed on her left shoulder and cringed at the sight of Phil. "Hiding? Who are they hiding from?" Phil asked. The robots emerged from the darkness. "Bonnie!" Cloe cried with happiness. She went to hug the purple bunny. Bonnie seemed perplexed, but as soon as he saw Purple, he returned the hug. "It's good to see you too miss." Bonnie said trying to sound happy. "Miss? Bonnie, it's me Cloe." Cloe said breaking away from the hug. "I don't like this at all. Nick, why are the robots acting weird?" Phil asked him. "Weird? We aren't acting weird. This is normal for us." Candice said. Phil noticed that they were fearful of him. "Nick seriously what is-" Phil stopped as Nick was not next to him. Nick was about to leave the pizzeria. Foxy quickly ran to Nick and blocked him from the entrance. "HEY! I'm trying to leave here." Nick said with anger. "Ye have to answer Purple's question." Foxy said as he folded his arms. "Purple?" Phil said rather perplexed. Then it hit him.

"Cloe, what happened after you harmed my brother?" Phil asked hoping that what he was thinking was wrong. "Er... I'm not sure. After I beat him up, Nick placed the date and year." Cloe responded. "Oh no... What if the darkness transferred to me?" Phil asked with a fearful tone. "But then that would make you the person that murdered the kids." Cloe commented. She realized her mistake and felt horrible. "Nick. Is there a way to undo this?" Phil asked as he went to comfort Cloe. Cloe motioned that she didn't want to be comforted. "Err... no." Nick lied. "May I ask what are you all taking about?" Puppet asked. "This may sound weird, but... we are from a different time-line. We wanted to stop Vincent from murdering the kids, but I think we might have made it worse." Phil responded. "Why would you even go back in time?" Candice asked. "W-we wanted to give the kids a chance at life." Cloe said slowly recovering. "You wanted to help us?" Freddy said rather surprised. "That was the plan... oh dad I messed it up." Cloe cried as she buried her head in Phil's suit. Phil was caught off guard and hugged Cloe in hopes of calming her down. "There, there. I'm sure there's a way to make things go back to normal." Phil said rather unsure what to say. He remembered about Nick's weird hair-style. "Hey Cloe?" Phil asked getting Cloe's attention. "Yeah?" Cloe responded and sniffled. "Since when does Nick have black hair with red highlights?" Phil asked getting a shocked look from Cloe. "TITAN?!" Cloe cried and gawked at Nick/Titan. "I'm not Titan. I'm Nick, Cloe. Don't trust you father, he is just telling a fib." Nick said to defend himself. Foxy saw the black watch and hit it with his hook.

The watch short-circuited and revealed Titan. "... I can explain." Titan stated as Foxy growled at him. "Titan, was this your plan all along? I thought that you were Nick's friend." Cloe raged. The robots got in their battle stance. "... Cloe, there are some things in life that will always puzzle you. I'm not Nick's friend. I work for Nebula. Though on occasions I do help him out via telepathy or in battle... Our relationship is one that intrigues all, even my boss and Bill." Titan said rather slowly and dully. Silence. Cloe was baffled. _'Why would Nick even bring someone from the dark side to the pizzeria?! Does he have bad taste in friends?'_ Cloe thought bitterly. "I should have warned you though that the longer we stay in a time-line that isn't ours, the more we become a part of it." Titan stated. Cloe clenched her fists and teeth. She wanted to punch him. "Wait. If I became Purple... Did I ever met Nancy?" Phil asked the robots. "Nancy?... Oh that girl that you that is your maid. I don't think that you had an affair with her." Puppet responded. "So I was never born?!" Cloe cried. "Don't worry, you won't disappear. You'll simply become a person who has no parents." Titan said with a smirk. Cloe rushed at Titan. She had enough of this b-stered. Titan's red eyes lit up at the situation and dodged. Cloe ran into Foxy and somehow knocked him down. Titan smirked and simply left the building. "I wonder what will happen to Phil... There are two of them now." Titan muttered as he left. Phil rushed to Cloe and helped her get up. Mangle and BB helped Foxy get up on his feet. "I can't believe that Nick is friends with that guy!" Cloe said angrily. "Easy there Cloe, we just need to find the time machine and fix the mess that we made." Phil said rather calmly. "Fine... Titan said that there are two of you. I guess that we should avoid him and go to the hideout." Cloe said calming herself down. "Hideout? Who's hideout do you mean?" Fred asked. "Do you guys have a Kathy in this timeline?" Cloe asked. "Kathy? We have a lot of people with the name Kathy here. Do you know her last name?" Fred responded. "No, but she has glasses, brown hair, brown eyes, gray pants, white shoes, and this gray head-band. Oh! She wore a soft red shirt with two white stripes on the sides." Cloe said with a hint of joy. "We don't know anyone with that description." Fred muttered as he scratched his head. "Wait... I think Candice and I saw her once." Chica stated. The robots stared at her with amazement. "How in the world do you know how to find her?" Bonnie asked. "Candice, do you remember the time when we were patrolling the west side of the city?" Chica asked her sister. "Uh? Oh yeah! I remember now." Candice chimed and turned to the band, "There was this young woman there at the west side looking for something. I don't remember what though." Candice said rather sadly. "Candice? What's wrong? Can't we go there now?" Bonbon asked. "Well... that was a month ago. I don't know if she is still there." Candice said truthfully. "Great. Now we have no way of fixing this." Cloe huffed. Phil pondered for a bit before saying, "Why don't we take the robots to the hideout? Maybe they could tell us how the time machine works." "That's a good idea. Why don't you two led the way?" Mangle commented. The gang went back to Kathy's hideout.

-Kathy's Hideout-

"... I like this Purple. He seems so... knowledgeable." Bonbon said to Bonnie. "Yep, I want to help them get back. The time-line that they are from sounds really nice." Bonnie responded. "He's nicer than the Purple that we have." Freddy commented. "Should we keep him?" Foxy asked as he raised his eye patch. "If we can get rid of our Purple, possibly." Mangle said. "We can get him to help us free Goldie, Springtrap, Austin, and Danny." BB chimed. "What about his 'daughter'?" Chica asked. "We can keep her too. She's pretty nice and she can help us re-open the pizzeria." Candice commented. "Will you keep your voices down?!" Puppet hissed. "Sorry." the robots muttered. "If we play our cards right, we might be able to make them stay and help us with the pizzeria." Puppet said. Cloe and Phil were at the basement and didn't find the car. "F-fudge! Titan stole the car." Cloe said angrily. The band came down the stairs and saw the basement empty. "I suppose we have to find Titan." Phil said with a sigh. He tried to remember what Kathy had told them.

-Flash back-

"What about the space-time continuum thing?" Fred asked rather skeptical. "If the current time-line is changed, then Jade will help us in going back in time once more and stop that from happening." Kathy said rather serious.

-Present-

"Jade..." Phil said softly. "What did you say?" Cloe asked. "Kathy mentioned someone named Jade. She said that Jade would help us if the time-line was changed." Phil responded. "Isn't Jade Nick's mother?" Puppet asked. "Wait... you guys know about Nick?!" Cloe asked with a surprised tone. "Yes, he lives somewhere near here. I think next door if my memory is correct." Freddy said. The gang went next door (to the left) and Cloe knocked on the door.

-Nick's house-

The house had a dull green color and the lawn seemed unattended. "I don't want to buy anything today! Go away!" Nick yelled. "Nick! It's me Cloe. I need your help." Cloe yelled back. Nick slightly opened the door. "How the fudge do you know my name, Miss Cloe?" Nick asked gruffly. "I'm from a different time-line, well my dad and I are. We need your help to find Titan." Cloe said with a hint of fear. Nick's eyes didn't shine in this time-line. They seem... hopeless. "You have the wrong person. Why don't you go look for Kathy?" Nick said about to close the door. "Nick, wait!" Phil said and blocked the door with his foot. Nick's eyes widen at the sight of Phil and back away from the door. "I have been letting you do what ever you please. I have done nothing good this week as a matter of fact." Nick said and nearly tripped over a brown ottoman. His "house" was in a pig style. The living room was a dull blue, a dull brown carpet, had various crumbled up papers, a TV, 2 brown couches, a brown ottoman, and a large window that had its wooden blinds closed that seemed old. There was a pig that was weird looking (a Minecraft pig). "What in the world happen here?" Chica asked. "What is that smell?" Bonbon asked as he covered his nose. "Nick, I'm not Purple, I'm Phil. As my daughter stated, we are from a different time-line. Now can you help us or not?" Phil asked rather impatiently. "Yeah right." Nick said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Nick you got to believe us!" Cloe cried. Nick blinked and stared at Cloe.

"I'm home!" a voice chimed from the backdoor. It was Kathy. She seemed rather beaten as if she was in a fight. "Nick, we have orders from Purple. Also Jade called and-" Kathy stopped short and saw Purple before her. "Purple? You're here already?! I didn't even have time to make dinner. Hold one second and I will have a dinner prepared for you." Kathy told Phil as she went in the kitchen. It had a dull blue color, a checked floor, a sink. a refrigerator, an oven and some cupboards. "Wait Kathy. I'm not Purple." Phil stated stopping Kathy from cooking. "They claim to be from another time-line." Nick said dully and sat on a couch. "Oh." Kathy said. "Has he always been like that?" Cloe asked. "Ever since, Purple and Nebula took over the world, yes." Kathy informed her. "So... it's our fault for changing the time-line?!" Cloe said about to have a break down. "Well, you didn't know." Kathy said with a shrug. "You actually believe them?!" Nick asked rather shocked. "Oh, just because we lost the battle doesn't mean you can be a negative nancy." Kathy teased him, "Do you have to bring that up? I thought that I did well in the battle. Also, how can you be so d-rn cheerful?" Nick commented. "Nick... Just because you were on that wild-goose chase that Titan put you on, doesn't mean that you can claim that you fought. Also by the time you got to the battle, **we lost.** " Kathy hissed at him, "You haven't been cheerful lately. Someone in this house has to be." _'They seemed like an old married couple. But still... it's all my fault.'_ Cloe thought. Phil noticed his daughter's sadness. "Is there a way to find Jade?" Phil asked. "I haven't seen her since the darkness won." Nick said bitterly. "I can take you there if you 2 like." Kathy said and stared at them. "Let's go now, I want to go back to our normal time." Phil commented. Kathy nodded and noticed the robots seemed rather... scared. _'Maybe they don't want them to leave. I better hurry and get them back before they do something drastic.'_ Kathy thought.

Kathy led Cloe and Phil to the backyard. "Can we come?" BB asked rather timidly. "I think not. What I am about to do is something that is... not normal. Normally Nick can do this, but I have to use my… powers to open up a portal to the Underworld." Kathy explained to the best of her ability. Kathy used her Author powers and opened a portal to the Underworld. Phil and Cloe went in first. "Don't you guys dare." Kathy scolded them. "Dare do what?" Puppet asked rather innocently. "I know that look, Puppet. I know that they are nice and everything, but if Jade helps us, than this time-line will cease to exist. Please, don't do something that you will regret." Kathy said before going in. The band blinked as the portal disappeared. "Should we trust her?" Candice asked. "She did fight against Nebula and Purple along with her friends, excluding Nick of course." Mangle added. "We shall wait." Puppet decided for the group.

-Underworld: Jade's castle-

Kathy and co. arrived inside of Jade's castle. It had gray walls and a gray floor. There were multiple floating lanterns and windows. There was a long red carpet and MC zombie soldiers leading up to Jade's throne. The gang walked all the way up to Jade's throne. "Hello there Kathy. Er... Why is Purple and that young lady with him?" Jade asked. "Jade, these people claim to be from another time-line. We need you to help us." Kathy said. "...Kathy, you do know that it is illegal for me to time-travel." Jade said sadly. "What?! So we came all this way here for nothing?!" Cloe exclaimed. "You three can fight Purple and hopes of defeating him." Jade suggested. "Jade, that is a death mission and you know it." Kathy said rather baffled. Why would Jade even say that? "I know... but we must have hope. I will come with you and accompany you in the fight. If we defeat Purple, then and only then will I take you home." Jade said rather harsh. "We accept." Phil said. _'Are they insane? Also, why didn't I think of asking Jade to help us in the battle?'_ Kathy thought. "Very well then. Do you three wish to take anyone with you in this mission?" Jade asked. "I have a good idea of whom." Cloe said with a smirk.

-Nick's house-

The robots decided to stay in Nick's house. "They are sure taking a long time. Do you think they went back?" Bonnie asked. "I don't think so. It is illegal to time-travel. I probably have told Kathy about that before she left." Nick said as he watched TV. Kathy went into the house. She turned off the TV before dragging Nick out. Nick didn't get a chance to react to what was happening. "Come you guys. Time to defeat Purple." Kathy said as she dragged Nick out. The robots followed Kathy.

-Purple's Mansion-

It is a modern 3-story mansion with a dead garden in the front lawn. Cloe got the courage to knock on the door. The door opened and she went inside, alone. The first thing that she was greeted with was the butlers and stairs leading up. The floor seemed to be leading into the kitchen, dining room, and a large living room. Her da- I mean Purple, came down the stairs. "Greetings, Ms. Gardener! I hope that you found this place and didn't get lost." Purple said with a slight chuckle. Even though Purple looked similar to her father (excluding his messy hair), Cloe did her best to appear relaxed. "I did. Now to business." Cloe said dragging a person wearing a sack on their head. The trio went to Purple's office. It seemed eerily similar to the office in the original time-line. "Now, you claim to have caught Kathy?" Purple asked taping his fingers together. Cloe nodded and revealed the person. It was indeed Kathy!

-Flash back-

"So let me get this straight…" Cloe said as they drove to Purple's Mansion, "You are wanted for being the only Blue Guardians to get away from the battle?" "As weird as it may sound, I wanted Ahri, Chihiro and Rosie to get out. However, they entrusted me in staying alive. I guess this is what happens to people who all they want to do is protect their loved ones." Kathy said and looked down. Cloe could see that Kathy was beating herself up for this, but it wasn't her fault. "Nick, Paul, Eric, and Justin were sentenced to life in parole in different areas. My team was captured and possible having the same problem as them. I'm not sure really. I haven't seen them, excluding Nick, in 3 years." Kathy said sadly. "Don't introduce yourself. Purple will have his front door scan you. We had Nick here, though the power of persuasion, hack into his system and added you in." Jade explained, "You will have to get Purple to come to his backyard so we can ambush him." Cloe nodded and hoped that she wouldn't mess up.

-Present-

"So Kathy… where is it?" Purple demanded. "Where's what?" Kathy said innocently. "Don't play games with me! Where is the Infinity Sword?!" Purple yelled and slammed his fist on the desk. "Oh that thing!" Kathy said rather sarcastically, "Is it an Avenger thing?" Purple muttered something before looking at Cloe. "It's in the back yard." Cloe said trying to sound confident even though that bang scared her. "You brought help?" Purple asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes. I bought my… partner. The one who helped me get here." Cloe explained. She began to sweat a bit. Purple stared at her before following her to the back yard. Upon reaching the back yard, Purple was ambushed by the robots. The robots did a dog pile and Purple was at the bottom.

"We have a few seconds before his powers kick in." Kathy said. She and Cloe ran back inside. Jade and Nick followed them. The managed to reach a darkness reactor. (What kind of evil person keeps an evil reactor that can literally be shut down by anyone? What is wrong with villains these days?! Well thanks to their odd behavior, we can save the day and save the world. - Kathy) Nick hooked up his computer to the reactor and started to take down the fire wall. "Wait... Where's my dad?" Cloe asked as she looked around. "You don't think the robots have him." Jade said a bit worried. "I'll go back." Kathy muttered. The robots were getting beaten up by Purple.

"YOU SHALL OBEY ME!" Purple raged sending Goldie, Springtrap, Austin, and Danny at the robots. Phil, who was accidentally left behind, got in the way of Purple's minions. They stopped and were perplexed at the scene. "Phil! What are you doing?!" Puppet hissed at him. "I'm not going to let him harm you." Phil said bravely. "There's another me? I bet that no good Nebula is trying to replace me with this, this... weakling." Purple said bitterly. "I am not weak. I will not let you harm them any more." Phil said. "PHIL!" Kathy yelled as she ran to his aid. "So touching really... Either way, you shall not win my goody-two shoes me. Destroy him and bring me Kathy!" Purple ordered his minions. Meanwhile, Nick finally broke down the wall. "Ok, Jade start the portal back to their time-line." Nick said as he closed his computer. Jade nodded and concentrated. There was explosions happening outside. "Aren't you going to help?" Cloe asked her "buddy". "Why should I? I'm just going to mess up. There is no reason for me to go. Kathy can do this on her own." Nick said bitterly. Cloe had enough. She slapped him. Even though her hand is going to sting for a while and the probability of Nick feeling that is low. Nick rubbed his cheek and looked shocked at Cloe. "You are Nick Green. You are the son of Bill and Jade. You are crazy and you act like a kid. However, the Nick I know wouldn't give up on a fight that easily." Nick nodded and left. He smirked a bit and wondered how much longer he was going to keep pretending to be weak and hopeless. Phil came back up and say Jade and Cloe. "DAD!" Cloe cried and hugged him. "It won't be long soon." Jade said. The duo saw the portal open all the way. "JUMP!" Jade yelled. Cloe and Phil jumped in.

-Original time-line: Kathy's Hideout-

Cloe and Phil were at Kathy's hideout. They were in a messy living room. Kathy came downstairs. "Of all the days Nick had to choose it had to be today. Why couldn't he have given me a heads up? Seriously, that man drives me.." Kathy stopped raging upon seeing Phil and Cloe. "... You are early." Kathy said sounding surprised. "You won't believe the day we have been having, Kathy." Cloe said. "How do you know my name?" Kathy asked as she placed down the cleaning supplies. "Well.." Phil began. Time skip! "So... you two went to the past, messed up, and came back?" Kathy said rather shocked. "Basically." Phil said with a shrug. "Well... what about the Cloe and Phil of this time-line?" Kathy asked. "Well, Titan told us that the longer we stay in a certain time-line, the more we become a part of it." Cloe explained. "I wish I would have known that." Kathy muttered. "Say Kathy? Are these your dogs?" Phil asked. "Yep. That is Rex and May. Both were females. The last 'dog' is actually my current dog Brownie. Nick teases him by calling him my 'lover'", Kathy said with a chuckle. "Are they...?" Phil was about to ask but stopped himself. "It's ok. Rex and May have been gone for 3 years now." Kathy said sadly. "I'm sorry." Phil said sadly. Ding Dong!

Nick and the robots let themselves in and saw the hideout for the first time. "Cloe!" Bonnie chimed and hugged her. "Ack! Bonnie, you are crushing me!" Cloe yelped. "Oops! My bad." Bonnie said upon releasing Cloe. "How in the world did you two get here before us?" Nick asked. Cloe glared at Nick and snatched his watch off, revealing Titan. "Titan?!" the robots said in unison. "Umm... I can explain." Titan said sheepishly. Kathy literately grabbed him by his ear and dragged him out of the hideout. "And don't think about doing that again!" Kathy yelled as she went back inside and Titan ran away. "-Sigh- Without Nick, we unfortunately can not operate the time machine." Kathy said rather calmly. "Oh Kathy that reminds me. Nick told me to tell you that Titan stole the cookie from the cookie jar." Cloe said rather unsure of what Nick was trying to tell her. Kathy's eyes grew wide. She rushed to the cookie jar and said "Fudge." "May I ask what was in it?" Puppet asked. "There was a monster in it... and now it is gone." Kathy said dully. "Where did Titan go with it?" Freddy asked. "What does it do?" Fred asked as well. "It is technically a female. I used my... powers to make it small so it could fit in the jar. She has a singing talent. By using this talent, she is able to control people like puppets." Kathy informed them. "Is there a way to defeat the monster?" Foxy asked. "Well... you have to defeat her in either in a singing contest or an actual battle." Kathy said as she sat down. "We can sing against her." Chica suggested. "True, but it can't be the song that you have been singing for who knows how long." Kathy stated. "But... we don't know any other songs." Candice pouted a bit.

"We can help." Phil said getting the robots attention. "And exactly how do you plan on doing this?" Puppet asked sounding bitter. "Kathy?" Phil asked wanting to know if she had an idea. "I always wanted a singing chapter in this story." Kathy muttered hoping no one would hear her, "I do have a couple in mind." "Well? What are they?" Bonbon asked as he tilted his head. "First let me call Nebula and set up a concert to battle the monster. Then, we practice." Kathy said with smile. She went to get the house phone and called Nebula. "We have one day to prepare for this." Kathy said as she hung up. The robots looked rather terrified. "Let's begin." Kathy said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer - I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**  
 **Nick** \- if you do not know who the artist are or the songs that they sing... Deal with it! -puts on sunglasses-  
 **Kathy** \- Nick, why are you being mean to the readers? Also why and how did you get here?  
Nick runs away  
 **Kathy** \- Ok... Sorry for the bad words in this chapter. I limit my characters and myself (even though the words are censored) to 3 or less bad words per chapter.

* * *

\- Freddy's -  
The next day, Titan brought the monster that he freed from the cookie jar. She is monster #98 or Reyna for short. She has green skin, a purple shirt, pink shorts, red high heels, and red hair (which covers her pointy ears). "You ready to lose kitty?" Titan smirked. "Where's Nebula, Marshmallow?" Kathy said bitterly as Titan approached her. "He sent me to represent him." Titan said dully. He gave Kathy a note regarding the rules to the contest. Kathy glared at him a bit before leaving. "Are you ready?" Kathy asked the band as she went backstage. She began to read the note once she received some nods. "Kathy? Is everything ok ?" Mangle asked. "Curses! Nebula want to bet. If we lose, the bands will belong to him. If we win, he will leave us a gift." Kathy said with a hint of stress. "What!? Can he do that?" Bonbon asked. "Unfortunately, he can." Kathy said bitterly. "Do we have a chance at winning?" Freddy asked rather scared. "Don't worry. We will win." Bonnie said trying to cheer him up. "I am going to see if I can get the winning prize to be different." Kathy said as she left. Cloe peeked out and saw her father. Behind him were Springtrap, Goldie, BB, Puppet, Austin, and Danny (Cloe can't see them so she sees two empty seats). Kathy sat (from Cloe's view) to the right of Phil. She noticed the judge table. Chris, Polly, and Titan got ready for the first round. Reyna began to sing.

Applause - Lady Gaga  
"I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critics saying, 'it right or is it wrong?'  
If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here  
I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
I've overheard your theory  
'Nostalgia's for geeks'  
I guess sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a kunst  
Then suddenly the kunst is me  
Pop culture was in art  
Now, art's in pop culture in me  
I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Ooh touch, touch ooh  
Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-R-T-P-O-P)"

The audience applauded and Reyna gave a small bow. Freddy and his band prepared for their song. _'Good luck.'_ Cloe thought and placed her hands together.

Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone  
"Freddy - We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been here all alone  
We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An impostor took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay  
Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica - Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
Before we've lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
All - Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Freddy - We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place good-bye  
It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors  
Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica - Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
All - Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's"

"Booo!" Chris yelled stopping the audience from clapping. "Squawk! Chris what are ye thinking?!" Polly asked. Reyna gave off an obnoxious laugh and said, "Say losers. Look like you don't stand a chance at winning." "Hey! We will win!" Foxy growled at her. Reyna smirked and left them. "Has anyone seen Mangle?" Candice asked. The robots looked around and didn't see Mangle anywhere. Reyna went up on the stage.

Shake it off- Taylor Swift  
"I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
I go on too many dates (chuckle)  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.  
My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like 'Oh, my god!' but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake  
Yeah ohhh  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

The audience didn't want to clap, but they eventually did. Phil noticed a flustered Kathy. "Is everything ok?" Phil asked her. "No. Nebula made the stakes go up. If we lose, everyone will go to him. "What is the breed of your dog?" Phil asked hoping to get Kathy's mind off the problem. "Brownie is a Shiba Inu." Kathy said doing her best to pronounce it. Kathy was glad that she erased Phil's and Cloe's memory about the other Cloe and Phil. She also erased the clone characters to not raise suspicion. She also didn't want to tell Phil that she was Brownie and that she was an Eevee.(Long story short, Nick made Kathy into an Eevee. She lost her memories in the process. Once she regained them, Kathy made Nick do the chores for 5 months). Phil nodded even though he has never heard of that breed before. "Next!" Titan yelled. Fred's band (Mangle cane back just in time) came out and prepared the stage.

Survive the Night - MandoPony  
"All - Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x2)  
Bonbon- Hey there! How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Candice - Don't think i've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around!  
Mangle - And if you like it  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!  
Fred - There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise  
And it's not, make-believe!  
Bonbon - I'm so glad to have an other member of the band  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand!  
Fred - But What Is That I Spy?  
With My Robotic Eye?  
Candice - I Think I See A Bit Of Flesh Inside The New Guy!  
Mangle - Maybe He Isn't Everything That He Seems...  
Time To Investigate  
What's Underneath The Seams!  
All - Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x2)  
Mangle and Candice- The nights  
If you survive the nights  
Oh, I'll take you away  
To our enchanting land of play  
Bonbon - Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
Fred - We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you  
We do! (We love you too)  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's  
...We have a few rules  
All - And If You Break Them  
We Will Have To Break You  
Like You Broke Our Hearts  
We'll Be Forced To Rewire You  
And Repair Your Damage Parts  
Candice and Bonbon - Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!  
All - In This World We Play  
We Hope That You Will Stay  
And We Will Throw A Most  
Electrifying Soire'e  
Formal Attire Is Required  
For You To Take Part  
You've Got Some Skin That Needs  
Removing Before We Start...  
Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x4)"

The audience applauded while Chris gave out a loud boo. He was left in a closet for a day. He could have left at any time, but was "rescued" by Nick before Nick went on his wild goose chase. Reyna went to the stage and started on her last song.

Dark Horse - Katy Perry  
"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything  
Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away  
It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo! Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back"

The audience applauded. Kathy was impressed that Reyna sang by herself in all three songs. Then again, she does love the spot-light. Kathy used her powers to protect Cloe and Phil from becoming her slaves. "Do you have the last band ready?" Titan asked Kathy. Kathy gave a panicked look. Phil looked at Goldie and asked, "Aren't you going to preform?" Goldie felt his heart skip a beat. He hasn't sung since the bite. He stared deeply into Phil's purple eyes. They seemed so calm and gave him courage. Goldie grabbed Puppet's and Springtrap's hand. The trio rushed to the stage and set it up.

Just Gold - MandoPony  
"All - Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold  
Springtrap - I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing  
There was a time  
Not so long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?  
Now I'm popping in  
Over here, over there  
I'll be checking in  
But you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy  
Now I got a new gig (Let me know if ya dig)  
Ain't going home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise  
All- IT'S ME  
You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much too kind  
Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold  
Goldie - You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved  
I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't want to hear no more complaining  
I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride and enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community  
All - You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end, I think that you will find  
You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold  
You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold"

The place was shocked at the trio and their performance. They gave out a loud applause and the trio took a bow. The judges whispered to one another. "The winner are Freddy and his band." Titan said in defeat. The band hugged one another. Kathy noticed that Nick hasn't come back. _'Perhaps, I should be the night guard, this way I can bond with my characters.'_ Kathy thought with a smirk. After asking Phil, he allowed Kathy to fill in for Nick until he comes back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy.**

 **Author's Note:** The readers will learn something about each character(s) at the end of the even chapters (from here on out).

* * *

Kathy eagerly goes into the pizzeria in a night guard uniform. She is ecstatic about bonding with her characters. She normally fights Nebula and his various monsters, while Nick… I have little to no clue of what he does, he does his own things. She might get help from the Blue Guardians, but most of the time she is a lone fighter. It is because she doesn't want Ahri and them to get hurt and possibly captured. "Hey Kathy!" Chica chimed as Kathy came in. "Hey Chica. Are we going to do anything tonight?" Kathy asked. "Yep. Cloe is bonding with Bonnie. Everyone else is doing their own thing." Chica explained. "What about Chris?" Kathy asked remembering about his grudge. "Oh… He is getting a time-out." Chica said with a heavy sigh. "I see… I'm going to go to the office and keep an eye on this place." Kathy said about to leave. "Wait! You need to know the basics of being the night guard." Chica said practically grabbing Kathy's arm. "Basics? Don't worry Chica. Nick told me about the night shift." Kathy said as she pried Chica away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Mangle cried. Kathy saw a yellow bunny being chased by Polly. Mangle tried to stop Polly from "eating" the bunny. The bunny jumped into Kathy's arms. Kathy reacted and caught the bunny. "Squawk! Bad bunny. Bad bunny." Polly said as she circled above Kathy's head. Kathy saw what she was holding. It was Plushtrap. It took Kathy 5 seconds to understand what was happening. She threw Plushtrap towards Mangle. "Uff! Uh? Thanks Kathy." Mangle chimed as she petted Plushtrap. "Mangle...where did you find him?" Kathy said as calmly as possible forgetting what she and Chica were talking about. "I found this suitcase here and this poor bunny was trapped inside. I had to free him." Mangle replied. Polly landed on Kathy's left shoulder and somehow hissed at Plushtrap. Kathy would normally panic when there is a creature other than her Pokemon on her shoulder, but this time she made an exception. "You freed HIM?!" Kathy asked bewildered. "Kathy, what's wrong in freeing a bunny?" Chica asked. "This bunny is Plushtrap. He is the leader of the Nightmare (NM) robots." Kathy informed them. "Well, at least someone here knows who I am." Plushtrap said as he eyed Kathy. "NM robots? Are they a part of the band?" Mangle asked. "No, they are robots made by Dave and Plushtrap here." Kathy said with a hint of stress. Plushtrap remembered about Dave and wondered why this teen know so much about Dave and the robots. "How is Dave?" Plushtrap asked rather carefully. Kathy glared at him before saying, "Mangle, where is the suitcase that you found? I need to put this guy and his band away." "Put him away! Squawk! Put him away!" Polly chimed. "What? No, Plushtrap has not done anything wrong." Mangle said shielding him from Kathy. "Mangle, I may be short, but I know how to stand up for myself. Give me Plushtrap." Kathy demanded. Mangle ran away with Plushtrap. "Polly use Quick Attack to get Plushtrap!" Kathy commanded Polly. Polly had no idea what a Quick Attack is, but for some odd reason obeyed Kathy. Chica watched Polly fly like a bullet and grabbed Plushtrap. "Plushtrap!" Mangle cried as he was taken away from her. Polly hovered above Kathy. Kathy went to find the suitcase, and Polly followed. "Kathy, please don't put him back." Mangle pleaded. "Sorry Mangle, but I won't allow a monster roam around this place." Kathy said rather bitterly. Kathy went to the office as she was followed by Polly. Mangle cringed at the sight and hopelessly followed Kathy. Kathy saw the suitcase that once belonged to Vincent/Purple Guy. Kathy quickly opened the case and Polly released the bunny. Plushtrap fell into the case and yelped as it closed. "There. That's done." Kathy said proudly and saw Mangle glaring at her. "What?" Kathy asked as she grabbed the suitcase. "He wasn't going to hurt anyone, nor were his friends." Mangle muttered. "Friends? You mean you released the NM robots too?!" Kathy said in shock. "Well, where do you think I went during the singing contest?" Mangle commented. Kathy had a hard time processing this. She felt their presence and they were ready to pounce. Kathy looked around the room. "Kathy? Is everything ok?" Mangle asked as she slowly reached for the suitcase. "Mangle!" Kathy scolded her when she saw Mangle's hand, "These robots caused Vincent to lose his family. Not only that, they are meant to help Nebula and harm anyone that gets in Nebula's way." Mangle blinked. Kathy let out a huge sigh. She went to find Cloe. She hoped that Cloe was ok.

Kathy entered the show room and saw NM Freddy and his little pals with Cloe and Bonnie. Kathy reacted and yelled "Hey! You leave them alone!" NM Freddy saw Kathy. Kathy shivered and thought _'Great, I'm going to die.'_ NM Freddy charged at Kathy. Kathy's eyes widen and barely got out of the way. "The one day I want to bond with Cloe and them, those NM robots just had to came back." Kathy muttered to herself. The rest of Freddy's and Fred's gang came out to see the commotion. "What's going on?" BB asked. "Is that me?!" Freddy asked in disbelief. NM Freddy gave off a small growl. "He doesn't look very friendly." Foxy commented. NM Freddy gave out a loud roar. Kathy started to get scared... which is a bad thing. You see, if the author gets scared, she (in this case) will forget about her powers and believe that she is in an inescapable maze. Kathy felt her heart beating faster and began to look fearful. NM Freddy saw her expression and smirked, which caused Kathy to start to breath faster. "Kathy?" Puppet asked her and saw the look of fear on her face. Kathy made a break for it and ran to the doors of the pizzeria. NM Bonnie and NM Fredbear blocked her. Kathy made herself stop and her fear continued to rise. The band saw what was happening, but it was too late. Dexter appeared behind Kathy and the rest of the NM (excluding NM Freddy and Plushtrap) boxed her in.

Kathy finally let out a yell. This yell somehow summoned Nick. Nick bust in though the doors and came to Kathy's aid. He grabbed NM Bonnie. Nick then used his strength to use NM Bonnie to knock NM Chica and NM Foxy out of the way. He quickly tackled Dexter. NM Fredbear was getting closer to Kathy. The band finally helped Kathy. Freddy and Fred jumped onto NM Fredbear. NM Freddy was held back by Foxy, Candice, and Bonbon. Puppet and Goldie aided Nick in his battle. Dexter tried to grab Nick, but Nick dodged the hand. Puppet went toe to toe with NM Chica, while Goldie went up against NM Foxy. NM Bonnie was having a hard time dealing with Chica and Mangle. Bonnie, Springtrap, BB, Austin, and Danny protected Cloe and Kathy. "Kat? Are you ok?" Cloe asked her. Kathy was doing her best to calm herself down. She felt weak and defenseless. Cloe couldn't get Kathy to respond. She soon saw the suitcase that Kathy was carrying. Cloe was about to grab the case, but Kathy finally answered, "Cloe we need to get out of here. It is not safe." Cloe looked up and gazed into Kathy's slowly recovering eyes. "But we need to stay and fight." Cloe pouted. "Cloe there is nothing that you can do. Nick, the bands, and I got this." Kathy answered. "If you guys are going then take me with you!" Chris said as he arrived with Polly. "Chris?! I thought you were getting a time-out." BB commented. "I am not staying in a place full of monsters." Chris said rather angry. "Squawk! Polly want out!" Polly added as she landed on Cloe's shoulder. Cloe bit her lips. She wanted to help, but knew that she had to leave. "It will be ok Cloe." Bonnie said lovingly. Dexter was able to jump-scare Nick. Now... Nick isn't scared that easily; when he does get scared, he does an ear-piercing scream. Dexter covered his ears for Nick's ear-piercing scream. In fact, all the robots and humans (the ones that could) covered their ears as well. Dexter had went on a rampage and whacked Nick as hard as he could. Nick stopped screaming and fell to the ground. He started to bleed from the left side of his head. Kathy got worried and shoved the case to Cloe. "Cloe, I need you to take the case, Polly, and Chris to your place. No matter what, **Do Not Open The Case**. It contains the leader of the NM robots. Hurry!" Kathy commanded her. Cloe grabbed Chris and ran out. Polly flew after her. "Why are you staying? Shouldn't you leave as well?" Danny asked her. "No. I will not leave Nick here. I may be scared of they NM robots, but I can't leave Nick here alone." Kathy said slowly gaining courage. Danny exchanged a glance with Austin. "If only we knew why some people can see us and others can't." Austin commented. "Don't worry. Hopefully, Nick can explain that. He is better at informing people when he is not acting...weird." Kathy replied. The NM robots began to sing.

FNAF 4 Song - TryHardNinja  
"All-There is a legend. A legend born long ago  
About a wicked. A wicked man no one knows  
Went and unraveled. Six innocent little souls  
The souls found bodies. The bodies started to move  
Some say they still walk. Walk the halls staying from view  
I got a secret  
That I am here to tell you  
That place is this very place. And all the stories are true  
This world's a scary place  
We're not monsters, just changed. Bigger hands for grabbing ahold  
We were lost to foul play. But we got an upgrade  
Lots more teeth for eating you whole  
Here comes another chapter  
Your heart is beating faster. Cause your the one we're after  
Five Nights at Freddy's 4  
Thank you for bringing us home  
We were just like you. Like you just playing a game  
That's when the wicked. Wicked man led us astray  
Without a warning. Our lives have been rearranged  
As for our story. The story's not over yet  
There's still one secret. One secret left to be said  
Tonight when you are  
Safely tucked into your bed  
Close all the doors that you want  
We're already in your head  
This world's a scary place  
We're not monsters, just changed. Bigger hands for grabbing ahold  
We were lost to foul play. But we got an upgrade  
Lots more teeth for eating you whole  
Here comes another chapter  
Your heart is beating faster. Cause your the one we're after  
Five Nights at Freddy's 4  
Thank you for bringing us home  
Here comes another chapter. Your heart is beating faster  
Cause your the one we're after  
Five Nights at Freddy's 4  
Thank you for bringing us home"

As the NM robots sang the song, they manged to knock the robots that they were fighting. Kathy had gone to Nick's aid. She finally remembered about her powers and healed Nick. Dexter was towering above her. Kathy couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Kathy's eyes and her earrings started to flashes multiple colors. They stopped at a pink color. Pink ears wit a blue center along with a pink bow at the right ear and a bow around her neck. The bows had some kind of ribbon attached to it. A pink tail popped out as well. Kathy had the ears and tail of a Sylveon, which is a fairy-type Pokémon. Dexter gave a puzzled look as Kathy unleashed an up close Moonblast. It was supper effective! Dexter tumbled backwards. The NM rushed to harm Kathy. Kathy used Swift! It hit all of the NM robots. Puppet and company regained their strengths and tackled the NM robots. Bonnie, Springtrap, BB, Danny, and Austin joined the fight. The three bunnies went up against NM Freddy. The two bears and BB went up against NM Chica. Chica, Candice, and Austin went up against NM Foxy. Foxy, Mangle, and Danny took on NM Bonnie. Puppet and Goldie went head to head with NM Fredbear. Kathy focused her attention to Dexter. She can't let her emotions get the best of her, she had to be a rock right now. In other words, a state of being emotionless. Dexter let out a loud roar as he charged at Kathy. Kathy used her ribbons to grab both of his arms. She then unleashed a full charged Moonblast. Dexter fainted! Nick finally stirred and got up.

"What in the world happened to me?" he asked. "Dexter happened." Kathy said dully. "Why couldn't Dave have named the guy Nightmare instead?" Nick asked. "Why did you give Titan a watch? One that transformed him into you." Kathy asked and folded her arms. Nick stayed silent for a bit. "I can explain." he merely answered."You need to stop doing this. This is the 5th time this month! Nick, what are you running away from?" Kathy asked him rather demanding. "You know me too well Kat, but I sadly can't tell you right now. We have some monsters in our hands." Nick said rather smugly. Kathy glared at him before going to help the robots. _'She can't find out. I have to protect her from this. But I know that Kathy will more than likely find out and when she does, she will put her own life on the line. I can't lose her again._ ' Nick thought worriedly and helped the band. The band eventually defeated all the NM robots. "Where did they come from?" Puppet asked Kathy who was getting rid of her ears and tail. "Mangle found the suitcase that Purple had. He placed those creatures in there as a result of the bit." Kathy informed them.

"So... it's my fault then?!" Mangle asked feeling responsible. "No." Kathy said. "I'm sorry guys." Mangle muttered. "It's ok, you didn't know." Candice said trying to cheer her up. "Either way, tis was kinda fun if ye think about it." Foxy commented. "It is one way to remember the day I fought that weird version of Freddy." Bonbon said. "We need to find Cloe and find a way to do something with these bodies." Kathy said and received some nods. "I think I know what to do with them." Nick said with a large grin. "OH NO! You are grounded, sir." Kathy said as she grabbed his ear. "Ow. Ow." Nick said as he was dragged by Kathy. "This is for giving Titan that watch." Kathy muttered and threw him outside. (I regret nothing!-Kathy) "You can come back in 2 days!" Kathy yelled and quickly added, "And bring Cloe if you want less days of being grounded." Nick quickly ran off to find Cloe. Kathy went back inside. "What?" Kathy asked as she received strange and shocked stares. "You grounded him?! Are you allowed to ground a powerful person? Better yet, is a young girl like you allowed to ground their elder?" BB asked in complete shock. "First of all, yes I am allowed to ground him. Second, thanks for calling me young." Kathy responded. Silence. "Don't worry, you are not the first person to think that." Kathy added and left the band still in shock. Kathy looked at the NM robots for they reverted back to their plushy form. She gathered them up and placed them in the night guard office, for the time being. She waited for Nick to come back. That guy sometimes stresses her out.

* * *

 **Know your Characters!**

 **Freddy** is a bit of a germ-phobic. He is constantly seen cleaning the pizzeria. However, when he is focused on one thing (such as food fights or any sport that he knows), he will get dirty if he has to and won't mind. That is until he hits the showers.

 **Fred** aka Toy Freddy is an organized person. He likes things being done a certain way. He does his best though to not let it get the best of him.

 **Goldie** aka Golden Freddyis one of two that is not straight. He may be as powerful as Puppet, or maybe weaker than him (we may have to have a battle between the two). He normally flies solo, but after meeting Phil and Springtrap, that all changed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer - I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**  
 **Nick** \- if you do not know who the artist are or the songs that they sing... Deal with it! -puts on sunglasses-  
 **Kathy** \- Nick, why are you being mean to the readers? Also why and how did you get here?  
Nick runs away  
 **Kathy** \- Ok... Sorry for the bad words in this chapter. I limit my characters and myself (even though the words are censored) to 3 or less bad words per chapter.

* * *

\- Freddy's -  
The next day, Titan brought the monster that he freed from the cookie jar. She is monster #98 or Reyna for short. She has green skin, a purple shirt, pink shorts, red high heels, and red hair (which covers her pointy ears). "You ready to lose kitty?" Titan smirked. "Where's Nebula, Marshmallow?" Kathy said bitterly as Titan approached her. "He sent me to represent him." Titan said dully. He gave Kathy a note regarding the rules to the contest. Kathy glared at him a bit before leaving. "Are you ready?" Kathy asked the band as she went backstage. She began to read the note once she received some nods. "Kathy? Is everything ok ?" Mangle asked. "Curses! Nebula want to bet. If we lose, the bands will belong to him. If we win, he will leave us a gift." Kathy said with a hint of stress. "What!? Can he do that?" Bonbon asked. "Unfortunately, he can." Kathy said bitterly. "Do we have a chance at winning?" Freddy asked rather scared. "Don't worry. We will win." Bonnie said trying to cheer him up. "I am going to see if I can get the winning prize to be different." Kathy said as she left. Cloe peeked out and saw her father. Behind him were Springtrap, Goldie, BB, Puppet, Austin, and Danny (Cloe can't see them so she sees two empty seats). Kathy sat (from Cloe's view) to the right of Phil. She noticed the judge table. Chris, Polly, and Titan got ready for the first round. Reyna began to sing.

Applause - Lady Gaga  
"I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critics saying, 'it right or is it wrong?'  
If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here  
I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
I've overheard your theory  
'Nostalgia's for geeks'  
I guess sir, if you say so  
Some of us just like to read  
One second I'm a kunst  
Then suddenly the kunst is me  
Pop culture was in art  
Now, art's in pop culture in me  
I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
Ooh touch, touch ooh  
Touch, touch now ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love (Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (Make it real loud)  
(A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (A-R-T-P-O-P)"

The audience applauded and Reyna gave a small bow. Freddy and his band prepared for their song. _'Good luck.'_ Cloe thought and placed her hands together.

Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone  
"Freddy - We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been here all alone  
We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An impostor took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay  
Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica - Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
Before we've lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
All - Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's  
Freddy - We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place good-bye  
It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors  
Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica - Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got  
All - Five Nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you want to be  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five Nights at Freddy's"

"Booo!" Chris yelled stopping the audience from clapping. "Squawk! Chris what are ye thinking?!" Polly asked. Reyna gave off an obnoxious laugh and said, "Say losers. Look like you don't stand a chance at winning." "Hey! We will win!" Foxy growled at her. Reyna smirked and left them. "Has anyone seen Mangle?" Candice asked. The robots looked around and didn't see Mangle anywhere. Reyna went up on the stage.

Shake it off- Taylor Swift  
"I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
I go on too many dates (chuckle)  
But I can't make them stay  
At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop moving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
I never miss a beat  
I'm lightning on my feet  
And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm  
I'm dancing on my own (dancing on my own)  
I make the moves up as I go (moves up as I go)  
And that's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
That's what they don't know, mmm-mmm  
But I keep cruising  
Can't stop, won't stop grooving  
It's like I got this music  
In my mind  
Saying, 'It's gonna be alright.'  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
Hey, hey, hey  
Just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and the dirty, dirty cheats of the world,  
You could've been getting down to this sick beat.  
My ex-man brought his new girlfriend  
She's like 'Oh, my god!' but I'm just gonna shake.  
And to the fella over there with the hella good hair  
Won't you come on over, baby? We can shake, shake, shake  
Yeah ohhh  
'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off  
Shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off (you've got to),  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,  
I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off"

The audience didn't want to clap, but they eventually did. Phil noticed a flustered Kathy. "Is everything ok?" Phil asked her. "No. Nebula made the stakes go up. If we lose, everyone will go to him. "What is the breed of your dog?" Phil asked hoping to get Kathy's mind off the problem. "Brownie is a Shiba Inu." Kathy said doing her best to pronounce it. Kathy was glad that she erased Phil's and Cloe's memory about the other Cloe and Phil. She also erased the clone characters to not raise suspicion. She also didn't want to tell Phil that she was Brownie and that she was an Eevee.(Long story short, Nick made Kathy into an Eevee. She lost her memories in the process. Once she regained them, Kathy made Nick do the chores for 5 months). Phil nodded even though he has never heard of that breed before. "Next!" Titan yelled. Fred's band (Mangle cane back just in time) came out and prepared the stage.

Survive the Night - MandoPony  
"All - Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x2)  
Bonbon- Hey there! How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Candice - Don't think i've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around!  
Mangle - And if you like it  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!  
Fred - There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise  
And it's not, make-believe!  
Bonbon - I'm so glad to have an other member of the band  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand!  
Fred - But What Is That I Spy?  
With My Robotic Eye?  
Candice - I Think I See A Bit Of Flesh Inside The New Guy!  
Mangle - Maybe He Isn't Everything That He Seems...  
Time To Investigate  
What's Underneath The Seams!  
All - Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x2)  
Mangle and Candice- The nights  
If you survive the nights  
Oh, I'll take you away  
To our enchanting land of play  
Bonbon - Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
Fred - We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you  
We do! (We love you too)  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's  
...We have a few rules  
All - And If You Break Them  
We Will Have To Break You  
Like You Broke Our Hearts  
We'll Be Forced To Rewire You  
And Repair Your Damage Parts  
Candice and Bonbon - Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!  
All - In This World We Play  
We Hope That You Will Stay  
And We Will Throw A Most  
Electrifying Soire'e  
Formal Attire Is Required  
For You To Take Part  
You've Got Some Skin That Needs  
Removing Before We Start...  
Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night (x4)"

The audience applauded while Chris gave out a loud boo. He was left in a closet for a day. He could have left at any time, but was "rescued" by Nick before Nick went on his wild goose chase. Reyna went to the stage and started on her last song.

Dark Horse - Katy Perry  
"I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything  
Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
But down to earth  
If you choose to walk away, don't walk away  
It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or no, no maybe  
So just be sure before you give it up to me  
Up to me, give it up to me  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie, but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo! Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted  
So you wanna play with magic  
Boy, you should know whatcha falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, a perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back"

The audience applauded. Kathy was impressed that Reyna sang by herself in all three songs. Then again, she does love the spot-light. Kathy used her powers to protect Cloe and Phil from becoming her slaves. "Do you have the last band ready?" Titan asked Kathy. Kathy gave a panicked look. Phil looked at Goldie and asked, "Aren't you going to preform?" Goldie felt his heart skip a beat. He hasn't sung since the bite. He stared deeply into Phil's purple eyes. They seemed so calm and gave him courage. Goldie grabbed Puppet's and Springtrap's hand. The trio rushed to the stage and set it up.

Just Gold - MandoPony  
"All - Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold  
Springtrap - I'm not the bad guy  
I'm just a bit surprising  
It's not worth losing sleep  
It's not worth analyzing  
There was a time  
Not so long ago at all  
I was just like you  
Can you hear my call?  
Now I'm popping in  
Over here, over there  
I'll be checking in  
But you'll never be aware  
In the beginning I kept a keen eye  
On the state of affairs with the new guy  
Now I got a new gig (Let me know if ya dig)  
Ain't going home so I better go big  
Just gotta glance at Cam 2B  
Then you get a little surprise  
All- IT'S ME  
You may say that I'm breaking your mind  
In my opinion you're much too kind  
Time for the main attraction  
The story must be told  
Time for a chain reaction  
It never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold  
Goldie - You did a good job  
Watching those little screens  
It warms my servos and circuits  
To hear some fresh screams  
But don't get me wrong  
You were very brave  
When faced with friendly singing animals  
You never caved  
I'm finished training, done explaining  
No more facts are left remaining  
Now you know the gist of it  
You're a perfect fit  
I don't want to hear no more complaining  
I'm passing down this golden opportunity  
Eternal scrap yard immunity  
Take it with pride and enjoy the ride  
You'll forever be a part of this community  
All - You may say that it's all in your mind  
But in the end, I think that you will find  
You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold  
You are the main attraction  
Your story must be told  
You are a chain reaction  
That never gets old  
Some bots get satisfaction  
Breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions  
Some bots are just gold"

The place was shocked at the trio and their performance. They gave out a loud applause and the trio took a bow. The judges whispered to one another. "The winner are Freddy and his band." Titan said in defeat. The band hugged one another. Kathy noticed that Nick hasn't come back. _'Perhaps, I should be the night guard, this way I can bond with my characters.'_ Kathy thought with a smirk. After asking Phil, he allowed Kathy to fill in for Nick until he comes back.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy.**

* * *

That night (6 a.m.), Nick was going to tell Cloe. He had already told Kathy. It went rather well. She did argue with him and asked why he didn't tell her. In his defense, he knows her too well. He told her that she would have put her life on the line if she had to. Kathy stopped arguing and simply left him at her hideout. Nick sighed heavily as he entered the pizzeria. Kathy was there as well as Cloe. Cloe was with Bonnie and bonding over video games. Kathy was with the toy band and showing off a fake smile. Nick could tell it was fake. He went over to Cloe. "Cloe, may I speak with you in private?" Nick asked rather kindly. Cloe, a little shocked by Nick's kindness, nodded her head. Kathy watched them go towards Phil's office. "Why is Nick being so nice to Cloe?" Bonnie asked Kathy. Kathy took a deep breath. "Nick finally defeated Purple." All the robots eyes widen at this. "What?" they all said in unison. "Since he is defeated, it is only a matter of time that Phil will meet his end." Kathy said sadly. "What? How is that possible?" Goldie asked out of fear.

"Vincent signed a contract a while back. Danny's wife died while giving birth to Phil. This for some odd reason made Phil born **blind**. Danny and Austin tried to find doctors who were willing to do an eye surgery on a baby. All said no. Vincent eventually found someone; Monster #79. I don't what Monster #79's name was, but I know that it was a female monster. She was to recruit people under certain 'conditions'. Monster #79 told Vincent that if he signed the contract, Phil's blindness would be gone. Vincent jumped at the opportunity and signed it without a second thought. -sigh- There was a catch though. Since monsters were a dying breed back then, Vincent put the name of his father, uncle, the pizzeria, and Phil as back-up. At the time he didn't know what that meant. The next few years, Phil grew up with the ability to see and the family along with the pizzeria became cursed." Kathy explained. She thought it would be best if they understood why Vincent did what he had to do. "I- I didn't know he did that. My gosh." Danny commented. "Easy now bro. Vincent did what he thought was best for Phil." Austin said as he comforted his brother. "So what's going to happen to him?" Goldie asked and was very shaken, but did his best not to show it. "Phil is currently on some form of life support. I don't know how long that will work. Nick is trying to find a way to save him." Kathy replied. "What about Cloe?" Bonnie asked and feared for her. "She didn't exist back then, so she is safe." Kathy answered calmly _'For now.'_ she thought. Kathy couldn't shake off this weird feeling. Her gut told her to keep an eye on Cloe and Cheta. The two seem very fond of one another... maybe this might lead to Cloe ending up like the robots. But, Purple is gone. There is no reason for the robots to be still here.

"Why are you still here?" Kathy asked trying not to sound rude. "What do you mean?" Candice replied with a question. "Well, Purple is gone. You should be crossing to the other side." Kathy informed them. "What about the curse that Nick told us about in Ch.11?" Foxy asked. _'I have got to stop letting my characters from breaking the 4th wall… It's kind of cool to see who can do it though.'_ Kathy thought. "Err... I'm sure Nick can reprogram the robots to how they were before." she suggested. "How do you know all of this?" Danny asked. "I...um.." Kathy was not ready for this question. Does she tell them that she is the current author? If she does, more than likely it will not end well... for her and for them. She doesn't want the past to repeat. "Nick told me." Kathy lied.

Nick finally came out of the office. "How's Cloe?" Bonnie asked him. "She is in a fragile state. I have no idea what is going to become of this place though." Nick responded rather calmly. Bonnie stiffened and went to the office. "Nick, are you going to help Phil?" Goldie asked. "Well... I'll do the best I can. But I can't guarantee that he will live. I noticed that when I first came here, Purple became active. I guess he sensed me and tried to eliminate me like the other monsters. You don't have to worry about him hurting anyone anymore. You can now cross." There was a rather eire silence. "Nick... Is it ok if I stay behind?" came a meek Goldie. "Why do ye want to stay behind Goldie?" Foxy asked. "Well... I can't leave when the owner of the pizzeria is ill. I won't be able to sleep." Goldie muttered. "Is it because you love him?" Puppet asked bluntly. He didn't like Phil before, but now things have changed. "What?! N-No! I mean... He was the only one that truly cared about us." Goldie said quickly. "Goldie and Phil sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." BB sang and laughed. Mangle gently (not really) whacked BB in the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" BB asked angrily. "BB what have I told you about teasing people, especially our friends about these kinds of things." Mangle scolded him. "Sorry." BB muttered. Goldie did his best not to blush. It felt a bit weird being in love with a human that was possessed by a monster. "If our brother loves him, then we support him." Fred stated and stood by Goldie's side. Goldie felt moved by his younger brother. "Fred... you mean it?" Goldie asked feeling touched. "I mean it. Besides, you would undo my organization." Fred said and hugged his older brother. "In that case, count me in." Freddy said. "Same here. It wouldn't be the same with out us." Chica said as she pointed to her sister and herself. "Ye scally wags can't forget about the pirate and his trusty first mate." Foxy added. "And even though BB needs to learn some more manners, he can't learn them up there." Mangle said as BB cheered. "I'm sure Bonnie and I are going to be staying." Bonbon said and gave a thumbs up. "I suppose we might as stay a bit longer." Puppet gave a heavy sigh as he said this. Kathy sniffled as she watched this amazing and touching scene unfold before her.

"Kathy, what's going to happen to the pizzeria?" Nick asked her knowing that he might have ruined the moment. Kathy glared at him for a bit before saying, "Nancy and Cloe could become the owners until you find a cure (if there is one) for Phil." "Well... I don't know if Nancy will want to run this place." Fred said. "Why do you say that?" Kathy asked him. "She did make a huge scene about this place and seemed more interested in the money than in us." Fred replied. "Maybe she has changed." BB chimed. "I doubt it. Once a treasure hunter, always a treasure hunter." Foxy scoffed. "I hate to say this, but he is right." Mangle said sadly. "Oh! I almost forgot." Nick chimed and gave a fixed Polly to Mangle. "Polly! You are ok!" Mangle said happily. "And this one is for you." Nick said as he gave Chris to Chica. "That was really weird. Did you know that this guy fixed Polly at an amazing speed?! We should fire our mechanic and hire Nick instead." Chris told Chica. Chica was so overjoyed that Chris was ok, that she wasn't listening to him. "Fixed Polly? What do you mean?" Candice asked. "Well... Cloe opened that case that Kathy gave her" Chris began and a "What?" escaped from Kathy, "She then pulled out the weird bunny and threw poor Polly into the case. Next thing you know, Polly is broken and Nick here fixed her in 5 minutes." "Thanks Nick, I will have a chat with Cloe later." Mangle said. "The pizzeria is about to open soon." Nick said as he stopped Kathy from going to the office, "I'll tell Cloe about the situation, while you go tell Nancy." Kathy huffed and went to Nancy's house... umm... she needs her street name and house number. Kathy will have to use the phone book and call her. Hopefully that works or Plan B... which is to ask Nick where she lives. Kathy eventually found the house (she went with Plan B, because Nick decided to be nice and told me) and told Nancy. She told her that Phil was in a coma with no way of knowing when he will be conscious again. Nick got Cloe to become the manager of the place.

Cloe and her mother spent the morning running the place. It went something like this. Kids were everywhere wanting to meet the bands, play various games, get prizes, and get pizza. The parents seemed to stay in the Party areas and chat with one another. Cheta, curtice of Nick, was able to become part of the band. Kids loved the new addition and tied to "play" with her. By that I mean pulling her tail and chasing her for the sake of tag. Cheta was not used to getting so much attention, that she nearly scratched the kids. Luckily, Bonnie kept her from doing that. Cloe was able to help her mother. They had to keep the staff on track, help clean, help the kids, talk to the parents, and much more. This made them wonder how Phil could do this by himself. Cloe was getting tired and it was barely 4 in the afternoon. "How did my father do all of this by himself?" Cloe asked Fred and Bonbon, the nearest animatronics she could find. "He had help from us." Fred replied. "Mainly from Goldie. That guy would follow Phil like a puppy." Bonbon commented. "Why aren't you helping us then?" Cloe hissed. "We have. The reason today has been crazy is because of the new member." Fred replied. Cloe blinked and realized that they were right. "Sorry. I'm just not used to running this place. This job is more stressful then being the night guard." Cloe apologized. "It's alright. You should ask Goldie to help. He hasn't gotten out of the Supply room since Nick told us the news." Fred told Cloe. Cloe nodded and went to the Supply room.

There she saw Goldie whom appeared to be staring at Springtrap. "Goldie?" Cloe asked meekly. Goldie head shot up and saw Cloe. "Hey Cloe." he replied rather sadly. "Fred told me that you were here. Do you want to talk about the current situation?" Cloe asked as she sat next to Goldie. "I... I don't know what to do. Don't get me wrong Cloe, but I care about Phil. And hearing that he is close to death made me realize that people can't live forever. I watched my parents, friends, and people I knew grow old and die. I waited patiently for the day where people could live as long as we have. I finally met someone who makes me feel complete and now he is..." Goldie buried his head in his arms. "Goldie... Do you remember the time Titan took my father and I back to the past?" Cloe asked hoping to change subjects. "Yeah I remember." Goldie said softly. "After we came back to an alternative timeline, I found out that Nick lives to the left of Kathy's hideout. Now I don't know if it is the same here, but I think you should pay my father a visit." Cloe informed him. Goldie turned his head to Cloe. He had a chance to tell Phil how he feels. Goldie was overjoyed and hugged her.

-Nick's house-

Goldie went to Nick's house. It was a dull green house with a simple lawn. He used his magic to go inside the house. Goldie was able to find Phil in a miniaturized hospital and no Nick. He saw the dark magic supporter. Goldie heard footsteps and hide in the closet. Nick came in the room. "Well Phil, it looks like you are not going to make it." Nick said. He was never good at these kinds of things. He just tell them straight-foreword and may sound unemotional. "But, luckily for me, I was able to destroy those pesky NM animatronics. For you..." Nick paused and took Springtrap out of his inventory, "I brought you a little present. Don't worry... It won't hurt." Nick said with a crazed smile. He placed Springtrap on another bed and opened him up. Goldie, who was hearing all of this, heard a certain sound. It sounded like Nick was opening up a suit. But why? Goldie opened the door ever so slightly. He was horrified at the sight. Nick was trying to put Phil inside of Springtrap.

"STOP!" Goldie yelled and tackled Nick. Nick was knocked off balanced and prepared to fight. "Goldie? How in the world did you find me?" Nick hissed at him. "I'm not going to tell you. I thought you were going to find a cure!" Goldie yelled at him. "I did. That is to put this man inside of that suit. Think about it Goldie. A human that can live as long as you and the band have." Nick said with a smirk. Goldie stiffen up a bit. He did want that. It was too tempting. "What's the matter, Goldilocks? I thought you loved the guy." Nick said rather carefully. Goldie's heart yelled at Goldie. He wanted Phil. Goldie approached the Phil in the suit. "You know what to do." Nick said rather evilly. Goldie nodded and did the deed.

-Freddy's-

It was finally closing hours. All the people left the pizzeria. Nancy had to leave because she had another job and let Cloe take over. "Finally! I can relax!" Cloe said with a heavy sigh as she sat down. "Hold on Cloe!" Freddy said as he came with the cleaning supplies, "Phil always helps us out in cleaning the place. The janitor does ok, but we do better." Freddy finished. Cloe gave Freddy puppy dog eyes as a way to escape this chore. "Don't give him that, that will only make him make you work more!" Chica chimed as she and Mangle were cleaning the tables. Cloe pouted a bit as she grabbed the broom. "Put that over there Candice and please be careful with it. It is Bonbon's prized possession." Fred told Candice as she took Bonbon's guitar to the backstage. Cloe huffed and muttered to herself, she is the boss. She should be ordering them around. But no, cleanzilla and bossy-pants have to give the orders. "Has anyone seen Goldie?" Puppet asked. "No." the majority replied. Cloe went pale and a horrible thought went to her. What if Goldie stuffed her dad in a suit to make him live longer? "Cloe? You ok?" Bonnie asked. Before Cloe could answer, 2 figures walked in though the door.

"Everyone." Goldie chimed as he looked at Springtrap lovingly, "We have a new band member."

* * *

 **Know your Characters!**

 **Bonbon** aka Toy Bonnie is very protective of his guitar. He may even love it more than Candice. Bonbon can also play the piano, flute, drum, violin, and possibly more.

 **Bonnie** is in love with both Cheta and Cloe. He is one of the few band members that loves to play video games.

 **Springtrap** is the voice of reason in the bands. Though once evil, Springtrap is doing his best to regain the bands' trust and is doing a good job at that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, review, and comment. Please and thank you.**

 **Author's Note:** Babyfied (XD)

* * *

The whole pizzeria stood still. "'What?" was everyone's response. "He did say there is a new member. Do you all have bad hearing?" Nick said rather bluntly and followed Goldie. "But-" Cloe started and her eyes widen in fear. "Is my dad - ?" Cloe asked, but didn't finish, while shaking in fear. "I did say that 'I can't guarantee that he will live.' By the time I found out, Goldie already did the deed." Nick said rather unemotionally. Cloe felt betrayed. She trusted him. Cloe snapped. "How could you! That was my father!" Cloe yelled as she cried hot tears. Bonnie and Cheta held her back. Goldie was confused. He thought that Cloe would be happy.

Then, he felt terrible. His precious Toy-sama was now cursed like him. What was he even thinking when he stuffed his Toy-sama in Springtrap? Nick smirked inside his head. He had used his powers to mess up with Goldie's memories. Now Goldie believes that he stuffed Phil inside an animatronics suit, just like Puppet did to the band. "I- I" Goldie began and silenced himself. Springtrap was confused about the whole situation. He had just woken up and all he knows is that he works at Freddy's and has a partner (Goldie). "Who is that girl?" Springtrap asked Chica. "That is Cloe. Her mother and her are the current owners or the pizzeria. She is your daughter." Chica answered Springtrap. "I have a daughter?" Springtrap asked rather loudly as he tilted his head. "You don't remember?" Candice asked. "I'm sorry, but I have no clue what is going on here." Springtrap said truthfully. Cloe felt her tears go down her cheeks. She wanted to harm Goldie, badly.

Puppet felt a bit odd. It could have been the fact that Goldie stuff Phil into Springtrap. Or it could have been how calm Nick was about what was going on. Since the day the band found out about Nick being a powerful being, Puppet couldn't shake the feeling that Nick was planing something. "Can't you use that Re-Anime staff to separate Phil and Springtrap?" Puppet asked. "I lost it." Nick lied again. _'It is so easy to lie to people, especially when they don't know you very well. I can only hope it stays that way.'_ Nick thought as he went to the kitchen. Cloe, not wanting to deal with Goldie, followed Nick. Nick had Chica prepare a supreme pizza for him. Nick took out a vile which glew a soft yellow color. He showed a crazed smile as he poured it on top. "I can't believe that Goldie did that to my father!" Cloe raged and failed to see what Nick was doing. "Don't worry you will forgive him in a bit." Nick said and started to hand out the pizza to certain animatronics. Cloe followed Nick as he handed out the pizza. "How can you say that?" Cloe asked in disbelief. "Its just a guess." Nick said calmly and continued, "I'm going to bring a friend over later today." "Fine... As long it is not Titan." Cloe hissed. "It isn't. All you need to know is that her name is Maggie. I will do the night shift with her since you and your mother are doing the day shift." Nick said rather carefully. Cloe looked at Nick and simply nodded her head. She was going back to her house in hopes of this all being a bad dream.

\- Night (12 a.m.) -

Nick waited for Maggie to come. She had to leave her home town. All he know is that she took a day in an airplane to get to the city and an hour cab drive to get to the pizzeria. Maggie has long purple hair and some bangs that cover her eyes. She is wearing a shirt that is black with the word "Star" in white, has 10 white diamonds, and white sleeves. She is also wearing a black and white stripped skirt, black boots and white socks. (scarfear15's OC. She is a very good friend.) Nick had not given her a night guard uniform, but there was no need for one anymore. Besides, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Goldie had all turn into baby animatronics. They were all over the place too! Freddy was playing tag with his younger brother. Foxy stole Polly from Mangle. Bonnie had stolen Bonbon's guitar. Chica began to not share any of the pizza that was in the freezer. Nick watched as the Toy band was chasing the older band. The only one who wasn't doing anything bad was Goldie. He was constantly with Springtrap and seemed to follow him... everywhere. "Aren't ya gonna help?" Austin asked Nick, who was calmly playing on his DS. "Nah! You guys seem to have this all under control. "Can you help me out here?" Springtrap asked. Nick and Austin saw Goldie on Springtrap's back.

"You giving him a piggy-back ride?" Maggie asked as she saw the scene unfold before her. "Umm... Who are you?" Springtrap asked Maggie. "This is Maggie. She was the one I was telling Cloe about. We have a bit of a... baby problem as you can see. I know that it has been snowing outside lately. Aren't you cold?" Nick asked Maggie. "I put my coat by the coat racket." Maggie replied as she pried Goldie away from Springtrap. "OW!" Springtrap cried in pain as Goldie didn't want to leave him. Goldie was close to being away from Springtrap. "NO!" Goldie said angrily and used his powers to teleport both him and Springtrap out of Maggie's reach. "Come back here you!" Maggie yelled. "No!" Goldie replied and kept teleporting all over the place. Nick continued playing on his DS as the baby animatronics caused more chaos.

Meanwhile, in the night guard office, Puppet, Danny, and BB were looking high and low. "What are we looking for again?" Danny asked as he looked out towards the main hall. "We are looking for that disk that Nick showed Cloe in Ch. 11. Not sure what that means, but it should be here somewhere." Puppet replied. "Is this the disk?" BB asked as he raised the shiny round disk. "Where was it?!" came an astonished Puppet. "It was inside this box here." BB replied as he gave the disk to Puppet. "Guys, we have to leave. Nick is coming this way." Danny said with a "Hurry up already." tone. Puppet grabbed BB and hid behind the boxes that were in a corner. Danny looked frantically around before he became a random poster on a nearby wall. Nick came in and scanned the area. He was trying to find Puppet and the other animatronics that were missing. "Oh well... I guess that they are not here." Nick said in a loud clear voice. He had a hunch that they were in this room. "I better go put Austin in a tutu." Nick whispered to the poster as he left. The poster on the wall jumped out toward Nick. "There is no way in the world that you are going to put my brother in a tutu!" Danny growled at him as he pinned Nick to the ground. Nick smirked and chucked, "Got ya." Nick turned the tide and flipped Danny. Nick then pulled his right arm and held it in a certain way. This form gave Nick the upper hand. He could easily break Danny's right arm and ever so slowly rip him to pieces. However, BB emerged from his hiding spot and yelled "Nick, what are you doing?!" "Uh? Oh. I thought that Danny was a monster. You had me fooled there man." Nick said innocently, gave a soft chuckle, and helped Danny get up. Danny gave Nick a terrified stare before leaving. "How could you mistake him for a monster?" BB asked rather angrily. "He did attack me out of nowhere." Nick defended himself. BB tilted his head at Nick before nodding. Danny did attack Nick. "May I know why you are here, by yourself?" Nick asked and wondered where Puppet could be. "I was looking for my... balloon." BB lied. He couldn't tell Nick the truth. Nick frowned but then gave a warm smile. "How about a snowball fight?" Nick asked BB. BB gave the biggest smile he could and ran to the doors that led to the snowy world. "Whatever you are looking for, you could have just asked me." Nick said hoping that Puppet would hear him. _'That way I could replace it with something else.'_ Nick thought as he left. Puppet emerged from his hiding space and wondered what Nick was planning.

Maggie eventually pried Goldie away from Springtrap. She even helped the Toy band take care of the baby robots. She sang songs with them and did various activities with them. Maggie even got to honk Freddy's nose! Maggie wondered why Nick was acting so strange. The two bands went outside in the snow and had a massive snowball fight. The bell eventually rang and the baby robots went back to normal. Maggie left the place, because she already has a place to call home.

Once Maggie got to her house, Nick was waiting for her. He was sitting in her favorite chair. "Maggie. I just wanted to thank you for all you have done to the pizzeria." Nick said as he made himself comfortable. "What are you doing in my chair?" Maggie asked. "What? No 'Your welcome' or 'I want to be the night guard for the last remaining nights'? What wrong Maggie?" Nick asked as he showed a devious smile. "Last remaining nights? What do you mean?" Maggie replied as she sat across from Nick. "I mean that I am planing something for the pizzeria. And it will be a day to remember. If you tell anyone, that includes Chihiro and the rest of the Blue Guardians, you can say good-bye to your home, town, and that cat you always wanted." Nick threatened Maggie. "What is wrong with you?" Maggie asked out of disbelief. She tried to understand what Nick's motives were, but she saw Nick holding a picture of the last place Maggie called home. "Do I need to remind you of the last time you didn't listen?" Nick said as he got dangerously close to Maggie. Maggie got scared and froze in her spot. "You either listen this time or I will show no mercy to this new dump you call home. Do you understand?" Nick said sounding rather crazy and evil. Maggie, terrified, nodded. "Good. You can stay here. You are safe... for now. I need to go talk to Lisa now. I need to tell her the bad news. I have to dump her in order to accomplish my plan." Nick told Maggie. He teleported out of her house. His plan was set in motion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Enjoy.**

* * *

\- Nick's house -

Nick had left Maggie terrified. He meanly smirked as he teleported out of her house and into his. Nick found his bookcase and pulled a book out (I'm not telling you which one it was! - Nick). The bookcase slid to the right and revealed a staircase leading to the basement. Nick went down the stairs and turned on the lights to his basement. It had concrete floor and the walls were a dull blue color. The basement had the time machine car, the Re-anime staff, the backpack that contained the NM robots, the case that help Plushtrap, and much more. Nick went to his 50 inch computer with a dark brown desk and 2 blue spiny chairs. Nick automatically turned on the computer and placed a protective firewall so that no one can see what he was doing.

\- Freddy's -

"Why did you have me close the place again?" Cloe asked Puppet. "Cloe, I have reason to believe that Nick is planning something. I can't explain how I know this, but something about him is making me feel uneasy." Puppet answered as he place the disk in the TV. "Puppet, Nick isn't gonna do anything bad. After all, he is helping to protect the pizzeria from robbery and then some." Austin commented. "I think that there is something in this disk that can hopefully put this to rest." Puppet muttered. The disk loaded into the TV. All of the animatronics gathered chairs to watch the video. The video showed the "robbery" that took place in the pizzeria. "I've seen this before." Cloe muttered as she sat down. The video played the same as before. Puppet fast-forward it a bit. This time the video showed Nick extending his arm towards Foxy, who was holding Cloe.

A flash of bright light was released from his hand. All the robots where knocked out. He quickly placed Freddy and Chica on top of Puppet's box. He then ran to Cloe. He touched her neck. He didn't panic. Nick teleported out of there and came back Titan. Nick seemed to be talking to Titan. Titan seems a bit uneasy. "Wait... Why is Titan even there?" Cloe asked. _'So that's why the lid of my box wouldn't open and the strange noise.'_ Puppet thought and began to worry what Nick did to Cloe. Titan seemed to be yelling at Nick. Nick seemed rather angry and seemed to be yelling back. Titan looked pale and went over to Cloe and Cheta. Using his dark magic, Titan made Cloe Cheta's spirit. Cloe's heart skipped a beat. _'I- I'm dead?'_ Cloe began to tremble in fear. Nick used the Re-Anime staff to separate the two. Nick then placed something on Cloe's neck. Titan, still looked pale, stared at Nick and left. Nick saw the camera and took it down. "Cloe?" Bonnie's voice snapped Cloe out of her state. "Why didn't Nick tell me? How is this possible?" she asked Bonnie hoping for an answer. "It seems that Nick's powers was too much for you to handle, Cloe." Puppet said sadly. "But-" Cloe began and silenced herself. Bonnie embraced Cloe and did his best not to squeeze her. Cloe was too paralyzed to move. The animatronics went to embrace her, excluding Goldie, Springtrap, Austin, Danny, and Puppet.

"But, how is she here with us and not know that she is dead?" Danny asked Puppet. "I am not sure. I should have never have asked him to help us." Puppet said bitterly. "I probably shouldn't have tried to harm Cheta." Goldie looked sadly at the floor. "This is all your fault!" Cloe said as she snapped back to reality. She tackled Goldie to the ground once she escaped from the hug. Cloe didn't hold back she began to punch Goldie as hard as she could. Cheta felt obliged to join Cloe. Almost as if to please her. Goldie, shocked at what was going on, didn't use his powers to get out of the situation. The band had to separate Cloe and Cheta from Goldie. Springtrap went to help Goldie get up. Goldie's blue eyes were broken. He had beady eyes again and his right ear was missing. "Cloe, this is not Goldie's fault." Bonbon hissed at Cloe. "If he hadn't tried to hurt Cheta, I probably would still be alive. He is a **mistake**!" Cloe raged. Goldie froze. He hadn't felt this terrible since... the bite. His eyes began to water. "I- I didn't mean to hurt Cheta. I thought that she was an enemy." Goldie tried to defend himself rather softly. "How is she an enemy!? She is a f-king robot for crying out loud. Are you blind!?" Cloe rage continued. Goldie felt scared. He finally ran off. "Goldie!" Springtrap cried and followed his partner. Bonnie glared at Cloe. "Cloe, why did you say those mean things? You know that Goldie is sensitive about this kind of stuff." Bonnie said sternly. "It is not my fault that he harmed Cheta." Cloe said angrily. "If you must know, before you became night guard, there were some robots who tried to sabotage us." Freddy told Cloe."Yeah right." Cloe scoffed. "It's true. Before Phil owned this place, there was a night guard who lasted for 4 nights. During the guard's stay, we encountered some band members." Chica said rather sadly. "Those robots wanted to get rid of Phil before he even came here!" Candice commented. "They destroyed the cove a bit and several of the areas here in the pizzeria. But, we fought back." Foxy added rather proud. "We never got to see what kind of animatronics they were." Mangle said as she gently stroked Polly. "Goldie and Puppet did their best to protect us. When Goldie saw Cheta, he thought that she was one of the robots that tried to harm us and the pizzeria." Bonnie said to a calm Cloe. "He was trying to protect you all..." Cloe said in a hush whisper. She realized her mistake, but was she ready to forgive him that easily? "I-I need time." Cloe whispered. Bonnie and Bonbon placed her in a chair. Candice and Fred released Cheta. "You heard her." Fred muttered and left. The others soon followed. Bonnie and Cheta stayed to comfort Cloe.

Springtrap followed Goldie to the storage room. Goldie went on a rampage and was throwing head of various band members. He finally slammed both of his fists on the table. "Goldie?" Springtrap called out to him. "Go away." Goldie said softly. Springtrap heard this, but he had this strange need to help him. Springtrap approached Goldie with caution. "I... Goldie. I know what Cloe said was harmful, but she was angry." Springtrap started. Why is he so bad at this? He wants to help Goldie, but doesn't know exactly what to say. Was he rusty at socializing? "I can tell she is angry." Goldie stated bitterly. "You are not a mistake. We have been through a lot. We sang songs for the kids, held various parties, and we were even set up by Nick in his cupid faze." Springtrap said as he began to remember. Goldie turned his head to Springtrap. "We even saw Titan and there was that whole time-travel thing that happened..." Springtrap began to shake. Goldie's anger turned into concern.

"Nick... he used that cane-thingy and destroyed Purple. He... he made you make me become Springtrap..." Springtrap hugged himself. "What are you talking about? I was the one that fixed you." Goldie said out of confusion. "I saw him tampered with you the day Cloe brought Cheta." Springtrap's memories came back to him, "He was the one who made you harm Cheta. He has been planing for this." "Springtrap... you are starting to scare me." Goldie said as he approached Springtrap. "Don't you get it?! I saw Nick rewire you before Cloe went to the kitchen that day. I thought I was seeing things that day. Goldie... It wasn't you who harmed Cheta. It was a different you." Springtrap said as he made a major break-through. Goldie eyes widen. "Are you sure?" Goldie asked as he covered his mouth. "I am 100% sure. We can ask Puppet to play that specific memory." Springtrap said out of joy. Goldie was overjoyed and embraced his Toy-sama. "Let's go confirm that." Goldie said duo went outside and saw everyone cleaning the place up before they opened. "Guys!" Goldie yelled and caught everyone's attention. "Springtrap has vital information to tell us."

Puppet, with the help of Goldie, was able to find the memory that Springtrap was talking about. The memory showed Nick in the storage room. He was rewiring Goldie in the dark. "Attack any foreign robots that appear tonight." Nick commanded Goldie, "I need to hold it up as high as you can. Our fist part of the plan needs to start...today." The memory ended. "Our? So is Nick working with someone?" BB asked Puppet. "It appears to be that way. But who can it be..." Puppet began to ponder who it could be. "We could ask Kathy." Bonbon suggested. "We don't know if Nick has any other friends, but that is a start." Puppet responded. "I should go and see her. You guys can stay here and watch the place." Cloe suggested. "Right. But first, let me see what Nick placed on your neck." Puppet said as he went to Cloe. Cloe lifted her hair up. Puppet saw this weird tattoo on the back of Cloe's neck. It looked like the number eight with angle wings. It seemed remove-able. Puppet used his thin fingers to peel the tattoo off (which worked). Cloe shifted and felt cold. "Are you ok Cloe?" Bonnie asked. "I-I think so." Cloe said and saw Danny and Austin for the first time. "I thought you were both a different color and smaller." Cloe commented. "At least Cloe can finally see us." Austin chimed. "And hear us." Danny added. "And I thought that Danny had an accent and not Austin." Cloe said as she left.

\- Kathy's hideout -

Cloe arrived at Kathy's hideout. It was decorated with snow and white and red lights. It had a wreath on the door, 2 reindeers, and a snowman. Cloe knocked on the door. No answer. Cloe went around the house. She climbed a fence to get to the backyard. It had 2 snow dogs and a snow covered swing with on a leafless tree. Cloe opened the backdoor. To her luck it was open. The house had a Christmas tree and a few decorations around the house (such as snow-globes, penguins, and paper snowflakes.) There was Kathy decorating the tree. She was dancing and singing to a song on her phone (which was on the table)

Feliz Navidad - Jose Feliciano

"Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of my heart

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of our heart

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of our heart

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of our heart

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad.

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of our heart

We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas  
From the bottom of our heart

Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Feliz Navidad  
Prospero Año y Felicidad."

Kathy stopped cold when she saw Cloe. "... What are you doing in my house and how did you get in?" Kathy asked rather surprised. "I came by to tell you something. I used the backdoor. I didn't know you spoke Spanish. You sound fluent." Cloe replied. "I speak English and Spanish. What do you want to tell me?" Kathy asked and turned off her phone. She could only hope that Cloe doesn't tell people that she can sing and dance (I have stage fright. I hope I get over it soon. - Kathy). "I want to talk to you about Nick." Cloe said as calmly as she could as Cheta appeared right behind her. "Did you bring anyone else?" Kathy asked as she pointed to Cheta. Cloe glanced at a rather angry Cheta. "No -sigh- You may have to sit down for this." Cloe said. Kathy blinked and nodded.

-44 minutes later-

"And then I came here. We need your help as you can see." Cloe said and practically begged for help. "... This is a lot to take in. I'm sorry Cloe, but I don't know Nick very well. I work hard each day to fight evil and to gain his trust." Kathy said sadly. "I don't know anyone who is that close to Nick besides his parents." Cloe seemed distraught. "Do you have an idea on what Nick may be doing?" Cheta said trying to sound curious. "He could be having a mid-life crisis and be trying to figure out what side he should be on." Kathy suggested. "So... how do we meet the parents?" Cloe asked. She wants to know what Nick is planing. "You may have to ask Nick about that." Kathy replied and added, "Look Cloe, once the Blue Guardians are done with the next mission, we will talk to Nick." "Thanks Kathy." Cloe chimed. "As the meantime... do you want to be one with Cheta? I do have the Re-anime staff." Kathy asked. "Can you do that after you talk to Nick?" Cloe asked. "Sure." Kathy chimed. Cloe and Cheta finally left Kathy's hideout. Kathy quickly closed the door. She looked around and called Nick.

"... Hello? Ah! Cloe came by today. I need to help her... You can't tell me what to do! I am going to help Cloe and the robots. If you want to stop me, give me your worst Nick." Kathy yelled at him. _'And so the 'war' begins. They don't suspect a thing.'_ Kathy thought and smiled. She went back to decorate her tree.

* * *

 **Know your Characters!**

 **Chica** is a pizza fanatic. She is an excellent pizza maker and is trying our new recipes when she had time.

 **Candice** aka Toy Chica is a bit of a fitness nut. She tries to maintain her weight and exercises daily. But then, she realized that there was no need to do that. So, she gives advise to people on how to manage their weight and gives them nutritious advises.

 **Balloon boy** (BB) is the most obnoxious and annoying of the band by far. He sees Foxy and Mangle as his parents. He tries to be as helpful as possible too.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's (FNAF). Read, review, and comment. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's note:** Robot wedding

* * *

Nick walked into the pizzeria with his head held high. He had received information from Kathy. Then again… they can't find out. Nick shook his head as he tried to think about the up coming wedding.

-Flashback-

Nick's phone rang. Nick had to put down the blowtorch. "Yello!" Nick chimed and removed the mask which had tinted lenses, "Play the recording." Nick reminded Kathy, he had noticed who called him. "Nick, Cloe knows that you killed her and the rewiring of Goldie." Kathy said quickly as the recoding played. "I see… Do not worry. You and I will can handle this. I have dumped Lisa (NeonCarla's OC) because I fear that she might find out what I am doing. Second, I am 'moving' away from you. And thirdly, I will try to give Bonnie and Cheta a day they will never forget. This is all a part of the mission. Maybe with a few more… detours, but it will be worth it in the end." Nick informed Kathy. "I hope it is… I got to go. The recording is almost over." Kathy said and hung up.

-Flashback ends-

The animatronics stared at Nick as he entered the building. Nick had to pretend to be nice for at least 4 days. "Hey Cloe!" Nick chimed as he saw his buddy. "Hey… Nick." Cloe said rather carefully. She and the animatronics wanted to harm Nick for what he has done. However, Nick is powerful, so they need to find his weakness. They have to put up with Nick until they find his weakness. "I just want to congratulate you on the proposal." Nick said rather happily. Bonnie proposed to Cloe when she came back to the pizzeria. "Yes… Bonnie proposed to me." Cloe said cautiously. "I have helped some of my friends in the past for their dream wedding. I am very good at it too." Nick said as he placed an arm around Cloe and began to walk her around the place. "Really?" Cloe said with a shocked tone. If she could, she would smack him. "It only takes me 4 days to organize the whole thing. You and Bonnie won't have to lift a finger." Nick informed her. Bonnie, Bonbon, and Cheta were standing nearby Cloe. They overheard Nick. "You can plan a wedding in 4 days?!" Bonbon said rather loudly. "I can prove it to you." Nick said trying not to sound confident. He somehow pulled out a computer out of thin air. "If I call the floral department, the band that you and Bonnie want, and the bakery tomorrow. We are off to a good start." Nick said calmly. Cloe and Bonnie sat at a table and Nick joined them. "How do you know what we want?" Bonnie said rather bitterly. "Easy! Bonnie wants a specific song in the wedding.I am guessing is 'You are my sunshine' by Willie Nelson. But you don't want just anyone playing that. No... you want Phil and Arthur to play that song. Cloe, you want a Freeport bakery cake. Now as flowers go... neither of you want center pieces. You both just want the bouquet. Cloe wants roses and Bonnie wants cymbidium. Why not do both?" Nick said still calm. "How the h-ll do you know what we want?!" Bonnie practically yelled at him. "Bonnie calm down!" Cloe yelled at him with a hint of stress. ' _How does Nick even know what we want? Sure I was thinking about the Freeport bakery cake and the roses for the bouquet. Does he have the power to read minds?'_ Cloe though rather frightened. "Can you read minds?" Cloe said quickly. "Umm... Yes, but I know someone who can hear and see things without getting caught. Like how I knew that Goldie was having a break down when you went to take to him. He told you about his desires. My partner heard and saw what happened and passed the info to me." Nick stated. "But why tomorrow?" Bonbon asked. "Today, we are going to get the dress and the tux. I also know the perfect place." Nick smirked.

-David's Bridal store-

"It is so lovely to know that my little girl is going to be married soon! What is his name dear?" Nancy asked Cloe as Nick ran around the place. "Umm..." Cloe started. She never asked Bonnie what was his real- I mean spirit's name was. "His name is Andrew!" Nick yelled as he came back with a dress. It is an ivory crepe sheath gown with a high halter neckline, t-back, and satin sash. "I believe that this is your size." Nick handed Cloe the dress. "Isn't that a limited edition dress? How did you get that sir?" Nancy said with a shocked tone. "The name is Nick. I am the guy who is helping your daughter get married in 4 days." Nick said and shook her hand. Did she forget who he was? Probably. "Nick... This is beautiful. Is it expensive?" Cloe asked "Nah! I got it on sale. Now time for Andrew to get his tux. Excuse me." Nick said as he left. Cloe went to the changing rooms to try on the dress. Nick found Andrew with Jordan and James. "Umm.. What about this one?" Andrew asked. He had pulled out a poke dot tux. "Something more formal." Jordan suggested. He found a tux that looks similar to his Toy-sama. "How are you guys doing?" Nick chimed as he saw Andrew struggling. "He is struggling." James replied and glared at Nick. Nick didn't notice and went around the place. He came back with a navy blue tux. "How about this one?" Nick asked Andrew. "This is perfect!" Andrew jumped for joy and went to change. "I don't know if I should believe you." James said bitterly. "You should James. I am having you all become humans again for the wedding. If you are against all of this, then please try and stop this." Nick replies with a smirk. "I am not going to ruin their day. Did you tell Cloe about Bonnie's spirit?" James asked relaxing a bit. "I did... But I didn't say what he looks like." Nick gave a crazed smiled as he grabbed James's arm. "What are you-?!" James didn't get to finish his sentence as he was teleported to the pizzeria.

"Hey Jordan. Why don't you wear that tux? I bet Phil will be... intrigued." Nick said calmly. Jordan looked at Nick with a curious look. He shrugged it off and went to change. Cloe and her mother came to the tux section. Nick had sent Andrew to get them some food. "Is Andrew ready?" Nancy asked rather eagerly. "How does this look Nick?" Jordan came out of the changing room. "My... even I would marry him. If only I was younger..." Nancy said faking a flirt. "MOM!" Cloe turned red out of embarrassment. "Andrew? No I'm-" Jordan began. "And he is British! Cloe you snagged yourself a good man. I bet he is a movie star too!" Nancy exclaimed. "He is. In fact, he is going to be in the upcoming movies too." Nick lied, but Nancy believed him. Cloe was immobilized by how handsome her future husband looked. Maybe Andrew was a movie star before his untimely death.

"I got pretzels!" Andrew chimed and saw Cloe admiring Jordan. "What's going on?" he asked. "Jordan! Thanks for bringing the pretzels. I see that you have bought your tux for the wedding." Nick smirked. "Jordan? NO! I'm Andrew! Cloe you got to believe me. Cloe?" Andrew waved his hand over Cloe's eyes. "I think she is truly in love with you Andrew." Nancy went to grab Jordan's hand, "I am so happy that she found you. Please take care of her." The gang went to buy the clothes that they needed for the wedding.

-Freddy's-

"The maid of honor will wear ivory, while the bridesmaid wear turquoise dresses. The best man will be wearing navy blue and the rest will be wearing gray." Nick told them as he was writing things down on his computer. James and Andrew were furious at Nick. Cloe was too when she found out what Nick did, but Nick used his gold tongue to say that he didn't know who was who. The spirits introduced themselves to him. Cloe didn't want to upset her mother, so she had to pretend that Jordan was Andrew.

However, Jordan had no interest in Cloe. Phil had to convince him to pretend to be in love with Cloe. Jordan agreed, but he wouldn't be a convincing fiancé since he is in love with Phil. Nick had to make a dinner for 2 at a local restaurant.

-Che Lee-

It is the most romantic restaurant that Nick could find. It is also the place where most people propose. Jordan was very uneasy. All he could think about was his precious Toy-sama. Cloe had to start the conversation. "Are you a movie star?" she asked him. "What? No... I wish I was though. There are a lot of girls looking at me. I think I am cured." Jordan replied. "It could be your voice, or your hair, or your amazing eyes..." Cloe said dreamily. "HEY! You are in love with Andrew not me! We need to convince your mother that we are together. I think the girls from the other tables are coming over here. We should go." Jordan told Cloe as he ordered for a check. The waitress came and a whole mob too. They began asking a lot of questions and began to fight one another to get a lock of hair from Jordan. "Cloe! Help!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Luckily, Officer Gus was there with his wife. "HEY! Get off of him!" Gus yelled louder and managed to calm the mob. Officer Gus extorted Cloe and Jordan to his normal car. He drove away as fast as he could. "Are you two ok?" Officer Gus asked. "I am not ok! That was the second time today. Cloe. Why didn't you help me?" Jordan hissed. "But, there were other people in the tux section. How did you not get ambushed there?" Cloe ignored Jordan's question and gazed into his blue eyes. "Nick helped me escape to the store and placed a barrier around us. That way no one got close to me." he replied. "I see." Cloe was satisfied with the answer and continued gazing. "Will you stop looking at me like that?!" Jordan raged. "Where do you want me to leave you two?" Officer Gus asked the "couple". "5634 Shining Way please." Cloe responded as she looked away. She couldn't help it. Jordan did look like a movie star. But she is in love with Andrew. Cloe gave a heavy sigh.

Over the next few days, Nick was all over the place. Calling various floral places and bakeries to get in an order and teaching Phil and Arthur to play the song. Nick made more calls for finding the perfect place and for a priest. Nick had planned the wedding to be done by Saturday. Nick was so busy, that he failed to notice an angry James. "Why in the world did you teleported me out of the tux shop?!" James raged. "I was doing it in self-defense." Nick said bluntly. "No, I wasn't talking to you sir... Are you going to be able to come on Saturday?... Great! See you then." Nick hung up and glared at James. "You are just jealous that you are not doing anything for this wedding." "WHAT! That is observed! I am not jealous!" James yelled and managed to get everyone's attention. "You were told me that humans and robots don't belong together. You wanted me out of the picture so you can insure that Bonnie wouldn't marry Cloe." Nick accused James, rather convincingly. "Why I oughta -." James began and lunged at Nick. He had no idea where Nick was getting all this information. Nick didn't defend himself. "Hey! Cut it out!" Cloe yelled. Frank and Bryan held James back. John helped an 'injured' Nick up.

"SO what if I don't want them to marry! You know that robots and humans don't belong together. We will live forever and the humans will day in a day. I had to stop this before Andrew made the **biggest** mistake of his life!" James yelled as he raged. "I thought you liked humans." Rick said rather unsure why James said that. "We were happy before Cloe came, and we can be happy without her." James said bitterly. _'Where is all this coming from? Why can't I control my words or actions.? I need to do something. I feel as if someone is controlling me. Could it be Nick?'_ James thought. All he could do is watch the scene unfold. "If you feel that way, then you shouldn't come to the party." Cloe said bitterly yet sad. _'Why would James all the sudden stop supporting Andrew and I. I thought he was cool with this.'_ Cloe thought. Frank and Bryan took James to the storage room. "I can't believe that James said that." Phoebe said sadly. "I just hope that he didn't mean that." Susan replied. "Is me or did James not..." Tim began and lost his train of thought. "What were you going to say?" Susan asked. "I... I don't remember." Tim said honestly.

-Day of Wedding: A park nearby the pizzeria-

There were chairs for everyone. Nancy sat next to Phil, but Jordan wanted to protest. He sadly couldn't since he and Cloe were getting married. "Dude! You just need to hold it for today. Cloe told her mother yesterday that you are not me." Andrew came into the groom's room. "Thank the darkness! I was getting worried that I might have had to kiss her up there. How did she take it?" Jordan said with a relieved tone. "Not well... she was disappointed at first, but we told her that you and Phil were partners." Andrew said. Jordan was very relieved and was about to leave. "We still need someone to deliver the rings though... Care to do the honors?" Andrew asked. "Sure. As long that it is you up there and not me." Jordan chimed and left. Cloe was outside and taking a small walk. _'He really pulled it off... It did take Nick 4 days. Everything is beautiful and perfect... Yet why do I still feel iffy when I am around him? I should relax. Today is my day.'_ Cloe thought. The song "Here comes the bride" played. Phil came to his daughter. "You look amazing, Cloe." Phil chimed and was very proud of her. "Thanks. I can't believe this is happening." Cloe chimed back. The duo walked down the aisle. Phil let Cloe take her place and went to sit next to his partner.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Andrew and Cloe. Does anyone in the audience wish to stop this please speak now?" the priest began. Silence. "Ok then... Do you Andrew, wish to take Cloe. In sickness and in health? For richer and poorer?" the priest asked. "I do." Andrew replied. "Do you Cloe, wish to take Andrew. In sickness and in health? For richer and poorer?" the priest asked. "I do." Cloe said with a smile. "May I have the ring bearer come here, so I may give these two their rings." the priest said loudly. Jordan quickly gave the priest the pillow with two silver rings. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest said. Andrew and Cloe kissed and the audience applauded for them. The party for the wedding began. Phil and Arthur began to play the song that Andrew wanted.

You Are My Sunshine - Willie Nelson

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away1  
The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
I dreamed, I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cry  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
You told me once dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between us  
But now you've left me and you love another  
And you have shattered all my dreams  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away1  
I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another  
But you'll regret it all some day  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away"

The duo ended and everyone applauded. The band played various songs and everyone danced.

-Freddy's-

James was stuck at the pizzeria. He couldn't believe what he had done. He should ask Nick if he controlled him. "I'm telling you that this is a good time to do this." a voice came. James leaned on the door to hear the voice better. "And I am telling you that if it is, then we should do it my way." It was Nick's voice! But, who was he talking too? "...Your way? Fine. As long as you don't forget what the mission is, then we are good." the voice said. It sounded gruff... like Officer Gus. Nick gave a heavy sigh. A bright light came from under the door. The pizzeria and the wedding place were covered by a blinding light.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Enjoy.** **  
 **Author's Note:**** FNAF world. If I get anything wrong, please tell me! Most of these moves are from Five Nights at F-boys and some are made up.

* * *

-Level 1-

The light had stopped. Cheta was on the ground. She managed to get up and looked around her. She was no longer in New York. Cheta looked for Bonnie. She found him with Freddy on top of him. "Bonnie are you ok?!" Cheta said with a concerned tone. She pushes Freddy off. "Nah... What happened?" Bonnie asked. "You are ok!" Cheta said with a relived tone. "Where are we and what happened to you?" Bonnie asked rather puzzles at the current situation. Cheta looked at her husband and noticed that he looked like a cartoon. "Maybe Nick happened." Cheta shrugged. "That may make sense." Bonnie muttered and got up. "How did Nick make us into a cartoon?" Cheta asked, knowing that he didn't have the answer.

Cheta and Bonnie noticed that they were in a forest-like area. A loud roar was heard. Cheta and Bonnie froze in their spots. Freddy finally got up and rubbed his head. A monster came out. It had a black unibrow, peach colored skin, black hair, a purple and black stripped shirt with black buttons, blue pants, brown shoes, a strange grin, a round orange nose, and a propeller cap that bears the same pattern. Browboy was its name. "What is that thing!?" Freddy said fearfully. The trio got into a fight with the creature. It was taller than all of them. "Shouldn't we run?!" Bonnie asked. Browboy attacked Freddy with his large hands. It took away 50 health points (HP) from him. "I think we have to fight him..." Freddy said and tried to stand. "Fight him?! Are you insane?" Bonnie yelled at him. "Maybe I should show you how it's done..." a voice came in the distance. "Officer Gus?" Cheta said in a puzzled tone, but relieved at the same time. She couldn't spot him, she could hear him.

"Yep. Now before you is a creature called Browboy. You are in an RPG game by the way." Officer Gus said. "Where are you and how do you know all of this?" asked an injured Freddy. "I am outside, in the pizzeria. My men and I were in the area when we saw a weird light. We went to investigate it. We found this game called FNAF world and this mic." Officer Gus explained to the best of his abilities. "Ok... What's an RPG game?" Cheta asked. That question made Bonnie really mad. He had explained it to both Cloe and Cheta. "It is a role-playing game." Bonnie said angrily, "We have to go through all the levels in a certain way that will allow us to succeed and may lead us to fight that super-ultra hard boss at the end of the game that takes me at least an hour or more to defeat him/her." "Oh..." Cheta said rather unsure why Bonnie was mad. "Do we have moves?" Freddy asked Gus. "Yes, and just call me Gus. I'm off the clock for the next few days." Gus chimed, "Ok, Freddy you can use Hat-a-rang, Deadly Song, and Screech." Gus told him. "... I will choose Deadly Song then." Freddy said rather unsure how to even activate his move. Freddy pulled out his mic and played "Toreador March". The screen went black for a bit. A loud screech was heard and the computer lit up revealing that Freddy gave a critical hit to Browboy. Browboy cringed a bit, but waited. "That did a lot of damage! Good work Freddy." Gus chimed, "Bonnie it's your turn. You can use Bunny hop, Screech, and Guitar Smash." "I will go for Bunny hop." Bonnie said bitterly. Bonnie ran up to Browboy and jumped really high. He landed on its head and jumped at just the right time. Bonnie managed to jump three times. Bonnie ran back to his spot. "Cheta, you are next." Gus said, "You can use Furry Cutter, Screech, and Pizza Bell. It looks like Pizza Bell is a healing move that can heal your team members or yourself." "I will use Heal Bell on Freddy." Cheta said and a bell was heard. Freddy's HP was back to normal. "Thanks Cheta." Freddy chimed. Browboy gave a roar and pounded the ground. This caused shock waves to appear. "JUMP!" Gus commanded and panicked at the same time. The trio jumped at least four times before the creature calmed down. "Time for another Deadly Song." Freddy muttered. Lands a critical hit. "I'll go for Bunny hop then." Bonnie informed them. "And I'll go for Furry Cutter." Cheta said. Freddy went first, then Bonnie (who jumped on the creature 5 times), and finally Cheta. Brow boy's HP was all the way down. It gave a loud roar before it exploded.

The whole party got experience points (EXP). Cheta, Bonnie, and Freddy leveled up to 20. The battle ended and the trio were at a forest. "We have to find everyone." Cheta said sounding like a leader. "They could be anywhere in this strange place!" Freddy exclaimed. "I can use the map out here to find the others." Gus suggested. "Good idea. If you spot any shops, tell us too!" Bonnie added. Gus left them in the forest area.

-Level 2-

"..." was all Springtrap could say. He got up and looked around. He saw Chica, Candice, and Mangle. He hurried to them. "Are you girls ok?" he asked in a concerned tone. "Where are we?" were Mangle's first words. "I don't know... What happened to you?" Springtrap asked her. "What?" Mangle replied and noticed her cartoony state and a 'mangled' version of herself. "This is what I looked like when the kids kept pulling me apart and tried to fix me." Mangle informed him. "I'm sorry." Springtrap said softly. "It wasn't your fault." Mangle said with a small smile. She went to help out Chica while Springtrap helped out Candice. "I tried to tell my father to fix you guys, even it caused us to use all the money we had." Springtrap said rather sadly. "What do you mean?" Mangle asked. "Mangle... We were rich. We had the money to fix you all. We had the money to make the pizzeria a safer place. But no! My father and my uncle, even Vincent, wanted to keep making money at the cost of your health." Springtrap went on a rage. He could feel hot tear coming to him. Springtrap had no idea how much he despised his family for what they had done. "The past is in the past." Candice said and placed her hand on Springtrap's shoulder. She had noticed that he was close to having a break-down. "What matters now is that you are trying hard to get the pizzeria back to it's formal glory." Chica chimed. Springtrap gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Mangle had noticed the area around them. "Hey guys. Its me, Gus." Gus called from above. "Officer Gus? Where are you?" Candice asked. "I'm outside. You are all in a game. I am off the clock, so I could keep an eye on you." Gus explained. "Don't you find this a bit strange." Chica asked. "It is a bit.. but when you are with Nick, everything is strange." Gus chuckled. "I supposed that is true." Springtrap muttered. "I am going to go look for the others. It seems that you are in an ice level." Gus observed. "Do you see a way to get with the others?" Candice asked. "It seems that there is portal of some kind up west. Maybe that will lead you to Cheta and company." Gus said and left. Springtrap and his party headed west.

-Level 2 on the west side-

"AIII!" Puppet cried. A large brown Frankenstein-like monster held Puppet by his feet. Danny, Austin, and BB were all hiding behind a rock. The creature's had similar features to NM Freddy and seemed to have a windup key on it's back. The monster's name was Bubba. Bubba was planning on destroying the party. Springtrap and his party arrived at the scene. They saw the giant Frankenstein bear and Puppet. Springtrap didn't think and yelled "Leave him alone!" Bubba gave a loud roar and threw Puppet at him. Springtrap stood still and took the hit. He fell back-words and landed on the ground hard. "Are you ok?" Springtrap asked a shaken Puppet. Puppet was impressed by Springtrap's... stubbornness. Mangle and Chica helped Puppet up while Danny and Austin helped Springtrap. Bubba gave a ferocious roar. Gus came back in time for the battle. The battle began. Austin, Springtrap, Mangle, and Candice were accepted.  
 _  
'Either Nick didn't let them pick which members could fight or he chooses who can fight. I am leaning to the first one though.'_ Gus thought. "What are we supposed to do?!" BB panicked. Puppet, Danny, Chica, and BB were on the sidelines as they watched the battle. "Austin, you can use to use Shadow rush, Bunny hop, and Mimic." Gus informed him. "I'll use Shadow rush." Austin said and used his move. He became engulfed by darkness and ran to Bubba with all his might. It seems to do a bit of damage. Bubba gave a roar and rushed at the party. "We all have to jump." Mangle yelled. The party tied jumping, but they didn't jump high enough. Bubba gave a critical hit to all. Their HP went down half way. "Ow... We can't jump high enough." Candice cringed. "Candice, you can use Pizza bell, Cupcake throw, and Screech. The first move is a healing move." Gus informed her. "I'll use Cupcake throw." Candice said still shaken. Chris appeared on Candice's right hand. "What's going on and why do you look like a cartoon?" Chris asked and saw Bubba. "Sorry Chris, but I need to use a move." Candice told him. Chris cringed at the sight of Bubba. Candice threw Chris not once, but five time. One of them was a critical hit. "Candice! I see stars." Chris said a bit dizzy. "Mangle, you can use Rush, Screech, and Duo punch." Gus said. "I'll go for Duo punch." Mangle said quickly. She and Polly punched Bubba at the same time, twice. Bubba gave a roar and rushed at them again. "He's coming!" Austin yelled. Springtrap though fast. He grabbed Candice and yelled. "Austin! Grab Mangle and use Bunny hop!" Austin didn't question Springtrap and did what he was told. The two bunnies jumped with their friends. Bubba ran and missed them. He then returned to his position. "That worked! But how did you know you could use Bunny hop?" Austin said rather relieved. "I didn't know that." Springtrap said honestly. "Well, you can use Bunny hop, Golden guitar, and Spring-lock." Gus informed Springtrap. "What's Spring-lock?" Springtrap asked. "It seems to deal a lot of damage and a summoning move, but you get hurt by the recoil damage." Gus tried his best to explain. "I'll use that then." Springtrap muttered. Springtrap felt odd, as if he was not himself. _'Long time since I have see the light.'_ a voice said within Springtrap. Springtrap's eyes turned gray. He gave a deadly stare at Bubba. Spring- I mean Hybrid rushed at Bubba with all his might. Hybrid summoned all of the Phantom animatronics. The Phantoms each got a turn to bite or jump on Bubba. At the end, Hybrid did a single Bunny hop before reverting back to normal. Springtrap's HP went down to at least 30 HP. Bubba gave a final roar before exploding.

The whole party got EXP. The whole party was level 20. "What happened?" Springtrap asked as he held his head. _'Was that Hybrid?'_ Puppet thought, _'I though he was gone. This place and that move must have reawaken him.'_ "That was awesome!" BB cheered Springtrap. Bubba didn't go away completely though, he just left after his defeat. "We won?" Springtrap was puzzled. He used the move and then he blacked out. "We sure did." Austin chimed. The party went to the portal and were teleported to Level 1.

-Final Level-

Goldie tried to move, but couldn't. He opened his eyes to see where he was. All he could see was the gray-blue ceiling. Goldie noticed that he was on a bed and seemed to be bound by it. Goldie tried to loosen the iron straps when a voice came out of the darkness. "I wouldn't bother doing that." came Nick's voice. "Where am I?" Goldie asked in a panicked tone. "You are in a game called FNAF world. Your party have to pass through 3 levels before getting here. It's not a lot... but I'll find a way to keep them busy." Nick informed him. "They will find me and defeat you." Goldie hissed. "I'm looking forwards for that." Nick began and changed the subject. "Do you know why Hybrid wanted you?" "Pardon?" Goldie tired to sound innocent. Nick ignored that. "I mean... He could have easily have chosen Chica, Candice, Mangle, or Puppet. But he chose you. Do you know why?" Nick asked. "Why should I tell you the answer?" Goldie hissed and lied. He wanted Nick to believe that he know the answer, but Nick saw through him. "Because you don't know why." Nick glared at him before continuing, "Why where you the first one to know that you were 'cursed'? I mean out of everyone, you were the first. Everyone denied you. They laughed at you. They locked you away because they thought you were crazy." "That is not true!" Goldie yelled and started to get angry. "Are you sure? Do you want to know the truth?" Nick said rather carefully and calmly. Goldie felt his anger subside. He has been curious to know why he was the first on to know that. Goldie nodded slowly. "Good answer." Nick chimed.

* * *

 **Know your Characters!**

 **Austin** aka Shadow Bonnie is probably the only animatronic whose accent is both in his spirit and robot form. He is the prankster of the band and is quick to defend his family.

 **Danny** aka Shadow Freddy is a hot head. He easily gets mad when someone questions his stubbornness, leadership, or makes fun of his family. Though he is probably the only one that cares the most about money, he tries his best to not be persuaded by it.

 **Puppet** (or Marionette) is a very good leader. He is known to be powerful and wise. He sees his family as the best thing that happened to him and will help them when they are in trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you.**

 **Author's Note:** If I get anything wrong, please tell me! Most of these moves are from Five Nights at F-boys and some are made up.

* * *

-Final level-

Goldie laid still. Then again... he couldn't do much. Strapped to this iron bed and could only look at the gray-blue room. It reminded him of some sort of evil hospital room. Nick had left to talk to his partner. Goldie heard Officer Gus's voice, but never saw him. For all he knows, Nick could be impersonating Officer Gus or someone else is. Goldie's gut was right! Goldie saw a white bird with blue eyes, black wings, black tail, and a black triangle "mohawk". It was Monster #96 or Matt the Mocking bird for short. "Ok, so I just tell them all of this over the mike in that officer's voice again?! It is getting boring." Matt said and mimicked Bonnie's voice. _'That bird sounded just like Bonnie!'_ Goldie thought and began to panic, _' What if this bird is mimicking Officer Gus's voice? Could this be Nick's partner?'_ "Matt..." Nick began trying to stay calm, "You do this... and I will not break your wings." Matt cringed when Nick said that and flew away. "Sorry you had to see that." Nick said rather relieved, "Matt has no idea how much this mission means to me." Goldie glared at Nick. "I will free myself, and when I do you are going down." Goldie threatened. Nick was unfazed. "Now... back to our conversation from yesterday. My father is protecting you." Nick dropped the bomb and sounded rather unemotional. "Bill?!" Goldie said in a confused tone.

"When Puppet was bringing you to become the robot that you are, from what I was told, you resisted the dark hand." Nick said calmly and slowly advanced towards Goldie. Nick tilted the bed so Goldie could be up-right. "Yes... I tried to swim away from it. But every time I tried, there was this sharp pain and I couldn't breath. I had to stop and just float to not die drowning." Goldie informed Nick, "How could Bill have protected me if the hand reached me?" "How else do you explain that you were the first to become... self-aware?" Nick chose his words carefully. "So what are you trying to say. That Bill managed to reach me and stopped the hand from grabbing me?" Goldie asked. "Yes. That is exactly what happened. my father tried to save you all from the dark magic. He got into a fight with one of Nebula's monsters. By the time they were done... my father saw only one kid hanging on to his dear life. That kid was you. Puppet had stuffed you into the Golden Freddy suit. My father rushed to you when he saw the hand. He blocked it from reaching you. Your memories were preserved and it was only a matter of time that you told everyone. That is also why Hybrid wanted you. Hybrid wanted to get your power... your light magic." Nick paused and looked away, "For the longest time, I thought that no one (besides a few people that I can think of such as Kathy. I am learning myself, but sadly I have failed so far.) could achieve what you did. Posses both light and dark magic. But it's hard for you. You had to chose the dark side because that is what the band told you to believe in. Don't you think it is a bit odd that they told you what to chose. It was almost as if they knew you were different and tried to hide a part of yourself. Well... fear no more, Goldie. I will cure you of this illness that you have. Hopefully then, the band will accept you and not see you as some kind of... alien." Nick said in a persuasive tone. Goldie cringed a bit. He will not be persuaded again. But it was tempting. Goldie had always felt different, but he never knew why. Now Nick is giving him a chance to be normal.

"I'll let you think about it." Nick said and was about to leave. "Wait!" Goldie cried, "I'll do it." Nick smirked and walked back to Goldie. "Let's begin then." Nick said with a crazed smile. He tilted the bed back to being flat. Nick grabbed various tools and a table to put them all down. He was going to fet rid of the light and then he is going to make Goldie a part of his team.

-Level 1-

Cheta and her party eventually found the portal. Before they stepped on it, Springtrap and his large party appeared. "Hey! You guys are here too!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Where are Foxy, Fred, Goldie, and Bonbon?" Puppet asked noticing that they were not here. "Maybe they are in a different level." Freddy suggested. "Perhaps. We should try to look for them." Puppet said. The large party nodded. There was a loud whirling noise. Three purple airplane with blue eyes appeared out of nowhere. It was called Dogfight. The airplanes flew down hard. "Duck!" Candice yelled. "Duck? Where?" Chica asked as she looked around. One of the airplanes hit Chica.

Springtrap's party was sent into battle. The Dogfights were prepared for battle. "What's going on?" BB asked rather terrified. "I think we are all in teams." Puppet observed. "That's right!" Gus chimed. "The one team contains Cheta, Bonnie, and Freddy. The other Springtrap, Mangle, Chica, and Candice. The last one is Puppet, Austin, Danny, and BB. Since the others are not here, we can only guess that the ones that are not here are a team." Gus informed them. "I wonder if Nick will let us choose who is in our team next time." Danny said with a curious tone. "I hope so." Austin answered. The Dogfights took a turn and were about to ram into Springtrap's team. "We have to jump!" Mangle yelled. The team jumped as high as they could and dodged the Dogfights. "Now it's our turn." Candice said rather pumped up. She used Cupcake throw. Chris appeared and yelled "Banzai!" He hit one of the Dogfights and made its HP go down to half. "Great job sister!" Chica chimed. Candice smiled. "Chica, you seem to have mage-like powers. You can use Pizza Bell, Fire cast, and Screech." Gus informed her. "I'll go for the Fire cast." Chica said. A drumstick appeared in her right hand. Chica started to chant and the drumstick caught on fire. Chica pointed the drumstick at the same Dogfight Chris hit. The Dogfight cried in pain as it disappeared. "I'll use Golden guitar this time." Springtrap muttered. Springtrap's favorite guitar appeared in his hands. Springtrap played a loud cord which harmed the last Dogfight. The last Dogfight tried to ram into them again, but the party jumped on time. Mangle used Rush. She ran up to the Dogfight with all her might. This was enough to defeat the last Dogfight.

The whole party gained EXP. "We need to find Foxy and them. Hey Gus, can you look for them?" Cheta asked. "Sure! I'll do that right now." Gus replied and left.

-Level 3-

Foxy, Bonbon, and Fred have been wondering about. They have sticked together and seemed to be in a volcano. There was some steam and a few lava pits, but that didn't stop Fred's team. "You guys just follow me. We will find our answers soon." Fred said as he started to twitch. This place was very unorganized and he had the need to clean it. "That's what you have been saying." Foxy pointed out. "I think this place broke him." Bonbon suggested. "This place is such a mess, how can one live so unorganized!?" Fred exclaimed as he fixed a random creature 's hair. The creature looked like BB, except it looked a bit taller and it had 3 different colored balls. Its name was Ballboy. The creature stirred. This made Fred and his party jump. Ballboy called on some of it's friends. Two more Ballboys appeared.

The party got sent into a battle. "What's going on?" Bonbon asked out of fear. "There you all are!" they heard Gus exclaim. "Officer Gus? Where are you?" Foxy asked as on of the Ballboys attacked him. This caused Foxy's HP go down. "You are all in a video game. I'm outside and taking some days off so we can figure how to get you out." Gus explained, "Fred, you can use Hat-a-rang, Screech, and Mic toss." "OK? I'll use Hat-a-rang." Fred said rather uncertain. Fred and his party defeated the middle Ballboy. "BB, you can use Balloons, Rainy day, and Hot cheese." Gus told him. "I'll go for balloons." BB said. Ten different colored balloons appeared. It hurt the last Ballboy and was enough to defeat him.

The team went up to level 20. "We did it!" BB cheered with glee. The team was suddenly teleported back to level 1.

-Level 1-

The whole team was back, minus Goldie. "Great, now we have to find Goldie and defeat Nick." Cheta muttered. "We have to do it fast." Puppet said, "If we don't, then he may harm innocent people. Right now Nick is no longer our friend, but our enemy."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you.**

 **Author's Note:** If I get anything wrong, please tell me! Most of these moves are from Five Nights at F-boys and some are made up.

* * *

-Final level- (Nick's POV)

I found the hidden stairs on the building that I found. I climbed them as quickly and quietly as I could. I finally reached the top and found a spot and began to set up a sniper gun... which I found, I didn't craft it or anything. I got a iron bar to support the sniper gun. I then slowly adjusted it. I looked through the eyeglass and saw the spot I needed to stand. I was going to stage my death. I placed blank bullets filled with this red goo. It was going to mimic blood. I was to wear a bullet-proof vest as told by my partner, Joe. I did want to find out if I could take four bullets to the chest, but was... persuaded otherwise by my partner. By that I mean nagged. I finally placed a special timer. I made a wireless control to cause the snipper go off. The animatronics were to go to a frenzy, that they won't check if I am alive or not. Not to mention, this control will cause the game to crash, so they will be looking for a way out. I walked back down and added an "Exit" sign to the left hall. I looked at the portal that led back to the real world. I felt positive that everything was going to go our way. I hoped that my partner, Joe, would remember to play her part. Joe is the author of the story, but I know that Joe is not her real name. She uses this name, so people don't find out who she really is. I sometimes remember what her name is and what she looks like, but Joe makes sure that I never do. It drives me a bit crazy because I like knowing people before they know me. I can understand why she is trying to protect her true identity. Can you imagine what would happen if people discovered who she is? I can see the characters burning down her house and hurting the people that Joe cares about. Not all characters are evil, but even I would be careful on who knows about my true identity. Joe does allows us to do what we want. She may occasionally nudge us in a certain direction so the story goes in a desired direction. No idea what that means. I can think of a time she nudged us in a certain direction. It was when Puppet was possessed during the wedding chapter. That was Joe helping me out. It was not me. Honest. Stop staring at me like that. I am doing the right thing. After all, we are going to give the animatronics the happily ever after they deserve. That is the mission. And by Bill, I will complete it. It's not like I'm hurting them more then helping them. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I can. Back to the story!

(Author's POV)  
... Ok? Any ways, Nick walked back to the place where he was holding Goldie hostage. Goldie has tried to free himself from the iron bonds, but he feels that he just can't. He gives a heavy sigh. He wants to go see his friends and his precious Toy-sama. Goldie began to panic. What if he was dead or being torched by Nick? Goldie resumed his thrash, this time more violently. Matt flew into the room. He stared at the yellow bear. "Why are you still thrashing?" Matt asked in Bonnie's voice. "I have to help my friends and defeat someone I thought was my friend." Goldie said bitterly as he was started to loosen the straps. "You know, Nick is trying to help you all." Matt said as he flew closer to the bear. Matt landed on Goldie's nose. "He just wants you all to get a happy ending." Matt said softly. "How the h-ll is what he is doing right now helping us get a happy ending?!" Goldie raged. His bonds started to separate from the iron bed. "I- I don't know how... That is what he told me." Matt, now scared, flew above Goldie's head and landed again on his nose once Goldie stopped raging. "Did he tell you how I can fudging escape from these bonds?" Goldie said bitterly. "As a matter of fact he did." Matt replied. Matt flew away and went to find the key to the bonds. Nick came in and saw Goldie and his loosen bonds. Nick made a "Tsk" sound and tighten the bonds. "That way, you won't escape. I have a job for you to do." Goldie let out a growl. "Growling at me isn't going to help you. Now you stay here, I have to go check on something." Nick said calmly as he left. Goldie resumed struggling. Matt came back and had a key with him. "Why are you helping me?" Goldie asked as he gave up struggling. "We monsters have to stay together. Plus, we have a common enemy now." Matt said as he placed the key on one of the iron bonds. He then turned the key to the left to unlock it. "Can we defeat him?" Goldie asked once both of his hands were free.

"Defeat him? I have never seen any monster defeat him. We can stand up against him, but we just can't beat him. It has been like this since we first fought him. Before that, Nebula practically ruled the world. The monsters did have a battle with Jade and Bill, but there were more of us. We would have won, if it wasn't for Nick coming out of nowhere." Matt explained. Goldie stared at him. Matt finally freed Goldie and the duo went to escape. "Which way?" Goldie asked. "This way!" Matt yelled and headed north-east. Goldie followed the bird to freedom. Once out of the weird building they were in, it was a circus tent on the outside and a building on the inside, they continued running. "Do you see that weirdly shaped circle on the ground?" Matt asked Goldie. "Yeah, I see it." Goldie responded. "That is a portal, it will hopefully take us to your friends." Matt said and flew towards the portal. Goldie followed the bird and they were teleported to Level 3. From there, they continue to look for more portals. "So what you were saying back there, in that weird place about Nick, is it true?" Goldie asked as they looked for another portal. "Unfortunately yes. I have never seen Nick be defeated." Matt said sadly, "He had defeated so many if us. Yes he has destroyed some of us in the past, but then he just started to defeat us." "What changed?" Goldie asked. "Don't know. I never asked him. Then again I can't since I am either busy with helping Nebula or trying to fly away from Nick." Matt tried to explain. The duo walked what felt like hours. The large party found the duo at the level they were in.

"Goldie!" Springtrap yelled with glee. Goldie rushed towards the yellow bunny and gave him a big hug. "Ack! Goldie.. You're crushing me." Springtrap managed to say. "Oops. Sorry!" Goldie apologized and blushed a bit. "I'm glad you are alive." Puppet chimed. "Where were you?" BB asked. "He was captured by Nick and I saved him." Matt said in Puppet's voice. "..." All the animatronics stared at the small bird. "Did that thing just sound like me?" Puppet asked. "This is Matt, he helped me escape. He is a monster that can mimic people's voices." Goldie explained. "Wait... Mimic?" Foxy asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes sir, I can mimic, but I can't seem to match the persons personality. Unless, I study them." Matt informed them in Gus's voice. "So you were the one telling us what to do? Where is the real Gus?!" Cheta yelled and panicked a bit. "He is back in the real world." Matt answered. "All this time we were lead by a bird. Unbelievable." Freddy muttered. "Now that we are together, maybe we can defeat Nick and get out of this place." Fred said. "You can't defeat him." Matt said sadly. "And why should we believe ye?" Foxy asked had crossed his arms. "Because monsters have to stick together." Matt replied. The gang huddled up. "What are we going to do?" Chica asked. "We can't trust a creature that works for the darkness." Candice said. "But isn't the darkness all we have ever known." Bonbon said in a matter of fact tone. "We have to trust him. He did save me and he is willing to help us." Goldie said and defended Matt. "You know I can hear you." Matt said in Bonnie's voice. He was sitting on top of Chica's head. "Get it off! Get it off!" Chica panicked and started to thrash her hands. "Aii!" Matt yelled and flew as Chica thrashed her hands. The band allowed Chica to chase the bird. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Matt yelled in panic. "Does he know how to defeat Nick? I think that may be how we get out." Bonnie said. "No, he claims that Nick has never been defeated." Goldie said sadly. "Then what can he do to help us?!" Bonbon exclaimed. "I know a way out." Matt said while panting. He landed on Goldie's hat. "Nick told me a way out, in case there was a fire or natural disaster." Matt said trying to catch his breath. "Why would he say that?" BB asked a bit frightened. "I... I don't know." Matt replied and cringed a bit. "Hey! Whatever you are worried about, we can help." Goldie stretched his right paw to give a soft pat to the bird. "Well... There are some creatures that Nick was holding hostage." Matt finally said. "How many creatures is he holding hostage?" Freddy asked. "The ones that sabotaged you. There were 6 of them if you remember." Matt replied. He kept eyeing nervously at the distance. _'Six? I thought that there were four?'_ Puppet thought. "Is one of them here?" Puppet asked ready to attack whatever it was. "Yes." Matt whispered. Austin and Danny went over to the spot that Matt was looking at. The duo grabbed the creature.

"Hey! Let me go!" The creature yelled as she was being suspend from the ground. The creature looked a lot like BB. She was the same height too. Her color scheme was different. The creature had a pink balloon and used it to smack Austin and Danny. "Uf!" Both went as they were taken down by JJ. JJ got into a fighting stance. "I-I'm not scared of you." JJ said with a hint of terror. BB tilted his head and stared at his possible sister/enemy. "Why I ought a-" Danny lunged at JJ and began to fight her. JJ fought with the hot-headed bear. She did a decent job of standing up against Danny. JJ was then attacked by Austin. BB jumped into action and helped JJ defend herself. BB used Rainy day on Danny and Austin. "Are you ok?" BB asked JJ. "Y-Yes." JJ said. She seemed a bit tired from fighting the two shadows. "Why are you helping her? It is an enemy!" Danny yelled at BB. Foxy got defensive and stopped Austin from hitting BB. "Ye won't touch him." Foxy said sternly. Danny glared at Foxy. Austin grabbed Danny and Mangle went to grab Foxy. "Touch him!? I was going to show him what a terrible creature that thing is!" Danny yelled. "I will cut your head off if ye do that!" Foxy yelled back. The two started to free themselves from Austin and Mangle. Goldie and Puppet got in the way when the two freed themselves. Springtrap walked towards JJ. "What's your name?" Springtrap squatted down to JJ's level. He seemed nice. JJ thought. "My name is JJ." she finally answered. "JJ? That is a nice name. I'm Springtrap." Springtrap answered softly. "Thanks. I came over to get the bird." JJ answered not being afraid of Springtrap. "Matt? Let me guess Nick sent you." Cheta answered for Springtrap. "Yep." she chimed even though she was lying. "Why would Nick want Matt?" Bonnie asked JJ. "I didn't ask. I just did it so he doesn't hurt us." JJ answered. Danny and Foxy got into a fight. Mangle, Austin, Goldie, and Puppet tried to separate them. The rest tried to help, but was interrupted by a loud roar. It wasn't Brownboy or Bubba. The sound was different. At the top of a random hill stood a figure.

The figure seemed to have purple skin. The party froze in it's spot. The figure seemed to climb on a robot. This robot flew up in the air. The robot landed in front of the party along with Purple Guy. The robot was a dragon. It had a slate color. It had a tail with a blue tip. At the center of it's body was a blue oval. The robot had wings with a good sized wingspan. The inside of it's wings is blue. The wings have a white spike at the fold of the wings. The dragon had it's ears up, with the inside being blue. The dragon had yellow eyes wit black pupils, on its sides of its cheeks was a blue triangle strip, and a small muzzle which revealed two sharp teeth on both sides of its muzzle. The dragon had two white horns. The dragon growled reveling it's sharp teeth. It's name is Kyle. "Well, well, well. Look what the ballon girl dragged in." Purple said with a smirk. "I thought I told you to bring the bird back to Nick." Purple hissed at JJ. "You leave her alone!" BB yelled and shields her. "Why should I?" Purple folded his hands. "Cause there are more of us." BB said feeling very brave. Purple broke out laughing. Kyle glared at the robots fighting. He went over there an broke them up. Kyle held Foxy on his left and Danny on his right. Kyle flew a bit to get them off the ground. Kyle kept flying until Danny raged. "Hey! Let us go!" The hot-headed bear yelled. "Ok." Kyle chimed. Danny didn't realize how high they were. Kyle let go and Danny fell. "Aii!" Danny yelled out of pure terror. Kyle then turned to look at Foxy. Foxy curled up and started to beg. "Please don't." Foxy pleaded. Kyle seemed grim. Danny kept yelling as he fell toward the ground. "You have a choice... Either give me the bird or Danny falls." Purple said bitterly. "Umm... Your dragon robot just released Danny." Bonbon said and pointed at the falling bear. A red exclamation mark appeared on top of Purple's head. "K-Kyle! Catch that bear! I haven't threatened them yet!" Purple yelled at the top of his lungs. Kyle gave a heavy sigh and dived after Danny. The party rushed over to save Danny . BB and JJ made as many balloons as they could. The gang made a made-shift trampoline. Each robot grabbed the ends and held fast. Danny landed near the center of the colorful trampoline. "Uf!" Danny grunted when he made contact with the trampoline. He bounced back up and down repeatedly. The bouncing came to end and Danny was green. Austin helped his brother to the nearest rock. Kyle landed near the trampoline and placed the terrified Foxy down. "Foxy!" Mangle cried. She rushed towards Foxy and threw her arms. "I was so scared... I thought you were a goner." Mangle buried her head in his chest. "I'm ok Mangle." Foxy nuzzled Mangle a bit. He hugged her back to reassure her that he was fine.

"What the h-ll do you think you are doing?! You are supposed to follow orders!" Purple yelled at Kyle. Kyle merely rolled his eyes. "Can't he talk?" Chica asked and cautiously approached Kyle. "His dumb voice box is broken." Purple said and glared at Kyle. "Why don't you fix him?" Candice asked as she too approached the dragon. "How about no?" Purple said with hate. Springtrap knows that Purple would rather let the robots rot than save them. He wanted to help him. Springtrap seemed in a trance and walked towards Purple. Purple looked at Springtrap. "Look who decided to join us. Hello Hybrid." Purple seemed smug. "Is it really you or are you a part of the game?" Springtrap asked with curiosity. "He is a part of the game." JJ answered for Purple. "What!? Little old me? Don't believe her Hybrid. She is clearly lying." Purple said with a fake shocked tone. "Don't call him Hybrid! He is Springtrap now." Goldie growled at Purple. "It doesn't matter. He is and always will be Hybrid to me." Purple hissed. The party started to surround Purple. "Hybrid? Won't you help me for old times sakes?" Purple asked Springtrap. "Don't you dare talk to our brother!" Bonbon hissed. Springtrap didn't move, he stared at Purple. His eyes became grey. "It's ok Bonbon." Hybrid said. "Spring?" Bonnie asked and raised an eyebrow, if he had one that is. "I think I know what side I belong to..." Hybrid said slowly. A sudden chill went up Puppet's spine. Hybrid started to choke Purple Guy. "Springtrap? What are you doing?" Cheta asked. "I know that you abandoned me in that broken down pizzeria place. You left me to die. Now.. it is your turn to be betrayed." Hybrid said darkly. "Springtrap? Don't do this! This isn't you." Goldie cried and placed his right paw onto Hybrid's right shoulder. Hybrid turned to look at Goldie. "This is me." Hybrid said coldly. Goldie felt heart-broken. He slowly began to walk away. "I don't know about you guys, but I kinda want to see Purple be killed by one of us." Freddy said. "This is what Nick wants." Matt said in Puppet's voice, "He must have wanted Springtrap to become Hybrid." (No not really.. It is not a part of the plan. But I'm fine with that. - Nick) Hybrid lifted Purple Guy high in the air. Kyle went over and stared at him. "What do you want?" Hybrid asked as he was about to snap Purple in half. '(You do know this is not the real Purple. Plus you don't want to kill him. Isn't Nick the enemy? Save you strength for him.)' Kyle said in his stare. Hybrid became Springtrap and released Purple. "Consider yourself lucky." Springtrap spat.

The gang went to find Nick and did. They were about to fight him when a sniper went off. Nick was bleeding. The game was about to crash. The party and the additional members ran to the portal that led them to the real word. They were safe... for now.

* * *

 **Know your Characters!**

 **Foxy** is a good father figure for BB and now JJ. He loves to sail the seven seas and enjoys playing games with his friends.

 **Mangle** aka Toy Foxy is a very good care taker than Chica. She is alway seen helping Polly and Foxy. Though she was once dismembered, her huge heart stayed the same.

 **JJ** is the soon to be sister of BB. She is the least annoying of the two. She sees Foxy and Mangle as her parent like figures kinda like how BB sees them.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you.**

 **Author's Note:** Kyle and friends

* * *

The gang and the extra members went through the portal. They all, excluding Kyle and Matt, crashed on the floor of the pizzeria. The computer that they emerged from turn off. "Is everyone ok?" Puppet asked. "We would be if Freddy can get off me." Fred said sounding bitter. One by one the robots got off one another. "I think I injured my back." Austin said as he rubbed his back. "At least we are home." Cheta said feeling a wave of relief. The place was empty and it seemed that the sun was rising. "We made it back on time!" Candice chimed. "I hope that today there will be a lot of kids." Chica said. "How can today happen if the sun is barely raising?" A voice said. They all tuned to see who it was.

It was a man. He had blue eyes, and smooth blond hair with a small spike. He was wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, a belt, black shoes, and an open white sweater with yellow at the middle. "My name is Bill." the man finally spoke, "And I should apologize for my son's recent behavior." "Y-you're Bill?!" Puppet was awe-struck. "Indeed I am." Bill said with a warm smile. "Don't you know your son is gone?" Freddy asked not believing that Bill was standing right in front of them. "He faked his death. That way you wouldn't look for him or his partner or the robots that he created." Bill said calmly. "Do you know who his partner is and maybe his weakness now that we know that he is alive?" Goldie asked rather eagerly. "Well... If you are thinking about defeating him, his weakness are the people he cares about. As for his partner, I think you know her. In fact she has been under your noses and lied to you about not knowing Nick." Bill replied. "Wait.. Kathy is the one that once told me she didn't know Nick. But I thought..." Cheta voice trailed. "If his weakness is people he loves... That means we would have to hurt you, Jade, and who else he cares about." BB pointed out. "Nick told Matt that he was trying to get us a happy ending. Care to elaborate on that?" Goldie asked. "There is a loophole in being a monster. But it's tricky. The monster much achieve happiness in order to get their old lives back." Bill informed them. "Achieve happiness? But we are already happy with our job." Candice said. "But we haven't gone back to normal." Fred pointed out. "So does that mean we can't go back?" Bonnie's ears flopped. "Achieving it is one thing, keeping it is another." Bill said and turned to Matt, who was sitting on Goldie's shoulder. "Matt perhaps it is best that you leave." Matt blinked. "He's right... Nebula is probably wondering where I have been. I hope you guys achieve and keep happiness." Matt said in Bonnie's voice and flew away. "Bye." Goldie said softly.

"Kathy is Nick's partner, then you should know what they are up to." Cheta said. "As Matt told you all, Nick was trying to help you achieve happiness. But he couldn't." Bill said and sounded very serious all the sudden, "He recently has been behaving odd. More than usual. Nick wants the monsters that can be saved to achieve happiness. However, you all have proved to be impossible. Nick made Phil and Cloe animatronics so that Bonnie and Goldie could be in love. He did the wedding so you all could leave happy. He did that weird Cupid thing. He sent you to a game for the people that always wanted to be in a video game. He destroyed Purple Guy for you and yet you are all still here. What are you all waiting for?" Bill finally asked. Silence. "No wonder Nick and Kathy are frantically trying to give you a happy ending." Bill muttered. "If Kathy is Nick's partner, then she should be weaker then him." Freddy said with a hint of curiosity. "But what about those weird ears that popped up when we were fighting the Nightmare animatronics?" Chica asked. "Kathy is different." Bill began, "She has the power to control the lives of other people and her own as well." "Seriously? That little girl has that much power?" Danny scoffed. "Yes she does, but because of the 'with great power comes great responsibility' Kathy is careful and allows people to lead their own lives." Bill said with a serious tone. "Wait... So was that her when I acted weird during the time Bonnie and Cheta were getting married?" Puppet asked, not believing Bill. "I'm afraid so." Bill said sadly.

"We are the masters of our fate, no one can control it." Goldie said rather boldly. "Not a lot of people know that Kathy can control them. Kathy could be more dangerous than Nick. You have to be careful. She is coming here soon. I need you all to lie to her. You have to tell her that in Nick's dying breath he told you that you can have the other robots. You also **can't** tell her what I have told you and that I was here. She is going to help you all get a happy ending. You can all either break out of being animatronics or stay as animatronics for the rest of your lives." Bill said with a serious tone. "Wait... Are you leaving?" Bonnie asked. "I have to go. If you need any help, all you have to do is use these pins." Bill said as he handed each robot a pin that was in the shape of a white dove. "Exactly how do we use them?" Fred asked. "All you have to do is hold it, think of me, and in you mind tell me what is the problem. I may not come immediately, I have a job as you all are aware of. With that I must leave, I have been gone long enough." Bill informed them. "Wait! What exactly do you do?" Puppet asked as Bill teleported. But it was too late, Bill was gone. "Don't worry, Puppet. He'll come when we need him." Springtrap said.

Just as Bill said, Kathy came during the rush hour. There were a lot of children and the animatronics were happy. This was the only time they were happy. Kathy seeing how busy they were and was about to leave. "Kathy?" BB asked getting her attention. "Oh! Hey BB. I was just leaving." Kathy said and walked towards BB. Kathy saw BB motion JJ and Puppet to come over. "Leaving so soon? Don't you want to stay here?" BB asked rather innocently. "I can see that you are all busy at the moment. I'll just come later... maybe during the night. After all you don't have any more night guards." Kathy said. "Well Nick told us about the other animatronics and told us we can have them in his dying breath." Puppet said trying to sound sad. _'He told them that? That's odd. Well I guess I should listen to them.'_ Kathy thought. "He's dead?" she said sounding shocked. Yeah... We are sorry for your loss." JJ said with sympathy. "It's alright. He had it coming. How did he-?" Kathy began but stopped for she could feel her eyes getting watery. "We were about to fight him, and then four gun shots went off. Once Nick fell, the game crashed and we found the way out." Puppet explained. Kathy was shocked by this information. _'If Kathy was Nick's partner, then shouldn't she have known what Nick was going to do.'_ Puppet thought. He couldn't tell if Kathy was faking it or if she didn't know what Nick was planning. "I... I need to tell you all something." Kathy began trying to stop herself from a fake sob, "But it may have to be at night." "Very well then, see you at night." Puppet said choosing to believe that Kathy had no clue on what Nick was planning. Kathy gave a small smile and left.

-Closing time 10:00 pm-

The pizzeria closed and the last of the workers left. Fred went over to the door to let Kathy in. She seemed very grim. She also looked as if she had been sobbing for some time. (You know... being with Nick you pick up a thing or two. For example, how to find the right makeup to make you seem like you have been crying for a while. I stopped questioning him a long time ago. - Kathy) "Kathy did you really not know that Nick was planning this?" Cheta asked. "I told them what you told me." Puppet informed Kathy. "No... He didn't." Kathy looked down sadly. (And now to make them believe me - Kathy) "But you lied to me!" Cheta said angrily. "I had to!" Kathy yelled close to fake crying, "He told me that I had to lie to you so you would focus on him. He probably didn't want me to get hurt." "That is reasonable." Freddy muttered. "What about the other robots that Nick was telling us about?" Goldie asked. Kathy noticed that Springtrap, Austin, Fred, and Danny were not there. She also saw the pins on each robots and Kyle too. "They were shipped here once Puppet told me that." Kathy responded rather cautiously. "Are these the shipments?" Springtrap asked. He, Austin, Fred, and Danny rolled in with four yellow mini forklifts. The mini forklifts carried four large wooden boxes. They placed each box on the floor. The boxes were standing upright. Kathy didn't know whether to tell them what was about to happen or if she should wait. Springtrap and Fred opened their respective boxes. The first showed a chicken animatronic. It had pink eyeshadow, eyelashes, a white bib with purple words that read "Let's Play!", three feathers at the top (the center being fuzzy), and it's model seemed in between Chica and Candice. There was a sticker on the left side of the box. It read "Hanna the chicken, female.. The box that Fred opened revealed a yellow fox. It has white fur at it's center, white fur inside its ears, a pink bow, a hook on it's right hand, eyelashes, and three small spikes on it's head. It seemed to be model after both Foxy and Mangle. On the left side of this box was another sticker. It read "Ava the pirate fox, female". Danny and Austin were about to open their boxes, when Hanna and Ava opened their eyes. Hanna had magenta eyes, while Ava had golden eyes.

"Wow... That was a long ride." Hanna said as she stepped out of the box and stretched. "You can say that again." Ava muttered and copied Hanna. "Y-you're awake!" Chica practically squealed for joy. She had forgotten what they did to the pizzeria. Chica went to hug Hanna. "Ack!" Hanna said as Chica hugged her tightly. "Oops! Sorry." Chica said as she released Hanna. "Kyle? What are you doing here?" Ava asked. '(I was in a video game and saved by these guys.)' Kyle replied. "You still can't talk?!" Hanna said rather shocked. "Still? You mean he has been like this?" Freddy asked. "Yeah... ever since Nick made us, Kyle hasn't been able to talk. Nick has been looking for a voice box." Ava said. "Wait? Nick built you?" Fred said amazed. "Yep!" Ava chimed. "Then how are you alive?" Puppet asked. Kathy slowly began to advance to the two remaining boxes. Danny and Austin weren't watching the boxes. Kathy was about to touch the boxes.

"Kathy? Did you know about this?" Goldie asked. All the robots looked at her. Kathy blinked and came towards the boxes slowly. She faced them at last and frowned as she said, "No. Nick didn't tell me a thing." "Then why would Nick make you his partner?" Puppet asked her. "I am not sure. I guess I will never know." Kathy said sadly. "Maybe he knew that you could control the lives of others." Bonnies suggested. "BONNIE!" all the robots excluding Kyle, Ava, and Hanna. Kathy stared at Bonnie for a long time. Bonnie thought that Kathy was going to use her heat vision or something. That cold stare caused Bonnie to fell small. "How in the world do you know that?" Kathy said coldly. "Um..." Bonnie looked away feeling scared. "Any one?" Kathy gave a cold stare to everyone. "Well... There is one way to make you all talk." Kathy said with a small grin. The whole place started to shake. "W-what's happening?" Ava asked. "Let's see how you all like it when Freddy's band is all withered down and Fred's band doesn't like them. The only ones that are neutral is Cheta's band." Kathy said darkly.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Enjoy.**

 **Author's Note:** Sibling: bittersweet

* * *

While the animatronics were in the game, Kathy was getting a call from... her sister. Kathy thought it was a bad idea for her sister to take this job. Her sister is a psychiatrist, a good one too. She was ranked number ten last year on for "The top 10 best psychiatrist in this country". Mary is successful, beautiful, smart, always right, and most important - perfect. She even has a boyfriend! Out of the two, Mary was not the romantic type and yet she found someone to love. Sure Kathy did have two men that were in love with her. However, she had to let the first go do to complications and the second because she felt that she was forcing the second one to love her. Mary is the eldest of the two. The job was for Freddy's pizzeria and an odd one at that. Mary told Kathy over the phone that this job requires her to interact with the animatronics and co-workers. This would put her higher on the list as Mary told Kathy. Mary took it and was coming to Sunny Town, New York. The duo got into a heated argument. (I don't want to tell you the exact details. All you need to is that I'm the complete opposite of my sister. And I'm ok with that... I think - Kathy) Kathy then later went over to the pizzeria. Once to see what they had to say after the video game experience. And the second time was to give them the boxes. It was around the second time when the two sisters got into the argument. Kathy went to the pizzeria, hoping to forget about the argument and the hateful comments that her sister said to her. Kathy was spaced out. She didn't realize that she was about to touch an unopened box when Goldie asked her about Nick. Kathy just snapped when she found out that Bonnie and his friends found out about her powers. She should have done it more reasonably. However, all that bottled up anger (and who knows what else) just went bursting like a volcano. Now she was stuck with them like this because her sister is here. If Kathy changes the story, her sister will notice.

Cheta began to wake up. She looked around the place hoping that this was all just a bad dream. But it wasn't. Cheta looked around and noticed that the place was a bit different. The pizzeria seemed to have fused with FNAF 2' s pizzeria. Also they are back. The old night guards, phone guy, and Purple guy. My pent up anger (and other emotions) must have somehow bended space and time creating this. Chet got up and saw the Toy band with Jeremy. She slowly advanced towards the band. "Hey sleepy head!" Fritz chimed and walked towards Cheta. "Who are you?" Cheta asked and stared at this guard. "Did you hit your head Cheta?" Candice asked her. "What? No. I just don't recognize him." Cheta said while pointing at Fritz. "How could you forget who I was?" Fritz asked. "Forget? How can I forget you if I never met you?!" Cheta hisses. "C-Cheta?" a voice came from the hall. Cheta looked towards the hall. It was Goldie. But he seemed withered and his eyes were black with a white pupil. He also seemed to have gotten a foot smaller. "Goldie!" Cheta said and rushed towards him with joy. "What happened to you?" she asked once she reached him. "I don't know. All I remember is waking up to the sound of a roar. I think it was Freddy." Goldie replied. "Oh no.. Mike was handling Freddy's band. He must be in trouble!" Fritz said and rushed outside. "Goldie what is going on?" Cheta asked completely confused. "I think we have somehow fused with a previous timeline. I remember that Kathy said that Freddy's band was going to be withered. I am technically a part of their band. That night guard is Fritz. If he is here, then maybe the other night guards are here too." Goldie explained to the best of his ability. "Technically? What do you mean by that?" Cheta asked and raised an eyebrow. "Well... I never chose a side. I became like this because of old age and bad maintenance. Freddy told me that I could be in his band since I knew them better." Goldie replied. "I see. We need to find Kathy and reverse this." Cheta said with determination.

The bell rang and Fritz saved Mike from being hugged to death by Chica. Chica was so glad that Mike saved her pizza from Purple. Purple was scared off by Freddy, so he left. Kathy came by the pizzeria later on. She was more worried about her sister taking this odd job than the robots being angry at her. The gang saw Kathy as she passed by them. She went straight back to the door once she started to doubt herself. _'What if Mary ask me what I'm doing here? What if she says I'm not good enough? No, don't think like that Kathy. You have to be positive even if you see the glass half full. You have to live up to your sister's expectations and make her proud. As if that has worked over the last few years of my life, which it hasn't because I somehow make everything worse in the end.'_ Kathy though negatively. Kathy eventually bumbled into Hanna. "Sorry!" Kathy quickly apologized. "Kathy? What are you doing here?" Hanna asked her. "Uh? Oh! I came here to stop my sister from accepting this job that her boss told her to take." Kathy replied. "Sister?" Cheta asked. She was eavesdropping. "Yes, I have an older sister. And she is coming here today. I want to stop her. Why don't we have a meeting?" Kathy said. A few minutes passed and both rival bands came to Party room 1. "Look, this is all of my fault for putting you all in this position (and forgetting to erase your memories of me being the author), but can you not take the anger that you have for me on her. She is my sister and she didn't have anything to do with this. After she is gone, I promise to put things back to normal (and make you all forget about my powers)." Kathy told them. "If we do choose to believe you and we don't harm your sister, how can we be sure that you won't backstab us?" Puppet asked. "If I do happen to appear to be backstabbing you, you can ask Purple to harm me." Kathy said with a hint of fear. "Why not fix us now?" Chica asked. "Because my sister will arrive here any moment. And she notice that there is something wrong." Kathy said and began fidgeting. "Does she know that you are the person who has the power to control people's lives?" Freddy asked. "No. And she can't know." Kathy said with a panic tone. "What if-?" Puppet began when he was interrupted by Mary.

"Kat!" Mary chimed. Mary had brown eyes, brown hair with yellow highlights that was in a bun with two strands of hair that dangled from both sides, and blue small triangle earrings (5.04). She had a beautiful blue shirt, brown pants, red shoes, and a yellow medallion. Mary rushed over to Kathy and hugged her with all her might. "Oh! I missed you." Mary chimed. "Nah. You're squishing me..." Kathy managed to say. "Oops. I put my suitcases at your house. Just so you know. Also thanks for the directions." Mary said. _'She's in a good mood. Also I hope she remembered that I don't like hugs. But those who have achieve hugging me say that it's like hugging a teddy bear.'_ Kathy thought. "Anything for you sist. I should introduce you to the bands." Kathy said and forced a smile. Mary looked at the ugly looking robots and thought that the ones that looked the most decent were the Toy band. But she would have to stay away from the puppet thing. "No need Kat. The boss of this place is going to show me around. I believe his name was Vincent Fazbear." Mary said and walked towards the manager's office. "Kat?" Chica questioned with a simple "Don't call me that." look from Kathy. Kathy was going to follow her sister when she was stopped by the Toy band. "Look Kathy we want to go back to normal now. We will tell your sister." Fred threatened. "Don't-!" Kathy began. Candice and Bonbon held her. Kathy wasn't scared (I mean I am but there is something a bit worse than that) of her sister finding out for the first time in years that she was the author. "Do you know that your sister is the author?" Fred said and asked Mary at the same time. "What?" Mary responded and gave a glare at Kathy who was slowly leaving the pizzeria.

"KAT!" Mary said with anger. _'Fudge!'_ Kathy thought and turned around. She held her ground fast and prepared herself to get yelled at. "I thought you gave up on being that." Mary said with bitterness. "But I enjoy being the author of the books that I have published!" Kathy defended herself. "I knew you should have become a psychiatrist like me but no." Mary grabbed Kathy by her upper left arm and dragged her to a more private place. Mary took Kathy behind to the backstage. "Why can't I write?" Kathy began. "Because you have terrible grammar and you don't stay in the same tense. Also you don't have a wide vocabulary like me." Mary said. Austin and Danny eavesdropped on the two sisters. Kathy noticed them and was about to open her mouth. "You are such a lost cause sometimes. Just make writing no longer your hobby. Maybe find a hobby where people don't have to read your terrible stories." Mary said with anger. "But sister!" Kathy began to protest. "No 'but's'. I am telling you this so you can be successful like me." Mary said this time with compassion, "Why didn't you become like me? You went to the same collage as me. But you didn't study the same thing. We could have been the A-sisters." Kathy said nothing. "-Sigh- Just promise me that you will quit your hobby and do something useful in your life." Mary said and left. Kathy was quiet for a bit. _'She's right. She's always right.'_ Kathy thought.

"Kathy?" Austin said snapping Kathy from her thoughts. Kathy forced a smile and said, "I'm fine." She walked away from them and her smile went away. Kathy saw Vincent and her sister talking to one another. Kathy depression quickly changed to protection. She need to protect her sister from Purple and the robots, even if it kills her. After all, this is her fault. It always is in the end as she is always told by her family.

* * *

 **Know your characters!**

 **Kyle** is capable of flying and breathing fire. He is also more of an observer than a talker.

 **Hanna** loves jewelry as much as she loves cooking, maybe less but you get the idea. She also want to fly one day.

 **Ana** is a playful fox. She is gullible sometimes, but that doesn't stop her from helping Foxy and Mangle guard the secret treasure.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's Note:** Sibling: bittersweet part 2

* * *

Austin and Danny followed Kathy and Mary back to Kathy's hideout. Mary was still mad at Kathy for not giving up on being a writer. "So your sister thinks that you are a writer?" Austin asked. "Yep. It is one way I could get away with it. There other was to be a journalist, but writer made more sense to me." Kathy replied. "Kat, who are you talking to?" Mary asked. Kathy blinked a bit. "Just to Austin and Danny." she replied. "Who?" Mary gave Kathy a puzzled look. "They are the ghosts that are from the pizzeria." Kathy explained. "Ghosts? Wow Kat, I might as well rule you as crazy." Mary teased her. Kathy has a difficulty of telling when Mary is teasing her and when she means something. _'If I am going crazy, then that is not good.'_ Kathy thought.

"You haven't sold this place?" Mary asked. This caused both Austin and Danny to raise an eyebrow. "No. I like it here." Kathy responded. "How is the place that you and your friends run. Blue Guardian was it?" Mary asked as she explored a bit. "Yes. We are still doing what we have done since we opened up our doors. We are kinda like a mini hotel/hospital for veterans and for those who don't have a home or who need help. We are thinking about expanding." Kathy explained, "Once in a while the four of us get together to help out the police and the firemen with criminals and fire." "That sounds dangerous. Have you gotten hurt yet?" Mary asked rather dully. "Occasionally, but not any major injuries. Ahri, Chihiro, Rosie and I are still the co-founders of the place. We have each others backs on the field. The Avengers sometimes helps us out too." Kathy said with excitement. Kathy then noticed that her sister was no longer paying attention to her.

"What about you? I remembered that you told me that you were going to move up the ladder if you did this odd job." Kathy said sounding intrigued. Mary stopped what she was doing and beamed. Kathy sat down as did Mary. "I'm glad you remembered. Normally your forget these kinds of things with your weird memory as you call it. I have a chance to become CEO of my company. If I do well, I may get the job." Mary said with joy. Kathy nodded and expected this to happen. Kathy talks about her job and Mary pays little attention. However, as soon as Kathy asks Mary about her job, Kathy has to pay attention. That is how it has been for as long as Kathy can remember with her weird memory. Austin and Danny glanced at each other. "Did you see that?" Danny asked. "Yep. She jumped right into the conversation and she wasn't even paying attention to Kathy. Kathy, does she always treat you this way?" Austin asked in a concerned tone. Kathy ignored him and gave Mary her undivided attention. At the end of the conversation, the duo went to bed. Mary went to the master bedroom, while Kathy went to the guest bedroom. Normally Kathy sleeps in the master bedroom, but her sister should get the best room of the house. After all, she deserves it more. Kathy went to her room.

She tried to sleep, but the negative thoughts started to come. _'What if the teasing becomes too much? What if I become suicidal again? What if I'm not pretty enough? Am I too chubby? Am I too clumsy? What if I'm not smart enough? What if I get her angry? Will it take her an entire week to forgive me and me only a day? Does she want my opinion? Does she even respect me? What if she hates me at the end of her trip? Will I hate her back? Will I finally snap after all these years? No... I can't. I have to be strong. I have to be the person that my sister thinks I am. And if she says things that aren't true about me, then let her believe. I can't let those hurtful thoughts and words affect me. I have to be tough. I have to limit my emotions and bottle all of the negativity. That could be crucial to my survival. Great now I'm treating this as if I was on an island with limited supplies. She is a person too. She just happens to be better than you.'_ Kathy thought negatively and began to remove her glasses, headband, and earrings.

"Kathy, are ya ok?" Austin asked softly. "I'm fine." Kathy said hastily, "Good night." Austin tuned to face the wall of the guest room. "Good night." he replied softly. He had sent Danny back to the pizzeria to tell the others about this. Austin saw a chair. He got a blanket and pillow and fell asleep. Austin and Danny followed Kathy home because Puppet didn't want Kathy having second thoughts. Austin began to drift. A small beeping sound awoke Kathy. Kathy groaned softly and looked under her pillow. She say her phone and next to it was a beeper. Kathy groggily looked at the beeper. She saw that there was a fire that was occurring. She saw the address. Kathy quickly put on her things and teleported there. Kathy arrived at the apartment. The fire department was already there. "Kathy can you help us?" a fireman asked her. "I'll do what I can." Kathy replied. Her earrings became a dark blue color. Kathy gained a white ruff around its neck and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing. She also gained a split tailfin. She had Vaporeon's powers. Kathy went on to use water gun as she slowly went into the apartment. "Help!" a voice cried. Kathy went to the source. Kathy saw a man, women, and a little boy hiding behind the couch. "Hello? My name is Kathy. I'm with the fire department. I'm here to help." Kathy said in a soothing tone. "Please help. My husband is passed out." the women said in a panicked tone. "Ok. I'm going to put out some of the fire. I want you to take the kid outside. I'll handle your husband." Kathy told her. The women nodded her head. Kathy put out some more fire by using water gun. "Go now!" Kathy commanded them. The women and her child ran to the door. Kathy had to change powers. She lost the Vaporeon powers to gain something earrings became a purple color. She then gained purple ears that were large with tufts of fur near her eyes, and a red headband. She also has a thin, forked tail. Kathy became Espeon. Using physic, Kathy lifted the man and got out of the apartment. The fire department was able to stop the fire from spreading and in general. Kathy slowly placed the man on a hospital cart. She lost her Espeon powers. "Kathy! Good work!" the firemen from before chimed. "I suppose it was a good job. Too bad you won't remember this." Kathy said. She was gone and the firemen got all of the credit. The characters would know who she was at the moment. Then when the moment was gone, so were their memories. She has been doing this before the Blue Guardians was built. Kathy went back to bed and hopped that there wouldn't be another call. She looked at the clock (3:45 am) before drifting off to sleep.

The next day (10:30 am), Mary woke up late. Mary began to panic and dressed up. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw that Kathy left a note for her. "Gone to work. See you at the pizzeria at around 3-ish. Also, I made you breakfast and lunch. Love Kat." Mary read the note and smiled at Kathy's kind gesture. Austin overslept as well. He came down the stairs. "Yes, boss. Don't worry. With my sister's connection with the Avengers, police, and the fire department, we will be able to come on top. Not to mention the place that her and her friends built will be ours. We can turn it into another psychiatrist building." Mary said to her boss over the phone. "I know that you don't feel comfortable doing this. However, once you do this, you will make you number one on the list for a very long time. This is your time to shine Mary. Make us proud!" her boss said. It's a good thing Mary put her phone on speaker as she was eating. "Oh no..." Austin's ears dropped down. Austin left the hideout to go to the pizzeria.

"Has anyone seen Austin?" Danny asked. "No, I thought he came back with you." Bonbon replied. "He didn't. I hope he is ok." Danny said softly. "I'm sure he is fine." Fred chimed. "If he doesn't come back soon, then we should ask Bill to help us." Candice said. "Guys! I need to tell ya'll something!" Austin yelled. He was out of breath from running here. "Austin? You're ok!" Danny said and ran up to greet his brother. "Where were you?" Fred asked. The two bands got together to hear Austin's story. "I stayed at Kat's hideout. I heard her get up at an odd time. When she teleported, I jumped into her teleportation hole. I saw her help the fire department. I also think she left home at around 8:30. I heard her alarm go off. I was still asleep when I heard Mary's alarm. But get this: Mary didn't come here to just do this job. She also came here to get Kathy to sell the Blue Guardian place to Mary's company. Once that happens, Mary will become number one psychiatrist." Austin informed them. "That's doesn't sound good." Bonnie commented. "Bonnie, you're fixed?! But how?" Chia said completely puzzled. "Chris fixed me overnight." Bonnie replied. "Chris? This Chris?" Candice said surprised and raised Chris with her left hand. "Bonnie I told you not to tell them." Chris said bitterly. "But he has no hands." Cheta said. "Really? You're going to go there? At least you didn't ask about the time I ran you over?" Chris said and realized what he had said. "What?" Cheta raised an eyebrow. "Umm... Pizza?" Chris offered and magically held a small toy pizza box. "Look we can talk about this later. Right now we have to tell Kathy about Mary." Goldie said as an order. "But will she believe us?" Chica asked. "We have to hope for the best." Freddy said. Cheta stole Chris from Candice. "You are going to tell me about the night you ran me over." Cheta said angrily. She took Chris to the night guard office. "Please don't hurt me! I'm innocent!" Chris begged. "Just my tell me what happened that night." Cheta said revealing her sharp teeth. "Ok! Ok! Just don't hurt me." Chris said in a panicked tone.

-Chris's narration begins-

It was a long lonely night. Not lonely, cause I had Polly with me. I had a garbage truck and I was driving it. "How in the world did you drive a garbage truck?" Cheta asked and interrupted Chris. Hey! I'm telling this story not you. I used a spare endoskeleton. I hooked it up to a remote control so I can control it. I was told by Puppet to take the bodies to the dump. That's where we used to put all the endoskeletons in. "That doesn't make any sense." Cheta said rather puzzled. We used to believe that all the night guards where endoskeletons without their outfits or Purple Guy. So, we stuffed them in Freddy suits. Our garbage started to pile up. Puppet asked me to dump it in a dump. Once I got there, I was supposed to burn them. We used to do it since the first night guard. "What about the police? Wouldn't they have figured it out?" Cheta asked. They didn't. Stop interrupting me. I was using the endoskeleton to drive the garbage truck. Polly and I got into an argument about who was the better buddy. I saw you crossing the street. I put the brakes on. I barely hit you, but it knocked you unconscious. You were bleeding a bit. We placed bandages on you. "But I saw a puffball with horns and wings?" Cheta began. We saw it too. A person with wings, probably Bill, was chasing after the one with wings. You were looking up at the sky. That would explain why you never saw us. Then, Cheta came and stole you from us. Polly and I decided to leave it alone. We managed to finish the job.

-Chris's narration ends-

"I should ask Bill when I get a chance. I thought all this time that the one with wings harmed me." Cheta said and began to ponder. "Well... I'm sorry it took this long to tell you. I'm also sorry that I hit you." Chris said with an apologetic tone. "It's fine. At least I know who to look for." Cheta chimed. "I'll try to repair the others." Chris said. "How are you going to fix them without any hands?" Cheta asked. "I'll just use a spare endoskeleton to help me." Chris said. Chris hopped away. He went to fix Chica. Cheta was about to go outside when she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She recognized the eyes in the darkness as Kyle's eyes. "Kyle? Is that you?" Cheta asked. "(Yes. It's me.)" he stared at Cheta. "Why don't you come into the light?" Cheta asked coaxing Kyle a bit. "(No... I don't want to.)" Kyle stared sadly. "Come on! Why not?" Cheta got closer to Kyle. "(No! S-Stay back!)" Kyle used his dragon paws to cover his face. Cheta pulled Kyle into the light. "-Gasp- K-Kyle? W-What happened to you?" Cheta said in a shaky voice. "(I got withered. I'm a part of Freddy's band.)" Kyle looked down. Kyle had his lower stomach removed, darker "fur" color, his left horn was now a stump, his tail had become the color gray, there was a large gray scar on his left eye, his wings's flaps had been torn, and the spike at the tip of the wing was gone. "OMG. Bill please we need your help." Cheta said taken aback from Kyle's appearance. Cheta unpinned the dove pin and told Bill in her head the situation. In a teleportation animation, arrived Nick. He was reading a book. "Nick?" Cheta was puzzled. Nick looked up. "... -puts book away in his inventory- Cheta? Did you just summon me?" Nick asked. "No, I called Bill." Cheta replied. "He must be busy. It's ok. Just tell me whats going -sees Kyle- on... Sweet Margaret. What happened to you? Did you guys get Joe angry? That would explain your wither form. That would also explain the tension that is between the Toy band and Freddy's band." Nick said as he analyzed Kyle. '(Joe? Who is that?)' Kyle asked. "She is the author. Joe can control people's lives." Nick replied. "Joe? I thought that it was..." Cheta blinked. She had forgotten Joe's real name. (I might as well do this. I don't want to get into trouble. -Kathy) "Cheta?" Nick said and snapped Cheta from her spacing out. "Never-mind. Since you are here, can you fix him?" Cheta asked. "Fix him? I created him." Nick bragged a bit. Nick took Kyle to the Storage room. "Nick, that reminds me. How did you make Kyle have emotions?" Cheta asked. "If I told you, you would want to do it too. All I would say is that I found a way to make robots have feelings without the risk of murdering someone. Kinda like how the Toy band came out of nowhere. Maybe I did something to them..." Nick said calmly yet cryptic. He shut the door in front of Cheta's face. Cheta gasped and frowned.

Mary started to talk to Fritz and Yang. Kathy did come at 3. She came to the pizzeria. "Kat! You're here. We need to tell you something." BB and JJ said at the same time. "Um... Why are you two in sync?" Kathy asked. She twitched a bit by being called Kat. Sure, she has been called that for a while by the animatronics. She hasn't spent a lot of time with them. "We want to do something different today." BB said. "So we decided to be in sync or we can finish each others sentences." JJ continued. "Ok? What do you want to tell me?" Kathy asked a bit creeped out by this. "Austin overheard Mary telling her boss about the place that you own along with your friends." BB started. "Yeah. She wants to take it from you and turn it into a psychiatrist building." JJ ended BB sentence. Kathy was quiet for a long time. _'No... They are lying.'_ Kathy thought. Kathy forced a smile, "My sister would not do that." Kathy walked away quickly and forced that thought to the back of her head. Mary was talking to Vincent yet again. Kathy saw how odd the animatronics were acting. They were doing their usual routine, but something about this routine made Kathy take a second look. She noticed that Ava, Mangle, and Springtrap have yet to make an appearance on their respective stage. Kathy went over to Mary who was now chuckling. "Hey sist! I came here like I said I would." Kathy said getting in-between the two. "Kat. This place has a long history of endurance. Not to mention, Mr. Fazbear here fired five of his worker for being irresponsible." Mary chimed. "Five?" Kathy gave Vincent an odd look. "I fired Jeremy, Mike, Fritz, Yang, and that Phone guy for embezzling to be precise." Vincent said rather smug. _'That could have made them go back to their original timelines.'_ Kathy thought. "This is a well run company. Don't you think so Kat?" Mary asked and chimed at the same time. "Yes... I suppose." Kathy shrugged. "I have to run. These guys need to be **fixed**." Vincent left with a crazed smile on his face. Kathy gave a shocked look at Vincent. She was about to follow him when her sister stopped her.

"Kat. I think that there is something wrong here." Mary whispered, "I noticed how the robots tend to act with the kids and give this weird look to adults. They were not doing that yesterday." "You noticed that?" Kathy said surprised. "I notice everything." Mary gave a "playful" punch to Kathy followed by a soft "Ow." "So what are you going to do?" Kathy asked. "Easy! I'm going to confront Vincent and tell him. Then I will be number one psychiatrist." Mary chimed with determination. _'What if BB and JJ were right? What if Mary is after the place? No... She wouldn't do that. I have supported her every single day. I can't think that she is willing to sabotage me just for her career gain.'_ Kathy thought and started to doubt her sister. Vincent went on to fix the remaining animatronics. Mary finally confronted Vincent. "Mr. Fazbear, I have noticed that your robots have been acting weird in which they were not yesterday." Mary said and stood her ground. "Mary... These robots have to act that way. That is how I programed them." Vincent replied. "I will tell my boss about this and with the help from the police, I'm sure you will go behind bars for a long time." Mary gave a grin that said "I've won". Vincent laughed. "Behind bars? No. How about I tell Kathy about the fact that you want to sabotage her?!" Vincent threatened. Kathy was walking towards them. She did hear the conversation. "What! That is a lie. I would never sabotage my own sister!" Mary lied and defended herself. Kathy had no idea if she should feel angry or sad that her sister lied. "You were going to make me sell the Blue Guardians? I thought..." Kathy was in disbelief. "Kat? No. Please don't believe him. You know that I am not a liar like you." Mary said. Kathy felt like snapping. She held back the anger. Perhaps it is because she knows that if she says what is on her mind, her sister would never forgive her. Not to forget that Kathy deep down doesn't mean any of those thoughts. "Well. Looks like this is a good time to release Foxy..." Vincent smiled, "FOXY!" Foxy came to Vincent's aid. "Get them boy!" Vincent yelled. Foxy released his jump-scare scream. He rushed at Mary.

A loud yell was heard throughout the pizzeria.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Enjoy.**

 **Author's Note:** Sibling: bittersweet part 3 (Also, please pardon Nick for referencing a story that I will do... eventually)

* * *

Mary's loud yell was heard throughout the pizzeria. She didn't move from her spot as Foxy came at her first. Kathy rushed to Mary's aid. She tried to push Mary away from Foxy's line of fire. Foxy's jaw opened wide. Kathy realizing that it wouldn't be enough, so she defended Mary by swinging her right arm. Foxy bit down hard on Kathy's arm. Mary was standing behind Kathy as the scene unfolded before her. Foxy's eyepatch was up and both eyes were black with a white pupil. Kathy tried not to think about the agonizing pain.

"Get out and call 911!" Kathy order her sister. Mary, still in shock, ran out the door. "My, my. Aren't we a brave one?" Vincent smiled. He transformed into Purple Guy before Kathy's eyes. "Or is that just the dumbest thing that you have done by far?" Purple asked Kathy. "My sister can top that off..." Kathy commented softly unfazed by Purple's words. "Thanks to Nebula's recent aid, I was able to turn Freddy's band along with JJ and BB, into my minions. The ones that refused me were merely locked away in the backstage. They can't escape because they are turned off." Purple said. _'Should I mention Austin and Danny? If I do, he may go after them. It's best that I don't mention them.'_ Kathy thought trying to get her mind off the pain. Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, JJ, and BB surrounded Kathy. Kathy saw Chris on Chica's right shoulder. He gave Kathy a "Help me" look. It seemed obvious to Kathy that Chris was not under Purple's influence. Kathy's brown eyes sparked. She felt her author powers coursing through her veins.

"Our brave warrior, Chris, summoned an endoskeleton to help Kathy." Kathy's voice boomed. "Endoskeleton! Come to me!" Chris yelled. "What is this? What are you doing?" Purple asked. "I don't like controlling the story. I don't. I like my characters to roam free even if they get an occasional nudge. But... I can make an exception with this. Nick and Kyle also came to aid Chris." Kathy said her voice sounding powerful. Part of her powers include being able to sense people/creatures/monsters/etc. Nick and a repaired Kyle came out of the Storage room. Kyle gave a dragon roar, while Nick got his Dimond cane ready. "You are not making any sense!" Purple yelled at her. Foxy finally released Kathy from his grip. He slowly turned and growled at Purple. Foxy's fangs were still dripping with blood. "And Foxy... Betrayed Purple guy." Kathy said rather darkly. "Cr-p." Purple swore. Foxy rushed at Purple with all his might. Nick, Kyle, and "Mega" Chris fought the entranced band. Kathy got out of the way to heal herself until there was **someone** trying to escape her control. Kathy was full aware whom it was. _'Nick just wait it out..'_ Kathy told him using telepathy. Nick was already starting to loosen himself. Kathy sometimes forgets how powerful he really is. Also, a random memory came to her mind. One that caused Kathy to shiver.

-Flashback: at Kathy's hideout, before Kathy and Nick arrived at the pizzeria-

"Nick this is not a good idea. Those robots need our help. We should free them once we explain to them the situation." Kathy said. "It is the best idea by far made by yours truly. All we have to do is to pull of this elongated plan on the animatronics. Then, we can truly see if they deserve their happy ending." Nick chimed. He had dragged Kathy to get her to talk to Joe. He had figured it out that Joe was best friends with Kathy. "I think Joe would want us to give them their happy ending. They have waited for 30 years!" Kathy yelled at Nick. "I don't even know why I even agreed to hear this. I'm going to tell Joe to give it to them." Kathy said angrily. Nick grabbed her by her left arm. Nick used his power to organize Kathy mind to his liking. Kathy desperately tried to not fall under his crushing power. She made herself forget (temporally) that she was actually Joe. Kathy awoke from the fuzziness and looked around. She instantly reminded herself who she was. "So? Do you want to do my plan?" Nick asked rather innocently. "Uh? Oh! Right the plan. I'm game." Kathy smiled.

-Flashback ends-

 _'So all this time... I have been brainwashed or whatever Nick calls it. At least he didn't discover whom I truly am. It may be best if it stays this way. I should keep pretending that I am under his control. But... the ending to his plan is to destroy the animatronics. He claims that it is the only way for them to move on. I have to find a way to stop it and give them the ending the animatronics deserve.'_ Kathy thought. She stopped using her author powers just in time. Nick had broken free from her control and helped Foxy defeat Purple (not he is not dead, he is just unconscious). The animatronics where then freed from Purple's control after he was defeated.

"What? What's going on?" Bonnie asked now freed from Purple's control. "I think this guy was trying to control you." Nick answered rather calmly. "Kathy what happened to your arm?" Chica asked. "Uh? Umm... Well." Kathy didn't want to say that Foxy bit her. He would feel guilty. She took into consideration how Foxy would feel. The police came and arrested Purple. Nick placed a wrap around Kathy's wound. "Kathryn!" Mary yelled and ran to her sister, "Are you ok?!" "Sister. I am fine. Nick was here in the pizzeria and helped out." Kathy said calmly. "The robots were re-wired to do Vincent's bidding. But, luckily... He didn't re-wire everyone. The rest were in the backstage area. These guys are now a-okay." Nick chimed a bit. "Thank you Nick." Mary smiled at him and gave an odd look at Kathy, "Why don't we go home so you can rest?" _'She is going to yell at you. You shouldn't have saved her. She is probably going to say that you are selfish, irresponsible, and probably say that she doesn't want to see my ugly face again.'_ Kathy thought negatively, _'Dear Arceus, help me stop thinking like this. I may go crazy if I continue talking to myself like this'_. Kathy nodded and slowly left the place.

Kathy probably deserved to get yelled at and to her surprised the yelling was at a minimal. And her sister thanked her after Mary told Kathy about the job opportunity. Kathy felt like a fool for not believing the robots. Mary and Kathy returned to the pizzeria the next day. Well, Mary did because Kathy had her job to do (the normal one). Mary looked around the place. "Hey Mary! What brings you here?" Nick asked as he helped Foxy and Mangle clean the Pirate stage. Mary walked up to him. The place was buzzing. "This is my last day here. I came to talk to Foxy." Mary said. Nick saw past her. She was more mad at Foxy then Vincent. Not to mention, Kathy tried to warn her and Mary failed to listen to Kathy's warnings. _'Just like before.'_ Nick thought rather unimpressed. "Why don't we take this to the manager's office?" Nick asked calmly. The two walked to Phil's Office (I just realized that the name on the office hasn't changed since the day Phil became Srpingtrap's sprit- Kathy).

"I know you are angry at him, but you should be more angry at Vincent." Nick said and stood his ground. "Vincent?! You are crazy Nick. I just want to talk to the ugly fox." Mary said bitterly. "I won't let you. Don't let your anger blind you like it always does. What do you think Kathy would do?" Nick asked. He was blocking Mary from leaving the room. "Why do you even bring my sister up? What does she have to do with any of this? I just want to talk." Mary said. "How about **NO**?" Nick said sternly. "Listen to you elder!" Mary hissed. "You're only a couple years older than me! Also, you fail to see the mistake you made. Why is it so hard for you to see that **YOU** should have made an attempt to listen to Kathy? Do you even remember what happened in Brawl Island? I was there for Kathy when she was at the weird hospital after you told the doctor to pull the plug. Do you want to know what she told me when I saved her? Oh wait! You have the best memory ever. According to Kat, you 'remember everything'. So you should be able to remember what happened." Nick said with anger. Mary was quite. "Some psychiatrist you are..." Nick said bitterly and left. He slammed the door on his way out. Kathy came by the pizzeria at a later time and looked for her sister.

"What? What do you mean she is gone?" Kathy asked Puppet, who was at the Prize Corner with BB and JJ. "She just left and told us that her job was done." JJ said. "She also went back to your hideout to get her stuff." BB added. "She may be at the airport. There could be some time left for you to say good-bye." Puppet suggested. Kathy thought that her heart had skipped a beat. She quickly used her powers to locate her sister. Mary was already in-flight. Kathy's heart sank. "D-did she leave anything?" Kathy asked. "She left this." BB handed her a card. Kathy began to read it. "Dear Kat, If you are reading this, that means I am already gone. I am going back to my job to tell my boss that you wouldn't sell. But that is ok. I shouldn't have said somethings. I understand why you protected me and that I should blame Vincent and not the fox. Any way, I hope that you can forgive me and I want you to know that I love you. Hope to see you soon, Mary." Kathy felt angry and sad. She was angry that her sister would probably bring this up to their parents at their next gathering and distort the truth and blame Kathy that this was all somehow her fault. However, she was sad because she never got to explore the city with her sister, which Mary promised her when Kathy moved here. "I forgive you." Kathy whispered softly. Luckily, no one heard her. Kathy looked at Puppet. "So what now? We are stuck here. And we are running out of patience." Puppet said and folded his arms. "Well... We could pair you and Fred up with Hanna or Ava. And we can finally make Springtrap and Goldie the push they need." Kathy suggested. "Ok? What about Joe? If we can find her, then we could escape this horrible state limbo." Puppet said and scratched his chin. "True. But, she would probably never let you get close." Kathy said with a hint of sadness. "Fine. But you get to be the one to pair us up. I'm tired of Nick." Puppet said bitterly.

"Me? I have a bit of a romantic experience. Nick is a better person to pull this off. He has gotten some of our friends to meet their soulmate." Kathy said and pouted a bit. "Only if you are there every step of the way. He seems to listen to you." Puppet said in defeat. "Well... he does trust me to some extent." Kathy said and looked at the prizes. There was a Goldie plush on the shelves that Kathy seemed to have her eyes on. There are other prizes, but Kathy seemed to want this specific plush toy. "Kathy? Do you want it?" Puppet asked seeing what Kathy was staring at. "Uh? N-no thanks. I'm good." Kathy said rather quickly, "I'll see you tonight." Kathy waved good-bye and left. _'Why does that thing look so familiar? I could have sworn that I have seen it before.'_ Kathy thought.

As Kathy thought and thought, it finally hit her when she came home. Kathy didn't see a Golden Freddy plush in her living room. "The Nightmare robots!" Kathy exclaimed, "That is why that looked so familiar!" Kathy then saw the plush toy. It was staring at her. "I thought Nick destroyed you." Kathy was perplexed. _'Why is it still here?'_ Kathy thought. "Band in trouble." Goldie-plush said weakly, "Nick planing t-to..." "I know what he is planing to do. I want to stop him, but he is a bit too strong." Kathy said and got closer to him, "How are you alive?" "Nick never discarded us. I managed to escape after Nick did various tests on us. He wanted to find a cure to save the band. But he didn't." Goldie-plush shivered. Kathy gave the plush a blanket and some water. "Thank you." He said softly and drank the water. "Nick always thinks a bit differently than most heroes. He wants to help the animatronics, but I'm afraid he already has something planned: their downfall." Kathy informed the plush toy. "Is there any way to stop him?" Goldie-plush asked her. _'I could take away his powers... But how? I have not done that. I think. If I get rid of Nick's powers, who will protect us from Nebula. Not to forget that he will more then likely discover whom I really am. I know that Nick tries to keep Joe's power in check by trying to free from her control when he senses her.'_ Kathy thought. "None that I know of." Kathy said in defeat. _'I should have given him a weakness to begin with. Now, he is the best superhero I have and the most dangerous character. Not to forget he has a long list of powers and potentially no weakness. And he has a bouncing personality which makes it hard to know his true motives.'_ Kathy thought negatively. "We will have to find a way.. and fast." Kathy said. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Besides how hard can it be?

* * *

 **Know your Character(s)!**

 **Chris** is actually the bands mechanic. Yes this little guy knows how to fix things. He is constantly pampered by Chica and Candice.

 **Polly** is Mangle's best friend, besides Foxy. She always tries to stop Mangle from doing things that will potentially harm her. She also has the key to the secret treasure.

 **Nick** (according to Nick himself) is the most normal superhero ever. You can count on him to eventually get the job done. He does have some weakness, which no ones has discovered. (according to Kathy) no information found.

Kathy is short for Kathryn


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and** **review. Please and thank you!**

 **Author's note:** Cupid, hallucinations, and NM robots

* * *

As Kathy entered the pizzeria, Goldie-plush was on her head. She was going to find a way to get Nick to stop his plan. "Hey Nick!" Kathy chimed getting Nick's attention. "Hey Kat! Why is Goldie-plush on your head?" Nick asked. "Gee... It could be because that it ran away from your house or where ever you had it along with the other Nightmare robots." Kathy said and folded her arms. "Really? He must have lied to you. I destroyed them a long time ago." Nick said acting rather calm. Kathy glared at him. "Joe told me about the Nebula ending. Although it wasn't part of this 'FNAN' story as she calls it, it is rather interesting that you lost to Nebula whom you always defeated." Kathy said bitterly. "Interesting.. Do you think I lowered my defense and powers on purpose so Nebula can finally beat me?" Nick asked. "It seems like something you would do. Tricking your enemies and people (both the ones that know you and those that don't) that you know. Making them think that you are weak and giving them hope that they can beat you." Kathy said. Kathy didn't notice that the animatronics were listening to them. "Ha! That is a laugh." Nick said, "Why are we even talking about this? We need to finish the cupid mission." Kathy sighed rather loudly, "Fine." Nick smiled and went over to Puppet and Ava. "Ok. Kathy I shall take these two and you can handle Fred and Hanna." Nick said. "What? No. I have to keep an eye on you." Kathy said and chased after him. "This way we can finish faster." Nick smiled and teleported to Phil's office and locked the door. He kept the key so Kathy can't go in. "Why you do this Nick? WHY?" Kathy yelled and banged on the door. "So I guess that you have to do it. Maybe if you finish, Nick will open the door. We don't trust him being with the band." Fred suggested. "I'll do it, but I have very little romantic experience. I will do my best and probably fail." Kathy said in defeat and chuckled a bit. "The door won't open..." Bonnie said as he tried to open the door. "Nick probably locked it or something." Kathy suggested. Austin tried to go through the door, but ended up not being able to go through it. "Ow." he said, "I think I felt that." "But you're a ghost!" Candice exclaimed. "And probably made it ghost proof." Kathy said dully. Goldie tried to teleport in only to hit himself on the door. "And teleport proof." Kathy raised an eyebrow. _'That's a new one.'_ Kathy thought. "Ow." Goldie said and rubbed his nose. "Kathy you have to do this. What if Nick sends both Puppet and Ava to that video game place?" Bonnie practically demanded. "Right... To the Bat Cave!" Kathy exclaimed and took Fred and Hanna to Pirate Cove. "That be Pirate Cove lass!" Foxy yelled at Kathy followed by an "I know that!"  
 **-Kathy's Case: Fred and Hanna-**  
"OK! I have no clue what to do so I'm just going to wing it." Kathy said honestly. She closed the curtains. Goldie-plush was still on her head. There were four chairs already set up. Everyone took a seat. Fred and Hanna sat across from Kathy and Goldie-plush. Polly seemed to be with them sleeping on top of the secret treasure chest. "Exactly what are you going to do?" Hanna asked her. Before Kathy could answer, "Psst! Kat." Nick whispered getting Kathy's attention. He left her a clipboard, a pencil, and a paper with a list on it. He then teleported from her before Kathy could stop him. Kathy began reading the paper. "1. Make them comfortable for the love session, 2. Ask about how they view one another, 3. Ask if they are willing to help their partner in any way possible, 4. Ask if they have considered that they are in love with one another - Note: They may deny this, but if they blush or act nervous that means they like the person… I think, 5. Watch out for Goldie and keep the treasure chest closed, 6. If they get into a fight for some odd reason, then you have to solve it before it gets ugly. Also it's ok if you miss a few steps." Kathy gave a puzzled look. "What's the matter Kathy?" Fred asked her. "That's weird... This paper says to watch out for Goldie." Kathy said loud enough for Fred, Hanna, and Goldie-plush to hear her. "W-weird? That's not weird." Hanna scoffed. "Nick is probably trying to get into your head." Fred suggested. "I have known Nick long enough to know when he means business." Kathy said and stared at both robots for a bit. "Tell me... how do the two of you just sit there calmly and expect something to happen to me? Is it because it is true?" Kathy asked. "What! N-no." Fred said nervously. Kathy glared at him for a bit. She casually looked to her left and Goldie-plush was gone. "Goldie-plush?" Kathy panicked. Goldie-plush was by the treasure chest. Polly had a key around her neck. Goldie-plush pulled it off and began to open the chest. "Hey! Hands off the chest." Fred yelled at him. Goldie-plush opened it and reveled the rest of the NM robots in their plush forms. The NM robots go to their full length. "Oh dear... Nick is going to be so mad at me." Kathy said softly. Little did she know that Goldie was causing this hallucination since Kathy read the paper. The NM robots began to tear up the Bat- I mean Pirate Cove. "NO! Stop!" Kathy yelled at them. Fred and Hanna began playing go-fish. "Aren't you going to help?!" Kathy asked them. "You seem to have it taken care of." Hanna said causally. Kathy began to choke NM Bonnie with all her might. NM Bonnie went down hard. Kathy then went on to wrestle with NM Chica.

Meanwhile, outside of the hallucination, Goldie had his paw on top of Kathy's head. "How long will she stay like that?" Freddy asked. "Who knows? It varies from people to people." Goldie replied. "Does she have tah stay there in the Cove?" Foxy asked. Goldie didn't reply. "Don't you dare tear down the Cove." Kathy muttered. "Why is she talking?" Chica asked. "I think it is a side-effect." Goldie shrugged. "Maybe there is a way for us to see what's going on?" BB said. Austin and Danny looked at one another. They went over to Kathy and lent their powers to Goldie. A thought bubble appeared on top of her head. This showed the animations what Kathy was seeing. "It be the NM robots!" Foxy said in a shocked tone. "Squawk! Bad robots! Bad robots!" Polly panicked. "There, there Polly! It's not real." Mangle gently stroked the bird. "Where is Nick when you need him..." Kathy muttered as in the hallucination she was taking down NM Freddy and his henchmen. "Brother... Can't you look for something to ged rid of Nick?" Freddy asked. "What?" was all Goldie could say. "I mean... Kathy may have something that could help us get rid of Nick. Maybe if you look deeper, you could find a way to defeat Nick." Freddy said. Goldie blinked. "I don't know about you guys... But isn't that going to hurt Kathy?" Springtrap asked. "I'm with Toy-sama. What if I hurt Kathy in the process?" Goldie said and looked at Freddy. "Just give it a try. Don't you want to get rid of Nick?" Freddy asked. "Umm... Can I be put down?" Goldie-plush asked. Hanna held him higher and shook her head. Goldie hesitated, but he looked deeper. Kathy cringed and cried in pain. "No... not there." Kathy said. She tried to get out of Goldie's grip. "I-I think I found something." Goldie said feeling Kathy slipping, "She's slipping..." "Hold her." Freddy commanded him. "You are going to hurt Kathy. You have to stop this." Springtrap said and stood his ground. "We all want Nick gone." Freddy glared at him. "I know that, but does that have to involve Kathy getting hurt?" Springtrap asked. "I said NOT THERE!" Kathy yelled at the top of her lungs. This caused a sudden burst of energy to be released from Kathy. Goldie, Austin, and Danny fell backwards and were turned off. Kathy panted heavily. _'They almost saw it... They almost saw the wedding.'_ Kathy thought. "Bro?" Fred asked and ran over to Goldie. Bonbon and Bonnie checked on Austin, while BB and JJ checked on Danny. "T-they're dead." BB said now scared. "And that is why you two should be together." Nick chimed as he came out with Puppet and Ava. "Thank you Nick. I guess we had the wrong idea about you." Puppet said sheepishly. "Don't worry. Technically you are working with Nebula. Therefore, I can't trust you or the others." Nick said sounding like a professor. "Well, you trust us right?" Ava asked. "One step at a time Ava. One step at a time." Nick replied and winked at her. The trio saw the scene before them. "... I called it." Nick said and looked at Puppet. "But... That means.." Puppet was horrified, "How did you know that was going to happen?" "I know everything, and yet I know nothing." Nick said rather dully. "Oh no... No, no, no. I-I didn't mean to." Kathy began. "Welp! It has been nice knowing you all. The spare batteries and jump-start cables are in the Storage Room. Just have Chris fix them up for you. Don't worry they are not dead. See you all tomorrow!" Nick chimed and dragged a paralyzed Kathy as if she was a doll. "Puppet what happened in there?" Cheta asked. "Nick told me something and I think he may be right. He is smarter than I originally thought." Puppet gave a heavy sigh. "What exactly did he tell you?" Springtrap asked as he touched Goldie's head a bit. "He told me this would happen." Puppet said quickly. Silence. "What?" Cheta tilted her head. "Nick told me that Freddy hatched a plan to get rid of him. He told me that Goldie was going to cause a controlled hallucination, something that Goldie himself has never done. Nick told me how Austin and Danny would lend their powers to create a bubble allowing you all to see what Kathy was seeing. Of course this is all after he made me realize how cute Ava is. On our way out, he told us why he was acting strange as well. He ask us to forgive him and in return, he will have us move on." Puppet said in a very calm tone. Chris was already at work in fixing Goldie and had the spare batteries with him. "Clear!" Chris yelled. He was going to jump-start Goldie using the batteries and jump-start cables that Nick suggested. Goldie gave a loud roar as he got this sudden jolt of electricity. "Goldie! You're back!" Springtrap hugged him. "But... how did he know all of that?" Freddy was in disbelief. "We are not really sure." Ava said honestly. "So what are we going to do? Accept Nick's apology?" Bonbon asked. "Puppet did mention that Nick would help us move on." Mangle said and looked at Foxy. "We have been living here a long time. Perhaps it be best if we take his word." Foxy said and scratched his chin. "I... I still can't" Freddy began. "Freddy, you and I need to have a chat." Chica said and took Freddy to the kitchen. "All in favor in Nick's plan say 'aye'." Foxy said. "Aye!" came from Candice, Bonbon, Fred, Chris, Hanna, Ava, and Puppet. "Clear!" Chris yelled as he revived Danny. Danny gave a loud roar stating JJ and BB. "I say nay!" Kyle yelled making a grad entrance. "Kyle? You can talk?" Cheta asked rather baffled. "Nick repaired my voice box. We can't trust him. I would know because he told me how this was going to end." Kyle said rather gruffly. "Well.. tell us!" Bonnie said. "Clear!" Chris yelled as he revived Austin. Austin gave a head-butt to Bonnie. "Ow." Austin said and rubbed his head. "Look Cheta. Stars..." Bonnie said and passed out. "Ack! Bonnie! Don't faint now." Cheta scolded him. "Nick told me that the bad guys always lose and the good guys always win." Kyle said and closed his eyes. "But... according to Nick we work for Nebula which makes us..." Puppet froze. "So.. We are all goners?" BB asked. "Not unless we put up a fight. What do you guys say? This could be our last chance. Lets' give the the best nights of his life." Kyle said with a devious smile. "Five nights?" JJ asked. "At Nick's?" BB ended JJ question. "We have everything to lose, but at least we are going out in style." Bonbon gave a fist pump. All the robots huddled up and made a plan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Enjoy.  
Author's note: **The FNAF ending

* * *

 **Night One -** As night came by, Nick slowly strolled into the pizzeria. Kathy was right behind him with her arm now fully healed. "It seems to be rather quiet tonight." Kath said as she observed the place. "Me thinks they are going to to the five nights." Nick said sounding like a child. "Well! I'm out of here. I shouldn't even be here." Kathy said and turned around only to bump into Danny. "This will be the most boring thing I will ever do. Well second most boring thing." Nick said and didn't bother looking back. "Um... Nick?" Kathy slowly stepped backwards. "Boring? Your life and Kathy's life is on the line. How is this boring?" Danny asked rather perplexed. "Simple. The only thing that can possibly scare me is probably all the animations in a creepy place. This is not the case though! This is just an abandoned pizzeria where treasure lurks. Kat and I have to find the remaining two crates and get out of here." Nick said boldly. "There is something wrong with him..." Danny said in defeat and went to tell the others about his findings. "Tell me about it. I've had to deal with him since the day I met him." Kathy muttered. She turned around and followed Nick. She had known that Nick gave them a false sense of hope. One that they would take the bait and use it against Nick, whom in turn probably has a plan for that.

"You did it again." Kathy told Nick. "Did what again?" Nick asked rather innocently. "You led them to a false sense of hope." Kathy hissed quietly. "And?" Nick replied. "... If we come out of this alive, then consider this our last job." Kathy said angrily. "Thats what you said last time." Nick reminded her. "True, but last time you didn't hypnotize me or whatever you call it to get the mission done." Kathy quietly yelled at him. "Oh.. About that..." Nick began and was cut off. The phone rang. Nick immediately smashed it on the ground. "Was that necessary?" Kathy asked him. Nick opened his mouth, but Kathy quickly said, "You know what? I don't want to know." Nick frowned a bit and looked around the office. The camera monitor was missing as well as the masks. Nick went over to the Storage room. It was closed and the locks were changed. _'Impressive. Kyle convinced them.'_ Nick thought deviously. Nick saw the four cameras in the corners of the room. Nick heard two robots coming in hot. "Duck!" Nick yelled at Kathy. Kathy immediately dove behind the desk as soon as she heard the word. Foxy and Mangle came from the hall. Nick knew that Foxy was faster than Mangle. He made a plan on the spot. Nick tripped Foxy making him tumble down. Nick immediately gabbed one of Foxy's foot and swung him into Mangle. Both robots fell down with a heavy thud. Nick used a remote control and pressed the button. This caused a bright light to emerge from the pins that caused both robots to turn off. "Is it over?" Kathy peeked a bit. "Yeah... Thanks for listening to me." Nick said out of breath. "I may have to question you later. And you need to work out more." Kathy teased him. "You think?" Nick asked her. "Either that or stop trying to get me to think that you are not as athletic as you actually are. I've seen you play in various sports before." Kathy informed him and folded her arms. Nick pouted a bit. The bell rang. "We have to come back tomorrow, right?" Kathy asked as she and Nick walked out of the building.

"Yes.. **WE** have to come back together." Nick said as he dragged Mangle. Kathy gave a defeated sigh. "What are you going to do with her?" Kathy asked as she held the door for Nick. "The better question is: What have I already done to her and to the rest of the Toy band, whom appeared out of nowhere?" Nick asked sounding rather smug.

 **Night 2** \- Kathy slowly entered the pizzeria. Nick softly pushed her forwards. Kathy didn't want to come at all. However, Nick offered an explanation to Bill's sudden appearance and to the sudden return of the Toy band. He had already explained that Joe protected Kathy when Goldie tried to dive deeper. Kathy didn't correct him by telling him that she used her author powers in a rage. Kathy walked to the office and fear began to poison her mind. _'What if the robots win and we end up in suits? What if Nick's plan actually works? I think that Nick's plan sounds scarier.'_ Kathy thought. Nick began to tie Kathy to one of the chairs. "Now remember... If the robots stop you from spinning, then you have to push this button and they will be turned off." Nick whispered into Kathy's right ear. Kathy blushed a bit. This reminded her of the time when they were together. Until the wedding happened and everything went down the drain.

"You got it?" Nick asked and stared at her a bit. He handed her the control that had the button. Kathy snapped out of her thoughts and looked away from Nick's blue eyes. "Y-yeah... I got it. Push the button equals robots turning off." Kathy stammered. Nick noticed how Kathy was blushing. "You still remember?" Nick said surprised. "Yes I do." Kathy said still looking away. "But that was in the past." Nick reminded her. "I remember when we were at Brawl Island, you didn't like the fact I was in love with someone else." Kathy chuckled a bit. "That was because I was still in love with you." Nick said rather loudly the last three words. That kinda ruined the moment. "Do we have to do the Bait plan?" Kathy asked, now focused on the plan. "Yes... yes we do." Nick said and gave a good push on the chair. Kathy's chair rolled across on the checkered floor. She then used her feet to cause herself to spin. Kathy was scared at first, but then realized how fun it was. "WOO! Ha! Ha! Nick you gotta try this!" Kathy yelled with glee as she spun. If you looked from above, it would seem as if Kathy was in a pinball machine. Freddy and his band along with the Toy band eventually stopped the chair. Kathy eyes were swirling. "I see stars!" Kathy said, now dizzy. "How can Nick be so cruel to someone he loves?!" Bonnie asked. They must have heard Nick. Kathy was still dizzy and answered, "Cause he can!" "She is still dizzy from that. Maybe we should wait." Puppet suggested. He noticed that Goldie, Danny, Austin, Springtrap, BB, JJ, Cheta, Ava, Hanna, and Kyle were missing.

"No can do Señor Paco!" Kathy said still dizzy. She managed to push the button. All the robots, that were there, turned off. Kathy snapped out of her dizzy state. "Whoa! That was awesome! Can I do that again?" Kathy asked rather eagerly. Nick had walked up to her once the robots were tuned off. He then began to untie her from the chair. "Meh.. Maybe tomorrow." Nick shrugged. Kathy beamed. She tried to help Nick drag all the Toy band (including Puppet) to his car. "You still haven't explained yourself." Kathy reminded him. "I'll tell you at the end." Nick said. He started the car and drove away. Kathy frowned a bit. She got into her car and drove off.

 **Night 3** \- Kathy felt forced to coming here yet again. Nick had guessed that there was a 75% chance that Kyle would abduct her, a 23% chance that the robots would discover that Nick is not there, and a 2% chance that he was wrong. Kathy was about to go to the office when something swooped from the ceiling and picked her up. "Hey! Put me down on the ground and carefully too!" Kathy yelled. Kyle, the one who picked her up, let out a small growl. He flew to the backstage. Kyle then placed Kathy down and the band came. "There she is. Perhaps she is the girlfriend that Nick mentioned a while ago?" Freddy glared at her. Kathy only stared at him. "Where is Candice? Is she ok?" Chica asked with a scared tone. "She and the others are at Nick's house." Kathy replied. "That doesn't make us feel better." Bonnie commented. "You didn't answer Freddy's question." Kyle growled. "I'm not with Nick anymore. He is with someone else." Kathy said. "Ha! If that is true, then why did Nick not have any pictures of this said girlfriend." Goldie sneered. "What? He doesn't have any pictures of Lisa? That is odd. When I go to his house there are a couple of pictures of the two of them." Kathy said. She had noticed that "Cheta's team" were not here. She noticed the door with the 'Exit' sign. It softly swung close. Nick's plan (plan G) must already be done.

"Well, when I went to his house, there weren't any pictures of Nick and this Lisa." Goldie said as he remembered what Nick's house looked like. "Maybe he knew you were coming and took them down." Kathy suggested eyeing away from the door. "Would ye take down pictures of someone ye love?" Foxy asked. "Of course! Especially if the person that is coming to my house is an enemy." Kathy said in a defense tone. "But we are not evil!" Bonnie said in a concerned tone. "But Nick does see us that way. We have to end him by stuffing him in a suit and burn it." Chica said and crossed her arms. Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie all looked at Chica with a shocked look. Goldie and Kyle merely face-palmed themselves. Kathy took this to her advantage. She made a break from the backstage. From the main stage she ran to the office. "GET HER!" Goldie yelled as he teleported in front of her therefor stopping her. "Ye ain't going anywhere lass." Foxy hissed. "Nick... If you care about Kathy, then come out!" Freddy yelled. "I don't wanna came out!" Nick yelled from the office. "But don't ye love her!" Foxy yelled angrily. "Nope!" Nick chimed. "Perhaps we should stuff Kathy in a suit." Bonnie suggested. "Where is she?" Kyle asked. "Weren't you keeping an eye on her?" Chica asked him. "I was." Kyle scratched his head. "Yeah! The power of teleportation yet again saves the day!" Nick chimes. "Did you teleport her out of here?" Goldie asked as he and the gang began to advance to the office. When they arrived there, Nick wasn't there. There was just a cellphone attached to a speaker.

"Well duh! If she used her Espeon powers, you would have noticed. All I had to do was to distract you long enough for me to teleport her out." Nick said over the phone. "How did you do this? We were in the pizzeria the whole time." Goldie said completely confused. "He, he, he. I got into the place without you all noticing. I disguised myself as the janitor. I got in here and placed this phone. Then I used this speaker to amplify the phone. Then I called myself and yeah... use your imagination. And for what happened just moments before I left. Well, I used those pins that my 'father' gave to you and turned you all off. Polly and Chris reactivated just the remanning band members before Kathy got there. As for Chris and Polly, I think they were too scared to tell you what happened." Nick said rather calmly. "I thought that janitor was odd looking." Chica pondered. She looked for Chris and Polly. They were on the stage. "Is-Is he gone?" Chris asked quivering in fear. "You know what the weird thing is. I am actually am helping you more now than before." Nick said over the phone. Chica came back just in time with Chris and Polly to her this. "Don't bother coming to my house. Cause if you do... you can say good-bye to your friends. See you all tomorrow." Nick said rather happily. Bonnie hung up the phone. "I think he bested us." Bonnie said sadly.  
 **  
Night 4** \- Kathy didn't show up at all. The robots where in a full panic/fear mode. Nick had strolled into the place very slowly. Nick smiled at the remaining band members on the main stage, excluding Foxy and Goldie. "It is so sad how the Toy band appeared out of nowhere. I had Titan help me out in repairing them when Puppet told me about them. I managed to give them lives while freeing their spirits. That, unfortunately, made it easier for Nebula to take control of them. So in a way the Toy band were against you the whole time when I brought them back here." Nick stared at Freddy. "Why? Why would you do that?" Freddy asked. He was so scared of Nick, but he didn't want to show it. "And that time that my father came. That was actually me in a disguise. The Mimic-suit, as I call it, is built into my watch. It is the same feature I gave Titan a long time ago. This Mimic-suit has the ability to shape the user to anyone and adjusts to the height. Technology these days is so advance, that it is so easy for me to manipulate and make it better. Unfortunately, it has a flaw. It can't mimic the person's voice that the user wants to use. So... I learned how to alter my voice in the suit. Of course in Titan's case all he had to do was to act like me cause for some odd reason he sounds like me, but he did do some odd things that you didn't even notice, you know?" Nick explained to them. He saw that they were all scared and that Foxy and Goldie were right behind him.

"You? You played us all along?" Bonnie asked unable to grasp the concept and began hyperventilating. "No, I did what you asked me to so. I found out near the beginning that the only way you all can be saved is by burning this place to the ground along with the bodies of the robots. The spirits would live freely in this world via the Re-anime staff." Nick informed them. "There has got to be another way!" Goldie asked with a panicked tone. Nick remained calm and looked behind him. He saw Foxy and Goldie. "I did everything I could have done and more. You guys don't want to leave this prison. You are afraid that if you leave that Purple would hurt more kids. He is behind bars now. He can't hurt anyone." Nick said calmly as he found a spot where he could see everyone. "N-no! H-He can get out at-at any given time." Chica stuttered "OH FOR THE FUGING LOVE OF ICE! I obliterated him a long time ago before Joe revived him. You didn't leave then. So why is now so different?" Nick asked in a rage. Silence. "Have your answer ready for tomorrow. If not... then the good guys win... again." Nick said bitterly. He left leaving the scared robots behind. He held up Goldie-plush out of nowhere and removed the blind-fold. "What was that dark place?" Goldie-plushed asked. "Well -gets in his car- that is called my inventory and a blind-fold." Nick said and placed the plush down, "I let you escape. You know that right?" "Of-of course! I knew that. He, he. No wonder you left the cage open for me and left those boxes leading to Kathy's place." Goldie-plush said nervously. Nick said nothing. He started the car and drove away.

 **Night 5-** The last night came. Nick came into the place. The majority of the band members were now free. Kyle walked up to him, pinless. "You finally did something right." Nick said sarcastically. "You won't do this to me. And you won't find the others" Kyle said in a low voice. "You told them about the bomb that will turn them all off thus resulting in them being free?" Nick raised an eyebrow and used his golden tongue. "No... I thought you were going to fight me. I have a bomb in me?!" Kyle freaked out a bit. "Meh... Kinda. It was a last minute thing that I put in." Nick said calmly. "Turn it off!" Kyle shook Nick. "OK! OK! My gosh. Just let me compose myself. And I hope you die in a fire." Nick said activating the "bomb". Kyle froze in his spot and a song emitted from him.

Die in a Fire - The Living Tombstone  
"I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way  
I lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay  
I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV  
If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see"  
\- Nick finds Freddy and Chica in the kitchen. -  
"I hope you die in a fire  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire"  
\- Nick uses the Re-anime staff on them, frees the souls, and turns off robots. -  
"It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die  
Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance,  
I won't leave you alone  
\- Nick finds Bonnie and Foxy in the office. Does the same to them. -  
I hope you die in a fire  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
I hope you die in a fire  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire  
I hope you die in a fire"

When the music stopped, Kyle turned himself off. Nick finds Goldie on the main stage. Goldie has both Polly and Chris on his shoulders. "Well.. I did lie to him. Sooo, your friends are freed and you guys are left. Any last words?" Nick asked dully. "Why?" was all Goldie could ask. "I did all of this to test you all. A way of showing you are ready to move on. You made it very difficult for me, especially with your background. If I had told you my plan from the beginning, it could have caused you animatronics to become killer robots again. At first it seems like I am dong nonsense, but in the long-run I make sense. That is how I have done it and that may be how I continue to do things." Nick said as he slowly approached Goldie. Chris and Polly remain on Goldie's shoulders.

"Let's go home." Nick said softly. He offered his hand to him. Goldie hesitated. "They are waiting for you." Nick said as he slowly grabbed Goldie's right paw. Goldie looked into Nick's kind eyes. He nodded. Nick used the Re-anime staff on all of them. He quickly turns off the three robots. Nick then piled up all of the robots (including the ones he stole). He pores a ton of kerosene on them and throughout the pizzeria. He locked all the doors before he left and reinforced them too. Nick was about to do the same to the entrance door. Nick paused as he got his flamethrower out from his inventory. He took a good look around from the spot he was in. "You are all no longer monsters. You are now free. Purple guy won't hurt anyone else for as long as I live. Nebula will be stopped too. I will bring him to his knees (if he had any) if I have to." Nick said loudly to the emptiness of the place. Nick began to burn the kerosene line that he did. A fire started and began to spread quickly. Nick threw in the flamethrower, just so the place explodes too. Nick locked the last door and reinforced it. Nick then calmly teleported to his house. Once there he grabbed his binoculars and looked north. There was a small explosion in the distance. Nick would go check it out later, but for now he had to deal wit Goldie-plush.

The poor plushy was the only one that "escaped" out of Nick's cure facility aka his secret basement. Nick grabbed Goldie-plush and took him to Kathy's hideout. Using the spare key he made a long time ago, he opened the door. "The deed is done. Joe would be proud." Nick chimed and closed the door. Kathy gave a heavy sigh. She didn't even come close to stopping Nick. He had left Goldie-plush in the living room. Nick then went ahead and made some popcorn. "You should stop calling it your hideout and start calling it your house." Nick suggested and finished making the popcorn. "I know. Just nostalgic is all. Calling it my hideout." Kathy said softly and sat on the couch. Goldie-plush extended his arms to Kathy. Kathy smiled at his small gesture and grabbed him. Nick looked at Kathy as she stroked Goldie-plush. He felt sorry for the her.

She had lost so much and rarely asks for anything in return. And when she does ask for something in return, it is either not deliver, makes her happy, or causes another problem. _'She is a typical hero. And yet... I'm still holding a flame for her. I should probably tell her that Lisa and I have not been together for the past few years. And I should also add that Lisa has found happiness once she moved to Utah. But, it would break her heart. Plus if I confess, I would have a weakness. And I also kinda murdered her that one time Kathy became evil and that other time when the Undertale AUs were on my tail. Which shows that I am willing to destroy the person I care about the most without hesitation.'_ Nick thought. "Joe gave me this book. It is called 'Five Nights at Nick's'. I already started on the summary for her." Kathy said snapping Nick from his thoughts. "Ok.. What will it say?" Nick said as he began eating the popcorn.

"I think it should say... 'Learn the history (Nick's version) of the mysterious Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Join him and the fellow night guards as they survive the night and do stuff. Will they help the animatronics get their happy ending or will the night guards fail? This contains all the animatronics from the FNAF series.' What do you think?" Kathy asked him. She looked at him. Nick's heart skipped a beat. "I think it should have me breaking the forth-wall or something." Nick said and tried not to blush. "Such as..?" Kathy said wanting to hear Nick's answer. "I-I don't know! It is your bff's story not mine." Nick pouted. "Did you put salt in that?" Kathy asked pointing at the bowl of popcorn. "I don't think so..." Nick said looking at it. Kathy placed the plushy down on the couch. "Ok.. We need 2 glasses of water, hot sauce for Nick, lemon, and salt." Kathy said as she looks for the ingredients. "Ok then. I'll be waiting here with popcorn." Nick said as he ate a mouthful of popcorn and chuckled. Kathy paused. "That's it!" she chimed. "What is?" Nick asked with a confused tone. "That is what you should say! Nick you are genius!" Kathy chimed as she grabbed the book. She quickly wrote on the back in pencil '"I'll be waiting here with popcorn.' Nick said as he ate a mouthful of popcorn." Kathy happily went back to the kitchen and placed all the stuff on the table in front of them. "I know I am a genius. Shall we watch a movie?" Nick asked as he continued munching. "What was in those boxes?" Kathy asked as she choose a movie from her shelf. She placed it in and turned on the TV. "Before I tell you, we should thank Scott for all of his hard work." Nick said as he raised a glass of water. "I don't know who that is." Kathy looked at him as she sat down. "Meh... one day." Nick chimed. "Oh and those boxes. Once you opened them, you can't go back. They contained these words..."

 **The End... for now.**

* * *

 **Know your characters!**

 **Kathy** is probably the best author that these characters have had in a long time. She has had her ups and downs, but she does her best in helping others. Though she is a negative-nacy and has a weird memory, Kathy does her best to not her thoughts get her down.

 **Purple Guy** was once an innocent man whom thought that signing a contract from a monster would cure Phil, That contract made him become a monster. If you have a disability or need help, don't go to the dark side or sign contracts from Nebula or his henchmen. You may end up like Purple Guy or worse.

 **Officer Gus** is the best police man in the 14th precinct. He is very good friends with Nick and his wife happens to be the one of the senators of this town. Thought he does think before he acts, he has the best capture rate in his precinct.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF. Read, comment, and review. Please and thank you.**  
 **Author's note:** Aftermath

* * *

It has been a day since Nick burned down and blew up the pizzeria. Since Nebula revived Purple Guy, Nick didn't want to deal with him at all. Before the evidence team came, Nick went to plant some evidence. That way Purple gets the blame and sentenced to the chair. Nancy filed a case against Purple Guy, the day after the police told her about the pizzeria. The court day came. The case Purple Guy v. Nancy was going to be one of the easiest case that Nick ever did. All he had to do is rearranged Nancy's memories along with Kathy's memories (and a bonus to that is that she doesn't quit her hero job). Nick's powers got Nancy believing that Purple Guy was the one who murdered her "husband" and daughter. In addition to that, when she took the stand... she cried for a whole five minutes. On the same day, Kathy said that Purple tried to murder her sister and Nick. Then on day two, both Gus and his wife took the stand. Because Nick does have a professional relationship with both Officer Gus and his wife, Markia. They were willing to testify against Purple.

Nick did take the stand on day two. Purple hatred for Nick boiled every second he was on the stand. Nick calmly told both lawyers about his experience with Purple. Nick failed to mention about him obliteration Purple to a dust. Nick pretended to be weak and got away with his lies. Purple's eyes raged in fire. He wanted to get up and stab Nick. However, Nick stared at Purple. Purple Guy's burning fire turned into confusion Nick's cold eyes reflected a graveyard with 13 tombstones. Each tombstone had the name of the victim along with the year of their birth and death. Purple Guy felt as if he was there... where ever this was. He felt a cold chill run up his spine. He looked at the cold fog rolling in. Purple looked up at the night sky. He heard owls and even wolves howling every now and then. "Do you want to know?" a slow raspy voice said out of nowhere. Purple Guy jumped and immediately looked behind him. It was a person, whom was about Nick's height. This person had a black coat on that almost touched the ground. The person held a scythe on its left hand. Purple failed to see the watch on the person's left hand."K-know w-what?" Purple Guy said with fear. He was so terrified that he began to tremble in his place. The "Grim Reaper" was stood there for a second and chucked.

"You're scared. Like the rest of them. I knows your secrets, strength, weakness, desires, fears, and I know more about you than you yourself." said the person. Purple Guy saw this creature take off its hood. It revealed Nick himself. "And no... I am not death. I just want to scary you so this case is over within three days. And yes, I do know that your greatest fear is the grim reaper. So... Boo." Nick said with a devious smile and poked him. Purple Guy felt as if he jumped back to reality when Nick poked him. He looked frantically around for Nick. "Mr. Guy? Are you ok?" the judge asked. "W-where's Nick?" Purple asked out of pure fear. "Who?" the judge asked. "Nick? N-Nick Green? He took the stand earlier." Purple asked. "He took his seat as soon as he was done." the judge said and pointed at an innocent looking Nick in the 6th row. Nick waved at Purple Guy with an innocent look on his face. Purple Guy felt as if a professional boxer just punched him in the gut. "Are you alright Mr. Guy?" the judge asked him. Purple Guy could feel a knot growing in his stomach. He stared at Nick with pure fear. Nick's innocent eyes turned into happiness. Nick smiled and nodded his head. Purple Guy felt as if his heart was going to run out on him. He began to shake in his chair. "Mr. Guy? Are you alright?" the judged asked, now concerned. "I-I did it." Purple Guy began softly. "I beg your pardon?" the judged said and inched closer. "I murdered those people alright! I did it! Now can someone stop that man from staring and smiling at me?!" Purple Guy cried out of fear and pointed at Nick. Nick looked around the room and gave a look of "Who me?". "He confessed!" Nancy's lawyer yelled and rose from his chair. There was an uproar from the court. "Order! Order!" the judge yelled at the top of his lungs and banged his mallet multiple times. The court grew quiet. "In light of this confession... I hear-by sentence Purple Guy to the chair. Court Dismissed!" the judge gave the final bang. There was a cheer of triumph in the air. Nancy thanked her lawyer for all of his hard work. Purple Guy sat there rather dumbfounded. He eventually processed what was going on when Officer Gus and one of his men began to take him away.

"NO! I didn't mean that! It was Nick! He was the one that made me say that! I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" Purple Guy yelled and struggled to free himself. "Don't you dare say it was his fault. He didn't make you do anything. Nick is a good person. Plus, it's not like he has any super powers." Officer Gus said and placed handcuffs on Purple Guy. He and the other officer went outside the court house. Reporters started to shout questions, cameras were going off, and the whole thing was being aired live. Officer Gus pushed Purple in the back of Gus's police car. He and the other officer got in the front of the car. The car drove all the way to the execution, leaving the reporters behind. "But he does have powers! I have seen it first-hand. He can sprout wings and gain this weird-looking cane." Purple Guy said with a panic tone. He tried to get out of the handcuffs. "This dude is crazy! Nick was right. You are mentally unstable and a murder." Officer Gus said as he drove his police car. "What!? Nick told you that? I'm not the mentally unstable one, Nick is!" Purple Guy said frantically. "Don't you dare call Nick that!" the other officer said rather bitterly. "You don't know?! He is a superhero! He can fly. He has this weird-looking came thing. Nick can even teleport." Purple Guy said in a crazed tone. "Sure he can. He can also out run the Flash and out-smart Black Panther." Officer Gus said sarcastically. (NO Comment- Nick) The police car took Purple Guy to the execution center. There Purple Guy became no more... for real this time.

"Now that Purple Guy is gone... What now?" Kathy asked Nick as the duo went home. "Well maybe we can rename your building or the teams name. The Blue Guardian is very original, but did you have to call both your friends and the building the same thing?" Nick asked. "Hey! Coming up with an original name for the team and for the building is hard!" Kathy said and whacked Nick in the back of his head. "Ow... Even the Avengers don't have a very creative name." Nick said as he rubbed his head. "Huh... I never thought about that.. Well at least they have a cool name." Kathy said. "You can also have the NM robots. They will be in their plush form. If they step over the line, call me." Nick said calmly. "What? I can have them? For what?" Kathy asked. "For your building, dummy." Nick teased her. "They could help out. We need all the help we can get. Ahri has already opened up one in the west and Chihiro in the north. Rosie is our culinary chef, but she is with Ahri. We want to open up a building in the south, but we need to get more money and find a building to expand our dream. You know what. Sure." Kathy chimed. "Good, cause I don't want them in my house anymore." Nick said and snapped his fingers. The duo appeared in the building. "The plush team will be in the recovery room or where ever you need them." Nick said. Kathy blinked.

"If Scott by any chances does any updates or any new games or teasers... I'll burn it all." Nick said with rage. "I still have no idea whom you are talking about. But I won't let you burn another place down." Kathy said and left Nick. _'Should I tell her I know that she is Joe? Nah! I should just keep being me.'_ Nick thought. He followed Kathy and helped her out. The NM robots helped out, mostly because they were scared of Nick.

End... Until Sister Location and FNAF 6 story.


End file.
